Te olvidaré
by Edisa Inu
Summary: Ranma ha tomado una decisión terrible que hirió profundamente a Akane, por la cual ella inciara un viaje que inesperadamente la llevará 500 años al pasado, donde conocerá a cierto sexy hanyo, quien le ayudará a olvidar... Inuyasha/Akane/Ranma. Advertencia de lemon.
1. Te olvidare

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, qué más quisiera yo, pero...**

 **pues no, son de la gran Rumiko Takashi.**

* * *

 **TE OLVIDARE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ranma**

Cada mañana era lo mismo, gritos, peleas, golpes, malentendidos, pero esa mañana era diferente muy, calmada, silenciosa diría yo, por supuesto tanto él como ella sabían a la perfección la razón de aquella extraña calma.

En realidad sentía una profunda pena, claro que nadie jamás lo sabría y quien osara decir que el gran Ranma Saotome era un debilucho con sentimientos sufriría de una dolorosa reprimenda de parte de mis puños, en fin, ayer lo había hecho por fin después de tantísimo tiempo, no sé ni siquiera como rayos hice para tener el valor de decírselo, en primera porque soy un hombre entre los hombres de esos que no decimos lo que sentimos ya saben, en segunda porque debo admitirlo, temía por mi integridad física, esa marimacho sí que pega duro, pero después de pensar y pensar y si, volver a pensar y pensarlo de nuevo por que la cosa era difícil digo, tome valor aunque mis acciones y el temblor de mis rodillas dijeran lo contrario le pedí amablemente hablar con ella después de media noche para evitar entrometidos primero que nada y bueno, también para asegurar que ella se vería obligada a no hacer tanto escándalo y así evitar la tremenda golpiza.

Y allí estaba yo sintiéndome un crio y con la mente en blanco, no sabía ni como comenzar así que hice lo que siempre hago en situaciones en las que se requiere mi total concentración y mi valentía innata, me quede callado sintiendo que mi cara ardía, rayos si hasta creí notar que salía algo de humo de mi cabeza, y luego después de un poco de tiempo, bueno quizás unos 30 minutos de silencio, alce la vista y allí estaba ella tan frágil, tan delicada, tan endemoniadamente bella, con las manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas, con el rostro bajo y las mejillas sonrojadas, sentada a la orilla de la cama, como no decirle a lo que había ido, por un momento me sentí la peor basura del universo pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- Akane, yo tengo que decirte… que… estoy profundamente… enamorado.

Alzó su rostro y pude ver sus ojos, esos ojos castaños que me habían cautivado tanto tiempo atrás, sonrió tímidamente y me sentí transportado a un mundo de fantasía donde solo ella y yo estaríamos corriendo entre esponjosas nubes y… luego volví a sentirme la peor basura del universo.

\- Nuestro compromiso para algunos quizás no cuenta mucho que digamos, pero para mí, aunque no lo creas es cuestión de honor, y no puedo seguir postergando lo inevitable por más tiempo, voy… voy a casarme con Shampoo.

Y después de eso solo puedo recordar como su rostro que antes reflejaba una intensa emoción, ahora solo reflejaba la más grande turbación, ella no lo comprendía y yo no se lo había explicado muy bien pero no servía de mucho que se lo explicara a santo y seña porque igual el resultado no cambiaría, sé que es difícil de entender pero cuando por fin decidió decirme lo que sucedería si no cumplía con nuestro compromiso supe sin lugar a dudas que tenía que casarme con Shampu ella era una víctima de mi estupidez y solo de la mía, sabía que Akane sufriría porque para ser francos yo sabía de su amor por mi desde hace mucho tiempo, si no soy idiota, pero el compromiso impuesto por nuestros padres era eso, un compromiso impuesto por ellos no por mí, sé que parece confuso pero lo de Shampu fue mi culpa, ella me había explicado días atrás las reglas de su tribu y supe que no podía permitir que ella muriera por mis idioteces, si Akane sufriría, pero, ¡NO ESTABA SENTENCIADA A MUERTE SI NO NOS CASABAMOS! Shampoo sí, y aunque sabía que estaba atándome a una vida sin amor, al menos de mi parte, sabía que ella haría hasta lo imposible por hacerme feliz, y Akane, toda la vida amare a Akane, toda la vida pensaré en lo que pudo haber sido y jamás será, toda la vida maldeciré mi suerte por no ser yo quien pase el resto de su vida junto a ella.

Y volvemos al momento en que su confundido rostro me observaba y su tierno corazón latía con la esperanza de haber escuchado mal, y como todo un maldito no pude contenerme, la abrace con todas mis fuerzas y la bese con una pasión de la que jamás había sido capaz de permitirme, ella se dejó hacer, que más podría hacer mi hermosa marimacho que entregarse a mí con la esperanza de que yo me arrepentiría de mis palabras antes dichas, pero yo sabía , ella sabía que no había vuelta atrás así que sin tonterías infantiles ni timidez alguna la bese y la toque como jamás me había permitido hacerlo sabía que esta sería la primera y única vez que estaríamos juntos de esa forma, entregados a una pasión de la que no podíamos escapar gritamos nuestro mutuo amor con nuestros cuerpos en una sincronía y ternura sin límites, repitiéndole en susurros una y otra vez cuanto la amaba, cuanto había deseado que este momento llegara, dejaría una marca que ningún otro borraría jamás y ella haría lo mismo en mí ,tatuaría en mi piel el rastro de sus caricias y besos, yo dejaría la esencia de mi ser como un perfume eterno en la suya. Era un maldito, valga la redundancia, ya no solo por lo de Jusenkyo ahora también por esto, por haber robado la pureza de Akane y evitar así que pudiera olvidarme algún día, era un maldito egoísta y lo sabía, pero no podía quedarme más tiempo viéndola dormir, acariciando con la punta de mis dedos la suavidad de su desnuda piel, no podía seguir oliendo el perfume de su cabello, no podía permitir que me viera llorar en silencio, me levante con cuidado de no despertarla, me vestí y antes de huir como un cobarde deposite un suave beso sobre su frente sin poder evitar que unas rebeldes lágrimas mojaran su blanca piel, y me fui sin mirar atrás o jamás podría dejar la residencia Tendo.

* * *

 **Akane**

Desperté con una extraña sensación en el pecho, una corazonada que me hacía temer que algo malo pasaría, tonta de mí, si lo hubiera sabido esa misma mañana lo habría… lo habría… no sé lo que habría hecho, pero me estoy adelantando, esa mañana era una de esas en las que parece que el sol brilla un poco más de lo habitual ya saben, los pájaros cantaban, había una armonía maravillosa así que tome la decisión de decírselo hoy, de por fin ser valiente y confesarle mis sentimientos, que moría de amor por él, porque esa era la maldita verdad, amaba su egocentrismo, su fanfarronería, sus detalles, su timidez, su valentía y fuerza, su físico si, su cuerpo me tenía deleitada al imaginar que un día seria solo para mí, su rostro perfecto y sus ojos, esos pozos azules que me invitaban a hundirme en ellos y no salir jamás, así que cuando tímidamente y casi en secreto me pidió hablar conmigo y ¡A media noche! Pues que más, no pude evitar pensar que quizás él se adelantaría, que iba a confesarse primero, por supuesto que yo me haría la avergonzada no fuera que alguien dijera que era una facilita eso jamás, y de pronto después de MEDIA HORA se atrevía a levantar la vista estaba totalmente avergonzado, con las mejillas rojas como tomates frescos, humo saliendo de su cabeza y una duda tremenda en su mirada, estaba simplemente arrebatador, y yo estuve a punto de hablar antes que él y confesarle mi amor de abrazarlo cuando hablo, y lo que dijo hizo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora.

\- Akane, yo tengo que decirte… que… estoy profundamente… enamorado.

Ahí estaba la confesión, las palabras que ansiaba escuchar con todo mi ser y cuando estaba a punto de correr a sus brazos y decirlo yo también volvió hablar y me sonó como una tremenda equivocación.

\- Nuestro compromiso para algunos quizás no cuenta mucho que digamos, pero para mí, aunque no lo creas es cuestión de honor, y no puedo seguir postergando lo inevitable por más tiempo, voy… voy a casarme con Shampoo.

No podía ser, no, él se había equivocado quiso decir mi nombre, pero al muy bruto se le revolvieron las palabras ¿Verdad? Y lo confirmo de nuevo con su mirada una de tremenda pena, de dolor, no sé qué paso nos quedamos en silencio lo que me pareció una eternidad casi pude escuchar como mi corazón se rompía en pedazos, cuando el veloz como una exhalación me abrazaba como si quisiera que nos fundiéramos en unos mismo y luego, me beso y lo bese, quise demostrarle que nadie jamás lo amaría como yo, que su lugar era a mi lado no supe como pero nuestras ropas yacían regadas por mi habitación, perdimos toda timidez y la reemplazamos por pasión, me sentí amada, deseada, hice que se tragara todas sus palabras aquellas que en su inmadurez gritaba a los cuatro vientos, marimacho, pecho plano, fea, él en susurros me decía cuanto me amaba y me deseaba y yo me sentía plena, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así entregándonos el uno al otro pero en un punto de la madrugada, el me acariciaba y besaba pensando quizás que yo dormía, se levantó y después de un momento beso mi frente y sus lágrimas resbalaron por mi rostro, quise detenerlo pero no pude, y será algo de lo que me arrepienta toda mi vida, y así como entro esa misma noche por mi ventana, salió para no volver más.

* * *

(Y así el destino de Ranma y Akane fue sellado, ¿O no?) Esa misma mañana antes de que los demás despertarán en el dojo Tendo, Akane hizo sus maletas y silenciosamente bajo las escaleras cuando entro a la cocina para abastecerse de alimento para su viaje, Kasumi entro, no pudo contener las rebeldes lagrimas que salían sin su permiso de sus ojos y se lo dijo todo a su hermana, ella escucho pacientemente y comprendió su situación le dijo que no se preocupara que ella informaría a la familia, que se cuidará mucho, que la amaba, que cuando estuviera lista para regresar ella estaría con los brazos abiertos para ella.

Akane se fue no soportaba estar en esa casa, no estaba él, no podía, decidió irse a entrenar para olvidar el dolor, no sabía cuánto le tomaría, pero no pensaba volver hasta haber olvidado.

* * *

Llego al bosque y acampo. Tenía ya algunos días en ese lugar, encontró una cueva y decidió acampar dentro para protegerse de los elementos, pero perdió la noción del tiempo cuantos días habían pasado dos, tres, pareciera que el tiempo corriera en una dirección diferente en ese lugar, o quizá era su dolor el que la hacía sentirse tan desorientada, por la mañana salió a buscar agua y caminado por el bosque le vio, era como una hermosa pintura, un ser tan diferente y hermoso que parecía una ilusión, curiosa como era se acercó, era un chico, parecía dormido pero las raíces del árbol en el que estaba lo envolvían con fuerza y parecía que habían estado creciendo y atando a su presa por años cientos quizá, vestía con extrañas ropas, antiguas y de color rojo, su cabello estaba muy largo y plateado y sobre su cabeza tenía ¿orejas de perro? ¡Pero que rayos!

 _._

 _._

 **Como verán es mi primer fic, porfis no sean tan duros, bueno si déjenme sus criticas porque quiero mejorar, como se habrán dado cuenta este primer capítulo ha tenido más drama que otra cosa, pero en realidad esta historia tiene de todo un poco, drama, romance, acción, y comedia.**

 **Esta es una idea que llego de pronto a mi loca cabecita, y me dije a mi misma ¿Por qué no? Así que ni tarda ni perezosa me decidí a escribir este fic, según yo no hay ningún otro igual, parecidos quizá, donde los personajes de Ranma ½ e Inuyasha se conocen pero, en esta historia no sucederá así, o al menos no exactamente así, porque para empezar Kagome no existe en mi historia, este será una especie de triangulo amoroso entre Inuyasha/Akane/Ranma y ¿quizá un poco también Kikio?…aun no lo sé, la historia se va desarrollando mientras mis dedos teclean, en fin espero les guste la historia.**

 **Sin más por el momento me despido, nos leemos luego.**


	2. La cueva devora almas

**Hola otra vez, pues aquí después de 1000 años ya se, perdón, pero aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Debo aclarar que en esta historia Kagome nunca existió ni existirá, para que no haya confusiones, no me mal interpreten amo el Inu/Kag pero por esta vez ha desaparecido del Sengoku.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la sensei Rumiko Takashi, je, je, je.**

 **Inuyasha (350 años atrás en el Sengoku)**

\- ¡Inuyasha! Detente. -

Escuche su voz, estaba herida podía verlo pero no sabía cómo había pasado, sostenía entre mis garras la Shikon no Tama, pero en mi interior solo había dolor y furia, ella me había traicionado sus palabras de amor habían sido una mentira, ella me despreciaba por el hecho de ser un Hanyu, y por eso yo había decidido dejar atrás los estúpidos sentimientos humanos, me convertiría en un Yokai completo y nadie jamás volvería a despreciarme ni a lastimarme. Sentí un dolor entumecedor, pulsante y vi su rostro, había en ella una profunda pena, lloraba y no solo por fuera, su alma gritaba de pena, llore junto con ella ¿Que nos habíamos hecho, cómo rayos paso esto? Yo la amaba, ella me amaba y aún así ella acababa de clavar una flecha en mi pecho, y después de eso, oscuridad.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, no tengo idea, estuve un tiempo soñando con ella, con sus labios sobre los míos, con su entrega, pero también viviendo una y otra vez el recuerdo de su rostro compungido y su flecha atravesándome una y otra vez, hasta el día de hoy. No sé que pasa, no puedo abrir los ojos, puedo percibir un delicioso aroma, es ella lo sé, y haciendo lo que nunca se había atrevido, acaricia con ternura mis orejas, pero hay algo distinto no sé qué es además de sus extrañas y deliciosas caricias.

\- Vaya, quien será este chico, es… ¿Eres un maldito de Jusenkyo? ¿Oye? … ¿Estará muerto?¡ hay Dios! No, su piel esta… tibia (tocando sus orejas) ¿Pero que estoy haciendo?-

el timbre de su voz… es… diferente.

 **Akane (una semana antes)**

¡Ese maldito Ranma! Cómo pudo hacerme esto… ¡Shampu! Por ella me dejo… no, no lo puedo creer, es un desgraciado y después de que yo… él y yo. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás si él decidió irse yo no puedo hacer nada para obligarlo a quedarse yo jamás lo obligaría a nada, pero ya no puedo quedarme aquí no lo soporto mi habitación huele a él, todo me recuerda a él, tengo que irme… ahora.

Después de hablar con su hermana Akane emprendió camino a las montañas unas que quedaban bastante cerca, unas a las que Ranma no solía ir y eso es lo que ella quería estar lejos de él, aunque lo mas probable es que se hubiera ido a China con Shampu a estas alturas o…. No, no podía seguir pensando en él ya no mas ni una lagrima más por su causa, de ahora en adelante ya no pensaría mas en él, al menos no con tristeza, aun estaba enojada y triste pero, habían tenido sus momentos, llenos de locura sí, pero recuerdos que jamás olvidaría, ella había sido de él y él de ella, habían sido uno en la forma mas pura del amor, lo había sentido, su amor por eso se entregó a él, pero ni aun eso pudo cambiar su decisión, se fue, y eso era ahora lo único que importaba que ya no había más compromiso, que ya no había más Ranma y Akane, que de ahora en adelante estaría sola y nadie jamás volvería a tomar decisiones por ella , su vida era de ella y lo que hiciera con ella también.

Akane llego a una cueva en el bosque, era bastante acogedora para pasar la noche o quizás unos días más, quien sabe en realidad no tenía un plan trazado. Lo que Akane no sabía es que esa cueva escondida por cientos de años era un portal del tiempo, un pasadizo por el que solo podían entrar seres con fuerte poder espiritual además de físico. Se quedó dormida más rápido de lo que creía, estaba mas cansada de lo que pensaba, cuando despertó y salió a tomar aire fresco, no se dio cuenta pero todo era diferente, mas salvaje, y hermoso, más natural por así decirlo camino un poco en busca de agua para rellenar su cantimplora cuando algo llamo su atención, era un ¿Muchacho con orejas de perro? ¡Pero que rayos!

Se acerco con algo de temor el árbol en el que estaba desprendía una gran poder y paz, una combinación extraña, pero era como si un imán la estuviera atrayendo no podía detener su pasos y cuando menos lo pensó ya había trepado por las gruesas raíces que aprisionaban al muchacho.

\- Vaya, quien será este chico, es… ¿Eres un maldito de Jusenkyo? ¿Oye? … ¿Estará muerto?¡ hay Dios! No, su piel esta… tibia (tocando sus orejas) ¿Pero que estoy haciendo?-

Una flecha paso rozando su brazo, en un acto reflejo se refugio en el pecho del muchacho, en un abrir y cerra de ojos estaba atada y amordazada y era arrastrada en una red por unos extraños hombres, vestidos de una manera antigua ¿Disfraces? Pensó Akane quizá esto sea una representación teatral de la era Jidai, pero si era así entonces porque la tenían atada y amordazada, llegaron a una aldea y la rodearon mas personas todas vestidas de manera extraña la veían con horror y entre lo que puedo escuchar decían que ella era un demonio y que la encontraron abrazando y casi besando al demonio Inuyasha en su bosque.

Una vena resalto en la frente de Akane mientras su seño se fruncía no lo soporto más, y con su fuerza de gorila rompió las atadura y se quitó la mordaza.

\- ¡Yo no estaba abrazando y ni casi besando al Inuchacha ese que dicen!-

Decia casi a voz en grito la extraña chica ( si para ellos eras extraña)

\- ¡Y porque rayos me ataron quienes se creen! -

-Tranquila jovencita- (decía una mujer ya pasada en años y vestida de sacerdotisa)

Mírame por favor y pon una cara seria-

Le pidió la anciana. Akane se sintió sorprendida pero por una extraña razón no pudo negarse por la forma tan amable en que se lo pido, de alguna manera le recordó a su hermana Kasumi, así que se tranquilizó, respiro hondo y relajo su rostro mientras la miraba.

Ahogando una expresión de sorpresa la anciana dijo :

\- Lo sabía, eres casi idéntica a ella a excepción del color de tu cabello, tu jovencita eres la reencarnación de mi hermana Kikio. -

Todos se quedaron mudos incluida Akane, ¿qué estaba pasando, quienes eran esas personas, porque todo lucia tan extraño, dónde estaba? Su mal genio despareció y fue reemplazado por temor mas porque después de que la anciana dijera que era reencarnación de una tal Kiko, sintió como si su alma diera un latido, imágenes se agolparon en su mente, ¿recuerdos? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero supo que la anciana no mentía, y ahí frente a toda la aldea, se desmayó.

Despertó con un leve dolor de cabeza, estaba acostada, tapada con una frazada, y tenía un paño húmedo en la frente, olía a te, y se sentía protegida, abrió poco a poco los ojos y lo vio un techo de madera algo rustico, giro su cabeza y ahí frente a ella preparando té estaba la anciana.

\- Veo que ya despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes? -

\- Mejor, gracias. –

\- Soy Kaede, la sacerdotisa de esta aldea, y su protectora ¿Cuál es tu nombre jovencita? –

\- Akane-

Recordó sus modales y pronto se levantó y se inclinó respetuosamente ante la anciana mientras decía:

\- Akane Tendo, tengo 16 años y soy heredera del estilo libre. –

\- ¿Estilo libre? Vaya que extraño, y dime Akane como es que estas aquí, puedo darme cuenta que tu no eres de por aquí verdad. –

\- Yo, no se, bueno si es que decidí salir a entrenar a las montañas para perfeccionar el arte de la lucha, vivo en el distrito de Nerima en Tokio. –

\- ¿Nerima dices?, pues jamás he oído hablar de esa aldea. –

\- Y cuando llegue al bosque, encontré una cueva y me refugie en ella para pasar la noche, en la mañana mientras buscaba agua, vi al muchacho, al de las orejas de perro, y cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba atada, amordazada y todos decía que probablemente era un demonio, hasta que usted llego. –

\- Cueva, te refieres a la cueva devora almas.-

\- Devora almas, no se quizá . –

\- Ahora entiendo, tu vienes de otra época quizás, se cuentan muchas leyendas con respecto a esa cueva, nosotros la usamos para arrojar los cuerpos de los Yokais que atacan nuestra aldea, y al pasar una noche desaparecen, pero he escuchado hace muchos años que por ahí desaparecían no solo cuerpos de Yokais si no también personas con fuerte poder espiritual o físico, que se atrevían a entrar en el, algunos volvieron y dijeron que habían viajado a otras épocas con cosas que jamás hemos visto, así que lo más probable es que tu vienes de otro tiempo ¿no es así? Por eso vistes de manera tan extraña. –

Refiriéndose a la vestimenta de la muchacha, una blusa blanca, unos pantaloncillos de mezclilla bastante cortos, como a ella le gustan, de esos que hacen que sus piernas luzcan larguísimas, y unos tenis blancos también.

\- Pues me adelanto a decirte que en esta época en la que vivimos, todo esta siendo muy duro, vivimos en guerra, y los yokai no dejan de atacarnos, incluidos maleantes que aprovechan el caos en el en que estamos para hacer maldades terribles.-

Akane pensó y recordó las clases de historia en las que el tarado de Ranma se quedaba dormido y ella tenia que hacer una y mil distracciones para que el profesor no se diera cuenta, pero si hacia un esfuerzo lo recordaba sin duda esta era la época de las guerras civiles, 300 años atrás ¡ Había viajado 300 años al pasado! Y con un poco de temblor en su voz hablo:

\- Si, ve vengo, vengo de 300 años en el futuro. –

Y se volvió a desmayar.

Cuando despertó nuevamente, la anciana Kaede le explico todo lo referente a Inuyasha, a su hermana Kikio, y a la Shikon no Tama, aun que bastante extraño Akane lo creyó todo, pues recordó que durante toda su vida, había tenido sueños extraños ahora se daba cuenta que eran recuerdos de su vida pasada, la vida de Kikio y su romance con el Hanyou Inuyasha, ella sabia mas cosas de las que la anciana le dijo, pero por pudor y respeto a su vida pasada prefirió no decir nada, recordaba muchas cosas ellos habían tenido un amor muy grande y hasta habían decidió que con el deseo de la perla de Shikon él se convertiría en humano para poder vivir juntos y ella renunciaría a su vida de sacerdotisa para unir su vida a la de él, como entonces él la había atacado e intentado robar la perla, era muy raro.

Para el atardecer de ese mismo día ya todos en la aldea sabían que ella era la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa Kikio y cuando ella pasaba a su lado la veneraban, le parecía muy bochornoso y les decía que por favor no lo hicieran pero no le hacían caso. Al llegar la noche mientras intentaba dormir gritos la asustaron, pero saco valor y salió de la cabaña de la anciana, había chozas en llamas y caos, gente gritaba y corría y algunos hombre con herramientas de campo intentaban a tacar algo, una enorme bestia con cuerpo de ciempiés y torso de mujer, su boca estaba de llena de colmillos como un tiburón y sus ojos eran dos rendijas que despedían odio.

\- La Shikon dame la perla de Shikon. –

Gritaba guturalmente la bestia, un yokai probablemente pensó Akane, vio con horror que la bestia atacaba a los aldeanos y los hería terriblemente todo por que ellos intentaban protegerla, así que lo decidió, nunca había sido una cobarde y no lo seria hoy tampoco, no era la primera vez que lucharía contra un enemigo, aunque nunca unos tan grande y feo, se puso en guardia, saco de no sé dónde su mazo más grande y grito:

\- ¡Hey tu bestia! Deja a estas personas inocentes, si me quieres a mi, sígueme. –

Corrió mientras esquivaba ataque de la bestia, su plan era alejarla de la aldea y dirigirse a la cueva devora almas, si lo que decía la anciana era cierto destruiría a la bestia y arrojaría su feo cuerpo dentro para que desapareciera, pero no sabía hacía que dirección correr.

\- Anciana Kaede ¿hacia donde esta la cueva devora almas? -

La anciana giro la cabeza sorprendida pero antes de hablar y mientras señalaba con su brazo Akane corrió mientras gritaba.

\- Hacia las luces de allá, ok , gracias. –

La anciana se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, era obvio que la muchacha tenía grandes poderes pues era la reencarnación de su hermana la más fuerte sacerdotisa de hace 50 años atrás, es por eso que ella pudo ver las luces espirituales del bosque de Inuyasha, solo personas como ellas podían verlas, las personas comunes no.

Akane corrio mientras esquivaba y al mismo tiempo daba golpes furtisimos con su mazo destrozando a la ves algunos brazos de la bestia, hubo un momento en el que se distancio de la bestia y sin saber como llego al árbol sagrado donde estaba sellado Inuyasha, al llegar tropezó con unas raíces y se sorprendio al escuchar una profunda y masculina voz decirle :

\- Eh Kikio que te pasa te volviste débil acaso lánzale una de tus flechas como hiciste conmigo y desaste de esa yokai. –

En medio de la lucha el temperamento de la chica salió a relucir y gritando le dijo:

\- ¡Akane, animal, me llamo Akane! –

\- Vamos Kikio puedo reconocer tu peste en cualquier lugar, no intentes engañarme. –

\- ¡Por ultima vez mi nombre es A – K -A – N – E- oíste ¡y no apesto! en todo caso el único apestoso y tardo aquí eres tú. –

Dijo con el seño fruncido y varias venas resaltando en su sien, la bestia llego y la ataco desprevenida rasgando su costado , algon salió de su interior algo rosado y de forma esférica.

\- La Shikon no Tama grito rugio la bestia y sacando una lasrga y babosa lengua la engullo y su cuerpo comenzó a pulsar mientra se trasformaba en una cosa mas grande y horrible.

\- Si quieres que destruya a la bestia, quítame el sello, muchacha. –

Al final si se había dado cuenta la chica no era Kikio su cabello además de corto era azul oscuro y su voz era un poco diferente y su carácter Dios que carácter.

-¡No lo hagas Akane! –

Grito Kaede pero era demasiado tarde Akane ya tenia sus manos en la flecha y con un poco de esfuerzo la saco mientras se desvanecía en sus manos, Inuyasha la arrojo a un lado y enterrando sus garras en su cuerpo mientras goteaban sangre ataco a la bestia.

\- ¡GARRAS DE SANGRE! –

Y la bestia quedo destrozada, Kaede le pregunto donde veía la perla que devia resplandecer porque ella al no ser guardiana de la perla no podía verla, Akane le dijo donde estaba, la anciana la tomo y se la entrego. Con algo de asco Akane la tomo cuan do una voz la hizo dar un respingo.

\- Ahora mucha dame la perla-

-No se la des –

Grito Kaede.

Akane gracias a sus reflejos esquivo un ataque de Inuyasha y al mismo tiempo saco de nuevo su mazo ( no me pregunten de donde, no tengo idea) le dio un santo porrazo al pobre que lo hundió unos centímetros en la tierra, grave error Inuyasha estaba furioso así que Akane corrió y llego a un puente colgante no tenía escapatoria, él estaba frente a ella con las garras preparadas dispuesto a atacarla cuando unas luces brillantes se adhirieron al cuello del muchacho y un grito de la anciana Kaede le dijo que tranquilizara a la bestia que ella podía con sus poderes, no tenia idea de que rayos decir pero él se acercaba amenazante así que al ver sus orejas perrunas solo pudo pensar en…

\- ¡OSWARI! –

Y el pobre muchacho atravesó las tablas del puente dando al río y siendo arrastrado por la corriente.

 **Pues hasta aquí dejo la historia, es un poco repetitiva por que tenia que hacer la presentación de estos dos, y tenía que ser como en la original, porque así la imagine en mi linda cabecita un montón de veces, ji, ji ,ji, con los roles cambiados poniendo a Akane en lugar de a ya saben quien, ya después verán los cambios.**

 **Gracias por leer, nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Comienza la aventura

**Hola otra vez, primero que nada, ya me di cuenta que cometí uno de tantos errorcillos en el capítulo anterior, Akane volvió 500 años al pasado no 300, ups. En fin, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo, la historia va tomando forma y las diferencias con la historia original irán de apoco o quizá de a mucho XD, mientras se desarrolla este fic, espero les guste este nuevo capitulo y sin más allá voy… pero antes debo aclarar por si no es obvio que los personajes de Inuyasha y Ranma no me pertenecen, ahora si comenzamos.**

 **Capitulo 3: Comienza la aventura**

 **Inuyasha**

De un momento a otro Kikio se fue, tal y como llego mientras acariciaba mis orejas _, ¡Feh! Loca_ , de nuevo me hundo en la inconciencia, no se que mierda me pasa, no se donde estoy y tampoco se como es posible que no sienta mi cuerpo. Ahí está otra vez ese aroma, se que debería desagradarme por alguna razón que ahora no recuerdo pero simplemente es imposible, es delicioso y más ahora porque no se como rayos se ha vuelto incluso más intenso de lo que recuerdo con un ligero matiz diferente pero para nada desagradable, hago un esfuerzo y definitivamente siento su presencia más cerca, pero también puedo oler miedo en ella, que sucede, si tan solo pudiera abrir los ojos , mi oído se agudiza puedo escucharla jadear mientras corre, y se acerca cada vez más… por fin puedo abrir los ojos, ahí esta ella, tendida en el piso y no puedo evitar que los recuerdos se agolpen en mi mente, ahora sé por qué debería desagradarme su olor… ella me traiciono y sello en este árbol, no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado y no se porque esta tan asustada, levantándose trabajosamente, levanta su vista y allí esta esa mirada que me deja petrificado _, ja, ja, si más de lo que ya estoy en este árbol_. - penso - Ahora lo sé es una yokai ciempiés, la persigue probablemente desee la perla de Shikon _, bueno uno más a la lista, debo averiguar como moverme_ , _seguro que, si ella me clavo esta flecha, solo ella puede liberarme, esa maldita Kikio tan previsora y astuta la muy perra_ … definitivamente hay algo raro en ella, quizá se la ropa extraña que esta usando _¡Diablos es muy reveladora! ¿Que no se da_ _cuenta?_

\- Eh Kikio ¿qué te pasa? te volviste débil acaso, lánzale una de tus flechas como hiciste conmigo y desaste de esa yokai. –

Me doy cuenta de que definitivamente hay algo raro en Kikio, su cara esta rara, está sumamente furiosa nunca la había visto así, una vena palpita en su sien, y tiene el ceño fruncido, jamás la había visto con el seño fruncido… ni siquiera cuando me tiro la flecha.

\- ¡Akane, animal, me llamo Akane! –

\- Vamos Kikio puedo reconocer tu peste en cualquier lugar, no intentes engañarme. –

\- ¡Por última vez mi nombre es - A – K -A – N – E - oíste ¡Y NO APESTO! en todo caso el único apestoso y tarado aquí eres tú. –

Entonces me di cuenta, era verdad ella no es Kikio, esa mocosa de mal genio además tiene el cabello como un hombre _, si ha de ser una marimacho o algo_ _así,_ y lo tiene azul oscuro… definitivamente no es Kikio. Pero tiene la perla y yo quiero la perla, y esa yokai también la quiere no puedo permitir que me la arrebaten otra vez.

\- Si quieres que destruya a la bestia, quítame el sello, muchacha. –

 _Vaya ni siquiera lo pensó realmente_. En un instante la muchacha ya tenía sus manos sobre la flecha, su frente sudaba, pero pude ver una mirada de determinación, y de pronto saco la flecha de mi pecho y esta se desvaneció entre sus dedos.

Sin pensarlo mucho rasgue mi pecho y empape mis garras en mi sangre.

\- ¡GARRAS DE SANGRE! –

En un dos por tres la yokai se hizo trizas, era una basura débil.

\- Ahora muchacha dame la perla-

Una anciana salida de no se donde demonios le grito que no me la diera, no podía arriesgarme a que eso sucediera así que si era o no Kikio no me importo la ataque sin mucho esfuerzo, pero la muchacha era ágil, salto y esquivo mis ataques y de no se donde saco un mazo enorme con un brillo rosado, y lo único que pude ver en un segundo fue oscuridad. _Rayos otra vez no, no quiero que me selle otra vez._ Pero al instante pude moverme otra vez, y me dije que ya no jugaría más, esa perla seria mía, y esa boba muchacha o marimacho o lo que fuera no me quitaría la oportunidad de ser un yokai completo.

Corrió al ver mi mirada supongo que supo que hundirme con su estúpido mazo rosa había sido un grave error, la perseguí, pero era rápida, para ser humana claro, pero no para mí, en unos minutos la tenía acorralada en un puente. Unas extrañas bolas brillantes se adhirieron a mi cuello, era un collar y la anciana le grito no que, a la rara, y o solo podía ver su completo terror y sonreí esa perla sería mía en unos segundos, cuando de pronto.

\- ¡OSWARI!

¡Que mierda! Sentí un golpe aun más duro que el que me dio son su estúpido mazo, y atravesando el piso del puente, caí al río.

En la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, Akane tomaba el t tranquilamente mientras ella le explicaba que había sucedido.

\- Pues veras, Ese collar lo hizo mi hermana Kikio, y sirve para calmar a los yokais, jamás lo usó, pero yo cuando era pequeña la vi mientras lo fabricaba, solo una sacerdotisa como tu puede usarlo, como puedes darte cuenta. –

\- Que de que habla Kaede-sama yo no soy ninguna sacerdotisa. –

\- O jovencita claro que lo eres tienes un gran poder espiritual, o dime ¿de dónde crees que sale ese mazo tuyo que usaste antes? ¿te habías fijado que tiene un aura rosada? –

Akane lo estuvo pensando mientras jugueteaba con la perla que ahora descansaba en sobre su cuelo en una cadena,

\- Yo… bueno siempre me lo pregunte, pero ni yo misma se explicar de donde sale mi mazo, y bueno realmente nunca le di muchas vueltas. Cuando era pequeña mi padre me contaba historias de mis antepasados, decía que proveníamos de una larga familia de guerreros, que cosas extrañas rodeaban a mi familia, que habíamos peleado contra yokais y defendíamos a los débiles, pero yo siempre lo asocie a sus locuras y realmente nunca preste mucha atención…ahora veo que debí haberlo hecho. –

Dijo pesarosa la muchacha.

\- Y tu que haces aquí, no obtendrás la perla, Inuyasha. –

Dijo la anciana Kaede.

\- ¡Feh! No pienso irme hasta que la consiga. –

\- Pero no puedes Akane es su guardiana. –

\- Si y ni pienses que te la daré, ¡después de que intentaras arrancarme la cabeza IDIOTA!

Por alguna razón el joven la ponía de muy mal humor, no sabía que era, pero le hacía recordar al tonto de su ex prometido, y eso además de ponerla de muy mal humor la hacía sentirse muy triste.

\- Vaya pero que carácter, oye anciana alguna vez habías visto una sacerdotisa con tan mal genio, creo que ni siquiera es digna de ser guardiana de la perla mejor dámela a mi y así te evitas problemas con los que vendrán a buscarla, eh ¿qué te parece? –

Lo único que obtuvo a cambio fue una fría mirada de parte de las féminas, así que su instinto de conservación lo hizo quedarse callado guardándose para si todos sus demás argumentos, realmente no quería volver a experimentar aquel entumecimiento y dolor por el collar o un porrazo de aquel infernal mazo.

\- Bueno Akane si tu gustas puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que desees, y yo te entrenare como sacerdotisa si así lo quieres para que puedas proteger la perla, ¿qué te parece? –

\- Es usted muy amable Kaede – sama, pero yo tengo que marcharme pronto, fui a las montañas a entrenar para olvidarme de mi estúpido pro…-

callo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir

\- De algunos inconvenientes, pero igual, no puedo estar aquí mucho tiempo mi familia comenzara a preocuparse. –

No tenía que regresar, (lo sabía porque después de hablar con Kasumi y que esta le dijera que se tomara todo el tiempo que necesitara, seguro su familia ya sabía lo que había pasado entre ella y Ranma, bueno esperaba que no se hubieran enterado de tooodo) de hecho, había pensado en quedarse un tiempo indefinido si se lo permitían para así poder olvidarse de ese ingrato, pero con Inuyasha tan cerca sentía que no podía hacerlo…era bastante parecido en las facciones del rostro e incluso en la complexión de su cuerpo, el mismo carácter ególatra y esa boca sin censura, además había algo más que no sabría explicar pero era casi como si estuviera con el mismo Ranma. Por eso no podía quedarse, su corazón no lo soportaba sentía que en cualquier momento o lo molería a golpes sin razón alguna o se largaría a llorar como una niña desconsolada, y por mucho que el muchacho la fastidiara y no le agradara no podía hacer eso. Por eso se iría.

\- Por eso he decidido que hoy mismo me iré, muchas gracias por todo. –

\- O Akane pero no puedo permitir que te vayas, ahora te guste o no eres la guardiana de la perla de shikon y muchos enemigos te perseguirán para obtenerla. –

\- Yo… está bien. –

No le gustaba tener que mentir, pero lo intento, aunque a leguas se le notara ya que no sabia mentir era demasiado pura para ello.

\- Saldré entonces a dar un paseo, necesito pensar después de todo lo que sucedió ayer. -

Dijo inclinándose en una reverencia.

\- Claro, pero no te alejes mucho, hay demasiados peligros si sales de la aldea. –

Camino fuera y comenzó a dirigirse hacía el bosque por donde recordaba que estaba la cueva, esperaba que su mochila y sus cosas aun estuvieran ahí, o tendría que ir a su casa por más provisiones después de viajar por el tiempo. _Vaya que raro es esto_ – pensó – Sin que se diera cuenta un Hanyou la seguía sobre los árboles esperando que se descuidara para arrebatarle la perla.

Unos ruidos se escucharon cerca de unos arbustos, Akane se empezó a poner un poco nerviosa, después de todo casi lo olvidaba, pero estaba en la era feudal, había muchos peligros incluidos yokai y ladrones. Unos hombres vestidos con uniformes de soldado bastante maltrechos y sucios le salieron al paso,

\- Pero que hace una jovencita tan apetitosa, vestida de esa manera y sola por este bosque. –

Dijo uno de los tipos.

\- Creo –

Dijo otro.

\- Que necesita compañía, y mira qué casualidad… nosotros también y más si es de una chica tan guapa. –

Dijo relamiéndose con cara de pervertido.

Otros tres más salieron detrás de ella y solo asentían y reían a lo que los otros dos habían dicho.

El super poder anti pervertidos de Akane se activó, y una poderosa y roja aura de batalla la rodeo, ella se puso en posición de ataque y les dijo con el seño muy fruncido y con una voz seria.

\- Pues no se que estupideces estén pensando malditos pervertidos, pero yo no soy ninguna chica indefensa. –

En un santiamén comenzó a golpear a los tipos, una patada voladora por aquí, una poderoso golpe en el estómago por allá, una barrida por acullá, y múltiples y certeros golpes en varios rostros por todas partes, se movía a una velocidad bastante rápida sin dejar que los maleantes pudieran responder a sus ataques, después de todo no por nada era la heredera del lucha estilo libre y ver entrenar tanto tiempo a su ex, le había servido para perfeccionar algunos movimientos aunque el mencionado jamás se dio cuenta realmente de su potencial. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los tipos yacían malheridos e inconscientes regados por todas partes, uno incluso colgaba de la rama de un árbol.

Y así y tal siguió caminado por el bosque sin percatarse de un muy sorprendido y algo asustado Inuyasha que la observaba alternativamente a ella y a los golpeados tipos, con una enorme gota de sudor resbalando por su cabeza.

-Pero quien rayos es esta chica. –

Inuyasha se pensó un poquito más el plan y ahora lo veía un tanto más complicado, lo de robarle la perla a la muchacha, pero igual él era un Hanyou y ella una simple humana…bueno y sacerdotisa…y también una…. ¿Que era, una maquina de matar o algo así? Y tenía el collar que lo sometía… y ese maldito mazo… ¿una marimacho?... tal vez.

\- ¡Demonios! –

Por quedarse pensando tanta cosa que hizo que le doliera un poco la cabeza no se dio cuenta que la muchacha lo había dejado bastante atrás, comenzó a moverse nuevamente cuando escucho un grito... sí, era la muchacha, ¿pero que podía hacer que gritara así? después de ver como había luchado el día anterior con la Yokai ciempiés, con él y hoy incluso con cinco tipos y dejarlos inconscientes. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y la vio gritando sin parar por un… ¿sapo?

\- ¡Aléjate cosa fea, aléjate! -

Cual fue su sorpresa que el inocente y feo sapito comenzó a mudar de piel convirtiéndose así en un horrible demonio, verde, con ojos saltones y rojos, una boca enorme y por toda su piel supuraba un moco que lo cubría al completo y con una voz gutural le dijo:

\- Tu tienes la perla, muchacha y yo la quiero, además te vez suculenta después de que me des la perla me daré un festín con tus huesos. –

Akane sufría una terrible fobia a los sapos y ranas, desde un episodio en el que un maestro de las ranas la ataco a ella y sus amigos en una ocasión. Así que ella se encontraba paralizada del miedo, y el demonio sapo se acercaba a ella lentamente goteando su asqueroso moco.

\- Pues vas a tener que hacer fila, porque la perla será mía –

Inuyasha había llegado y notado la parálisis de la muchacha sabia que tenia que hacer algo o se quedaría sin la perla… la muchacha en realidad no le importaba.

El demonio sapo salto hacía Akane, Inuyasha la empujo y con sus garras ataco al demonio, pero el moco era tan resbaloso que no le hizo gran daño, el demonio lo enredo en larga y babosa lengua.

\- ¡Hay lávate la boca, te apesta el aliento bastardo! –

Decía Inuyasha haciendo arcadas, su olfato era muy sensible y en verdad la boca le apestaba a rayos al sapote, el demonio empezó a arrojar una y otra vez a Inuyasha contra los árboles y el suelo y lo apretaba cada vez más, tanto que comenzaba a faltarle la respiracion. Akane estaba en shock, el muchacho no le caía nada bien era cierto, pero su deber de artista marcial no le permitía quedarse sin hacer nada, y menos después de que él la salvara, así que haciendo de tripas corazón, tomo la roca más grande que vio, una de unos 200 kilitos y la levanto sobre su cabeza para después arrojarla al demonio, dio en el blanco y el demonio soltó a Inuyasha, levantándose de un salto grito:

\- GARRAS DE ACERO –

Pequeñas cuchillas salieron de sus garras destrozando la piel del demonio, pero no acabando con él, _el maldito es resistente_ – pensó - Cual fue su sorpresa cuando Akane estaba ya a su lado mazo en mano y lista para el ataque, se miraron y se pusieron de acuerdo sin palabra alguna asintiendo con sus cabezas, Akane corrió y antes de que el demonio se enterara ya le había dado un poderoso golpe dejándolo desconcertado, Inuyasha volvió a atacarlo con sus garras velozmente y así, el demonio quedo hecho pedazos, en medio de la refriega la perla cayo del cuello de Akane, y en verdad comenzó a sudar frio cuando no la encontraba, un demonio cuervo salió de entre los árboles y tomando el collar con la perla en sus garras salió volando raudo. Akane alcanzo a vislumbrarlo y asustada le dijo a Inuyasha:

\- Mmm… Inuyasha, sabes la… la perla… -

\- A si, es verdad, donde esta la perla, es mejor que me la des, ya vez muchos la quieren, déjate de boberías y entrégamela. –

Apuntando con su dedo Akane dirigió su mirada hacia en cielo, mientras con voz temblorosa le decía a Inuyasha lo que el cuervo había hecho…porque por ningún motivo aceptaría que había sido su culpa… después de todo se le había caído la perla por ayudarlo a luchar.

\- ¡Pero como puedes ser tan inútil! no es posible, a Kikio jamás le hubiera sucedido eso, y menos contra un sapo tonto como ese. -

Dijo exasperado el muchacho.

\- Bueno, esto sucedió porque te ayude ingrato, pero dime ¿ahora qué podemos hacer? –

Dijo preocupada la muchacha, y sin darse cuenta Inuyasha la había montado a su espalda y corría velozmente persiguiendo al cuervo, en el camino tomo un arco y flechas que probablemente eran de los soldados caídos por los puños de Akane, se los dio y le dijo:

\- Derríbalo con una flecha, Kikio era una excelente arquera y si eres su reencarnación al menos eso debiste heredarle ¿no? –

A la muchacha le molesto el comentario, claro estaba que no le gustaba ser comparada por nadie, y mucho menos por ese bobo, aun que su espalda se sintiera realmente calida, _¡Que demonios me pasa!, Akane no es momento de pensar tonterias de este tipo, ademas se supone que tu amas al idiota de Ranma... aunque te haya dejado botada por la gata,_ pensaba confundida y molesta –

\- ¡No me compares con nadie te he dicho desde que nos conocimos que yo soy AKANE! –

Dijo jalando su oreja y gritándole fuertemente al Hanyou.

\- ¡Hay no me grites! y menos en la oreja, muchacha marimacho. –

Muy bien, eso se había sentido extrañamente familiar, en verdad comenzaba a asustarse y no solo por haber viajado en el tiempo, descubrir que era la reencarnación de una poderosa sacerdotisa, y haber tenido que luchar contra, maleantes humanos, demonios y un Hanyou, ahora también por esta extraña similitud que cada vez se hacia más grande entre Inuyasha y Ranma.

Decidido dejarlo para después su mente no podía con tantas cosas a la vez y decidio hacerle caso al muchacho, tenso el arco y coloco una flecha, apunto y una flecha voló…hacia el piso..

\- No soy buena arquera –

Dijo Akane con una gota resbalando en su cabeza

\- Ya me di cuenta, boba. –

\- ¡Oye es la primera vez que tomo un arco que querías estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo!. –

Pero como Akane es tozuda por naturaleza decidido que nada podría detenerla que la próxima flecha daría en el blanco, pero para eso necesitaba estar en suelo firme y no sobre la cálida( hay vamos otra vez) espalda de cierto muchacho con orejas de perro, le dijo que se detuviera, se bajo de su espalda y comenzó a buscar al cuervo, el cual por cierto ya se había tragado la perla y ahora había aumentado su tamaño considerablemente y también se había hecho mas fiero y feo, volaba bastante bajo casi rozando el río, personas gritaban asustadas y corrian alejándose pero el demonio vislumbro una presa y ataco tomando entre sus garras a un niño.

\- Que asco me da esa cosa, en lo único que puede pensar es en comida. –

Dijo el muchacho.

\- ¿Que? ¡se lo va a comer! –

\- Claro tonta, si no para que lo rapto, para jugar con él a tomar el té, si serás... –

\- ¡Pues no pienso permitirlo! –

Akane apunto la flecha nuevamente tensando el arco, esta seria la segunda vez en su vida (bueno, en esta vida) que tomaba un arco, se concentró, sentía una especie de fuerza extraña rodeándola no sabía como explicarlo, pero de pronto fue como si ella misma fuera dos personas a la vez sintió como unas manos diferentes y al mismo tiempo propias tomaban el arco y la flecha. Vio al pobre niño gritando aterrado y sin pensarlo más lanzo la flecha la cual fue envuelta en brillo rosado, atravesó el cuerpo del cuervo, pero por desgracia la fuerza gorilesca de nuestra protagonista no solo dio en el blanco, ósea el cuervo demonio gigante si no también dio a la perla y desgraciadamente esta (La perla) fue rota en varias piezas, dispersándose en varias direcciones.

Sin pensarlo mucho Akane arrojo el arco, se quito los zapatos y se arrojo al agua pues el niño, que el cuervo había capturado fue arrojado al agua cuando el cuervo fue destruido, ni si quiera lo pensó hasta que inevitablemente, Akane comenzó a hundirse…y es que ella no sabía nadar…

\- ¡HAY, PERO COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SI NO SABES NADAR TE AVIENTES AL AGUA! No puede ser cierto jamás había conocido a una mujer tan bruta. –

Akane fue arrastrada por la corriente hasta la orilla, gracias a Dios el niño logro agarrase de una roca, Akane se acerco lo más que pudo y saco al niño del agua.

\- Gracias, gracias, como podremos pagarle por lo que ha hecho señorita, usted nos salvo de esa horrible bestia y también a mi hijo. –

Decía una mujer y los demás aldeanos que estaban alrededor, asentían y agradecían también.

\- No hay nada que pagar, no fue nada es mi deber como artista marcial. –

Decía ella. Pero de pronto comenzó a notar que el silencio la rodeaba y fijándose atentamente pudo notar el sonrojo en varios rostros e incluso una que otra miradilla lasciva hacia su persona.

\- Eres bastante desvergonzada, para ser una sacerdotisa, además de vestir esas extrañas y cortas ropas, ahora también…. pues… ¿Qué acaso no tienes frio? Estas toda mojada. –

Dijo un Inuyasha rojo como tomate _. Y ahora a este que mosca le pico…mi ropa que tiene que_ … _¡DEMONIOS_ – pensó Akane - Cruzando los brazos al instante mientras gritaba:

\- PERVERTIDOS…Inuyasha ¡OSWARI! –

Y es que su blusa era blanca… Los aldeanos no paraban de disculparse hasta que algo cálido la cubrió… el haori rojo de Inuyasha…

\- Feh…Mujer escandalosa. –

Dijo el Hanyou con tierra en su rostro, y una clara mueca de molestia tanto en su rostro como en su voz, mientras la cubría con el haori. Akane no supo como responder se quedo sin palabras, había sido caballeroso.

\- Gracias. –

Dijo timidamente.

\- Dejate de estupideces y dime donde esta la perla. –

\- Es cierto la perla. –

Se concentro y pudo sentir la presencia de esta bastante cerca, emprendió camino hacia el bosque y en un claro al centro de este pudo notar un resplandor rosado, camino y ahí estaba…pero no podía ser, la perla era grande y esto…esto solo era. Un fragmento.

De regreso en la cabaña de Kaede, varias horas después, ya que habían ido al paso de ella. Pues ni Inuyasha volvió a cargarla en su espalda, ni Akane hubiese aceptado se sentía confundida y asustada.

\- Vaya pero que desgracia, la perla a sido rota en varios fragmentos, lamento decirte Akane que tendrás que buscarlos. -

\- ¿Cómo?. –

Sabía que no podía negarse, ella la había roto era verdad, y aunque no le gustara era su deber. Así que asintió dejando claro que iría en esta peligrosa misión.

\- Tu eres la única que puede sentir los fragmentos de la perla al ser su guardiana, nadie más puede hacerlo, y si no los recolectas pronto muchas desgracias ocurrirán, creo que Inuyasha podría acompañarte. –

\- ¿Qué y yo por qué? Fue esta tonta quien rompió la perla. –

\- A… mira es que con tu deseo de obtener la perla, pensé que te convendría buscar los fragmentos con Akane. –

Dijo astuta la anciana Kaede, sabia que Inuyasha no lastimaría a Akane, ella era fuerte, tenia un mazo espiritual, el collar y ahora también un arco. Y a Akane le serviría la compañía del hanyou, a pesar del altercado de hacia 50 años entre el hanyou y su hermana Kikio…sabía que de alguna manera él aun guardaba afecto por su hermana por la forma anhelante en que observaba a Akane y sabia por la forma en que la muchacha lo miraba a veces que tampoco era cien por ciento indiferente aunque ella tuviera ese semblante triste y se quedara pensativa…definitivamente sufría por amor… pobre muchacha, esto le serviría a todos, a ella para olvidarse del dolor, a Inuyasha para que no hiciera destrozos en la aldea y a todo el mundo pues la perla no podía caer en malas manos.

Continuara…

 **Pues hasta aquí lo dejo hoy, pronto actualizare de nuevo, nos leemos a la próxima.**


	4. Conociéndonos

**Hola aquí vengo de nuevo con otro capitulo más de este fic, que espero les esté gustando, creo que han notado que estoy tratando de subir capítulos al menos uno por semana, pero no se me acostumbren mucho porque esto podría cambiar, por el momento estoy con algo de tiempo extra y por eso he tenido tiempo de escribir seguido, así que aprovechen mientras puedan.**

 **¡JOJOJO! Hay no, esa risa maniaca de Kodachi sí que se pega…disculpen la locura momentánea.**

 **Los personajes son de Doña Rumiko…tristemente no son míos.**

 **Sin más por el momento…por favor disfruten la lectura.**

 **Capítulo 4: Conociéndonos**

El agua estaba fría y mucho, pero ya no toleraba la suciedad.

-Vamos Akane ya sal de ahí vas a congelarte muchacha. –

Dijo la anciana Kaede, quien estaba sentada sobre unas rocas frente a una fogata que había hecho, poniendo la ropa de Akane sobre un palo para que se secara, después de haberla lavado en el río.

\- ¡Claro que no! Jamás había estado tan sucia, y del cabello ni hablemos no saldré hasta estar limpia. –

Se sumergió en el agua a una profundidad prudencial, pues no quería ser arrastrada por la corriente y terminar ahogada siendo tan joven _._

 _Como vine yo a terminar en un lugar así. -_ pensaba auto compadeciéndose – _¡Ah!… mi vida es tan desastrosa y complicada desde que Ranma llego, antes todo era tranquilidad, pero junto con él también llegaron las locuras a mi vida y ahora que él se ha ido parece que tanto ellas como los problemas no quieren alejarse de mí, se me han pegado como chicle… ¿Cómo estará? ¿Estará con ella en China? ¿Se habrán casado ya? ¡No Akane! deja de hacerte esas preguntas que te hacen tanto daño, él te dejo…te uso y luego te dejo, es un miserable que no merece una más de tus lagrimas…y luego ese bobo de Inuyasha… ¿porque me lo recordara tanto? Y ahora tengo que viajar con él para encontrar los fragmentos de la perla, que desgracia… -_ pensaba desalentada suspirando derrotada. –

Lavaba meticulosamente su cuerpo pensando en todas estas cosas, mientras tiritaba de frio y cuando se sintió lo suficientemente limpia, decidió salir, desnuda como estaba se irguió en el agua y fijo su mirada a un árbol que estaba sobre la cima de un despeñadero y le vio, el muy sinvergüenza estaba ahí echado de lado con las manos bajo se cabeza a la sombra del árbol y barriéndola con la mirada el muy pervertido.

\- ¡OSWARI! –

Se desplomo hasta la altura de la anciana.

\- Eres un maldito pervertido Inuyasha, cuando me vista te daré con mi mazo hasta que me canse ¡IDIOTA! –

\- No sabía que estabas aquí Inuyasha, seguro estas aquí para conseguir el fragmento de la perla ¿no es así? –

\- _Uff de la que me salvo la vieja_ – Por su puesto porque querría ver yo a una mocosa tonta, fea y con tan mal genio, pero como es tan boba pensé que si alguien intentaba robar la perla necesitarían de mi ayuda…porque claro que a mi solo me interesa la perla, ya lo sabe vieja. – Dijo con la cara enterrada, pues el hechizo aun hacia efecto.

Eso era en parte verdad, lo que había pasado es que cuando el Hanyo escucho con su sensible oído, mientras se relajaba en el techo de la cabaña de Kaede que Akane quería tomar un baño, la curiosidad estaba matándolo, Kaede le había dicho a la muchacha que tendrían que ir al río, así que ambas se dirigieron hasta este juntando leña en el camino para hacer una fogata según había escuchado… al principio se hizo el desinteresado pero al final la curiosidad mato al gato e Inuyasha corrió por el bosque cautelosamente para no ser descubierto…quería ver si el parecido con Kikio era como lo imaginaba, hace muchos años él solía espiarla a ella, claro que ella lo sabía pero nunca le dijo que se fuera…le gustaba ser observada por él, y esta mocosa de mal genio se le parecía bastante, bueno mucho, solo cambiaban pequeños detalles, el cabello corto y azulado, la voz con un tono más infantil, y quizá un poco también el aroma el cual por cierto lo volvía loco, pero sabia disimular, era una mezcla interesante de flores de cerezo y algo más que no lograba identificar aún… como a bosque. Bueno eso era lo que menos le interesaba, por el momento quería ver si la chica en cuestión era igual a la de hace 50 años…solo por curiosidad…por supuesto. (Claro y yo me chupo el dedo ¿no?)

Por desgracia mientras veía el tremendo parecido que lo dejo helado y sintiendo un calorcillo interno muy conocido, él muy tarado no se dio cuenta que Akane le observaba furibunda y en un segundo grito el maldito hechizo del collar…había olvidado el miserable collar, desde el suelo donde yacía semienterrado la anciana Kaede lo miro con una picardía que no fue notada por Akane y sugirió que probablemente él no espiaba a la chica si no que estaba ahí por la perla y él gustoso acepto lo sugerido…todo fuera por salvarse de la paliza.

Cuando por fin el hechizo menguo y pudo levantarse del suelo la imagen lo dejo paralizado y trajo hasta su mente el recuerdo de Kikio, poderosa, hermosa, el viento moviendo suavemente sus cabellos, se dio una bofetada mental y sacudió la cabeza, no podía pensar en ella así…ella lo había traicionado y esta muchacha, su reencarnación probablemente intentaría lo mismo, no podía bajar la guardia y ese pensamiento le puso de mal humor, así que cruzo los brazos y se sentó sin decir nada más.

Akane se había vestido en tiempo récord, mientras Inuyasha estaba con la cara en el suelo murmurando maldiciones dirigidas a su persona, para lo que le importaba. Su vestimenta consistía en un a traje de sacerdotisa, que nunca había usado y que a la vez se sentía como si lo hubiese usado toda la vida… extraño… era una chihaya, que consiste en una hakama (falda dividida) de color rojo, una camisa blanca con hombros sueltos y un tabi (calcetines tradicionales). La hakama se ajustaba a su pequeña cintura haciéndola resaltar, se sentía cómoda, pero al mismo tiempo no se sentía como ella…como Akane y su incomodidad fue incrementada cuando se fijó en la forma en que Inuyasha la observaba con ese dejo de deseo y nostalgia, que en un minuto cambio a malestar.

\- ¿Porque tienes esa cara Inuyasha? – Pregunto Kaede.

Antes de que el Hanyo pudiera siquiera decir pío se escuchó un grito.

\- ¡Kaede sama! –

Gritaba una mujer.

\- Mi hija esta mal, por favor ayúdeme. – decía sollozando, - ayer estaba bien pero hoy por la mañana cayo con fiebre y esta desmayada. -

\- Claro, claro. – Dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose la hakama, - te acompañare y veré en que puedo ayudarte. Me voy, iré al pueblo a ver en que puedo ayudar- dijo a los jóvenes.

Se alejo sin mirar atrás, esos muchachos necesitaban tiempo a solas para conocerse ya que viajarían por quien sabe cuanto tiempo buscando los fragmentos, sería mejor que se acostumbraran a no pelear tanto.

\- Quítate la ropa – dijo serio mirándola fijamente.

Un fuerte estruendo retumbo en el lugar haciendo que aun las aves huyeran asustadas por aquel ruido.

\- (0o0) ¡Pero que dijiste PERVERTIDO! ¡No pienso quitarme nada! – Dijo Akane sosteniendo una roca mediana (de unos 20 kg) mientras Inuyasha se sobaba la cabeza.

\- No me refiero a "eso", solo digo que te pongas tus ropas raras y te quites la chihaya. –

\- Ah… ¿Es porque me parezco a Kikio? –

El silencio y una cara de fastidio fue su única respuesta.

\- Porque eres tan grosero Inuyasha si me pidieras las cosas tranquilamente no pelearíamos tanto, recuerda que viajaremos por un tiempo y la verdad me da pereza imaginar que así estaremos todo el tiempo _, soportando tu mal genio_ – pensó - mejor hagamos las pases ¿Qué te parece? –

\- Me lo dice la que golpea antes de preguntar o escuchar respuestas. –

-…

\- Además yo puedo viajar solo, no te necesito, eres molesta y muy boba, solo eres un fastidio mocosa fea. –

\- Con que no me necesitas, esta bien me iré, al fin y al cabo, ni quería estar aquí. –Tomo su ropa del palo donde colgaba la doblo meticulosamente, y se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia donde recordaba esta la cueva devora almas. - Adiós Inuyasha. -

\- ¡Eh! tú espera –

\- Tengo un nombre úsalo. – Siguió caminando.

\- Oye detente –

\- Akane - dijo lentamente - no es tan difícil ¿sabes? – camino más rápido pues comenzaba a molestarse, ¿cómo era posible que el tarado ni una sola vez le hubiera hablado por su nombre? _mal educado_. -

\- Espera – dijo tomándola del hombro para que se diera vuelta.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló entre ellos, tenerla cerca lo distraía, su aroma… y esa mirada, ese rostro _, MALDITA SEA,_ -porque me pasa esto pensó molesto – soltó su hombro y se alejo un paso de ella.

Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, _que diablos me sucede…porque me mira, así como si quisiera be… no estoy alucinando_ – pensó confundida –

\- No me importa si te vas, solo dame el fragmento. –

\- ¿Con que eso es lo que quieres? Oswari. –

\- ¡Maldita! - Dijo entre dientes Inuyasha, aún desde el suelo.

\- Me lo quedo – y se fue caminando molesta hacía la cueva.

* * *

En la aldea la anciana Kaede observaba y revisaba a la niña, que estaba recostada en un futón, inconsciente, algo no cuadraba era sospechoso tal no se tratara de una enfermedad.

La niña se irguió rápidamente y quedo levitando con la cabeza aun colgando, seguía inconsciente y algo la estaba controlando.

\- ¡Un Yokai la manipula! Debemos tener cuidado. –

Se escucharon gritos fuera de la cabaña de la aldeana, cuando Kaede y los demás salieron para ver que sucedía, se dieron cuenta que no solo la niña estaba siendo controlada eran muchos, cada vez más hombres, mujeres y niños eran quienes levitaban y blandían armas.

* * *

En el rio encontramos a un Inuyasha pensativo, sentado con piernas y brazos cruzados. _Feh y a mí que me importa que se vaya la mocosa esa, mejor para mi_ a _sí no tendré que cuidar de una tonta humana._

Se levanto y fue con dirección a la aldea, sin saber lo que encontraría.

* * *

Akane se acercaba a la cueva, tenía miedo, miedo de volver y enterarse de cosas sobre Ranma y Shampu que terminarían por destrozar su ya frágil corazón, miedo de quedarse a pasar por peligros que podían incluso llevarla a la muerte, miedo de lo que él muchacho producía en ella. Y era esto último a lo que más le temía, porque ella no había dejado de amar a Ranma, un amor así no se olvida de un día para otro ni, aunque viajes 500 años en el tiempo, pero Inuyasha la confundía _, quizá son los sentimientos de Kikio que se quedaron en mi porque ella murió amándolo._

\- ¡Ahí esta!, por fin ¿podre viajar al futuro como me dijo Kaede sama? Ojalá. –

\- Vaya con que tú eres quien tiene la perla sacerdotisa, ¡dámela! –

Una Yokai, hermosa de cabellos cortos parecida bastante a su hermana Naviki, con ropas bastante reveladoras… bastante, (y todos se atreven a decir que Akane se viste raro, ja.) con un peine rojo en una mano y una espada corta en la otra parada sobre una madeja de cabellos, invisibles para cualquiera menos para Akane cuya vista era prodigiosa.

\- Pero ¿qué…? Por supuesto que no te la daré… -

\- Escuche que la perla había reaparecido, ahora veo que los rumores eran ciertos. -

* * *

Inuyasha se acercaba a la aldea, cuando entro varias muchachitas se acercaron a él blandiendo armas… levitando.

\- Con que quieren pelea humanas, las destrozare –

\- ¡Inuyasha no! Están siendo controladas, por favor no las ataques. – Decía Kaede desde el suelo bastante herida – ayúdame debemos encontrar al culpable. –

\- Y a mí que mierda me importa quien las controla… me largo. –

Cabellos invisibles para los ojos del muchacho lo ataron de pies y manos sosteniéndolo en el aire, lo apretaban e incluso trataban de cortar sus extremidades, pero gracias a que sus ropas estaban hechas de tela de rata de fuego no podían penetrarla, con sus garras rompió el agarre y dando saltos tomo a Kaede y corrió hacia en bosque, rompiendo y destrozando con sus garras cualquier estorbo en el camino. En el bosque lejos de la telaraña de cabellos.

\- Vamos vieja dime donde están los cabellos y yo encontrare de donde provienen. –

\- No Inuyasha, estoy herida y mi vista ya es muy mala por la edad, necesitas a Akane ella seguro puede verlos, es poderosa…por cierto ¿dónde está? –

\- …

\- Búscala y encuéntrala solo ella puede ayudarte, tu usaras tu fuerza y ella su vista para vencer al enemigo. –

Inuyasha escondió a la anciana para que corriera peligro y se fue en busca de la chica. Olfateando el suelo…como si de un perro se tratara (pero oigan funciono) encontró el rastro y lo siguió.

* * *

La Yokai fue rápida y de un manotazo le quito el saquito que colgaba de su cuello pues era en este dónde guardaba el fragmento de la perla de Shikon.

\- Pero mira lo que le has hecho a una perla tan valiosa – sosteniendo entre el índice y el pulgar el fragmento – escuche que una sacerdotisa, había roto la perla, pero no lo creí…vaya que eres tonta. Pero igual me servirá…la que ya no sirve para nada eres tú, por eso me desharé de ti. –

En una fracción de segundo dio una tajada a Akane, pero gracias a sus reflejos de artista marcial alcanzo a esquivar, solo le rozo una mejilla, pero el pequeño corte era escandaloso y broto más sangre de la que era necesaria dando el aspecto de ser algo más serio.

\- Vaya, pero mira esto, quien lo diría eres más ágil de lo que te vez sacerdotisa insignificante…tendrás el honor de ser exterminada por la gran y maravillosa Yura Sakasagami, ¡pero no es necesario que lo recuerdes ya

que este será tu fin! –

Blandiendo nuevamente su espada ataco a Akane, ella esquivaba caminando hacia atrás, Yura la dirigía sin que se diera cuenta a un barranco… una pequeña roca se interpuso en su camino y tropezó cayendo de espaldas entre el follaje de los arbustos precipitándose al fondo del barranco.

\- ¡Bah! Era una inútil. –

Dio un salto alto y aterrizo con suavidad sobre unos cabellos que conformaban su telaraña, analizando unos cabellos que tenia controlando a unos aldeanos, los analizo con detenimiento intentando encontrar la causa por la cual se habían roto y entre ellos un largo cabello plateado resaltaba.

\- O pero que hermoso – tocando el cabello suavemente - pronto tendré estos hermosos cabellos en mi colección cuando encuentre al dueño y le corte la cabeza. –

Y se alejo saltando entre los cabellos que ahora cubrían casi todo el bosque y sus alrededores, atrapando presas para Yura.

Akane colgaba en el precipicio, solo estaba sujeta con una mano de una raíz que pronto sedería…sus dedos ya no soportaban, pronto resbalarían de la raíz y caería al vacío y se estrellaría contra las rocas del fondo…una muerte segura.

\- ¡Demonios!… maldigo mi suerte como fui tan tonta esa Yura me las pagara cuando la vuelva a ver…si es que logro salir de este embrollo... –

Inuyasha llego a la entrada de la cueva y olfateando el aire siguió el rastro hasta el suelo donde estaban las ropas de Akane esparcidas por el suelo…y cerca de ellas sangre, la cual despedía aun más el aroma de la muchacha. Inuyasha sintió una urgencia y cierto temor y comenzó a buscarla, la encontró colgando… apenas sosteniéndose de unas raíces que comenzaban a desprenderse del suelo.

\- Ya sabia yo que eras tonta pero no pensé que tanto, dame la mano. – Estirando la propia para alcanzar a la muchacha mientras se agachaba para acercarse a ella. – anda que no tenemos todo el día. –

\- Prefiero morir hecha puré contra las rocas a tolerar tus burlas, idiota si vas a ayudarme solo hazlo y deja de decirme tonterías – decía con el seño fruncido, bastante molesta y no precisamente con el muchacho si no con ella misma por haber terminado en esa situación.

\- Ya no seas necia y dame la otra mano –

Dijo sin añadir varias burlas que estaban esperando su turno para salir por sus labios, y apretándolos para no sonreír, al ver la sangre se susto bastante y ni el sabia porque, pero cuando la vio allí, colgando y renegando sintió un alivio que lo puso de buen humor…no obstante si seguía por ese rumbo…el de las burlas, acabaría hundido en el suelo ya sea por una mazazo o un furioso oswari. Mejor dejaba las burlas para después…una corriente eléctrica lo sacudió al completo cuando la delicada mano de Akane tomo la suya.

Akane alzo su otra mano hasta tomar la del muchacho y una corriente eléctrica la recorrió de pies a cabeza, Inuyasha se veía un poco turbado también, la subió hasta ponerla a salvo. No quiso darle más importancia después de escuchar preocupación en la voz del susodicho cuando vio el corte de su mejilla.

\- ¿Qué te paso? – dijo fijando su mirada en el corte y sin darse cuenta posando delicadamente su mano en ella cuidando de no dañarla con sus garras.

\- Yo…yo es- estoy bien, no te preocupes – dijo con el rostro rojo y no solo por el esfuerzo de sostenerse para no caer al precipicio.

Le explico lo que había sucedido con Yura, y como le había robado el fragmento, deteniendo el relato solo un poco gracias a las maldiciones del joven a su persona por ser tan descuidada y después de un dulce oswari que le supo a gloria continuo con el relato de lo sucedido. Inuyasha hizo lo mismo le conto lo de la aldea y de la anciana Kaede. Se pusieron en marcha, pero antes de continuar el muchacho se quito el haori y lo coloco por segunda vez sobre Akane, esta le miro interrogante.

\- Mi haori, está hecho de la piel de la rata de fuego y es muy resistente…así no te cortaran los cabellos de Yura. – Explico, y comenzó a caminar.

* * *

\- En el camino a la aldea encontró un arco y flechas y se los hecho al hombro con rapidez probablemente le servirían para luchar contra Yura. La encontraron cerca de la aldea en una gran madeja formada por cabellos, aun unidos a los cráneos de sus antiguos dueños, la imagen era perturbadora y amenazante. Yura estaba ahí de pie como si levitara, pero en realidad estaba sobre un fino cabello negro, que solo Akane y ella misma podían ver, y era como si estuviera esperando por ellos.

\- Vaya con que tú eres el Hanyo Inuyasha ¿no es así? Se dice por ahí que un medio demonio estaba al servicio de la tonta sacerdotisa que rompió la perla de Shikon...con que ese eres tú. –

\- Yo no soy el sirviente de nadie y solo estoy aquí porque quiero el fragmento de la perla…y no me ire hasta obtenerlo. –

\- Sera un gusto tener aquí Inuyasha, yo obtendré tu hermoso cabello plateado para mi colección, ya lo veras. –

Sin demorarse más hizo un movimiento con el peine rojo que sostenía y unos cabellos sujetaron a Inuyasha de pies y manos sosteniéndolo en el aire, Yura lanzo su espada y corto a Inuyasha en el pecho mientras ella se burlaba. Akane lanzo una flecha y dio en la madeja de cabellos, purificándolos al instante y destruyendo un poco la fortaleza de Yura.

\- ¡Suéltalo o purificare tu trasero! – Grito con furia al ver como ataco a Inuyasha.

\- Oh… ¿pero que no te había matado ya? Bien lo hare ahora entonces. –

Comenzó a atacar a Akane con sus cabellos y lanzando su espada, pero Akane esquivaba, aunque termino con algunos pequeños cortes en sus manos, Yura fastidiada decidió terminar con ella rápido y lanzo con su peineta llamas que comenzaron a arder alrededor de Akane dejándola en medio.

Inuyasha aprovecho la distracción para empapar sus garras en la herida de su pecho.

\- ¡GARRAS DE SANGRE! –

Cuchillas rojas volaron hacia Yura soltando el agarre que tenía sobre él, asi que aprovecho para atacarla una y otra vez, cortando una de sus manos.

\- ¡Miserable! Me has cortado la mano, pero eso no me detendrá – cabellos cubrieron su mano y al moverse su mano estaba unida a ella nuevamente – te lo dije no podrás derrotarme. –

Akane no sufrió daño por el fuego gracias al haori de Inuyasha, solo el arco se y las flechas se habían quemado, trepo en la madeja de cabellos pues había visto un cráneo que le llamo la atención pues era rojo como el peine de Yura, al llegar hasta el saco su mazo y comenzó a golpearlo.

Yura comenzó a temblar, pues Akane había encontrado su punto débil y se dirigió con furia hacia ella, pero Inuyasha se interpuso recibiendo él el ataque, siendo atravesado múltiples veces por la espada de Yura, para proteger a la muchacha, él también ataco y con sus garras perforo el pecho de Yura, pero ella simplemente se regeneraba una y otra vez.

Akane alzo su mazo y girándolo en el aire, tal y como si fuera una baqueta de baterista, se dispuso a dar un golpe tan fuerte (de esos que mandaban al pobre Ranma a surcar los aires de Nerima) que rompió el cráneo rojo, ella tenía razón una hebra de cabello salía de el y se unía al peine que Yura usaba para manipular los cabellos. Cuando fue roto Yura dejo de existir y todos los cabellos de su telaraña también.

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto mientas se acercaba a Inuyasha.

\- Si Akane no te preocupes. –

\- (0-0) ¡Me dijiste por mi nombre! – Decía llorosa y con el rostro iluminado como niña en dulcería.

\- ¡Hay! si te vas a poner así de pesada te sigo llamando mocosa. –

Apenas podía sostenerse en pie, pero su orgullo lo hacía estar derecho sin demostrar dolor alguno.

-No te pongas así Inuyasha – riendo y dando una fuerte palmada en la espalda de Inuyasha que lo hizo caer con el rostro cubierto en lágrimas y tieso por el dolor.

\- Por que no me dices que te duele tanto, no te hagas el valiente Inuyasha... –

Arrodillándose a su lado para ayudarle.

\- Eres muy brusca y tienes fuerza de gorila. –

Dijo casi llorando.

Continuara…

 **Hasta aquí dejamos la historia el día de hoy, tratare de actualizar la próxima semana.**

 **Gracias a Marisol rdz por su review, aquí tienes la continuación espero te haya gustado.**

 **Sin más por el momento nos leemos a la próxima.**


	5. Aparece Sesshomaru

**Y que me dice y que le digo, ¡he vuelto mis amados lectores!**

 **Gracias a** **Marisol rdz** **por estar al pendiente de mis historias, en especial de esta y dejarme sus reviews, no te desesperes ya en este capitulo doy un pequeño adelanto a lo que pasa por la mente de Ranma y las cosas se empiezan a poner más picantes, ji, ji, ji.**

 **Gracias también a aquellos lectores silenciosos que, aunque no dejen sus reviews, (que por cierto no estaría nada mal si dejan uno, aunque sea chiquito, ja, ja, ja, no se crean es broma) han puesto esta historia entre sus favoritos y la siguen, miles de millones de gracias, seguiré esforzándome por subir los capítulos con constancia. Espero este capítulo les guste tanto como a mí, porque yo me lo estoy pasando de lo lindo con este fic.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, tanto Ranma como Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Aparece Sesshomaru**

 _Quise demostrarle que nadie jamás lo amaría como yo, que su lugar era a mi lado no supe como pero nuestras ropas yacían regadas por mi habitación, perdimos toda timidez y la reemplazamos por pasión, me sentí amada, deseada, hice que se tragara todas sus palabras aquellas que en su inmadurez gritaba a los cuatro vientos, marimacho, pecho plano, fea, él en susurros me decía cuanto me amaba y me deseaba y yo me sentía plena, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así entregándonos el uno al otro pero en un punto de la madrugada, el me acariciaba y besaba pensando quizás que yo dormía, se levantó y después de un momento beso mi frente y sus lágrimas resbalaron por mi rostro, quise detenerlo pero no pude, y será algo de lo que me arrepienta toda mi vida, y así como entro esa misma noche por mi ventana, salió para no volver más._

Akane despertó llorando, había vuelto a soñar lo mismo de nuevo, desde que Ranma se fue, sin falta el maldito recuerdo de lo que vivieron volvía cada noche para atormentarla. Se sentó en el futón y se restregó los ojos para limpiar el rastro de lagrimas que surcaban su rostro.

\- Estúpido Ranma. – Dijo melancólica - ¿jamás te voy a olvidar o qué? – suspiro pesadamente.

Se levanto, eran quizá la de la madrugada, pero ya no podía seguir durmiendo, así que se puso su ropa, aquella con la que había llegado a esa época (blusa blanca de manga corta, pantaloncillos cortos de mezclilla azul y tenis blancos) salió de la cabaña y camino hasta sentarse en una roca que estaba a unos metros de la cabaña. _Que patética soy, yo aquí pensando en él y lo más seguro es que él ya ni siquiera piense en mí, estará pasando sus noches al lado de_ _Shampu…desgraciado…_ \- Pensaba sintiéndose tonta – Se irguió en su lugar alzo sus brazos y como si de una declaración de guerra se tratara, dijo para sí misma:

\- De ahora en adelante, te olvidare, voy a quedarme aquí en esta época hasta que lo consiga, buscare los fragmentos de la perla junto al bruto de Inuyasha y demostrare que no soy poca cosa, que tu te fuiste porque eres un imbécil Ranma. –

 **CHINA – A las afueras de la Aldea Joketsuzoku - Época actual**

Ranma estaba en el bosque recostado con sus brasos cruzados y su cabeza descansando en ellos, sobre el pasto en un claro que había encontrado entrenando, miraba las estrellas y suspiraba una y otra vez, se le veía con una mezcla de cansancio, tristeza e ira a partes iguales. ¿ _Cómo estarás mi hermosa marimacho? …soy un imbécil, un idiota sin remedio… porque... te perdí… ¿y ahora como demonios voy a vivir sin ti? ...algún día te recuperare ya lo veras marimacho…porque tú eres mía, siempre serás mía._ – Pensaba decidido, con un brillo nuevo en su mirada.

 **JAPÓN - Época feudal 500 años en el pasado**

Inuyasha estaba recostado en la rama de un árbol, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, viendo a Akane sentada en una roca bajo el árbol en el que estaba, no hacía ningún ruido, no quería ser descubierto por la muchacha.

 _Esta mujer me va a volver loco ¿y ahora que mosca le pico? Cada noche huelo sus lagrimas y ahora tiene el descaro de llamarme bruto…pero ¿quién será ese tal Ranma? ... ¡Feh! y a mi que me importa lo único en lo que debo pensar es en conseguir la perla para ser un yokai completo… Si no fuera porque Akane me vuelve loco…no puedo pensar con claridad es como…como si ella, Kikio estuviera viva y al mismo tiempo no porque son tan iguales…pero tan diferentes… ¡Ah demonios! Tengo que dejar de pensar en esto… rayos y ahora ¿a dónde diablos va la muy tonta?_

Akane recordó que Inuyasha había terminado herido y la preocupación la inundo.

\- Voy por el botiquín que tengo en mi mochila… Eh… pero la deje en la cueva – dijo con una gota cayendo por su cabeza – jeje supongo que debo ir por ella, al fin que ya esta amaneciendo, si me apresuro volveré antes de que Kaede-sama despierte, así no la preocupare. –

Akane tomo una arco y flechas que la anciana Kaede le había obsequiado, y se dispuso a ir a la cueva, preguntándose si al entrar por sus cosas no viajaría de nuevo al Japón del futuro, iba tan ensimismada pensando aquello que no se dio cuenta que cierto Hanyo la seguía sigiloso sobre los árboles. _Demonios sabia que esta mocosa me traería problemas, como se le ocurre entrar al bosque a estas horas, no hay remedio tendré que ir, si no perderé a mi detector de fragmentos_ – pensaba Inuyasha, mientras saltaba entre los árboles sin perder de vista el pequeño cuerpo de Akane moviéndose delante de él.

Estaba clavada frente a la cueva no sabia si entrar o no el sol ya había salido y una cálida luz iluminaba la entrada de la cueva.

\- No hay caso – dijo con un suspiro - tengo que entrar por mis cosas de todos modos. – y dando el primer paso entro a la cueva.

Todo estaba tal como lo había dejado, su saco de dormir en el piso con algo de polvo porque ciertamente habían pasado ya 4 días desde que salió de la cueva, los restos de la fogata que había hecho y su mochila a un lado, se arrodillo y comenzó a doblar el saco de dormir.

\- ¿Que se supone que estás haciendo? –

La profunda voz de Inuyasha inundo la cueva haciendo eco, dio un pequeño salto en su lugar al ser sorprendida, pero se sintió reconfortada al escuchar su voz…se sintió acompañada y protegida, le recordaba tanto a la voz de Ranma.

\- Pues vine a por mis cosas, las necesitare para el viaje que emprenderemos hoy. –

\- Me refiero a porque viniste sola, de sobra sabes los peligros que hay en este bosque mocosa tonta. –

El buen humor de Akane termino en el instante es que le escucho decirle mocosa tonta, ¿Quién se creía el muy tarado? Una vena comenzó a palpitar en su sien y volteo a verlo con pequeños rayos brotando de sus ojos molesta.

\- Ya me parecía mucho que no saliera a relucir tu estupidez Inuyasha, por si no te has dado cuenta aun, no soy ninguna debilucha, se defenderme sola y a todo esto ¿Qué estas haciendo tú aquí? –

(Sorprendido infraganti) _Rayos y ahora que le digo… ¡ya se!_

\- Pues nada estaba caminando por aquí y te vi entrar a esta cueva, así de simple. – dijo con un aire de superioridad, caminado casualmente, metio sus manos dentro de las mangas de su haori y restándole importancia haciendo un ademan.

-Mmm, pues ya te lo dije, vine por mis cosas – terminando de doblar el saco de dormir y amarrándolo a su mochila se la puso en la espalda, y comenzó a salir de la cueva.

Todo parecía igual, seguía en la época feudal, entonces una duda y cierto temor dominaron su mente ¿y si se quedaba para siempre en esa época? ¿y sí?, no es que quisiera volver en estos momentos, pero ¿y si un día quería volver y ya no podía? Tendría que preguntarle a la anciana Kaede que es lo que podía hacer porque entro en la cueva, pero no había vuelto a su época… Un rictus de preocupación y duda regia su rostro, cuando un recuerdo vino a su mente.

 _-No te pongas así Inuyasha – riendo y dando una fuerte palmada en la espalda de Inuyasha que lo hizo caer con el rostro cubierto en lágrimas y tieso por el dolor._

 _\- Porque no me dices que te duele tanto, no te hagas el valiente Inuyasha... –_

 _Arrodillándose a su lado para ayudarle._

 _\- Eres muy brusca y tienes fuerza de gorila. –_

 _Dijo casi llorando._

Cierto Inuyasha estaba herido por eso había ido en un principio por su mochila porque ahí guardaba un botiquín. Habían estado caminando en silencio durante un buen rato y ya casi llegaban a la aldea, estaban cerca del río que bordeaba a esta, Akane pensó que era el lugar ideal así que le dijo:

\- Inuyasha quítate la camisa. –

\- ¡¿Qué?! –

Dijo totalmente sorprendido el Hanyo, pero al mismo tiempo, con un primitivo instinto que de pronto lo domino se paro muy derecho y comenzó a barrer con su mirada a la muchacha que no le prestaba ya mucha atención porque estaba arrodillada dándole la espalda buscando algo en el interior de su mochila, el aroma de la muchacha le nublaba los sentidos y tenia una muy buena vista del bien formado trasero de la muchacha y un sonrojo comenzó a cubrirle el rostro, recordando sus palabras _Inuyasha quítate la camisa_ , ¡sí que esta muchacha era atrevida! recuerdos de cuando la vio bañándose en el río también comenzaron a pasar rápidamente por su mente mientras las palabras de Akane se repetían una y otra vez, _quítate la camisa, Inuyasha quítate la camisa…_ no iba a hacerse del rogar al fin y al cabo era macho y hacia un tiempo no tenia una distracción de ese tipo, desde lo de Kikio.

Akane encontró por fin el bendito botiquín y volteo para comprobar si Inuyasha le había obedecido y se había quitado la camisa, quería curar sus heridas cuando antes para luego ir a desayunar y preparase para el viaje. Se puso nerviosa en un santiamén, la mirada de Inuyasha la estaba taladrando y eso la ponía muy, muy nerviosa, estaba parado muy erguido con los brazos descansando a los lados de su cuerpo, con ese porte tan característico que destilaba masculinidad y arrogancia, su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado y una sonrisilla de medio lado adornaba sus labios dejando ver el inicio de un colmillo, sus cabellos se movían salvajes por el viento que los mecía suavemente, y su mirada…diablos esa mirada lo decía todo, la veía como a una presa, como si fuera a devorarla en ese mismo instante, todo eso junto hizo que sus piernas temblaran y que su ropa interior se humedeciera levemente…sacudió su cabeza abofeteándose internamente _¡que diablos te pasa Akane, que acaso ahora serás como la zorra de Shampu, que acaso no amas a Ranma!_

Se puso de pie lentamente, acomodando su cabello detrás de la oreja sin hacer contacto visual con Inuyasha.

-Mmm…I-Inu-Inuyasha ¿podrías quitarte la camisa para curar las heridas que te hizo Yura? –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron en ese instante sacándolo del estupor del deseo en el que se había enfrascado, con que "eso" es lo que ella quería, se sintió estúpido y molesto, pues incluso una "parte" baja de su anatomía ya había empezado incluso a dar señales de vida, se cruzó de brazos y frunció profundamente el entrecejo mientras decía - ¡Feh! Humana tonta yo no soy tan débil, no necesito que cures mis heridas, no hace falta. –

Akane se sintió aliviada, lo que había pasado unos segundos antes quedo atrás.

-Pero como dices eso Inuyasha si Yura te atravesó varias veces con su espada, ¡estas muy herido! Tengo que curarte si no nuestro viaje se retrasara si se infectan tus heridas. – decía decidida, mientras intentaba abrir el haori y el kosode de Inuyasha.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no es necesario! –

Cayeron al suelo forcejeando, Akane sin saber cómo, termino a horcajadas sobre el Hanyo, y para desgracia del muchacho comenzó a torturarlo sin darse cuenta pues se movía insistentemente sobre él para descubrir su pecho y curar sus heridas.

La anciana Kaede, caminaba junto a unos niños de la aldea, preguntándose donde se habrían metido Akane e Inuyasha, _espero se estén llevado mejor_ – pensaba Kaede –

-Mire Kaede-sama allí está el Hanyo Inuyasha y la sacerdotisa extraña Akane, ¡están jugado! – decían alegres los chiquillos.

Una gota resbalo por la cabeza de la anciana mientras tomaba a los niños y los alejaba del lugar diciéndoles:

-Vamos niños, que estos juegos no son para niños, veo que ya se están llevando mejor. – decía picara.

Akane se quedo petrificada cuando sitio algo, algo grande debajo de ella, abrió grandes sus marrones ojos y vio con horror a Inuysha quien la veía rojo como tomate, con cara de por favor no me mates, se levantó rápidamente, completamente roja y molesta muy molesta.

\- ¡Inuyasha maldito PERVERTIDO! -

Una lluvia de Oswaris se escuchó por toda la aldea.

Cuando hubo liberado toda su ira, pues se había sentido ofendida por la clara intención pervertida de Inuyasha (si tú también te pusiste en onda golosilla, no nos quieras engañar) por fin dejo de gritar oswaris a diestra y siniestra. Cuando paso el efecto del collar en Inuyasha este se levanto entre molesto y agradecido pues los oportunos oswaris habían hecho que "cierta parte" de su cuerpo volviera a "dormir".

Akane volvió a lo suyo sintiéndose de pronto un poco arrepentida pues recordó las heridas del Hanyo.

-Inuyasha, deja que te cure, anda. – dijo ya calmada y con arrepentimiento en su voz.

\- Te digo que no hace falta – quitándose a medias tanto el haori como el kosode, y mostrando así su pecho y estomago que para sorpresa de Akane, era escultural y estaba además "muy bien", sin ninguna herida o cicatriz a la vista.

Akane levemente sonrojada se acerco de rodillas a él y sin poder controlar sus acciones paso una mano delicadamente sobre el pecho de Inuyasha, notando así la suavidad y dureza de la piel del joven, sintiendo a la vez esa maldita corriente eléctrica de la ultima vez que se tocaron, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, que por cierto había vuelto a nublar los dorados ojos de cierto Hanyo, y a acelerar nuevamente los latidos de su corazón, retiro su mano como si le quemara.

-Lo siento…no fue mi intención incomodarte, es solo que me has sorprendido, ¿cómo es que te has curado tan rápido? – pregunto, ya más calmada y ladeando la cabeza infantilmente.

-Ya te lo dije, yo no soy un débil humano, mi cuerpo es especial, es más resistente. – Dijo aun con la mirada un poco oscurecida, y con la voz enronquecida en un tono más profundo, mientras acomodaba su ropa.

De pronto Inuyasha puso cara rara y se dio una pequeña bofetada, una pequeña pulga aplanada gracias a la palmada caía como hoja mecida por el viento.

-Amo Inuyasha, que gusto me da verlo, su sangre tan deliciosa como la de su padre El Gran General Perro. -

\- ¿Eh?… Myoga ¿eres tú, que haces aquí? ¿Viniste a verme? – pregunto el Hanyo ilusionado y contento.

\- Pues me estere que el sello que le mantenía dormido fue roto amo, y he venido a verlo – dándose cuenta de pronto que no estaba solos, olvido a lo que iba, quería advertirle, pero lo olvido en el momento en que vio a la linda jovencita que estaba arrodillada junto a su amo.

-Pero quien esta linda jovencita, ¿acaso ya ha encontrado compañera amo Inuyasha? –

Akane no entendió bien, claro ella sería su compañera de viaje ¿pero la pulga como lo sabia? (Akane tan inocente).

\- Soy Akane Tendo, - dijo haciendo una leve reverencia – encantada. – con una bella sonrisa, que dejo encandilado a Inuyasha.

-Igualmente linda Akane, yo soy el fiel sirviente del amor Inuyasha, Myoga. – haciendo una reverencia.

Akane se puso de pie, guardando el botiquín y colgándose la mochila en la espalda de nuevo.

\- Es mejor que vayamos con Kaede-sama, hay que avisarle que nos marchamos y de paso desayunamos algo…porque muero de hambre ¿tú no Inuyasha, y usted Myoga? – dejando atrás al Hanyo que aún estaba un poco molesto con ella, pero contento por la aparición de la vieja pulga Myoga.

No dijo nada, solo la siguió, al llegar a la aldea, la anciana los miro como analizándolos.

-Oh esta juventud si que es rápida, creía que tardarían un poco más. –

\- ¿De qué está hablando vieja? –

\- A pues es que los vi muy acaramelados cerca del río, Inuyasha pensé que serias más considerado, mira que terminar tus asuntos tan rápido. –

Los colores se les subieron en un santiamén.

\- ¿Que insinúa Kaede-sama? – pregunto asustada Akane, como era posible que esa dulce ancianita pensara eso de ella.

\- Ya no le hagas caso a la vieja Akane la edad la hace decir tonterías. – Decía Inuyasha totalmente avergonzado y molesto.

\- Joven amo Inuyasha, debería ser más respetuoso con la sacerdotisa de esta aldea, de por si ya es extraño que lo reciba sin intentar purificarlo y mire que yo tenía razón ¿es entonces la señorita Akane su compañera? -

\- ¡Cállate Myoga! - dijo dándole otra palmada que dejo a la pobre pulga totalmente plana.

-Después de las presentaciones de rigor y las obligadas reverencias, Akane por fin se decidió a preguntar:

\- Bien…yo Kaede-sama quería preguntarle algo…hoy volví a la cueva, entre por mis cosas, pero mi pregunta es ¿Por qué no viaje de nuevo a mi época? –

\- Mmm, pues veras, ¿a qué hora entraste a la cueva, aun estaba oscuro? –

\- No ya había salido el sol, acababa de amanecer. –

\- A pues eso debe ser, recuerda que te conté que solemos usar la cueva para arrojar los restos de yokais que atacan la aldea…pues eso lo hacemos en la noche y en la mañana ya han desaparecido. Debe ser que solo funciona cuando aun es de noche… - dijo sabiamente.

Akane se quedo pensativa, era verdad ella había pasado la noche en la cueva y al salir es decir cuando había amanecido fue que se dio cuenta que había viajado en el tiempo.

Sin perder más tiempo los jóvenes y Myoga desayunaron junto a Kaede, y al medio día comenzaron su viaje.

* * *

Al anochecer después de varias peleas, algunas en las que Inuyasha se quejaba de la lentitud de Akane y ella respondía dándole con el mazo o gritando un oswari.

Por fin encontraron un lugar donde descansar. Akane se estiraba deliciosamente pues la espalda le dolía, su mochila era bastante pesada, estaba a punto de preparar su saco de dormir y hacer una fogata para calentar agua y comer unas sopas instantáneas porque ni loca cocinaba, no quería escuchar las quejas de Inuyasha sobre su comida.

Inuyasha se puso tenso.

-Deja de hacer tanto ruido, no lo sientes…alguien se acerca. – dijo en poniéndose tenso en estado de alerta.

Era cierto Akane puedo sentir como una gran fuerza maligna se acercaba era inquietante, y ella imito al joven poniéndose en posición de defensa.

En el cielo pudo observarse un antiguo carruaje, jalado por horribles seres alados, rodeado de pequeños demonios verdes con cadenas, en el interior cuando una puerta se abrió de improviso pudo observarse una bella mujer de largos cabellos negros como la noche y finos kimonos vistiéndola, estaba encadenada y gritaba lastimeramente…de pronto fijo su vista en Inuyasha y grito:

\- ¡HIJO MIO, INUYASHA! –

El joven estaba petrificado, como era posible, su madre había muerto cuando él era aún un niño…no caería en la trampa.

Akane no sabia ni que pensar, no tenia idea de quien era la mujer y de pronto comenzaba a gritar que Inuyasha era su hijo… un enorme demonio negro, con cuernos como de toro sin nariz y con una boca llena de colmillos cual piraña apareció después que un terrible relámpago surcara en firmamento, sobre este estaba un hombre joven y alto, vestido con ropas blancas, y una armadura cubriendo parte de su pecho, una gran estola blanca sobre un hombro, largos y plateados cabellos, ojos dorados, una media luna morada sobre su frente y lineas magenta en sus mejillas, cierta mente era un ser hermoso, pero con una cara de pocos amigos que prometía la muerte a quien le importunara, _se parece a Inuyasha_ – pensó Akane confundida.

\- Hola, hermano ¿Cómo has estado? –

\- ¡MALDITO SESSHOMARU, QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ! –

 _Hermano_ \- pensó Akane- _tenía razón claro, por eso se parecen tanto_. -

\- ¡Olvide por completo la razón por la que venía a ver al amo Inuyasha! – dijo alarmado Myoga.

\- O… siempre tan maleducado como siempre Inuyasha, y acompañado por una humana…así es como debe ser, eres mitad humano, al mundo humano es al que perteneces. –

\- ¡Cállate y dime que mierda quieres! ¿A qué has venido? -

\- Bien te diré… ¿dime donde está la tumba de nuestro padre? –

\- ¿Qué y cómo voy a saber yo eso? Por si no lo recuerdas nuestro padre murió cuando yo acababa de nacer. ¿Como quieres que sepa donde esta su tumba? –

Un incómodo silencio los envolvió y solo fue roto por los gritos de la madre de Inuyasha que aun permanecía encadenada en aquel carruaje.

\- Te he traído un incentivo…hermano, dime donde esta la tumba de padre y no destruiré el alma de tu madre. –

\- Tu no puedes hacer eso y ya te dije no se de que hablas. –

-Claro que mi amo bonito puede hacerlo el gran Sesshomaru – Sama puede hacer eso y mucho más, no es nada para él sacar un alma del purgatorio. – dijo Jaken, el pequeño sirviente de Sesshomaru.

\- La perla negra de la derecha, -dijo para sí mismo, se acercó como un relámpago a Inuyasha y con velocidad y destreza lo tomo del cuello con violencia y encajo la garra de su dedo índice en el ojo derecho de Inuyasha, extrayendo así una perla negra que estaba escondida en el – Ya la tengo, ni tu mismo sabias lo que nuestro padre te lego…Inuyasha. - Mátalos dijo fríamente Sesshomaru.

El demonio negro ataco a Inuyasha, este respondió usando sus garras de acero y cortando al demonio, el pequeño demonio Jaken, aprovechando la distracción del Hanyo le lanzaba fuego con su vara de las testas, Akane al percatarse y sacando valor pues el demonio parecía sapo, apareció su mazo y comenzó a darle en la cabeza sin descanso.

\- ¡Tramposo!, ves a Inuyasha distraído y le atacas por la espalda, pequeño sapo cobarde. – Mientras lo hacía puré, con su mazo... con los ojos cerrados por supuesto, ya que le temía a los sapos y ranas.

Sesshomaru se preparo para dar el toque final a Inuyasha y matarlo, pero su madre se interpuso y de sus manos resplandeció una luz blanca que lo cubrió todo.

* * *

Despertó en un hermoso prado, su bella madre ya no estaba atada, y caminaba tranquilamente sonriéndole cerca del lago que cristalino que había también allí.

-Madre…. –

\- Mi querido Inuyasha, cuanto has crecido. –

\- Si yo…yo era un niño cuando tu moriste. –

\- Si lo recuerdo hijo mío…lo siento ahora tengo que irme – dijo triste su madre.

\- Si lo-lo sé tú ya estas… muerta…-

Su madre le abrazo con fuerza haciéndole recordar su niñez y como ella era quién lo protegía de aquellos que querían dañarlo, Estaba entrando en un trance extraño que le impedía alejarse, como adormilado y solo recordando la calidez de los abrazos de su madre. Akane despertó, estaba tirada sobre el pasto, pero no podía moverse, empezó a entrar en pánico, solo podía mover sus ojos y fue cuando puedo ver que los pequeños demonios verde a que antes ataban a la madre de Inuyasha ahora la encadenaban a ella impidiendo que se moviera e incluso que hablara.

\- No se preocupe Señorita Akane yo le ayudare. – Succionando la sangre de su mejilla.

De una bofetada aplasto a la pobre pulga y Akane vio así que ya podía moverse.

\- Succione el veneno que corría por su sangre y la mantenía paralizada Señorita Akane. –

-Gracias Myoga –

Entonces comenzó a buscar a Inuyasha con la mirada por el verde prado y fue cuando con horror vio que la "madre" de Inuyasha ya no era hermosa y ni siquiera tenía rostro, su kimono estaba abierto por el pecho y estaba absorbiendo el cuerpo de este, mientras le susurraba palabras de amor.

-Hijo mío, ahora estaremos juntos para siempre. –

\- Es la mujer del limbo – dijo Myoga. – Sesshomaru la ha obligado a hacer una copia de la madre del amo Inuyasha, ella busca niños huérfanos, y los absorbe dentro de su cuerpo para protegerlos.

Akane entro en pánico, del cuerpo de Inuyasha ya solo se veía un brazo, _como la detengo sin herir a Inuyasha_ – pensaba – _Ya se_.

Viendo el reflejo en el lago pudo notar que Inuyasha se reflejaba como un pequeño niño, y su "madre" estaba abrazándolo…todo era una ilusión y ella la destruiría.

Continuara…

 **Y hasta aquí lo dejo por hoy, tengo la esperanza de que les este gustando el fic.**

 **Aunque sé que parece repetitivo pues hasta el momento muchas de las escenas son iguales al anime de Inuyasha. Pero son necesarias para que él obtenga a Tessaiga.**

 **Les prometo que pronto se verán más diferencias.**

 **Sin más por el momento me despido, nos leemos luego.**


	6. Tessaiga

**Hola, hola, aquí vengo de nuevo gente bonita, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, pero con una pequeña advertencia, este cap. Contiene lemon, así que si son menores de edad por favor léanlo con los ojos cerrados, y si son mayorcitos y les gusta el lemon, espero haberlo hecho bien, es la primera vez que escribo algo así, espero mejorar con el tiempo.**

 **Gracias infinitas a quienes leen este fic.**

 **Por favor disfruten la lectura**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen…son de Rumiko Takahasi.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Tessaiga**

\- Yo te protegeré Akane, de ahora en adelante… ¡YO TE PROTEGERÉ! – Dijo esto último gritando.

En ese momento Tessaiga palpito en sus manos y pudo sentir como si la espada cobrara vida propia, sintió su poder, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa de pedantería en su rostro…vería de lo que era capaz esta espada.

* * *

Una hora antes…

Akane se dio cuenta de la ilusión de la mujer del limbo, todo se resumía al reflejo del cristalino lago, corriendo comenzó a mover furiosamente el agua para distorsionar el reflejo lo que hizo que Inuyasha recobrara la conciencia y despertara su alma, en ese momento toda la ilusión, es decir el hermoso prado en el que estaban desapareció.

El plan de Sesshomaruu y Jaken era que la No-mujer del Limbo se adentrara en el alma de Inuyasha y encontrara información sobre la tumba de Inu no Taisho el padre de ambos.

Volvieron al lugar donde todo había iniciado, los recibió la grotesca imagen del gran demonio negro en el que llegara Sesshomaru muerto y despedazado, había causado la ira de su amo, por lo cuál fue destruido sin remordimiento alguno.

\- Inuyasha ya se cómo

abrir la tumba de nuestro padre, él no quería que nadie perturbara su lugar de descanso, por eso escondió la perla en tu ojo. –

\- ¿Y solo por conseguirla, te atreviste a usar la imagen de mi madre? Bastardo. –

\- Iluso –

¡Te matare! – dijo mientras atacaba con sus garras a su hermano.

Sesshomaru esquivo y sacando una especie de látigo de energía de uno de sus dedos golpeo a Inuyasha, estaba por dar el golpe final cuando la No-mujer del Limbo se atravesó y fue ella quien murió…dio la vida por Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru perdió el interés, y arrojando la perla al aire le lanzo un rayo que hizo aparecer un portal, sin más lo atravesó y Jaken le siguió.

\- Ese maldito, como se atreve –

\- Vamos Inuyasha, o no los alcanzaremos – decía Akane entrando al portal.

\- ¿Pero que estas loca?, ¡ese lugar puede ser muy peligroso! –

\- Vamos no seas cobarde – dijo picando su orgullo, vaya que conocía a los de su tipo – si Sesshomaru esta tan interesado en la tumba de tu padre debe ser por algo importante y no es justo que se lo quede, sea lo que sea, porque fue tu padre quien te lego su tumba. – y termino de entrar arrojándose dentro del portal.

\- Esta mujer esta loca. – dijo para terminar arrojándose el detrás y tomar a Akane al vuelo para que no cayera.

Un pájaro cuervo enorme y cadavérico, los recogió al vuelo y los llevo sobrevolando sobre la tumba del Gran Inu no Taisho, este era de un tamaño descomunal.

\- ¿Este era tu padre? – pregunto sorprendida Akane

\- ¿Qué no esta claro? - Dijo Inuyasha

\- El padre del amo Inuyasha, El Gran General Perro, era descomunal como podrá ver señorita Akane, esta era su forma definitiva, era un demonio muy poderoso, en sus huesos descansa la espada poderosa Tessaiga, es eso lo que Sesshomaru quiere desesperadamente. -

El ave los dejo dentro del cadáver del padre de Inuyasha y estos se adentraron aún más.

Dentro había una especie de plataforma, con una vieja espada mellada clavada, al puro estilo del Rey Arturo y la espada en la piedra, Sesshomaru trataba de sacar la espada, pero una corriente eléctrica, una especie de campo de fuerza espiritual, lo expulso evitando que sacara la espada.

-Esa es la espada que su padre mando a hacer de uno de sus colmillos amo, la mando a hacer para proteger a su madre antes de su muerte. –

\- Así que esta es la espada que puede destruir a cien demonios de un solo mandoble, la Colmillo de Acero Tessaiga… ¿pero porque no puedo sacarla? – se preguntaba Sesshomaru con voz monótona.

Inuyasha por su parte no estaba muy interesado en todo esto, solo quería darle una merecida paliza a su hermano por tratar de burlarlo con la imagen de su madre, así que furioso le grito:

\- ¡Aún no he acabado contigo pedazo de mierda ¡- para lanzársele desde el punto alto en el que se encontraban garras por delante, pero fallando miserablemente, cuando su hermano lo esquivo con un pequeño salto.

-Se respetuoso con el lugar de descanso de nuestro padre. –

\- ¡Cállate hipócrita!, tu estas aquí profanando su tumba. –

\- Amo Inuyasha, saque la espada de su padre, seguro usted si podrá ya que su padre le dejo su tumba para resguardarla. – dijo Myoga.

\- Este pedazo de basura oxidada, es la poderosa Tessaiga, pero seguro que ni filo tiene no ha de poder cortar ni un rábano, esta porquería. -dijo desdeñoso el Hanyo.

Se volvió para atacar nuevamente a Sesshomaru enzarzándose en una ridícula disputa de reclamos de parte de él y de indiferencia mal disimulada por parte de su hermano, atacando sin descanso con sus garras y desgraciadamente sin dar en el blanco ni una vez, pero eso si destrozando todo lo que quedaba al alcance de sus garras.

\- ¡Inuyasha, saca la maldita estúpida espada, no seas animal! si tu padre te la dejo, seguro tu puedes sacarla, y de paso humillas al bruto de tu hermano, ya que él no pudo sacarla. – un brillo en los ojos del Hanyo le dijo que había dicho las palabras adecuadas…increíble que todos los tipos que la atraían de algún modo resultaran ser tan iguales, orgullosos, infantiles y enojones, además de guapos claro está.

El Hanyo se dirigió rápidamente con una estúpida sonrisita de suficiencia, y se dispuso a sacar la mellada espada, una luz los cegó por un momento, y hasta viento revolvía los cabellos del joven en una escena mitica…pero para decepción de este la espada seguía en su lugar, y no se había movido ni un ápice.

\- No dijiste que yo podría sacarla. – ( ¬ _¬ ) dijo Inuyasha.

\- Bueno yo dije que era posible, pero joven amo no se acobarde yo sé que usted podrá derrotar a su hermano y salir indemne de esta situación. – decía la pulga ya preparando una bolsita de viaje y atándola a su espalda, y se fue corriendo, dejando polvo a su camino.

 _Cobarde_ – pensó Inuyasha _– ya que, a pelear con este mal nacido_. Y se preparó para el ataque.

Akane vio como de nuevo el pequeño demonio sapo Jaken intentaba atacar a Inuyasha desprevenido y ante esto el gran sentido de justicia que residía en ella la hizo rabiar, de un gran salto aterrizo en la cabeza del pequeño demonio y pateándolo incansable le repetía:

\- ¡Sapo asqueroso! – Todo esto con los ojos cerrados (recordemos el temor de Akane) – pedazo de cobarde otra vez intentando atacar por la espalda ¡NO TIENES HONOR! – dejo de patearlo cuando el ingrato había quedado inconsciente.

Por asares del destino, Akane quedo en medio de la refriega, y resbalando fue a dar a la plataforma sosteniéndose de la espada, la cual saco de un movimiento sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

\- Ups, lo siento no fue mi intención. – decía realmente apenada, y ni ella sabia muy bien porque, quizá por las miradas desorbitadas de los presentes.

\- Mmm, vaya, pero quién eres tú… - prestando por fin interés en la joven que acompañaba a su hermano - ¿porque has podido sacar la espada? – se preguntó Sesshomaru.

 _Debe ser porque es humana_ – pensó Sesshomaru – _por eso el maldito de Inuyasha no fue repelido por el campo espiritual, aunque no pudo sacra la espada, debe ser porque es mitad humano._

\- Morirás humana inútil – dijo arrojando veneno de sus garras sobre ella derritiendo los huesos del cadáver de su padre, la mezcla cayo sobre Akane cubriéndola, dando la impresión de haberla disuelto a ella también.

Inuyasha quedo en shock, _otra vez no, otra vez no, no te perderé de nuevo ahora que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar_ – pensaba desesperado. Atacaba sin descanso a Sesshomaru, ahora con verdadera furia asesina, y por fin lo hirió, una cortada en una mejilla…pero por fin lo había conseguido hizo sangrar al maldito de Sesshomaru…ahora el pedazo de mierda pagaría… lo mataría.

Para sopresa de todos Akane salió de la espesa mezcla, farfullando maldiciones.

\- ¡Pedazo de idiota! ¿pero quién demonios se cree? - Toma Inuyasha dale su merecido al imbécil – decía esto echando fuego por los ojos y desprendiendo esa aura roja que la caracterizaba, arrojándole la espada a este.

Inuyasha la tomo al vuelo y se dispuso a atacar a su hermano ya más tranquilo, cuando la vio salir de entre la porquería, su corazón volvió a latir, _pero que demonios había pensado, que habían vuelto a encontrarse ¡qué demonios! Concéntrate Inuyasha –_ se decía así mismo, ataco a su hermano, pero la espada solo rebotaba en la piel de este, desesperado atacaba una y otra vez.

Sesshomaru fastidiado comenzó a liberar el toxico veneno de sus garras, Akane comenzó a trepar por los huesos en busca de aire freso e Inuyasha le seguía saltando hasta alcanzarla y subirla a su espalda para bajar de un salto del cadáver de su padre, el pobre Jaken despertó y comenzó a huir aterrado de que a su amo le daba igual si el moría o no, pronto todos estaban fuera frente al cadáver de Inu no Taisho.

Akane tenia miedo, sabia que ella jamás podría hacerle frente a un yokai tan poderoso como Sesshomaru y unas rebeldes lagrimas se asomaron a sus ojos, le aterraba morir, le aterraba inexplicablemente que algo le sucediera a Inuyasha, él susodicho noto lo que pasaba y se acercó a Akane.

-Debes irte Akane, aquí no es seguro, no quiero que Sesshomaru vuelva a atacarte. –

\- ¡No me ire! No te dejare solo –

Esto causo una cadena de emociones en Inuyasha, ternura se veía tan linda con sus enormes ojos llorosos y ese mohín en sus labios al negarse a abandonarlo, agradecimiento por su preocupación, orgullo por la valentía de la chica, y por último temor, temor de que le hicieran daño, por eso sin pensar lo que decía le grito:

\- Yo te protegeré Akane, de ahora en adelante… ¡YO TE PROTEGERÉ! – Dijo esto último gritando.

En ese momento Tessaiga palpito en sus manos y pudo sentir como si la espada cobrara vida propia, sintió su poder, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa de pedantería en su rostro…vería de lo que era capaz esta espada.

Dio un mandoble con la espada y esta creció notablemente. Sesshomaru ya no jugaría más estaba furioso de que su hermano pudiera usar a Tessaiga, esa espada debía ser suya, así que con un escalofriante grito y un resplandor de sus ojos libero a su bestia, convirtiéndose en un enorme perro demonio blanco con una media luna morada en la frente, goteando veneno de sus colmillos.

Akane no podía estar más sorprendida.

-Esa es la verdadera forma de Sesshomaru – dijo la pulga Myoga desde su hombro.

 _¿En qué momento había llegado ahí_? Se pregunto Akane.

Ataco a Inuyasha dando mordidas y soltando veneno. Inuyasha dio un mandoble y de este solo movimiento corto una pata del perro demonio, el cual cayo sangrante y volviendo a su forma original, en un segundo se levanto sangrando y con una mueca de odio dijo:

\- Nos volveremos a ver – y se fue en una burbuja de luz llevando consigo a Jaken, quien por fin respiraba tranquilo.

\- Inuyasha, eso estuvo increíble, - decía una sonriente Akane - oye, pero no te creas tanto bobo. – dijo esto ultimo al ver la cara de suficiencia de Inuyasha.

\- Y tu maldito cobarde – dijo amenazante a la pulga.

-Amo, pero si yo solo fui a conseguir transporte, confiaba plenamente en usted. – dijo señalando dos cuervos cadavéricos esperando por ellos y sacarlos de la tumba.

\- ¡Feh! – fue lo único que pudo decir Inuyasha para ocultar su alegría, al final si era como un niño.

Salieron de la tumba y al no ver peligro se dispusieron por fin a descansar, ni siquiera cenaron, todo lo vivido les había quitado el apetito solo querían descansar y así lo hicieron, Akane se acomodo en su futón, Inuyasha se recostó al pie de un árbol frente a ella y la pulga Myoga se recostó cerca de su amo.

* * *

\- Ranma, cuanto te extrañe idiota - decía Akane, pero por alguna extraña razón sus palabras no fueron pronunciadas por sus labios.

Este le sonrió y algo llamo la atención de Akane, "Ranma" vestía con las ropas de Inuyasha, su cabello era negro por supuesto, pero estaba suelto y mucho más largo de lo que solía traerlo, sus ojos azules seguían siendo los mismos esos pozos azules que la invitaban a nadar en ellos y no salir jamás, y su hermoso rostro estaba igual, un suspiro salió de sus labios, enamorada.

\- Kikio - dijo "Ranma" para acercarse rápido y besarla con pasión.

 _¡Pero qué demonios! que descaro del maldito llamarme por otro nombre y besarme…malnacido,_ pensaba furiosa. Su cuerpo no le obedecía ella estaba muy molesta por el atrevimiento de Ranma, y quería alejarlo y luego darle con el mazo hasta el cansancio, pero no podía su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a la pasión de este quién le besaba y acariciaba hambriento, ella respondió poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para enterrar luego sus dedos en el cabello largo de él, Ranma la besaba cada vez más profundamente, podía sentir su calor contagiándola, pronto los dos ardían en llamas y se despojaban de la ropa que cubría su desnudez, sin saber en que momento ya estaban tendidos en el haori de él sobre la hierva del prado, el besaba su mandíbula haciendo un camino de besos que recorría desde su mandíbula hasta sus senos, coronándolos con una ardiente mordida en el pezón, estaba confundida pero el calor que la inundaba le impedía pensar con claridad, ahora tenia una necesidad primordial que solo él, su amado podía satisfacer, ella también le besaba, transitaba cuidadosa sus uñas por la espalda de él, y lo besaba con pasión desenfrena, se hacia cada vez más difícil respirar, pero le daba igual estaba de nuevo con él, con Ranma, lo había extrañado tanto que perdieron importancia los pequeños detalles que había notado en un principio incluso que le llamara con otro nombre.

Ahora el la miraba a los ojos, con los propios totalmente oscurecidos por la pasión, respiraba pesadamente, la observaba esperando su aprobación, ella solo asintió en silencio besándolo, el no pudo controlarse más y de un solo movimiento la invadió por completo, el éxtasis de felicidad en el que estaba la hacia sentir que flotaba, todo era igual que la vez anterior que habían estado juntos, incluso el pequeño malestar y el ardor de aquella primera vez, se sentía extrañamente igual…no le dio mucha importancia al fijarse en el rostro lleno de placer y amor de su amado, apretaba los ojos y había dejado de moverse, no quería lastimarla, pero ella le alentó con una leve movimiento de sus caderas, el comenzó suavemente, sus cadenciosos movimientos pronto la hicieron sentir un gran placer, y ahora ambos con desenfrenados movimientos se entregaban mutuamente, las estocadas de sus amado eran profundas pero cuidadosas, la volvían loca, los dos estaban ardiendo, sudaban y les costaba respirar, sus corazones latían desenfrenados y los jadeos y gemidos de placer los enloquecían por igual, al acercarse al final él la beso apasionadamente intentado contener el ronco gemido de placer en sus labios, pronto todo había terminado, dejándola llena y feliz, él se recostó a su lado y la abrazo con fuerza depositando un ultimo beso en su frente antes de caer rendido.

-Te amo – le dijo son suavidad él.

-Te amo…Inuyasha. – contesto ella suavemente.

* * *

Despertó agitada, con el corazón a mil por hora, sudando y sintiendo humedad en su entrepierna, Inuyasha la observaba, con los ojos entrecerrados y las pupilas dilatadas oscureciendo sus dorados ojos, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y un ligero sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas, se veía también al igual que ella, respirando rápidamente, e incluso una delgada capa de sudor perlaba su frente. Ella estaba totalmente confundida, el sueño se mesclaba con la realidad, haciéndola sentirse en una extraña bruma de lujuria, se puso de pie y sin poder contenerse se acercó al Hanyo arrodillándose frente a él, se irguió en su lugar al verla acercarse y sitio que su corazón saldría en cualquier momento de su pecho, se veía hermosa.

En el transcurso de la noche cuando la escucho gemir, y retorcerse en su extraño futón, mientras repetía alternativamente su nombre y el de otro, lo hizo despertar, luego ese aroma empezó a inundarlo todo, al grado que la pulga Myoga despertó y se alejó rápidamente diciéndole que había olvidado algo en un parte y debía ir a buscarlo, intuía que el amo y su compañera necesitarían tiempo a solas, estaba tan feliz por su joven amo.

Se estaba volviendo loco ella despedía un delicioso aroma, el conocido aroma de las flores de cerezos intensificado por lo que seguramente soñaba y ese otro aroma que se mezclaba con el de ella, de pronto al reconocer el olor un pequeño rayo lo atravesó, pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué ella tendría ese aroma mesclado con el suyo? Que el supiera jamás habían estado juntos, porque sí, ese aroma como a bosque que ella tenia unido al propio…era el de él, su aroma, como…como si la hubiera marcado… que rayos estaba pasando… luego ella se despertó agitada, con los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión, fijando su mirada en él, y se acercó.

Trataba de controlarse en serio pero su bestia luchaba por salir, y hacer suya a esa hembra que curiosamente reconocía como propia por su aroma, era malditamente extraño, no pudo controlarse más al verla tan cerca de él, la tomo por la nuca cuidando de no hacerle daño con sus garras y la beso desesperado, ella tardo un poco en responder pero cuando lo hizo, lo hizo con total entrega, se abrazo a él en cuanto sintió sus labios pegados a los de ella, el la sujeto fuerte de la cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas, noto sorprendida que el estaba preparado, ella también lo estaba, casi estuvo a punto de entregarse a aquel hombre-demonio que casi ni conocía si no fuera porque un pensamiento la hizo entrar en razón. _QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AKANE, ÉL NO ES RANMA,_ y así asustada, despego su rostro de el del Hanyo, y aún más se asustó al ver sus ojos, enrojecidos, y unas leves marcas violetas en sus mejillas, sus colmillos estaban más largos también. Asustada intento apartarse de él, pero la sujetaba firmemente, mirándola con infinita pasión.

\- ¡OSWARI! - grito asustada saltando de las piernas del joven para no ser víctima ella también del hechizo del collar.

Inuyasha se estampo de cara en la tierra, haciéndolo recobrar el control había perdido en algún punto mientras besaba a Akane, avergonzado se levanto y la vio agachando la mirada.

-Discúlpame…no…no sé qué me paso…yo…lo…lo lamento. – Dijo Inuyasha.

\- No tu discúlpame a mi…yo…no…se que…que me paso. – Decía ella igualmente perturbada y avergonzada ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? _¡demonios!_

Y ahora como podían seguir viajando juntos después de lo que había ocurrido, y lo más importante que había sido ese sueño, y más malditamente importante aún que había sido eso que había sentido por Inuyasha que le había hecho actuar sin pensar y acercarse a él es ese estado tan vulnerable, ella no era así, y por último y no menos importante ¡que mierda había sido eso de los ojos, cara y colmillos del joven! ¿en que se había metido?

Inuyasha no estaba en mejores condiciones, el no era un maldito pervertido…no lo era en serio, solo…bueno la vez del río había tenido curiosidad y ya, inocente curiosidad ¿porque ella tenía ese aroma? ¿por qué? Y porque se sentía así con ella, como si la conociera, porque deseaba protegerla y se sentía nervioso de que algo el pasara ¿era porque era la reencarnación de Kikio? ¿Por qué su aroma se mezclaba con el suyo, como si fuera su compañera, su mujer? ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

* * *

 **CHINA - Aldea Joketsuzoku – época actual**

\- Deja de molestarme Shampu, acepté venir contigo para casarnos, pero no te dije cuando lo haríamos, estas a salvo por el momento, no veo la necesidad de casarnos tan pronto, si de todos ya estoy aquí. – Decía un Ranma muy molesto.

\- Pero airen, tu casarte conmigo, tu decir que tu protegerme, entonces si estar aquí conmigo porque no casarnos de una vez, y así poder tener noche de bodas…aunque para mí no ser impedimento el no casarnos aun – decía melosa Shampu, dejando en claro sus intenciones de encamarse con el joven guerrero.

Ranma estaba molesto, y decepcionado de sí mismo, se sentía atado y obligado por el maldito honor, pero de eso a meterse con ella, había un abismo, ciertamente era hermosa pero el recuerdo de Akane la hacia empalidecer a sus ojos, sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que cumplir con su maldita promesa y casarse con Shampu para que no la sentenciaran a muerte, pero cuando le vieron llegar, les dieron un año más para poder casarse, y mientras tanto el joven entrenaría en la aldea para ser merecedor de casarse con la joven amazona. Mientras tanto Shampu no había dejado de insinuársele en cada oportunidad y eso le enervaba, más porque maldita sea era hombre y por desgracia ahora conocía los placeres del sexo y su cuerpo ahora pedía más, pero maldito fuera si se metía con Shampu antes de ser obligado a casarse con ella, en el año que le habían dado para cumplir, se había decidido a encontrar la manera de deshacer el compromiso sin que Shampu fuera sentenciada a muerte y de preferencia sin haberse acostado con ella o su Akane lo odiaría de por vida…lo haría todo por su marimacho y luego volvería con ella a rogar su perdón.

Continuara….

* * *

 **¡Estoy roja, que vergüenza! sé que no fue mucho, pero en verdad lo intente, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, espero a partir de aquí que las diferencias se noten más.**

 **Gracias por su review a:**

 **Elena Bronte, Que alegría que te guste, me estoy esforzando en hacer la historia diferente, te lo aseguro y en cuanto a situaciones sexys…espero haber empezado con el pie derecho, si no, pues ya la regué, ups. Un abrazo fuerte, y espero leerte pronto.**

 **Sin más por el momento nos leemos para la próxima.**


	7. Si luchamos, lo hacemos juntos

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí vengo de nuevo con un capítulo más. Estoy muy feliz pues pareciera que la historia que escriben mis dedos se escribiera sola, espero les este gustando, realmente le tengo mucho cariño a este fic a pesar de que quizá no es una idea muy popular…ya saben un Inuyasha/Akane/Ranma, pero yo siempre me había preguntado ¿y sí? Y esa pregunta hizo realidad este fic, mi pequeño y raro bebé, ja, ja, ja ya me estoy poniendo muy intensa, en fin disfruten por favor, y como siempre gracias a quienes siguen fielmente este fic, un abrazo fuerte.**

 **Gracias a:**

 **Cierto invitado que no dejo su nombre, pero si sus reviews: Thanks for you reviews, the thing gets intense and you will see that Ranma will suffer for his terrible choice, we all know he is an fool. I invite you to follow the story, you will be surprised by the turn he will son give. Greets and a hug.**

 **Sin más disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Si luchamos, lo hacemos juntos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHINA - Aldea Joketsuzoku – época actual**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ranma estaba pensativo, mientras se relajaba tomando un baño caliente para desinflamar sus adoloridos y cansados músculos, últimamente lo único que hacía a todas horas era entrenar y entrenar, entre el acoso constante de Shampoo y el deseo de volver a tener a Akane entre sus brazos de vuelta y estar junto a ella, entrenar era lo único que podía hacer para distraer su atormentada mente.

 _Maldita sea, la vieja esconde algo, lo se…tengo que encontrar una oportunidad para entrar a su habitación y robar ese condenado pergamino, estoy seguro qué tiene información muy importante…por eso la vieja se puso así de nerviosa cuando lo vi y trato por todos los medios de distraerme…_

Silenciosa como un felino entro Shampoo al baño, a sabiendas de que cierto artista marcial estaba tomando un baño, se desnudó sin hacer un solo ruido, era extraño que Ranma no la hubiera notado, él siempre lograba sentir su aura, pero ahora o bien estaba muy distraído y cansado o sabia que ella estaba ahí y no le importaba, una traviesa sonrisa curveo sus labios, como fuera ella solo quería una cosa, deseaba fuertemente a su airen y sabía que tarde o temprano caería a sus pies, pues se sabía hermosa y sensual, estaba feliz de que estuviera con ella, sin los estorbos de la estúpida chica violenta, la cocinera o la loca gimnasta. Aunque para ser sinceros ella sabia que de la única de la que realmente debía preocuparse era de la chica violenta, pero ahora él había elegido, y había sido ella la elegida, aunque no lograba comprender porque su airen aun no la había tomado como mujer, habían tenido muchísimas oportunidades… ciertamente todavía no se casaban, las lideres de la aldea habían decidido que la boda se llevara a cabo dentro de un año, pero eso no significaba que no podían intimar, en la aldea amazona eran muy liberales al respecto siempre y cuando no quedara embarazada antes de la boda, bien podría retozar con su prometido las veces que le diera la gana…a veces una idea extraña vagaba por su mente, _¿no será acaso que airen tener otros gustos?…gustos "diferentes"-_ desecho la idea sintiéndose tonta - _no, imposible airen ser hombre entre hombres, darme cuenta como mirarme a veces, a él atraerlo yo…¿pero entonces porque?... No airen ser todo un caballero y muy tímido, ser eso… caer tarde o temprano._

Por eso ella insistía tanto, ese miedo a que su airen tuviera otro tipo de "gustos", no la dejaba estar tranquila, ¡o peor aun que estuviera enamorado de la tonta de Akane Tendo!... le producía escalofríos.

Escucho el sonido de tela al caer _… ¡demonios no otra vez!… Shampoo, hasta cuando insistirás… mierda y yo… no se si pueda seguir resistiendo tanto tiempo… compórtate Saotome…compórtate, hazlo por Akane, piensa en ella._

Pero fue este último pensamiento precisamente el que casi lo hace caer esta vez, con los ojos cerrados comenzó a recordar la última noche con su Akane, la forma en que se entregó a él, sin reservas, la forma en que la había tomado y la había hecho suya, su aterciopelada y blanca piel , sus firmes y suaves pechos, la delicada cintura, sus amplias caderas y delicioso trasero… y esas piernas torneadas y largas, su intimidad despidiendo aquel aroma intoxicante, la forma en que gemía su nombre mientras él la embestía… fue tal el recuerdo que cierta parte de su cuerpo reacciono al recuerdo, y más aun cuando unas delicadas manos le rodearon y comenzaron a moverse suavemente sobre su hombría causándole un delicioso placer.

\- Akane…- de sus labios broto el nombre de la única mujer que él deseaba – Akane –

Dolió terriblemente darse cuenta que su mayor temor era cierto, Ranma la amaba a ella a la estúpida chica violenta, trago duro aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir como un tropel de sus ojos, sacudió su cabeza y se infundió valor, olvidaría por el momento aquel maldito nombre que salió de los labios de sus amado, después se lo haría pagar…por el momento lo tenia justo donde quería, literalmente derritiéndose en sus manos…osadamente se acercó a él y comenzó a frotar sus desnudos y generosos pechos sobre el torso de Ranma, mientras este seguía con los ojos fuertemente apretados, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y agarrándose fuertemente de la orilla de la bañera, liberando fuertes gruñidos…llamadola…a ella… a la Tendo. Comenzó a mover más rápido su mano, mientras se frotaba contra su musculoso torso y besaba su cuello, pronto él comenzó a mover su cadera adelante y atrás al menos lo que su limitada posición en la bañera le permitía, pero en ningún momento abrió los ojos, solo repetía el nombre de Akane entre gruñidos una y otra vez hasta que llego al clímax y con un fuerte estremecimiento se derramo en la mano de aquella que le había causado placer…respiro agitado y por fin se permitió abrir los ojos…se odio con toda su alma…se odio, era una maldita basura lo sabía…sintiéndose derrotado y aun tembloroso se levantó de su posición y salió de la bañera, no se preocupó de su desnudez, no es como si fuera la primera vez que Shampoo lo veía así, ato una toalla alrededor de su cintura, y dándole la espalda dijo:

\- Iré a entrenar a las montañas, regresare en unos meses…por favor no me sigas…te prometo, que volveré…no es como si tuviera otra opción. – su voz había sonado tan apagada, tan derrotada y a la vez con tanto desprecio.

Por fin las lágrimas ganaron la batalla, Shampoo comenzó a llorar desconsolada en la bañera, abrazándose a sí misma, maldiciendo una y otra vez a aquella que se había quedado con el corazón de su airen, supo que hiciera lo que hiciera y a pesar de que transcurrieran mil años él, seguiría amándola y ella siempre tendría el segundo lugar, aunque se entregara a él, aunque hiciera todo a su alcance para hacerlo feliz, siempre seria la segunda en su corazón. Alzo la mirada determinada, ella era una amazona, no podía rendirse tan rápido, a pesar de todo había tenido un avance… un candente avance, y tarde o temprano ella se encargaría de sacar a la estúpida de Akane del corazón de su amado airen, se limpió la cara y como lo había hecho en un sin numero de ocasiones decidió que nada le echaría a perder su pequeña victoria, se recostó en la bañera y rememorando en su mente la imagen del perfecto cuerpo de Ranma y la forma tan vigorosa y enérgica en que se había comportado cuando lo toco, como gruñía tan fieramente mientras ella lo tocaba, comenzó a bajar su mano hacia su centro dándose placer, respirando pesadamente y pensando en él, imaginando como sería cuando al fin él la hiciera suya.

Hizo su mochila de viaje rápidamente y consciente que la vieja momia no estaba en la casa se adentro en la habitación de esta y entre viejos libros y hiervas encontró el pergamino, uno que la anciana leía atentamente hace unos días y por el cual se puso tan nerviosa, lo cerro rápido sin dejar que su yerno viera nada y cambiando el tema entro pronta a su habitación y lo guardo cerrando con llave, le pareció sumamente sospechoso, por eso a pesar de sentirse la peor mierda del mundo permitió que Shampoo hiciera aquello con él, porque sabia que la vieja escucharía y se iría de la casa para dejarlos solos como cada vez que Shampoo intentaba algo con él, después de dejarla llorando… y odiándose cada vez más, robo la copia de la llave de la ropa de ella que estaba regada en el piso del baño y entro a robar el pergamino, cerro la puerta no quería alertar a la momia, dejo todo como si nunca hubiera entrado ahí, y se fue a las montañas, en cuanto pudiera dejar de sentir tanta repulsión hacia el mismo y dejara de autocastigarse en entrenamientos casi suicidas investigaría lo que contenía el pergamino.

.

.

.

* * *

 **JAPÓN - Época feudal 500 años en el pasado**

Esa noche después del oswari que Akane gritara para tranquilizar a cierto Hanyo que estaba a punto de tomarla como mujer, ya no se dirigieron la palabra, ya estaba por amanecer, Inuyasha prendió fuego Akane saco silenciosa una pequeña olla de su mochila y unas cuantas sopas instantáneas que había traído con ella cuando salió del dojo, sabía que era mala cocinando y no quería batallar o enfermar mientras estaba en su misión del olvido, se encamino a un arroyo que corría cerca del campamento y se arrodillo para conseguir agua y hervirla para las sopas. _Que rayos estuve a punto de hacer…¿qué me está sucediendo? siento como si conociera a Inuyasha de mucho tiempo atrás, y siento…cariño, si eso cariño…¡no puede ser amor! no lo conozco y aunque me duela aceptarlo aun amo al tonto de Ranma, a pesar de lo que me hizo el muy imbécil… pero no puedo controlar que mi corazón lata tan rápido cuando estoy frente a Inuyasha y tampoco que esa extraña felicidad me inunde cuando veo su sonrisa, o que recuerdos del pasado entre él y Kikio pasen por mi cabeza cada vez que lo miro o me toca. ¡Me voy a volver loca_! – pensaba mientras suspiraba fuertemente, lo que llamo la atención del joven, y mientras fijaba su mirada en esa muchacha aparentemente tranquilo en su mente había una autentica lucha, _¡¿Que mierda me paso?! no puede ser posible que ella me ponga así, solo…solo me había ocurrido antes con… ¿pero Akane es su reencarnación no es cierto? Debe ser por eso… ella ha vuelto a mí, quizás esta sea una nueva oportunidad para ambos…pero no debo dejar de estar alerta, a fin de cuentas, ella ya me traiciono una vez. -_ Pensó esto mientras una sonrisa involuntaria curveaba sus labios, y de pronto a pesar de la vergüenza y la incomodidad se sintió inusualmente feliz y tranquilo.

* * *

Había pasado aproximadamente una semana desde que Inuyasha y Akane casi, casi hicieran el amor, las cosas habían estado bastante tensas y se hacían aún más incomodas cuando Myoga decía algún comentario como que era completamente saludable que entre compañeros retozaran alegremente e incluso les decía que si querían él fácilmente podría irse unos días con un viejo amigo para dejarles tiempo a solas, en esos momentos tanto Akane como Inuyasha casi se atragantaban y se ponían tan rojos que sus caras casi resplandecían.

Cierto día después de haber estado caminando, y a pesar de que Inuyasha se había ofrecido varias veces a llevarla en su espalda Akane se había negado amablemente, (mazo en mano y al grito de maldito pervertido ni creas que por lo que paso tienes derecho a algo idiota) así que por obvias razones Akane estaba bastante cansada, caminaban de día y descansaban solo para comer o ir detrás de los arbustos (si me entienden ¿no?) la mochila cada día pesaba menos, y eso era un alivio para la espalda de Akane, y a la vez un motivo de preocupación, se estaban quedando sin provisiones, aun no se llegaba la hora en que Inuyasha decidía descansar, todavía era bastante temprano pero cuando Akane vio que pasaban cerca de unas termas, se dio cuenta que estaba bastante sucia, no se había dado un baño desde hacia unos días y además en agua fría. Sin más se quitó la mochila y dijo.

-Me voy a dar un baño, ya no soporto la suciedad. – Mientras buscaba un cambio de ropa en su mochila y lo necesario para darse un baño.

-Pero que rayos te pasa niña tonta, aun es muy temprano podemos seguir caminando…por si no te has dado cuenta no hemos encontrado ningún fragmento de la perla, y ahora tu decides simplemente descansar y darte un baño…si que eres vanidosa. – decía molesto

-Oswari- dijo tranquilamente mientras se dirigía a las termas – y ni se te vaya a ocurrir ir a espiarme pervertido. – dijo esto último volteando a verlo con una mirada asesina – y de hecho podrías también darte un baño, después de mi obviamente, francamente te hace falta, hueles a perro sucio, - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sacándole la lengua.

\- ¡Feh! ¿ _Será que, si huelo muy mal_? - pensaba mientras discretamente se olía el sobaco, y para su pesar la chica tenía razón le urgía un buen baño…

\- Amo Inuyasha yo opino que usted debería acompañar a la señorita Akane, después de todo es su responsabilidad, ya que ella es su compañera… - no pudo seguir hablando porque inesperadamente una mano lo aplasto dejándolo aplanado contra el piso.

\- Ya te lo he dicho Myoga, Akane no es mi compañera… y al igual que tu desconozco porque ella lleva mi olor. Así que deja de decir estupideces. De todos modos, si algo sucede ella puede cuidarse sola, tiene ese maldito mazo con ella no lo olvides. –

Akane se sentía de maravilla al fin después de días por fin podía descansar sus adoloridos músculos, la estaba matando la espalda, después de lavarse a conciencia y quedar reluciente y perfumada, se dedico a relajarse en el agua caliente.

Una extraña presencia la alerto, se sentía como pesada y la perla…podía sentir un fragmento de la perla, se apresuró a salir del agua y cambiarse, esta vez opto por unos jeans ajustados de color azul, y una blusa sencilla de color rosa con mangas de tres cuartos, y sus acostumbrados tenis ya no tan blancos. Corrió al encuentro de Inuyasha y Myoga, estos a su vez también habían sentido la presencia de un poderoso yokai.

\- Lo sintieron…es, es un fragmento de la perla de Shikon, - les dijo casi sin aliento pues había corrido para llegar a ellos.

\- De la perla dices, es genial después de estar viajando por tantos días al fin tenemos algo de suerte. –

\- Amo, pero esta presencia es muy fuerte, será mejor que saque a Tessaiga de su funda. – decía Myoga temblando como pero chihuahua.

Inuyasha obedeció saco a Tessaiga, y esta cambio su tamaño por uno realmente impresionante, la sonrisita de suficiencia que puso, crispo los nervios de Akane, _vaya engreído…_ -pensaba mientras torcía los ojos, y colocaba el carcaj de flechas en su espalda preparando una flecha y tensando el arco. Un temblor removió los árboles que les rodeaban, las aves que estaban en ellos salieron volando despavoridos, y de pronto un inusual silencio se apodero del bosque, pegaron espaldas, ambos sabían que podían confiar el uno en el otro, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, Akane sabia que Inuyasha era leal, noble y muy poderoso, Inuyasha por su parte sabía por experiencia propia que la chica era de armas tomar, independientemente de su poder espiritual ella era una luchadora bastante hábil.

El ambiente estaba tenso, solo podían escucharse las reparaciones de nuestros protagonistas, los minutos pasaban uno a uno, la tensión podría cortarse con una navaja, cuando del bosque salieron en tropel varias bestias aproximadamente unas cinco, tenían la forma de una serpiente pero con 4 patas, un solo ojo y unos temibles colmillos goteando un verdoso veneno de ellos, no eran muy grandes, quizá de uno metros, su escamosa piel negra relucía con el poco sol que aun brillaba, el cual estaba por ocultarse en unos minutos. Atacaron por varios flancos, Akane lanzaba flechas sagradas, en algunas ocasiones solo rozando un poco a las bestias, pronto estuvieron sobre ellos, lanzando mordidas, Inuyasha salto y atacando sin descanso cortando tajos a sus oponentes, Akane rodo por el suelo perdiendo su arco entonces saco su mazo , corrió para alejarse de la embestida de una de las bestias, otra la derribo de lado, desde su posición logro dar un mazazo a una de las bestias lanzándola varios metros hasta estrellarse en unos árboles los cuales fueron derribados, Inuyasha maldecía en voz baja, las bestias se interponían entre ellos habían conseguido separarlos, luchaban sin descanso, Akane fue herida en un hombro y aun así ella luchaba fieramente, proyectando una poderosa aura azulada mientras daba una poderosa patada a una bestia que termino en el suelo retorciéndose, ella le dio un último golpe con su mazo acabando con su miseria, Inuyasha ya había liquidado a tres más cortándoles la cabeza con Tessaiga, solo quedaba uno el más grande que pronto comenzó a mutar su cuerpo, brotaron alas de su lomo como de murciélago y sus cuatro patas antes delgadas se hicieron gruesas y con enormes garras, emitió un terrible grito y alzo el vuelo haciendo círculos sobre los jóvenes, se pusieron lado a lado, Akane sangraba del hombro pero no retrocedía ni un milímetro en su posición, había recuperado el arco y lo tensaba dirigiendo una flecha hacia la bestia.

-Amo Inuyasha use a Tessaiga, use el viento cortante – grito Myoga desesperado en el hombro de Inuyasha.

-Que mierda dices Myoga, ¿viento cortante? – dijo encolerizado Inuyasha porque Akane había resultado herida.

-Si amo es uno de los ataques de Tessaiga, podría acabar hasta con 1000 demonios de un mandoble. – decía la pulga aun temblando, pues la bestia emitía un poderoso youki.

\- Akane retrocede- decía el Hanyo poniéndose delante de ella.

\- ¡Jamás retrocederé ante un enemigo Inuyasha! métetelo en la cabeza, si luchamos lo hacemos juntos ¡entiendes! – dijo poniéndose a su lado nuevamente.

La bestia seguía con su infernal grito, era un llamado, el cielo ya estaba oscuro solo eran iluminados por la escasa luz de la luna menguante, de entre los árboles comenzaron a llegar más bestias como las primeras unas 10 o incluso más, no se podían distinguir bien en la oscuridad pues su color oscuro las mimetizaba solo se podía ver el brillo rojo de su único ojo en la frente.

-Está bien, pero…no te alejes demasiado, ¿entiendes? O no podre concentrarme en la lucha, - le dijo el joven con resignación, por lo poco que conocía a la m

uchacha se había dado cuenta de lo terca que era.

Inuyasha camino unos pasos preparándose para usar a Tessaiga, Akane apunto concentrándose… había visto el fragmento de la perla incrustada en su pecho y allí apunto, la flecha voló por el aire envuelta en un aura rosada, dio de lleno a la bestia la cual fue derribada por el poderoso ataque el fragmento salió volando y la bestia volvió a su tamaño normal, cayendo junto a sus congéneres mal herida, el grito de Inuyasha se escuchó:

\- ¡VIENTO CORTANTE! - el poderoso ataque golpeo directo a todas y cada una de las bestias arrasando con ellas, con los árboles y dejando zanjas en la tierra, que el viento había ocasionado.

Akane camino un poco tambaleante entre nauseabundos pedazos de carne, hasta donde se encontraba el fragmento, lo tomo y al momento este que se había vuelto oscuro se purifico con su toque volviendo a ser rosa de nuevo, lo coloco en el pequeño saquito que colgaba de su cuello, y callo desmayada. Inuyasha al verla desvanecerse corrío y la alcanzo a tomar en brazos antes de que cayera al piso, estaba muy mal herida y había perdido mucha sangre.

* * *

Akane despertó, se sentía como si la hubiera arrollado un tren, y le daba vueltas la cabeza, abrió lentamente los ojos, hasta que por fin pudo ver con claridad, estaba dentro de una cabaña, recostada en su saco de dormir y cubierta con una manta, su hombro estaba vendado, y había un fuego encendido, no llevaba puesta su blusa rosa, solo tenia puesto el sujetador de encaje blanco, el cual estaba manchado de sangre, a su lado había un cuenco con una pasta que olía a hiervas, en el fuego habían unos peces asándose en unas ramas, una olla contenía agua, era su olla y su mochila estaba en el piso junto a ella recargada en la pared de madera, trato de levantarse y al hacerlo un gemido de dolor involuntario salió de sus labios, la roída esterilla de paja tejida que hacía por puerta de la cabaña se abrió al instante dejando ver a un preocupado Inuyasha.

-Menos mal que ya despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes? – decía en un tono preocupado hincándose frente a ella, observándola con atención.

\- Yo…. yo estoy bien, solo un poco mareada. – decía aun un poco adormilada.

\- Es natural perdiste mucha sangre y has estado inconsciente por varias horas. –

Decía Inuyasha mientras la sostenía por la espalda, al tocarla en la espalda desnuda sintió de nuevo aquella electricidad, se sonrojo, y comenzó a ponerse nervioso de nuevo, fijo su mirada en los chocolates de ella, que le miraban atentos, definitivamente le tenía cautivado, una suave sonrisa curveo sus labios mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella. Cuando corrió con ella en brazos pensando desesperado que hacer, Myoga le recordó una vieja cabaña abandonada que estaba cerca y por la cual habían pasado hacia rato, Inuyasha tomo la mochila de Akane rápidamente y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, la recostó en el piso y abrió su mochila buscando la cajita esa con la que había querido curarle ella hace varios días cuando lo de Yura, la abrió y confundido y molesto la arrojo al suelo, no sabía qué demonios era cada una de esas cosas, solo identifico una extraña tela que serviría para vendar a la chica, y unos cuadros pequeños de tela blanca, los tomo y con cuidado los coloco en la herida de Akane para cortar el sangrado, cuando este se detuvo, recordó que había creído reconocer algunas hiervas medicinales cerca de la cabaña, sus andanzas durante toda su vida le habían enseñado a curar esta clase de heridas, después de todo no siempre fue tan fuerte y tuvo que curarse varias veces el solo cuando terminaba mal herido, salió rápido y en la cabaña encontró un viejo cuenco, hizo una pasta con las hiervas, y cuando iba a desvestir a la muchacha un temblor hizo presa de sus manos, cerro los ojos y apretó los puños respirando pausadamente para calmarse, una terrible ansiedad no le dejaba en paz, cuando se controlo le quito con cuidado la blusa sacándosela por la cabeza, se maldijo pues el movimiento había hecho sangrar de nuevo el hombro de Akane, dio gracias al cielo que ella tuviera aquella extraña prenda que cubría sus pechos, o si no menos se habría podido concentrar en curarla, limpio meticulosamente, con el agua que Akane llevaba en su cantimplora, y seco con cuidado la herida que gracias a Dios ya había dejado de sangrar, cubrió la herida con la pasta medicinal y vendo el hombro de Akane, pensó seriamente en ponerle otra prenda de ropa pero desistió de la idea, probablemente se abriría la herida de nuevo, saco el raro futón de la muchacha la recostó con cuidado y la cubrió con una manta, ya estaba más tranquilo, pues la muchacha respiraba con tranquilidad, se había dejado de quejar inconsciente, así que pensó que aún no habían cenado nada y cuando ella despertara probablemente estaría hambrienta, el no tenia idea de como Akane preparaba la "comida ninja" como ella le había llamado a la sopa instantánea, así que recordó que cerca había un río, fue y pesco unos peces, los limpio y los puso a asar en un fuego que previamente había encendido, después se sintió más tranquilo y por fin salió a tomar algo de air fresco fuera de la cabaña, se quedo pensativo, y de brazos cruzados viendo el inminente cambio que pronto tendría la luna…una semana más, a lo mucho y estaría en fase de luna nueva… _mierda_.

Myoga observaba todo esto en silencio, a pesar de que tanto Inuyasha como Akane se habían encargado de decirle una y mil veces que no eran pareja, el no terminaba de creérselo, se dio cuenta en el momento en que la conoció, el aroma de la joven y el de su amo se mezclaban en una perfecta armonía en ella, era la compañera de su amo, la felicidad que sintió no se comparaba con ninguna otra, tanto tiempo Inuyasha había permanecido solo, luego encontró a la sacerdotisa, la cual al poco tiempo lo traiciono y lo sello en el árbol, cuando se entero que el sello había sido roto se puso feliz y no cabía en él de gusto cuando supo que no solo era libre si no que ahora también tenia una hermosa compañera. Mientras Inuyasha curaba a Akane se dio cuenta de que a pesar de las absurdas peleas que tenían constantemente el amo, le tenía un inusual cariño a la jovencita hasta se podría decir que se estaba enamorando, si Myoga se sentía feliz.

Un quejido le hizo volver en sí, Akane había despertado, entro presuroso a la cabaña para verla intentando sentarse.

Una electricidad ya conocida la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando sintió el delicado toque en su espalda de la mano de Inuyasha, el tacto suave de sus garras en su piel desnuda no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en sus dorados ojos, eran cautivantes, él se acercaba lentamente con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, sin darse cuenta un calor empezó a nacer en su corazón…justo al lado del que ya tenía por cierto joven de ojos azules.

Continuara…

 **Como ya se habrán dado cuenta por fin las cosas han empezado a cambiar, ¡yai por fin!**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, nos leemos la próxima semana.**


	8. Sacerdotisa

**¡Holis! mis lectores amados, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, ya les he dicho que le tengo un cariño muy grande a este fic, pues fue por la loca idea que se introdujo a mi cerebro de este fic que comencé a escribir…en fin, espero les guste, como siempre gracias enormes a quienes siguen esta historia.**

 **Advertencia este capítulo contiene altas dosis de erotismo, : así que preparen sus platitos para la baba XD.**

 **Agradecimientos y anotaciones al final del cap. :)**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Sensei Takahashi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Sacerdotisa**

.

.

\- ¿En qué momento me volví un maldito sentimental? Demonios actuó como imbécil…pero es que a tu lado es imposible evitarlo. –

Inuyasha estaba recostado en la rama de un árbol bastante alto, viendo las estrellas, no dejaba de rememorar aquel intimo momento que lo tenía tan consternado.

* * *

Flashback

 _-Menos mal que ya despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes? – decía en un tono preocupado hincándose frente a ella, observándola con atención._

 _\- Yo…. yo estoy bien, solo un poco mareada. – decía aun un poco adormilada._

 _\- Es natural perdiste mucha sangre y has estado inconsciente por varias horas. –_

 _Decía Inuyasha mientras la sostenía por la espalda, al tocarla en la espalda desnuda sintió de nuevo aquella electricidad, se sonrojo, y comenzó a ponerse nervioso de nuevo, fijo su mirada en los chocolates de ella, que le miraban atentos, definitivamente le tenía cautivado, una suave sonrisa curveo sus labios mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella._

* * *

Inuyasha suspiro sonoramente, mientras meneaba incesante la pierna que colgaba de la rama, esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco, sabía que Akane era una mujer fuerte, independiente, hermosa y con un carácter bastante explosivo, eso le agradaba, por primera vez había alguien que lo ponía en su lugar y no es que fuera masoquista, es solo que el fuerte carácter de Akane lo hacía querer más, como explicarlo… le emocionaba discutir con ella, hacerla salir de sus casillas y ver esa miradita fiera en sus ojos, el gracioso mohín en sus labios que intentaba intimidarlo, se veía tan tierna y violenta …lo excitaba, toda ella lo mantenía en un estado de excitación permanente, era frustrante si, pero altamente emocionante, siempre estaba a la expectativa, pues ella era impredecible, podía ser una chica tierna y amable con una sonrisa que podría derretir hasta el más frio corazón y en un segundo así como así la envolvía esa temible aura roja, que hacia serpentear sus cortos cabellos y destellar sus enormes ojos con una rabia que le ponía la piel de gallina.

Después de verla herida de esa manera, un terror que jamás había sentido le taladro los huesos, por eso cuando la vio despierta, y tan vulnerable como un conejo asustado no pudo evitar aquello… _mierda…_ sí, era un maldito sentimental.

* * *

Flashback

Se acerco a ella sin poder evitarlo cuando esa maldita electricidad le recorrió la espina dorsal, mandando pequeñas y placenteras descargas por todo su cuerpo desde la punta de sus dedos que estaban en contacto con esa piel de marfil, y ella lo veía con sus enormes ojos bordeados de tupidas pestañas brillando con una necesidad apabullante, ella también deseaba su contacto lo sabía, desvió la mirada a sus pequeños y carnosos labios como un botón de rosa, tan jugosos, tan apetecibles, los tenía semiabiertos, invitándolo a probarlos, instintivamente lamio su propio labio inferior deteniéndolo solo unos segundos entre sus incisivos, como saboreando anticipadamente esos labios ajenos, la vio nuevamente a los ojos, ¿en qué momento se había acercado tanto a ella? Sus narices casi se rozaban, ella comenzó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente y alzo levemente su rostro buscando sus labios, ella misma se ofrecía como ofrenda a su salvador, se acerco lentamente hasta sentir la agitada respiración de Akane chocando contra sus labios, pero un momento de cordura lo salvo o quizá lo mando al diablo, se separo y la apreso en un cuidadoso abrazo, pero firme, su corazón estaba en una carrera desbocada junto con el de ella, y en su debilidad solo atino a decirle aquella estupidez, vaya que era idiota, esa muchacha lo había vuelto un débil sentimental.

\- No sabes el miedo que tuve de perderte, no me lo explico, nos conocemos hace tan poco tiempo, pero…siento…siento como si te conociera de toda una vida, daría mi vida por ti…te lo juro Akane te protegeré con mi vida… -

Unos delicados y suaves dedos detuvieron su discurso cuando se posaron en sus labios con ternura, Inuyasha no pudo evitar separase un poco de ella para verla a la cara, ella lo veía con una ternura que hasta el momento no había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar.

\- Inuyasha…gracias…yo…yo entiendo lo que sientes, porque yo me siento exactamente igual que tu…pero… – se alejó del abrazo del chico, sin poder evitar que un gesto de dolor se reflejara en su rostro cuando lo hizo - yo tengo una historia Inuyasha y, quizá después de que la escuches, ya no sentirás lo mismo…y yo …- su voz se quebró y no pudo seguir hablando, unas traicioneras lagrimas resbalaron por su níveo rostro, y ella solo atino a agachar la cabeza temblando de impotencia, ¿por qué se sentía tan confundida?

Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula, un inexplicable malestar se apodero de él, suspiro fuerte y con delicadeza, pero decidido tomo la barbilla femenina con el índice y el pulgar rozando con sus garras la piel, y la giro, la molestia aumentó al ver ese hermoso rostro surcado en silenciosas lágrimas, y como un impulso ajeno a él acorto la distancia entre ellos y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla, saboreando sus lágrimas, y susurrando al oído aquellas patéticas palabras.

-Me importa una mierda tu pasado Akane, yo también tengo un pasado, pero es eso el pasado y de ahora en adelante solo quiero mirar hacia el futuro…y tu…. yo…no sé qué pensar, solo sé que entre nosotros hay algo que nos une y sé que tú también lo sientes. –

La muchacha temblaba en sus brazos llorando silenciosamente y él la acuno en sus fuertes brazos hasta sentarla en su regazo, ella recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho masculino, los rítmicos latidos de aquel corazón que se había abierto a ella de una manera tan sincera, la arrullaron hasta que se quedo dormida, la suave respiración de la muchacha lo tranquilizo, _¿porque mierda dije todo eso?_ _¿porque no puedo_ _detener la maldita verborrea de mí boca? …soy un imbécil._

La recostó nuevamente en el futón y salió, vio aquel árbol alto y de un salto subió a una rama.

* * *

Akane se revolvía inquieta en su lecho y una delgada capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo.

 _La oscuridad se acercaba como un espeso humo, con una lentitud desesperante y aterradora, tragando a su paso todo lo bueno que habitaba en ese lugar, devoraba hambrienta la felicidad y los sueños de cada persona que tenía el infortunio de atravesarse en su camino, Akane sentía la maldad de aquel ser, porque se daba cuenta ahora que no era simple humo, era un ser maligno, que se acercaba a ella lentamente, pero sin frenar en ningún momento su avance._

 _-Dulce sacerdotisa, guardiana de la perla…Akane…pronto, tú y yo estaremos cara a cara y al igual que estos miserables – frente a ella aparecieron cientos de cadáveres, de personas, animales e incluso hanyos y demonios, regados en el suelo, secos, como si algo los hubiera drenado y solo hubiera dejado el cascaron vacío de sus cuerpos, con las cuencas de los ojos vacías y la boca abierta en un mudo grito de terror – nos enfrentaremos querida, y yo saldré victorioso cuando devore tu alma, tu pura, longeva y gigantesca alma, y así la Shikon No Tama jamás podrá ser purificada de nuevo, y yo me apoderare del mundo, dulce…dulce sacerdotisa. –_

 _La voz se escuchaba de todas partes y de ninguna en particular._

 _-No te tengo miedo, y no permitiré que un ser despreciable como tu se haga con el poder de la perla, eres un cobarde, ni siquiera eres capaz de mostrar tu cara…enfréntame ahora. – dijo sin amedrentarse en ningún momento, una extraña energía corría por sus venas, infundiéndole un valor apabullante que manaba por sus poros, su mirada era fiera mientras buscaba en la oscuridad al dueño de aquella voz._

 _-Mmm…eres valiente, debo reconocerlo…pero…no, aun no llega el momento de estar frente a frente…pero llegará no comas ansias dulce sacerdotisa, y cuando llegue, desearas que jamás hubiera ocurrido, porque te destrozare y gozare cada segundo haciéndolo…será como la última vez que nos enfrentamos sacerdotisa…te venceré… -_

 _El humo se alejó en un segundo, dejando todo despejado, y la opresión que sentía con aquella maligna presencia desapareció, y dio un respiro de alivio, pero aún así no tenía idea de donde estaba, giro en su propio eje tratando de ubicarse, ahora estaba al pie de unas enormes escaleras de piedra que serpenteaban entre la montaña que se alzaba ante ella, la luz de la luna llena iluminaba el bosque, que era espeso, y sabía de alguna manera que tenía que subir, así que lo hizo, a pesar de que el recorrido fue largo no sintió ningún cansancio, al llegar a la cima un enorme templo se alzaba imponente, una mujer vestida de sacerdotisa estaba parada frente a ella a unos seis metros de distancia, dándole la espalda, su largo y negro cabello estaba atado en una coleta baja con un listón rojo…dudo solo un poco pero con pasos firmes se acerco a la figura de la mujer, era un poco más alta que ella y con una figura un poco más estilizada, antes de que pudiera emitir una palabra la sacerdotisa giro su cuerpo enfrentándola, era hermosa, tenía una blanca y tersa piel, su rostro en forma de corazón estaba enmarcado por su negro y sedoso cabello, sus ojos eran enormes, ligeramente rasgados y castaños, bordeados por tupidas y rizadas pestañas, una pequeña nariz respingada se alzaba orgullosa en su rostro y unos pequeños y carnosos labios le sonreían con ternura. Extrañamente le parecía conocida, le recordaba a si misma pero mayor y con una sabiduría y templanza que la hacía callar solemnemente ¿cómo era posible?_

 _-Akane, primero que nada, debo agradecerte por lo que has hecho – hizo una reverencia ante ella, lo cual la puso bastante incomoda – gracias por liberar a Inuyasha de su sueño –_

 _Akane estaba más que confundida ¿quién era esa chica? ¿y porque le agradecía por eso?_

 _-Debes estar confundida, - le dijo elevando el torso y con una hermosa sonrisa- pronto lo sabrás todo te lo prometo, - extendió una mano y la poso en su mejilla justo donde Inuyasha le había besado, suspirando al contacto y sin perder esa hermosa sonrisa – No debes tener miedo, lo que sientes por él es inevitable, era tu destino conocerlo y amarlo como a ninguno._

 _El recuerdo de Ranma la entristeció grandemente, ¿Cómo podría amar a otro, más que al tarado de Ranma? Era imposible, porque a pesar de la terrible traición, ella seguía amándolo con una fuerza cada vez más grande, pero Inuyasha se hacía espacio con fuerza, compitiendo encarnizadamente contra Ranma por el dominio de su corazón._

 _\- Oh querida, pronto lo entenderás todo, créeme, para que lo hagas tendrás que venir aquí, a este templo. –_

 _-Pero yo, no se donde esta este lugar ¿y porque tengo que venir aquí? Yo estoy en busca de los fragmentos de la perla, no puedo abandonar mi misión. –_

 _\- No lo harás, te lo prometo, esto es muy importante, debes venir lo más pronto que puedas, el enemigo se hace más poderoso cada día. - le dijo con seriedad - Este es el templo de Yamadera, debes preguntarle a Myoga, él sabrá guiarlos a ti y a Inuyasha. –_

 _-Tú nombre, no me has dicho tu nombre. – decía Akane desesperada._

 _La sacerdotisa comenzó a desvanecerse junto con el templo y el bosque._

* * *

Akane despertó, con un sentimiento de desasosiego, se quedo ahí tumbada viendo el techo polvoso y con telarañas, analizando cada aspecto de aquel ¿sueño?, un fuerte gruñido le saco de sus cavilaciones, su estómago reclamaba por alimento.

-Señorita Akane, ¿ya se siente mejor? Eso me alegra llamare al amo Inuyasha. – La pulga salió dando saltitos.

Inuyasha, el nombre del chico con orejas de perro le traspaso el alma, sonrió para si misma, estaba feliz de estar con él.

\- ¿Yamadera dice? Si claro que conozco el templo esta a unas semanas de aquí – decía Myoga con una manita hecha puño sosteniendo su barbilla.

-Primero debes recupérate, ni creas que viajaremos contigo en ese estado...- Inuyasha la veía con sus dorados ojos como fuego líquido, fulminándola con la mirada impidiendo que refutara algo.

-Pero…-

-No-

\- ¡No eres nadie para darme ordenes! – le contesto molesta volteando el rostro hacia otro lado mientas hacia un mohín y fruncía las cejas.

Una sonrisa magnifica apareció en el rostro del Hanyo, esa era la chica que lo estaba volviendo loco…le fascinaba.

\- ¡Deja de reírte idiota!… oswari –

\- Aun así, no iremos niña terca y boba – decía con la cara aplastada sobre el piso.

Muy a su pesar sabía que él tenía razón, así que ya no refuto más y siguió comiendo el delicioso pescado asado, sonrió nuevamente, Inuyasha se había preocupado tanto por ella, era muy tierno cuando no habría su bocotá.

Les conto el extraño sueño-visión que tuvo, a lo que Myoga respondió temblando como acostumbraba, pero intrigado por la identidad de la sacerdotisa, se preguntaba si no sería una trampa.

Inuyasha había salido, el supo en el instante en que Akane conto aquello quien era la mujer de su sueño, una melancolía se adueño de él mientras suspiraba recordando a su primer amor…y su traición.

* * *

 **CHINA - Aldea Joketsuzoku – época actual**

.

.

\- ¿Dónde lo abre dejado? mmm la edad ya me está haciendo estragos, a pesar de ser tan joven si solo tengo 300 años – decía la anciana Cologne parpadeando como una chiquilla.

Buscaba cierto pergamino antiguo, aunque no sabia muy bien de que trataba pues apenas tuvo tiempo de verlo unos minutos antes de que el yerno apareciera, tuvo que distraerlo pues el joven era muy curioso, y estaba segura de haberlo guardado entre los libros de técnicas amazonas y las hiervas secas para el dolor de estómago…pero no lo encontraba, el anciano que se lo había vendido por un precio bastante alto le dijo que contenía una sabiduría milenaria…por eso le intrigaba investigar más a fondo, si solo recordara donde lo dejo…

En una montaña de China bastante lejos de la aldea Ranma entrenaba sin descanso, hacia ya tres días que había decidido salir de viaje de entrenamiento, no soportaba un minuto más en aquella estúpida aldea, Shampoo solía colgarse de brazo como si fuera su trofeo, presumiendo ante sus congéneres, en bastantes ocasiones también cuando estaba solo, varias chicas se le ofrecían diciendo que no les importaba ser solo una concubina para él, en una ocasión incluso una le dijo que su maldición era lo que lo hacía más atractivo ¿Cómo mierda su maldición haría eso? él odiaba ser esa menuda pelirroja, y esa demente le decía aquello… luego vio a la momia leyendo con demasiado interés el pergamino, que ahora él guardaba en su mochila…y de alguna manera sintió como una corazonada, tenía que saber de que trataba…por eso y por su maldita debilidad llego tan lejos con Shampoo, pero se había jurado así mismo jamás volver a estar en una situación como esa nuevamente aunque se tuviera que arrancar su hombría si era necesario, se sintió como una maldito enfermo, _¿cómo puede caer tan bajo?_ era necesario se decía así mismo, pero él sabia que era una estúpida excusa, pudo haber robado el pergamino en otro momento, idear otro plan…era una mierda de persona, pensaba todo aquello mientras colgaba agarrado de una rama con los pies, tenia atada al pecho una gran roca, y flexionaba su cuerpo una y otra vez, su piel estaba llena de cortes y su ropa estaba desgarrada, su trenza casi deshecha, estaba sucio, tal y como se sentía por dentro desde que salió por la ventana de Akane esa madrugada. Solo unos días más y quizá podría empezar a investigar el misterio del pergamino.

* * *

 **Japón- era feudal, 500 años en el pasado**

.

.

Ya habían pasado tres día desde la lucha con las serpientes demonio, Inuyasha había estado curando el hombro de Akane que se veía mejor cada día, pronto podrían viajar, pero él sentía cada vez más incertidumbre, aquel sueño que Akane les contara solo le había recordado una vez más que Akane era la reencarnación de su antiguo amor, aquella mujer que había amado con locura tal que había dejado de lado su sueño de ser un yokai completo, había decidido ser una débil humano para poder estar con ella…y aún así ella lo traiciono y lo clavo a ese árbol por 50 años hasta que Akane lo libero y ahora en el sueño de ella la otra ¿le agradecía por liberarlo? que mierda pasaba estaba muy confundido, pero aún así no podía dejar de proteger a Akane se lo había prometido y además no era solo una promesa vacía en verdad quería protegerla…ella…lo hacía feliz.

Akane estaba roja como un tomate, agachaba un poco el rostro y rehuía su mirada, mientras nerviosa se mordía el labio inferior, estaba frente a Inuyasha quien la veía fijamente con los brazos cruzados dentro de las mangas del haori.

\- Ya tienes casi cinco minutos así niña boba, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme? – Dijo Inuyasha sin poder ocultar lo mucho que le atraía la imagen de la chica así, no podía evitar imaginar si seria esa la forma en que reaccionaria mientras besaba sus pechos, así, mordiéndose el labio de aquella manera.

\- Yo…y-yo…quería pedirte ayuda…para…bueno…es que...hace tres días que estoy así…y… -

\- ¡Con un demonio ya dime que es lo quieres! – le dijo bastante exasperado.

\- Queriapedirtesiprofavorpodriasayudarmeabañarporqueestoysuciayllenadesangreseca – le dijo todo rápido y casi gritando, le daba mucha vergüenza, pero con el hombro derecho lastimado se le hacía muy difícil, incluso llevaba la misma ropa desde la lucha y ni siquiera traía puesta una blusa, solo estaba envuelta en la manta pues Inuyasha no le había dejado ponerse otra, ya que al estársela quitando para curarla se lastimaría más.

\- ¿Qué?, si no hablas bien como quieres que te entienda mocosa, dímelo bien o quédate así que no estoy de humor para perder el tiempo en tonterías – La verdad si había entendido, quería bañarse, pero quería tenerla ahí nerviosa frente a él, para seguir imaginando "cosas".

Akane alzo su rostro con una vena palpitándole, su agradecimiento no iba a impedir que le diera su merecido por hablarle de aquella manera.

\- ¡Mira pedazo de idiota! te estoy pidiendo ayuda para poder darme un baño, porque por si no te has dado cuenta estoy sucia, y llena de sangre seca, no soportare un día más en este deplorable estado, pero si no quieres ayudarme ¡no me importa! Ya me las arreglare sola. –

Y se dio la vuelta con la espalda muy erguida y caminando con furia. Después de unos minutos salió con una cajita llena de enceres para higiene, una toalla y un cambio limpio de ropa, y se dirigió orgullosa hacia las termas donde tomo el baño la última vez, no estaban tan lejos quizá a unos 10 minutos caminando, iba ensimismada, a cada oportunidad pensaba en aquel sueño, cada día estaba más intranquila al respecto, no estaba segura de ir al templo, llego a las termas y dejo todas sus cosas en la orilla, se quito los tenis estando aun de pie, se destapo dejando caer la manta y comenzó la odisea, se desabrocho el pantalón con la mano izquierda y comenzó a bajárselo, lucho un poco con el pantalón hasta que se lo quito por completo, estaba en ropa interior, el sujetador manchado de sangre le picaba ¿cómo se lo quitaría? además ¿debería quitarse también la venda del hombro? mientras pensaba aquello dirigió su mano derecha al elástico de las bragas y cuando estaba por bajárselas.

-Espera no te desnudes, y tampoco me grites oswari, ni me des con tu mazo, solo vine a ayudarte – decía Inuyasha a sus espaldas, nervioso y con los brazos extendidos frente a él en un inútil intento de protegerse. –

Akane se giro y lo vio detrás de ella, temblando de miedo.

-Pervertido – le dijo levantando la frazada y cubriéndose rápido.

-Yo no soy un pervertido, si lo fuera no hubiera dicho nada y tu ni cuenta te hubieras dado que estaba aquí, y te habrías desnudado…aunque para ser francos recuerda que ya te he visto desnuda... –

Grave error, y lo supo cuando el aura rojiza de Akane hizo acto de presencia, la muchacha parecía un demonio furioso.

\- O-SW-A-RI –

Pum… callo tan fuerte que retumbo en el bosque, las aves volaron despavoridas dejando sus nidos.

Después de unos minutos cuando el efecto del hechizo del collar dejo de hacer efecto, Inuyasha estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas sobándose la nariz, y viendo con resentimiento a la chica, que estaba parada frente a él, viéndolo molesta.

-No era necesario sabes, te dije que no lo hicieras, yo solo vine a ayudarte, porque eres demasiado orgullosa para aceptar mi ayuda. – Le veía indignado.

\- Mph…pues si quieres ayudar no hace falta que seas tan grosero y pervertido. –

\- Oye fuiste tu la que fue a pedir mi ayuda –

\- ¿O sea que, si me entendiste, desde la primera vez que te lo dije? –

Inuyasha se empezó a poner nervioso otra vez, _mierda._

 _-_ Vete, quiero darme un baño – se dio la vuelta.

-Deja de ser tan rencorosa vamos yo te ayudare, – antes de que ella dijera pio, Inuyasha se quito el haori y la tomo en brazos, entro al agua caliente y la sumergió con todo y manta, el agua le llegaba debajo de los pechos y a Inuyasha por la diferencia de alturas solo hasta un poco más arriba de la cadera.

Akane se sorprendió, pero le agradeció su ayuda.

-Vez esa botellita de ahí, es para lavarme el cabello, podrías pasármelo por favor. -

Él lo hizo, mientras tanto ella se había sumergido para mojarse completamente, después abrió la botellita haciendo una leve mueca de dolor al hacer fuerza para destaparlo, y se coloco un poco en la palma de la mano, Inuyasha tomo el frasco y lo puso de nuevo en el cesto, Akane comenzó a lavar su cabello haciendo espuma, la fragancia que despedía el shampoo, le relajo los sentidos, era una delicada fragancia de sakura, se le dificultaba un poco por estar sosteniendo también la manta, Inuyasha lo noto y viéndola fijamente a los ojos tomo la manta por la orilla pidiéndole permiso, ella asintió y él se la quito y la arrojo empapada a la orilla de la terma, el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentó, estaba semidesnuda con Inuyasha, mientras se lavaba el cabello, dejo de hacer espuma y cuando se disponía a sumergirse para enjuagar la sustancia jabonosa, Inuyasha la sorprendió de nuevo, había tomado una cazuelita de la canasta y comenzó a enjuagar su cabello tomando agua y derramándola con cuidado en su cabello, mientras con la otra mano enjuagaba delicadamente haciendo una masaje delicioso. Akane se relajó y permitió aquella caricia, después Inuyasha tomo la barra de jabón y comenzó a lavar la espalda de la chica, suavemente, hasta que se topo con la venda, dejo la pastilla de jabón a un lado y con cuidad comenzó a quitarle la venda, la herida se veía mucho mejor ya estaba casi cerrada, Akane dio un respingo cuando sintió los labios del hanyo en su cuello, le había dado un pequeño beso, se quedó helada y al mismo tiempo todo era tan erótico.

\- Inuyasha podrías ayudarme a quitar también esto…el sostén, yo… es que está lleno de sangre y yo no puedo quitármelo… - le dijo sumamente apenada.

\- ¿Y cómo te lo quito? – Pregunto con un poco de urgencia en su voz imposible de ocultar.

\- Esto…em córtalo, de todos modos, ya no sirve – decía nerviosa a más no poder.

Él estaba a su espalada y no encontrando nada mejor para cortarlo uso la garra de su índice para cortarlo desde atrás y luego cada uno de los tirantes, el peso añadido a la tela por el agua hizo lo demás el sostén resbalo del cuerpo de la muchacha, quien rápida se tapo los senos con el brazo izquierdo, apenada.

Inuyasha prosiguió con su labor, ahora sin ningún estorbo de tela de por medio, lavo meticulosamente la espalda y los brazos, el cuello y sin poderlo evitar beso de nuevo el cuello expuesto de la chica, olfateando en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro pero sin dejar de enjabonarla, Akane cerraba los ojos, dejándose hacer sin poderlo evitar, el magnetismo y la tensión sexual que había entre ellos era innegable, no se dio cuenta cuando paso pero de pronto ya se había dado la vuelta y con cuidado quitaba el kosode del joven que la veía silencioso, terminado la labor de la chica al terminar de quitárselo y arrojarlo junto a la manta empapada, con las mejillas arreboladas. Los pechos de Akane estaban descubiertos, pero él se esforzaba por no desviar la mirada del rostro de la joven.

-Ya que estas aquí, creo que tú también deberías tomar un baño. -

Le dijo nerviosa, tomo con cuidado el shampoo que ya estaba abierto y se puso una generosa cantidad en la mano, le dio la vuelta al Hanyo, quien obedeció mudamente y se agacho un poco cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la muchacha, ella comenzó a lavar con cuidado la sedosa cabellera del joven, haciendo espuma y masajeando delicadamente el cuero cabelludo, y sus orejas lo cual mando descargas eléctricas al cuerpo del joven, haciéndolo gruñir suavemente, lo enjuago con cuidado, y cuando Inuyasha se irguió tomo el jabón y comenzó a lavar su espalda como él lo hiciera anteriormente con ella pasaba sus manos delicadamente acariciando los definidos músculos del joven, sintiendo fuego en su interior, pensó que de no haber estado sumergida en el agua su ropa íntima igual estaría mojada, le dio la vuelta y enjabono su pecho pasando sus pequeñas manos por su tórax y su marcado pecho, por su hombros y brazos, le sorprendió que el hombro había dejado de dolerle, quizá por el agua caliente, pero no le dio más importancia.

Inuyasha poso su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla de Akane haciendo que esta le viera a los ojos, sus ojos estaban casi negros pues las dilatadas pupilas los oscurecían, el aroma de excitación que ella desprendía lo volvía loco el aroma de ella mezclado con el suyo, intensamente excitante, el momento que estaban pasando era sumamente erótico, irreal y estimulante, sin tapujos desvió la mirada a los senos de la chica viendo con hambre cada uno y el pequeño y rozado pezón erguido coronando aquellos blancos y redondeados montes, dio un paso y se acerco al cuerpo de la joven, ella pudo sentir la gran erección del Hanyo, rozando su estómago, él soltó su rostro y coloco ambas manos en la pequeña cintura rodeándola y pegándola aún más a su cuerpo soltando un gruñido por la cercanía, al sentir los pezones endurecidos rozando su pecho, Akane abrió los labios, estaba cada vez más acalorada pero no podía apartar sus ojos de los dorados ojos del Hanyo, parecían fuego líquido, sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas y sus orejas estaban erguidas prestando su absoluta atención a cualquier sonido que ella hiciera, sus manos comenzaron a subir por el duro pecho, hasta posarse delicadas en su fuerte cuello sintiendo el fuerte latido de su corazón en la yugular, el cabello húmedo se le pegaba al rostro haciendo que se viera más salvaje y sensual, las manos comenzaron a bajar lentamente acariciando las caderas hasta posarse en el redondo trasero de la joven quien dio un respingo al sentir las garras rozando su piel ahí donde las bragas no cubrían su piel, sintió la erección de Inuyasha palpitar en su estómago, los rostros fueron acercándose cada vez más hasta culminar en un beso profundo y lento, saboreando cada rincón de la boca ajena, aumentando la excitación, Inuyasha la elevo, ella le rodeo la cintura con las piernas, sus intimidades chocaban deseando traspasar la barrera de la tela que les impedía la tan ansiada unión, él arremetía suavemente a la par de los movimientos de su lengua invadiendo su boca, Akane no pudo evitar comenzar a gemir, se sentía tan bien, su intimidad palpitaba con cada roce del erecto miembro anhelando que no se detuviera en su entrada, lo quería dentro de ella, palpitando en su interior, sus manos ansiosas se movían jalando el plateado cabello, su mano izquierda subió hasta la cabeza y comenzó a acariciar una oreja suavemente haciendo que Inuyasha soltara un fuerte gemido de placer, ya no se podía controlar, mientras con una mano sostenía a Akane por el trasero con la otra comenzó a desatar el nudo de su hakama la cual cedió por el movimiento y se comenzó a hundir en el agua, ya solo quedaba una barrera, las bragas de Akane, su mente estaba completamente nublada el raciocinio desapareció desde el momento en que Inuyasha beso su cuello, cuando se dio cuenta de que el terminaba de desnudarse, su corazón palpito de júbilo, ansioso, su cuerpo estaba más que preparado, quería llegar a la culminación de aquel acto, lo necesitaba con premura, Inuyasha estaba en las mismas, toda duda que rondara su mente durante los pasados días le importo una mierda, ahora solo se sentía desfallecer al sentir el pequeño y hermoso cuerpo aferrado al suyo respondiendo a cada beso, rose y caricia que el le regalaba, estaba a punto de romper las bragas de Akane cuando el fuerte olor de la sangre lo hizo detenerse, besaba el cuello de Akane mientras esta gemía y se retorcía en sus brazos rozándose contra él, aparto su rostro del delicioso cuello y con horror vio el hombro de la chica, de nuevo estaba sangrando, la herida se había vuelto a abrir.

-Mierda, Akane se abrió la herida – le dijo preocupado.

-Que herida, de que hablas, decía ella besando su cuello aferrada fuertemente a él. –

-Akane, espera, arg…- un gemido salió de sus labios cuando ella mordió su hombro y se froto contra su erecto miembro.

-Es-espera Ak-Akane – le dijo respirando agitado y tomándola delicadamente de la cintura apartándola un poco de su cuerpo.

Akane salió del trance, y se dio cuenta que Inuyasha la observaba preocupado.

\- ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? – No pudo evitar que su voz sonara como un ronroneo, que le puso la piel de gallina al chico.

-Estas sangrando, tu hombro, la herida se abrió otra vez. - dijo decepcionado casi en un sollozo.

De pronto Akane se dio cuenta de la situación, y se sonrojo de la vergüenza que la invadía, más al sentir el miembro duro apretado contra su intimidad, agacho la mirada y solo asintió desenroscando las piernas de la cadera masculina, el se agacho un poco y subió su hakama atándosela de nuevo, se estiro y tomo la toalla seca saliendo del agua y extendiéndosela a la chica, dándole la espalda para que no se sintiera más nerviosa, cuando ella la tomo y salió del agua, él se comenzó a vestir y de nuevo volteo a verla estaba enredada en una suave toalla amarilla que hacia resaltar su blanca piel y su hermoso cabello azul.

-Toma – le dijo extendiendo su Haori, no te vistas te lastimaras más el hombro debemos darnos prisa e ir a la cabaña para curarte –

El sangrado ya se había detenido, pero la herida abierta comenzó a dolerle nuevamente, como no sintió el dolor cuando estaban… el rostro de Ranma invadió su mente, sacudió la cabeza ya no importaba, de ahora en más ya no pensaría tanto las cosas, ni en Ranma él quedaba en el pasado de ahora en adelante, se cubrió con el Haori y sonrió mientras veía el semblante preocupado del hanyo frente a ella, vamos Inuyasha, él le dio la espalda y se arrodillo frente a ella.

-Sube a mi espalda, así llegaremos más rápido. –

Solo dudo un segundo, subió decidida a la espalda del hanyo y se sujetó fuertemente con su brazo izquierdo, después de todo lo que había estado ocurriendo estos días y de lo que casi hacen ya no tenía caso pensar tanto las cosas. Inuyasha corría veloz por el bosque, ella sentía el viento moviendo sus cabellos, una alegría que hace mucho tiempo no sentía se adueño de su corazón y sin poderlo evitar rio como una niña, Inuyasha también sonrió…

* * *

Desgraciadamente tendrían que quedarse unos días más, la herida se había vuelto a abrir.

Akane ya vestida con un pantaloncillo negro y una blusa floja de color azul cielo fajado dentro del pantaloncillo, estaba arrodillada comiendo una sopa instantánea, mientras Myoga se despedía, alegando que iría a investigar el templo de Yamadera, y si había alguna trampa él la descubriría.

-Bueno me voy – decía haciendo una reverencia – amo Inuyasha cuide de la señorita Akane –

Señorita Akane, por favor no golpee tanto al amo – Una gota resbalo por la cabeza de la joven-

-Lo intentare Myoga, - le decía con una sonrisa apenada, los ojos cerrados y una mano rascándose la nuca.

Continuara…

.

.

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Uff me siento acalorada ¿ustedes no? Ahora si que estuvo intenso, que no daría yo por haber estado en esa terma con Inu, ji, ji, ji, pero bueno, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo, espero sus reviews con ansias locas. Aprovecho para anunciarles que quizás el capítulo de la semana entrante se retrasara uno o dos días, justo como hoy ups, pues si se habían dado cuenta siempre trato de actualizar los jueves, la razón es que pronto subiré otro fic, para el 31 de octubre, uno de terror como protagonistas Akane y Ranma, digo por si les interesa. :**

 **Gracias por sus reviews a:**

 **Iselsglezcam: Si a mi me gusta un montón la idea, se nota ¿no? Ji, ji, ji, y sí, no te apures el bobo de Ranma sufrirá un buen rato, gracias por leer la historia, saludos.**

 **Elena Bronte: Si a fin de cuentas Inuyasha es un guerrero y para mi Akane siempre lo ha sido también, si te has dado cuenta ella es más fuerte y siendo así ¿porque no lucharía al lado de Inu? ella es una chica que siempre pelea por sus ideales y aunque un poco necia es valiente, en cuanto a Ranma bueno, es medio bruto ya todas lo sabemos, ja, ja, ja, y sobre lo del aroma… pues ya lo descubriremos en un futuro, y sobre la luna nueva, yo también estoy a la expectativa ¿Cómo reaccionara Akane? ¡que emoción! (favor de insertar aquí un grito de emoción desbordada) g** **racias por leer. Saludos**

 **Sin más por el momento me despido y nos leemos luego.**


	9. Yo seré lo que tu quieras, lo que desees

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

 **Ya sé, ya se, un poco tarde el capítulo, ¡oigan más vale tarde que nunca! pero es que creo que tengo demasiados proyectos entre mis manos en este momento. ¿Cómo me metí en este lio? Ha ya recuerdo…porque estoy mal de la cabeza, sin duda.**

 **Aprovecho para informar a quienes también siguen mi otro fic, Y todo gracias a los Zombies que el próximo capítulo se retrasara un poquitin, pero no se desesperen probablemente lo suba por ahí del viernes o sábado a más tardar y de Cuentos de terror en Nerima, pues la cosa más o menos por el mismo rumbo XD.**

 **En fin, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo y espero de corazón que les guste tanto como a mí, por cierto les aviso que hasta el momento es el capítulo más largo que he escrito. :)**

 **Como siempre gracias infinitas a quienes siguen la historia y amablemente me dejan algún review, (agradecimientos al final del capítulo) ¡los adoro! Y no saben cómo me motivan a seguir escribiendo está loca historia…mi bebé, mi historia adorada, mi precioso ja, ja, ja. Ya ven no miento, la locura se extiende por mi sistema como el virus T, pequeña referencia a Residet Evil y El Señor de los Anillos… ¡¿dónde?!**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa y talentosa Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Sin más por el momento por favor disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Yo seré lo que tu quieras, lo que desees.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHINA - Aldea Joketsuzoku – época actual**

 **.**

 **.**

Sentía cada uno de sus músculos adoloridos, tenía infinidad de cortes de distintos tamaños en su cuerpo, raspones y moretones mandaban pequeñas y dolorosas punzadas de distinta intensidad que le ponían la piel de gallina sin poderlo evitar, estaba sucio, el cabello se le pegaba a la cara y su ropa estaba destrozada y poco cubría ya de su maltrecho cuerpo femenino, dejando entrever por la camisa rota sus generosos pechos, maldecía constantemente y con un lento y lamentable paso avanzaba apoyándose sobre una rama que hacia de rudimentario bastón, hacia casi dos meses que había dejado la aldea amazona para entrenar inmerso en las montañas, y lo había hecho en un régimen más pesado y duro de lo normal porque sentía repulsión por haber caído tan bajo, y el entrenamiento había sido una especie de castigo autoimpuesto.

Su condición de hombre le había vuelto un animal en celo, poco había faltado esa tarde en el baño junto a Shampoo para tomarla y hacerla suya… se odiaba.

Era una vista patética la que cualquiera podría tener de él o ella mejor dicho ya que estaba convertido en la voluptuosa Ranko, pero no le importaba, caminaba tambaleante por el angosto camino que descendía de la montaña, su destino era el pueblo que estaba a las faldas de esta, allí tomaría un baño decente y comer hasta el hartazgo era lo primero que haría, su estómago gruñía obstinado y su boca derramaba unos cuantos hilillos de baba al imaginar el festín que se daría en unas horas.

* * *

Cuatro horas después Ranma ya en su forma masculina, limpio y con ropa decente comía un plato tras otro, su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, ¿de qué trataría el pergamino?

Caminando por la aldea no pudo dejar de notar que había un local con antiguos libros, y demás trastos viejos, entro sin pensárselo mucho y comenzó a caminar entre los antiguos objetos curioseando como un cliente más, hasta llegar al mostrador donde un anciano de cabellos largos y blancos atados en una coleta baja, y con unos bigotes también bastante largos y lacios le veía con curiosidad, pues a pesar de estar limpio y bien vestido Ranma tenía varias contusiones en su rostro bastante…llamativas por decirlo de algún modo.

\- Buenas…encantadora su tienda señor. – Le dijo Ranma aparentando parecer interesado mientras tomaba entre sus manos una figurilla con forma de dragón.

Le pregunto en japonés, esperando que su suposición fuera acertada, puesto que había notado que el anciano estaba leyendo unos papeles en ese idioma para su buena suerte, ya que en definitiva su chino era bastante precario.

\- Vaya hace tiempo que no tenía un cliente que fuera de mi tierra, es un placer poder hablar con alguien mi idioma natal. – Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su arrugado rostro. - ¿Y hay algo que llame tu atención joven? - le pregunto dejando en el mostrador unos antiguos pergaminos que hasta el momento había estado leyendo.

\- ¿Qué afortunada coincidencia no es así? Un gusto conocerle señor mi nombre es Saotome Ranma, - dijo haciendo una respetuosa reverencia a manera de saludo - y vera yo… pues en realidad, tengo en mi poder un viejo pergamino, pero lo cierto es que no domino muy bien el idioma, - dijo avergonzado, rascándose la nuca - y no he podido descifrar lo que tiene escrito. ¿Seria usted tan amable de ayudarme? – Le pregunto lo más educado que pudo, no quería echar a perder la oportunidad de que le ayudara.

\- Un gusto conocerte muchacho, mi nombre es Fujioka Hirosama – dijo a su vez regresando una leve reverencia - veamos si puedo ayudarte en algo Ranma muchacho, ¿traes contigo el pergamino? –

\- Si señor Fujioka, - le dijo contento por su buena suerte, sacando de su camisa el pergamino enrollado y extendiéndoselo.

\- Oh dime Hiro, que me haces sentir un anciano decrepito, el señor Fujioka era mi padre, – le dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

El anciano Hiro lo tomo con cuidado, hizo a un lado los papeles y extendió el pergamino, leyéndolo con curiosidad.

Su vida corría monótona en ese viejo pueblo rural, y ver a alguien de su nación le había puesto de buen humor, de otra manera posiblemente le habría mandado al diablo, pero lo que sus ojos leían en ese momento, le hizo dejar de pensar en sus aburridos días, su concentración fue enteramente para el viejo pergamino que leía con un poco de dificultad pues, no solo estaba escrito en chino si no también en una mescla de japonés antiguo que le pareció de lo más curioso, además estaba tan desgastado en algunas partes que apenas podía leer lo que decía.

Ranma estaba impaciente, el anciano leía en silencio desde hace más de 20 minutos y la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, sentado en un banco alto que estaba junto al mostrador no podía dejar de mover incesantemente su pierna, subiendo y bajando su rodilla una y otra vez, su cabeza que estaba sobre una de sus manos con el codo apoyado en el mostrador dejaba ver una cara de fastidio muy propia de él, así que sin poder aguantar un minuto más le dijo.

-Bueno anciano Hiro dígame, ¿De qué trata? ¿Qué tanto lee? ¡¿Porque no me dice?! ya tiene más de veinte minutos leyendo y no me ha dicho ni una sola palabra. –

El anciano como contestación solo levanto el índice de su mano izquierda indicándole que esperara.

Ranma bufo molesto y comenzó a fijar su atención en la tienda, el aburrimiento y la curiosidad le estaban ganando la batalla, y después de otros veinte minutos más y cuando estaba por levantarse y arrebatarle el pergamino pera salir de ahí hecho una fiera por perder su tiempo el anciano hablo.

\- Primeramente, debo decirte que este pergamino que tienes en tu poder es muy valioso, tiene a simple vista quizá más de 500 años, y su contenido ¡vaya muchacho! Es ciertamente muy interesante. – dijo con cierta emoción ¿hace cuanto que no tenía algo interesante en su tienda? ¿5 o 10 años? Ya ni lo recordaba.

\- ¿Y que es lo que dice? – Pregunto emocionado Ranma contagiado por el anciano.

\- Pues veras, habla de un tiempo muy antiguo en Japón, de la época de las guerras civiles, el Sengoku y de una vieja leyenda, pero no estoy seguro si lo es o no, pues tiene demasiados datos que corroboran su autenticidad, pero a la vez hay ciertos elementos por demás inverosímiles, por ejemplo, escucha:

 _ **La sacerdotisa Akane guardiana de la Shikon no Tama, era poderosa, hermosa y gentil, no discriminaba a nadie pues aun a pesar de su condición de sacerdotisa, solía viajar acompañada de un Hanyo. El poderoso y fiero Inuyasha, quien peleaba a su lado contra demonios que asolaban los pueblos y villas.**_

El corazón de Ranma dio un latido doloroso al escuchar ese nombre, que cruel era el destino que le recordaba constantemente su error, y justo como _su_ Akane _esa_ Akane era poderosa, hermosa y gentil, regresando de sus pensamientos volvió su atención al anciano que le hablaba de nuevo.

\- Ves a lo que me refiero, también hay bastantes datos que concuerdan correctamente con el pasado y son verificables, por ejemplo, esto:

 _ **El cadáver del emperador Go-Tsuchimikado estuvo seis semanas sin ser enterrado, puesto que la casa imperial carecía del dinero para sus funerales.**_

\- Esto ciertamente sucedió muchacho, y esta incluso en los libros de historia, si no mal recuerdo esto fue hace 500 años, en la época del Sengoku. – Dijo pensativo, acariciando su largo bigote blanco.

\- ¿Entonces me dice que es verdad lo que esta escrito en el pergamino? ¿que en verdad existían, onis, yokais y cosas así? – preguntaba incrédulo.

\- Pues este mundo esta repleto de cosas extrañas, hay infinidad de leyendas que, aunque son increíbles resultan verdaderas, como por ejemplo aquí en China existían unas antiguas fosas en Jusenkyo, no sé si alguna vez escuchaste hablar de ello, era un famoso sitio de entrenamiento para los guerreros que se atrevían a ir, y varias maldiciones recaían en los que desafortunadamente caían en sus estanques, pero actualmente están destruidos, hubo una feroz batalla entre un joven guerrero y un semidios. – Dijo el anciano, regodeándose, creyendo tener una de las historias más interesantes.

Ranma bufo, claro que conocía las malditas fosas y por supuesto que sabia de la batalla, por la cual había perdido la cura a su maldición, y en la que casi pierde también al amor de su vida.

Después de contarle al anciano todas sus penurias, el emocionado anciano le invito a comer, no se creía su suerte, tantos años de aburrimientos rotos por la afortunada llegada de ese joven guerrero.

* * *

Mientras comían en un pequeño restaurant que estaba a un lado de la tienda de antigüedades, y Ranma le contaba algunas de sus aventuras.

El anciano sonriente le preguntaba detalles, para el orgullo del muchacho eran bienvenidos los halagos haciendo subir su ego como espuma, pero cuando llego al tema de las prometidas, un aura de tristeza le cubrió, y le conto todo, ni él sabía porque pero el anciano le daba confianza, abrió su corazón con el anciano como con nadie y le conto todo sobre Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo, evito el tema de Kodachi pues esa no era prometida si no una loca que se había encaprichado con él, le conto todo con una seriedad que desconocía que incluso a él le sorprendió.

-Ranma puedo decirte que tu vida ciertamente ha sido muy interesante y llena de acción, pero si te soy sincero el honor muchas veces nos convierte en el juguete del destino, por el honor se han peleado demasiadas batallas muchas perdidas otras ganadas, por el honor se han separado familias, por el honor se han levantado dinastías poderosas, sí, pero también por causa del honor infinidad de corazones se han roto, solo tu sabes si la decisión que tomaste es la adecuada, pero quizá yo pueda ayudarte muchacho, creo recordar un viejo libro sobre las amazonas y sus leyes guardado en la tienda, quizá, después podamos darle una leída y no se…puede que no sirva de nada, pude que sirva de mucho.

\- ¡¿En verdad señor Hiro?! no sé cómo le pagare por su ayuda, es usted muy amable. –

-Oh bueno…quizá haya algo que puedas hacer para ayudarme, si no interfiere con tu entrenamiento y no tienes que irte pronto, podrías ayudarme a reparar algunas cosas en la tienda, que debido a mi vejez no he podido reparar, claro si es que tú quieres…y puedes, – le dijo el anciano fingiendo de pronto debilidad, encogiéndose en sí mismo y hasta con una débil tos, mientras observaba al joven frente a él, quien lo veía con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

\- Por supuesto que no es molestia, no tengo prisa por volver a Joketsuzoku. –

\- Volviendo al tema del pergamino ¿quieres que te diga que más dice? – Pregunto el anciano dando un sorbo a su te, repentinamente recuperando su fuerza.

\- ¡Si por favor! – Dijo Ranma sin poder evitar su impaciencia.

Volvieron a la tienda, y ya comenzaba a hacerse tarde, los últimos rayos del sol coloreaban el cielo de un hermoso tono rojizo, con melancolía suspiro _, todo me recuerda a ti mi hermosa marimacho_. Ranma intento irse para buscar alojamiento y pasar la noche, prometió regresar al día siguiente para que el anciano le contara que decía el pergamino y ayudarle con las reparaciones, pero el anciano le ofreció a Ranma una pequeña habitación, como pago por su ayuda en la tienda.

Después de instalarse Ranma entro a la pequeña sala que estaba en el segundo piso junto a las habitaciones del anciano, de nuevo el anciano extendió el pergamino y comenzó a leer.

Solo algunas cosas le llamaron realmente la atención a Ranma.

 _ **Dos años después se terminaba de construir el Ginkaku-ji, que intentaba ser una réplica del Templo Kinkaku-ji, erigido también en Kioto cien años antes, que estaba revestido de láminas de oro.**_

 _ **Fue en esa época que la sacerdotisa Kikio murió y la Shikon no Tama, fue quemada junto con su cuerpo, desapareciendo. El mismo día ella misma sello en el árbol sagrado al Hanyo Inuyasha quien había intentado robar la poderosa perla.**_

 _ **Se dice que la perla tenía el poder de cumplir cualquier deseo.**_

 _ **50 años después llego la sacerdotisa Akane más poderosa aun, que su antecesora pues, se decía que ella era su reencarnación, fue ella quien libero del sello al Hanyo Inuyasha y agradecido se convirtió en su acompañante desde ese momento. Muchos intentaron robarle la perla, pero ella era una fiera guerrera versada en distintos tipos de artes marciales, muy poderosa y hábil tanto en el uso del arco como con su poderoso mazo.**_

 _Mazo_ -pensó Ranma - _vaya ¿que acaso todas las Akanes poseían un mazo infernal? Pobre Hanyo seguro la sacerdotisa le daba hasta el cansancio con él_ – pensaba con una sonrisa recordando los innumerables viajes por el cielo de Nerima gracias a su ex prometida.

 _ **La sacerdotisa Akane apareció atravesando el portal que esta en la cueva devora almas, y por esa misma cueva desapareció en el año_ después de enfrentar al_pero _.**_

\- Vaya que desgracia el pergamino esta bastante más dañado de lo que creía, - dijo lastimosamente al anciano, negando con la cabeza, – es una pena, algunas palabras e incluso frases enteras están ilegibles. –

\- Da igual anciano, entonces ¿usted cree que esa perla es real? –

-Creo que si, como te dije antes muchas leyendas resultan ser ciertas, por más increíbles que parezcan, ¡mira! – Dijo señalando con su dedo – aquí hay un mapa que indica como llegar a la cueva devora almas. –

Ranma se agacho a su lado viendo el mapa, si no se equivocaba eso era realmente cerca de Nerima, era interesante. _¿Podría ser que la perla?_

-Oiga anciano Hiro, se me ha ocurrido una idea, ¡será que, si el portal existe, y la perla también, ¡¿Yo podría ir a buscarla y pedirle que me quite la maldición?! – Decía emocionado.

-Podría ser muchacho, ¿porque no lo intentas? -

-Oh, mira aquí habla también de un templo en Yamadera, aún existe sabes se encuentra en la prefectura de Yamagata. Dice aquí que la sacerdotisa Akane fue allí y en ese lugar...

Los días pasaron, y la amistad entre Ranma y el anciano Hiro se hizo cada vez más grande, al grado que este se iba a entrenar y en lugar de volver a la aldea amazona regresaba con el anciano y le ayudaba en la tienda reparando lo que podía.

 **Japón - era feudal, 500 años en el pasado**

 **.**

 **.**

Akane se estaba recuperando de la herida del hombro, hace dos días que Myoga se había ido a investigar el templo de Yamadera.

Ni ella ni Inuyasha habían hablado de lo que paso en las termas, pero no podían evitar sonrojarse cada vez que sus miradas chocaban o que por "casualidad" sus manos o alguna otra parte de sus cuerpos se tocaban.

 _Ya no puedo seguir así tengo que hablar con Inuyasha de lo que paso…que vergüenza debe pensar que soy una desvergonzada y una facilita,_ \- pensaba sonrojándose hasta la medula, mientras le miraba discretamente. Inuyasha estaba sentado en una esquina de la cabaña, de manos y brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados y un semblante de tranquilidad absoluta.

 _¡Pedazo de idiota! Yo muriéndome de nervios y el tan tranquilo._

\- Si quieres decirme algo solo hazlo, ya me tienes cansado con tus cambios de humor – le dijo aun sin abrir los ojos.

\- Pero ¿qué? ¿Cómo? –

\- tu olor, cambia con tus emociones, y ya me tienes mareado, solo dime que quieres – decía aun sentado y con los ojos cerrados, con una tranquila voz.

Akane le vio fulminándolo con la mirada y su aura incrementándose poco a poco.

 _¡Miserable y todavía te burlas de mi bestia!_

 _Peligro_ – pensó, pero antes de que pudiera dar la retirada y escapar de la muchacha ella grito:

\- ¡Acaso estas diciendo que apesto! –

Inuyasha abrió los ojos, incrédulo ¿en qué momento había dicho él eso? Definitivamente Akane estaba loca.

\- Porque si eso es lo que estás diciendo, permíteme recordarte que has sido tu quien no me ha dejado ir a darme un baño de no mas de cinco minutos, porque según tú, "la herida puede abrirse otra vez"- dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

Al mencionar lo del baño Akane no puedo evitar volver a sentirse avergonzada, era cierto que desde entonces él le había acompañado cuando le apetecía bañarse, pero en ningún momento había vuelto a suceder lo de aquella vez, Inuyasha había rayado en la caballerosidad, y ella muchas veces había deseado que se olvidara del respeto y la tomara como aquella vez, rápidamente sacudía la cabeza y salía pronto del agua sin decir ni pio, y con la mirada gacha, furiosamente sonrojada.

Pero ese día estaba decidida a hablar con él.

-Inuyasha… mmm quiero…quiero disculparme…con – contigo. – dijo haciendo una reverencia ante Inuyasha quien la veía como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

\- ¿Pero y a ti qué demonios te pasa? ¿disculparte por qué? – le pregunto confundido.

La ira y la vergüenza crecían poco a poco en su interior de nuevo, pero respiro profundamente varias veces antes de decir:

-Por, por lo del otro día en las termas…no quiero que pienses que yo soy así…no se lo que me paso, y estoy sumamente avergonzada…no quise ofenderte de ninguna manera. – le dijo aun sin mirarlo a los ojos, arrodillada frente a él.

-Tu no me ofendiste Akane – le dijo serio, pensando que quizá ella se disculpaba porque se arrepentía de lo que habían hecho.

Molesto de pronto se levanto de un salto y le dijo:

\- En todo caso discúlpame tu a mí, supongo que fue una suerte para ti que tu herida se abriera de nuevo, así no tuviste que involucrarte de más con hibrido como yo. - Le dijo fulminándola con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué? De que estas hablando Inuyasha, yo solo quiero que quede claro que no soy ninguna zorra… - Dijo la ultima frase en un susurro, que por supuesto fue oído por el chico.

-Tú no eres ninguna zorra, tu eres…eres… - callo al ver los hermosos ojos chocolates que le miraban expectantes y con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué soy? – Pregunto, quedándose muy quieta, observando esos maravillosos ojos dorados.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, las palabras no salían de boca, se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta _¿había estado a punto de decir que ella era su compañera?_ – pensaba turbado, pero al verla tan malditamente hermosa, viéndolo con esos enormes ojos castaños, no pudo evitar caminar lentamente acercándose a la chica.

Se detuvo a medio metro de ella, o quizá mas cerca, extendió su brazo y con cuidado delineo el contorno de su mejilla con sus garras, Akane sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole la espina dorsal. ¿Cómo era posible que con ese simple toque ella perdiera la cordura? Cerro los ojos y disfruto de la caricia, Inuyasha se acerco aun más y de pronto sintió la calidez de sus labios chocando con los suyos, con su otra mano la tomaba por la nuca evitando que ella se alejara. Fue un beso dulce y tierno…profundo. Akane sentía que el mundo daba vueltas y que lo único que la sostenía para no caer eran las manos de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha dejo de pensar en cuanto estuvo a corta distancia de Akane, su aroma, su maldito aroma le emboto los sentidos una vez más, había evitado los días anteriores estar demasiado cerca de ella porque sabía que tarde o temprano caería de nuevo, como la vez de las termas y es que el agua caliente solo había hecho que el delicioso aroma de la muchacha se acentuara.

La besaba intensamente adentrando su lengua cada vez más, como si quisiera absorber su alma con ese beso, ella se dejaba hacer, ahora sus pequeñas manos recorrían tortuosamente un camino por su pecho, subiendo y bajando lentamente. Inuyasha la apretaba cada vez más, sus cuerpos casi se fundían, pero cuando noto la potente erección del muchacho clavándose en su abdomen, la invadió el miedo, _¿y si a él solo le importaba "eso"? A fin de cuentas, era un chico, y estaban solos, y ella realmente no conocía a Inuyasha ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué le era virtualmente imposible negarse a besarlo y tocarlo de esa manera? ¿Por qué no lo mandaba a volar de un buen mazazo? ¿Por qué permitía que el la tocara de esa manera tan intima? ¿Quién era Inuyasha? Y ¿Cómo se había metido en su corazón de aquella manera en tan poco tiempo? -_ su mente corría a la velocidad de la luz pensando todo aquello y no encontrando respuesta se separo de los labios que la besaban tan deliciosamente.

-Inuyasha tenemos que hablar – dijo alejando un poco al chico poniendo sus manos en su pecho firmemente.

Inuyasha le veía confundido con los ojos oscurecidos y un poco enrojecidos, y con tenues marcas violetas en sus mejillas, pero muy tenuemente marcadas.

Él chico tardo un poco en volver en si, respirando profundamente tratando de entender las palabras de la muchacha, cuando al fin se controló, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y las tenues marcas desaparecieron de su rostro, asintiendo la soltó y se separó de ella alejándose y dándole la espalda, sus orejas estaban replegadas a su cabeza dándole una imagen bastante deprimente.

-De que quieres hablar – decía aun de espaldas.

-Mírame por favor Inuyasha – le dijo Akane con un tono de voz un poquito suplicante.

-Así estamos bien, solo habla. –

-Necesito verte a los ojos…yo… ¿estás bien? – Le pregunto extendiendo su brazo al notar sus orejas antes altivas, ahora replegadas en su cabeza y tocando delicadamente su espalda, un poco preocupada.

\- Si. – Fue su única respuesta, dicha en un tono bastante seco.

\- Inuyasha por favor solo mírame tenemos que hablar de un tema importante y no puedo hablar con tu espalda. – Le dijo ya un poco molesta, sí que la sacaba de sus casillas con tremenda facilidad, ella preocupándose por él y él siendo un idiota.

Inuyasha se giró de pronto y con sus manos señalaba su entre pierna molesto.

\- ¡Esta es la razón de que no quisiera voltearme niña tonta! Pero ya que insistes… ¡¿de qué demonios quieres hablar?! – Dijo con el seño fruncido, pero a la vez bastante sonrojado y avergonzado.

Akane fue irremediablemente envuelta en un sonrojo monumental, ella había sido la causante de "eso" - agacho la mirada y totalmente avergonzada le dijo:

-Es precisamente de eso que quiero hablar… ¿Qué es lo que esperas de mi Inuyasha? ¿Qué soy para ti? –

\- …. –

\- ¡Mierda di algo Inuyasha! – Akane no era una chica que maldijera muy seguido, pero cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba un florido vocabulario sorprendía a varios. – Demonios ten por seguro que si lo único que quieres de mi es terminar entre mis piernas ¡ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO! ¡No puedo permitirme caer una vez más en una idiotez como esa! Te queda claro…. No volveré a ser tan idiota…-

Dijo por último rompiendo en llanto, no pudo evitar recordar que para Ranma ella solo había sido un objeto, en cientos de ocasiones el se había llenado la boca de burlas y criticas hacia ella, que si fea, que si marimacho pechoplano, gorda, etc. Y después de romperle el corazón el muy maldito se había acostado con ella, robándose su pureza y lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad, arrebatándole todo…cierto que ella pudo haberlo mandado al diablo, pero él muy maldito la tenía tan enamorada que no pudo negarse y hasta hoy la tenía en ese lamentable estado…desgraciado ojalá estuviera sufriendo con la maldita gata… termino encogida en el suelo cubriéndose la cara con las manos, llorando sin poder detenerse.

Inuyasha la veía sorprendido ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Qué había dicho? La furia lo invadió, algún maldito desgraciado la había engañado, se había acostado con ella y luego la había abandonado, no había más explicación…alguien… algún maldito pedazo de mierda se había atrevido a tocarla…. no quería seguir por esa línea de pensamientos, el monstruo de ojos verdes llamado celos se adueñaba de cada célula de su cuerpo, haciéndolo vibrar de ira, ¡ella era su pareja! No podía negar aquello que su corazón le estaba gritando... se sentía descolocado y muy confundido… al ver a la fiera muchacha que el había conocido llorar desconsolada como una niñita se le ablando el corazón, y en un acto inevitable para él se arrodillo a su lado y la acuno en sus brazos, sentándola en su regazo.

\- Yo no se que te paso Akane, pero si quieres decirme, intentare comprenderte lo más que pueda…yo quiero saberlo todo de ti…yo no quiero solo terminar entre tus piernas como dijiste… yo quiero…yo…no se porque ni como sucedió, pero…te quiero Akane, como mi compañera… - Callo sorprendido por sus propias palabras, ¿quién le había poseído y obligado a decir esa sarta de cursilerías? Su estúpido corazón sin duda.

Akane abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y su llanto se detuvo al instante - ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunto en un susurro, casi para sí misma.

-… - El mutismo de Inuyasha volvió como antaño y solo la apretó más en su regazo.

-Inuyasha estoy muy confundida…yo también siento algo por ti…te quiero y no se como demonios paso tan rápido…pero yo tengo un pasado, un doloroso pasado del que intento con todas mis fuerzas alejarme, por eso termine aquí, 500 años en el pasado…

Akane no se detuvo hasta que sintió su garganta reseca, había estado hablando durante un largo rato, lloro en ocasiones y no pudo evitar que la furia se viera reflejada en su voz en algunas partes de su narración, en el que Inuyasha solo la escuchaba en silencio, le conto absolutamente todo, terminando su relato cuando llego a la era feudal y le conoció a él, pues lo restante de la historia él ya la conocía.

Se sentía totalmente insegura, ¿qué pensaría Inuyasha de ella ahora? Pero si algo estaba sucediendo entre ellos, y definitivamente era así, no podía seguirse engañando a si misma. Le tenía que decir todo, y si él la aceptaba con todo y pasado, podrían por fin comenzar algo de la manera correcta.

Pasaban los minutos e Inuyasha seguía en silencio apretándola contra su cuerpo, sosteniéndola en su regazo, casi se podía escuchar su mente trabajando a mil por hora…los minutos corrían desesperantemente lentos a su parecer, ¿qué tanto pensaba Inuyasha? Detuvo sus pensamientos y concentró todos sus sentidos en Inuyasha cuando su aterciopelada y profunda voz comenzó a hablar.

Hace 50 años conocí a Kikio, ella era la guardiana de la perla de Shikon, como ya debes saberlo, yo llegue a estas tierras cuando escuche el rumor de la perla, y de su extraordinario e ilimitado poder, en un principio yo solo deseaba la perla para así poderme convertir en un yokai completo, dejar de ser débil, y no permitir que nadie más volviera a humillarme llamándome Hanyo.

El tiempo paso y la convivencia con Kikio se hizo cada vez más ligera nos comenzó a unir una amistad al principio, pero después de un tiempo la amistad no era suficiente, cada vez con más frecuencia ella venia al Goshinboku el árbol sagrado y durábamos horas caminando en silencio, mientras ella se dedicaba a recoger plantas medicinales, en otras ocasiones hablábamos, ella me contaba de su niñez y yo de la mía…

Todo cambio una mañana en que ella se bañaba en el río cerca de la cascada, vestía un delgado yukata blanco, que mojado por el agua me permitió ver cada una de sus formas de mujer, algo se encendió en mí, ninguna otra mujer había causado una emoción tan visceral en mí cuerpo, y vaya que había habido algunas bastante descaradas, pero yo jamás me vi tentado hasta ese día, los baños se volvieron más frecuentes, y ella me permitía verla sin decirme nada, al fin de cuentas yo tampoco decía nada solo la observaba…

Una tarde viajábamos por el río, había tenido que ir a un pueblo para ayudar a unos enfermos y yo le acompañe pero la espere fuera de la aldea, en el bosque, ya que estaba y aun esta muy mal visto que una sacerdotisa conviva con una demonio o medio demonio, cuando termino su labor y llegamos al pequeño muelle en la orilla del río, ella casi cae, y por asares del destino fue en mis brazos, no pude evitarlo y la abrace como lo había deseado por tanto tiempo, culminando en un beso, el primero que nos daríamos.

Ella me dijo que lo dejaría todo porque se había enamorado de mí, pero que había un pequeño problema, no necesito decírmelo lo entendía a la perfección, yo necesitaba ser humano para ella, decidimos entonces que ella me daría la perla para que así yo pudiera pedir ser un humano completamente, y juro que lo deseaba, en esos momentos desee ser un humano para poder hacerla feliz, formar una familia, una noche antes ella se entrego a mi…la hice mi mujer y pactamos vernos al día siguiente en el prado para pedir juntos el deseo y sellar nuestro destino para siempre…

Lo demás ya lo conoces, ella me engaño Akane, no se que es lo que pretendía, quizá se arrepintió, no lo sé, no te mentiré aún guardo sentimientos por ella, pero cuando tu apareciste no pude evitar que un sentimiento igual de fuerte entrara a mi estúpido corazón…mierda Akane no se como haces para que yo diga estas cursilerías, pero no puedo evitarlo, me tienes idiota.

La suave risita que Akane no pudo evitar soltar, aligero el ambiente e Inuyasha se sintió alentado a continuar.

Pero de lo que ahora yo estoy seguro es que no quiero perderte…como ya te lo dije una vez me importa una mierda tu pasado… te quiero y si me lo permites estaré a tu lado el tiempo que tu desees, como amigo, como guardián, como compañero de batallas, no te forzare a nada te lo juro, yo seré lo que tú quieras, lo que desees.

Akane estrecho el abrazo, se sintió tan identificada con Inuyasha, pero sentía y sabía hasta cierto punto que Kikio no lo había traicionado, y cuando estaba a punto de decírselo Inuyasha alzo su rostro con el índice de su mano y sin decir nada más volvió a besarla por segunda vez ese día, pero sin llegar a más porque en ese momento en que el beso se hacía más impaciente un rugido bestial del estómago de Inuyasha rompió el momento, ambos rompieron en carcajadas y se separaron viéndose con un brillo diferente en sus miradas. Prácticamente se habían declarado el uno al otro.

* * *

 **CHINA - Aldea Joketsuzoku – época actual**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron otros tres meses de ir y venir de sus entrenamientos hasta que un día el anciano le recibió contento agitando en el aire un libro grueso.

\- ¡Lo encontré Ranma, por fin lo encontré! – Decía feliz.

-Anciano no creo que eso funcione, por más increíble que parezca Shampoo es una buena muchacha, y desgraciadamente está enamorada de mí, como evitarlo si soy malditamente atractivo – dijo poniendo cara de galán de telenovela trágico - ella jamás haría eso, creo que mi única opción de romper el compromiso sin que le hagan daño es ir en busca de la cueva y de la perla, puede que también me ayude a romper el compromiso, – decía mientras daba martillazos a unas tablas flojas del piso.

* * *

.

.

En total habían pasado cinco meses desde que se fue de la aldea amazona, temía por la seguridad de Shampoo si no volvía pronto, así que decidió regresar para informarle de un nuevo viaje y le prometería regresar antes de la fecha de la boda si no había más remedio.

Camino por varios días hasta llegar a la aldea.

Llego entrada la noche y cuando se dirigía a la casa de la momia y Shampoo, vio a la susodicha salir por una ventana y correr sigilosa entre la maleza, sintió una corazonada, ¿Por qué actuaba tan sospechosa?

Dejo su mochila en el suelo y comenzó a seguir a la muchacha escondiendo su aura para que no lo descubriera, ella se adentraba cada vez más en el bosque hasta que llego a un claro, no podía ver nada solo escuchaba voces, una era de su prometida y la otra le resultaba conocida también, trepo silencioso a un árbol, las voces callaron, pero en su lugar escuchaba, no, ¡no podía ser verdad! Apuro el paso hasta situarse en una rama alta y desde ahí pudo ver lo que sucedía, sorprendido y sí, porque no decirlo también con su orgullo un poco herido, no podía dejar de ver aquello, una radiante sonrisa apareció en su rostro, esto le venía como anillo al dedo, por fin podría darle fin a su compromiso con la china, más pronto de lo que pensaba estaría junto a su Akane rogando su perdón… aunque aún no entendía cómo era posible, ¿que acaso ella no le juraba amor eterno, a él? y más interesante aun ¿cómo diablos había llegado _ese_ hasta ese lugar? Hasta donde él sabía ella lo odiaba o bueno quizás no lo odiaba, pero pensaba que le era bastante indiferente.

Volvió a posar su mirada en la escena todavía sin poderse creer lo que se desarrollaba frente a él sin que los protagonistas se dieran cuenta que estaba ahí, pensó que probablemente, aunque no hubiera tomado la precaución de esconder su aura, aun así, ellos ni se habrían dado cuenta que él estaba ahí, de tan ensimismados que estaban en sus asuntos.

Shampoo estaba totalmente desnuda, montándolo con fiereza, gimiendo y arqueando su espalda mientras su larga cabellera morada se movía con cada salto que ella daba, él la sujetaba fuerte de las caderas mientras gritaba su nombre una y otra vez con la voz enronquecida por la pasión…

\- Shampoo…Shampoo, – gemía su acompañante.

Estaba anonadado, ¿en qué momento había pasado aquello? Y como era posible que el maldito cerdo no se hubiera perdido, definitivamente a Ryoga le gustaba perseguir a sus prometidas, pensó que ahora que él se había ido del lado de Akane el cerdo aprovecharía e intentaría conquistar a Akane a como fuera lugar… ¿entonces?

¡¿CÓMO DIABLOS AHORA ESTABA TENIENDO SEXO CON SHAMPOO?!

Si que la vida daba mil vueltas, el martirizándose por su maldito honor y esa suelta entregándose sin pena alguna… ¡a Ryoga! Aprovechando que él no estaba ahí.

Se alejo de la pareja, sonriendo más feliz que nunca, que curiosa es la vida se decía, ¿Quién demonios se lo iba a imaginar?

* * *

Llego de nuevo a la aldea, tomo su mochila y por la misma ventana que Shampoo había usado para su escapada nocturna Ranma entro, era la habitación de la chica, salió de ahí antes de que la momia lo viera o que la chica regresara, salió al pasillo y entro sigiloso a la que era su habitación, la curiosidad lo estaba matando se estaba haciendo varias preguntas en esos momentos pero una especialmente grande, ¿cómo era que la vieja momia no se había dado cuenta que él ya estaba ahí?

Salió de su habitación y comenzó a caminar sigiloso por la casa la puerta de la habitación de Cologne estaba entreabierta, un humo blancuzco salía de ella como si fuera niebla, se acercó y cuando aspiro el humo, sintió una pesadez en el cuerpo, se tapó la boca y nariz alarmado aguantando la respiración, allí en el centro de la habitación estaba un incensario encendido y despidiendo un humo que seguro era para dormir a la momia, la cual por cierto roncaba a pierna suelta.

Así que eso era lo que la chica había hecho, sí que era taimada y tramposa, ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo tendría aquellos encuentros con Ryoga?

¡Qué rayos! incluso se habría esperado que fuera Mousse ¿pero Ryoga? Increíble.

Más pronto de lo que pensaba estaría en Japón, arrodillado pidiendo el perdón de su marimacho violenta, diciéndole sin miedo alguno _¡Yo seré lo que tu quieras, lo que desees!_

Continuara….

* * *

 **¡PUM NENA! Que fuerte, ¿se fijaron que Ranma termino diciendo justo lo mismo que Inuyasha le dijo a Akane? Qué curioso verdad…**

 **Y aun más impactante… ¡SHAMPOO Y RYOGA! ¿Se lo esperaban? ¿Cómo paso? ¿En que momento? OMG cuantas preguntas sin resolver aún.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Gracias infinitas a:**

 **Iselsglezcam: ¡Gracias! Que genial que te gusto el capítulo anterior, y prepárate porque la historia seguirá así, llena de chenchualidad, ji, ji, ji. Saludos.**

 **DeileRus: Te contestaré en español, esperando que tu Google traductor haga lo demás…porque púes no se ruso, ja, ja, ja. Aquí vamos:**

 **Exactamente, Ranma es bastante bruto y engreído, como decimos por aquí le dio de patadas a los aguijones el muy tarado. En mi adorado país también abundan esta clase de "políticos" que hacen tonterías llevando al pueblo a la ruina, pero son incapaces de aceptar sus errores achacándoselo todo a chivos expiatorios que caen en sus garras, y concuerdo contigo la realidad es más terrible que la peor de las ficciones… ¡MOMENTO! ¿Cómo es que un fic, sobre Inuyasha, Akane y Ranma ha terminado en un tema de política?… ¡No tengo ni idea!**

 **Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi fic, y gracias también por darte el tiempo de comentarlo.** **Saludos.**

 **Elena Bronte: Que alegría que te guste esta pareja dispareja, me encanto lo del erotismo feudal. es verdad Ranma e Inuyasha tienen una conexión fuerte… ¡no diré más! Ja, ja, ja, gracias por estar al pendiente y espero te guste esta actualización. Saludos.**

 **Nancyricoleon: Que fantástico que te este gustando…y si pobre Inu caray, siempre se queda con las ganas y citando a mi maridito el muy guarro...**

 **Seguro el pobre Inuyasha debe tener un terrible dolor de cabeza por agua…**

 **¿Por agua?**

 **Si por aguantarse el pobre, ja, ja, ja.**

 **Disculpa la guarrada, pero es que no pude evitar escribirla. Saludos.**

 **Sin más por el momento...nos leemos luego.**


	10. Ojos azules

**¡Hola!**

 **Primeramente, les debo una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar esta vez… Lo siento.**

 **Ya está…**

 **Ja, ja, ja, es broma, en verdad lo lamento, pero como explique hace unos días en la nueva actualización de "Y todo gracias a los zombis" (pequeña publicidad para mi otro fic, je, je) la semana pasada fue bastante ajetreada para mí, como super mamá y trabajadora que soy, las kermeses y festejos de estas fechas me dejaron con poco tiempo para escribir. Espero me comprendan, y no me busquen para asesinarme a sangre fría a la vuelta de la esquina.**

 **En fin, debo aclarar también que este capitulo y los siguientes se desarrollan en un tiempo atrasado al del capítulo anterior… bueno al menos en cuanto a la historia de Ranma, como se dieron cuenta en el otro capítulo, en la vida de Ranma, Shampoo y Ryoga pasaron 6 meses, así que por lógica Inuyasha y Akane deben pasar por varias situaciones más hasta llegar a ese punto, ya que en la historia el tiempo corre paralelamente en ambas épocas. Agradezco de antemano su comprensión, ji, ji, ji.**

 **Como de costumbre les agradezco con el corazón en la mano y una sonrisa de esas que ablandan los corazones, a todos los que siguen este fic y lo han puesto en favoritos. Gracias eternas a quienes me regalan sus reviews.**

 **En verdad me alegra recibir todo tipo de comentarios, y son para mí lo que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo. ¡Los adoro!**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Sin más por el momento, por favor disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Ojos azules.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Japón- era feudal, 500 años en el pasado**

 **.**

Comieron en silencio después de haber abierto sus corazones de aquella manera, Inuyasha se sentía primeramente muuuuy avergonzado y luego un idiota y un débil, maldecía su corazón humano por orillarlo a rebajarse así por una mujer. Akane por su lado se sentía totalmente confundida, no había dejado de amar a Ranma era cierto, pero lo que había comenzado a sentir por el chico perro estaba casi al mismo nivel, aun así se decía que ya no había caso, que no debía seguir pensando en Ranma y de ahora en adelante solo se concentraría en dos cosas, Inuyasha y los fragmentos de la perla…aunque el sueño de la criatura de humo le preocupaba bastante también, la voz profunda del chico que comía silencioso frente a ella la saco de sus cavilaciones.

Inuyasha llevaba varias horas rumiando la idea... definitivamente tendría que decírselo aunque eso no significaba que le agradara.

\- Creo que hay algo que debo decirte…

\- ¿Y qué es? – pregunto a su vez la muchacha con una linda sonrisa.

\- Bueno tiene que ver con el hecho de ser… ya sabes mitad yokai… y es algo con la luna…

Un estruendo fuera de la cabaña detuvo su plática, se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, Inuyasha puso su mano sobre la empuñadura de Tessaiga y Akane se colgó el carcaj con flechas y tomo el arco, se miraron a los ojos en silencio, Akane buscando sentir tranquilidad, Inuyasha asegurándose de que ella estaba a su lado para poder protegerla. Salió primero el muchacho, desenvainando su espada que se transformó al instante, le siguió la joven colocando una flecha sagrada en el arco y tensándolo.

Ambos lo sintieron, un aura maligna que se acercaba a ellos dando estruendos y haciendo vibrar la tierra.

\- Un fragmento de la perla, puedo sentirlo. – Dijo Akane seria y concentrada en el polvo que se levantaba entre los árboles frente a ellos.

Inuyasha solo asintió, él no podía identificar el fragmento, pero si sentía la poderosa aura maligna del ser que se acercaba.

Entre los árboles pudo distinguir humo, humo negro que serpenteaba como si fueran tentáculos, los mismos que había visto en su sueño/visión, un extraño sentimiento comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Ira, ese era el sentimiento, pero ¿por qué? Sentía que ya había vivido aquello, que ya había luchado antes con eso que se acercaba. Como en ocasiones anteriores sintió que no eran sus manos las que sostenían la flecha y el arco, y al mismo tiempo si eran suyas, sintió que su cuerpo ardía en llamas, pero no se quemaba. Se sintió poderosa.

Inuyasha pudo sentir la vigorosa aura de Akane, tanto que no pudo evitar girar su rostro para observarla, le infundía respeto ¿cómo una chica tan pequeña como ella, y con ese rostro de ángel podía emitir un aura tan poderosa y letal?

Se veía tan hermosa y fuerte, con sus cortos cabellos meciéndose por el delicado viento que producía su aura, esa mirada fiera y determinada de guerrera, su cuerpo tenso mientras apuntaba con su flecha a un punto en el bosque, la vio soltar el aire que retenía en sus pulmones y al mismo tiempo liberar una flecha que era envuelta en una aura morada, siguió la trayectoria de la flecha que impacto en un árbol a varios metros de distancia, el árbol exploto y el humo negro que estaba segundos antes rodeando el tronco se desintegro pero más y más tentáculos de humo aparecían reptando entre los árboles, no debía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, tenía que actuar, por muy poderosa que Akane fuera el había prometido protegerla y eso es lo que haría, porque ella era su compañera.

De entre los árboles salió un ser bastante pequeño, que gruñía mostrando unos diminutos colmillos, era como un lagarto, pero estaba erguido de pie sobre piernas humanoides, con bracitos tan delgados que parecían fideos y ojos saltones.

\- ¡Entréguenme los fragmentos de la perla! - Grito con voz chillona, golpeando con su cola de lagarto el suelo.

Una enorme gota rodo por la nuca de los jóvenes.

\- Feh ¿y quién me lo ordena, tú lagartija? – preguntó burlón.

El humo que estaba entre los árboles se concentro en un solo punto detrás del pequeño yokai, se acercó sobre el hombro de la criatura acercándose al oído, el pequeño lagarto comenzó a asentir con energía. El humo se dispersó y solo una siniestra y fuerte carcajada se escucho antes de que el humo se disolviera en su totalidad, dejando como única prueba de que estuvo ahí un pequeño fragmento de la perla de Shikon en el suelo junto a una de las patas de la criatura la cual se agacho y tomo el fragmento, y antes de que Akane lanzara otra flecha la criatura se la trago.

El ser comenzó a vibrar y a retorcerse mientras su cuerpo antes pequeño crecía y cambiaba, de parecer una lagartija subdesarrollada ahora era un autentico monstruo, grande y aterrador con unos colmillos gigantescos, sus brazos antes enclenques ahora parecían dos troncos gruesos y fibrosos.

\- JA, JA, JA, Ahora miserable hibrido dime a quien le llamas lagartija, yo soy Kingurizâdo y cuando me entreguen los fragmentos de la perla, seré aún más poderoso.

Un latido en su cuerpo le aviso que su cuerpo comenzaba a transformarse.

\- Mierda -dijo entre dientes Inuyasha.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Inuyasha? – Pregunto preocupada Akane al ver como Inuyasha había dejado caer a Tessaiga que había vuelto a su tamaño original.

Inuyasha alzo su rostro al cielo, ¿Por qué demonios siempre les tocaba luchar contra enemigos al atardecer? Parecía una broma, maldijo nuevamente mientras un espasmo lo doblo hasta quedar con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo.

\- Así me gusta hibrido que reconozcas tu lugar ¡arrodíllate ante mí!

\- ksg ¡basura acaso crees que yo me arrodillaría ante ti! – Grito furioso Inuyasha lanzándose con las garras al frente – GARRAS DE ACERO.

Profusos chorros de sangre brotaron de las heridas que Inuyasha le provoco con su ataque a Kingurizâdo en el vientre, este gruño fuertemente sosteniéndose la barriga solo por unos segundos, luego se lanzo furioso contra Inuyasha quien tenía serios problemas para seguir el ritmo del ataque pues su cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse, el sol había comenzado a ponerse y un cielo estrellado y sin luna se alzaba majestuoso ante ellos.

Akane observaba atónita como el cabello de Inuyasha cambiaba de tonalidad, de la plata lustrosa al negro azabache.

\- ¡Vamos Akane no te quedes ahí parada como idiota y atácalo! – Grito desesperado Inuyasha.

Akane no necesito más definitivamente el bruto que le acaba de gritar era Inuyasha, algo le sucedía estaba clarísimo como el agua pero no era el momento de ponerse a pensar en aquello, tomo otra flecha y tenso el arco, la flecha salió disparada hacia el pecho de la criatura, pero antes de que impactara en el blanco, Kingurizâdo con un veloz movimiento de su cola desvió la flecha y de un manotazo con el revés de su garra lanzo por los aires a Inuyasha que se estrello con fuerza en una de las paredes de la choza.

Akane lanzo el arco y el carcaj, era hora de sacar a su mejor aliado de batalla, su mazo, corrió veloz hacia el monstruo, la furia que sentía al ver como había atacado a Inuyasha le infundía un valor inaudito. Antes de que la bestia se diera cuenta Akane alzaba su mazo entre sus dos manos arqueándolos detrás de su cabeza y de un fuerte movimiento estampo el mazo en la fibrosa cola del ser, un fuerte sonido de huesos rotos se escucho y un abundante chorro de sangre broto de la herida.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! -Fue el grito de la bestia.

\- Señorita Akane, señorita Akane lleve al amo Inuyasha dentro de la cabaña – Myoga decía con premura, pero Akane parecía no comprender lo que le decía, así que grito con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Ahora mismo!

La chica obedeció por fin mientras Kingurizâdo se tomaba la cola entre las manos gimoteando distraído, ella corrió con Myoga sobre su hombro _¿de dónde ha salido?_ – se preguntaba, lanzando fugaces miradas a la pulga en su hombro, llego a la cabaña y arrastro el cuerpo inerte del joven.

\- ¿Y ahora que Myoga? A esa bestia no la detendrán estas frágiles paredes, cuando se recupere del golpe que le di estará aún más furioso y vendrá y nos aplastara aquí dentro. – Decía Akane desesperada.

\- Clave a Tessaiga en la puerta, eso creara un campo de fuerza espiritual que evitara que la criatura entre.

Para su mala suerte Tessaiga seguía tirada fuera de la choza bastante cerca de la bestia y su arco también, pues en su exabrupto al ver a Inuyasha surcar los aires gracias al manotazo de la bestia, la domino la ira. _Maldita sea._

Akane salió nuevamente, Kingurizâdo los buscaba frenético.

-Ahí estas, tú tienes los fragmentos de la perla muchacha ¡DAMELOS!

Y se lanzó a atacarla. Dio un zarpazo tan fuerte que dejo profundas zanjas en la tierra, la chica fue rápida y alcanzo a lanzarse al aire segundos antes de que las garras tocaran su piel.

 _Rayos debo alcanzar a Tessaiga antes de ese monstruo me ataque o si no, Myoga e Inuyasha correrán peligro. –_ Pensaba frenética pues la espada estaba justo debajo del yokai.

 _No hay forma tengo que atacarlo para que se mueva y así poder tomar la espada._

Cogió impulso y salto lo más alto que pudo girando en el aire y dando una fuerte patada en el costado de la bestia que por la inercia fue lanzada solo unos metros, pero fueron los suficientes.

Akane rodo por el suelo tomando a Tessaiga y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, entro a la choza y cerro la puerta con fuerza clavando la espada en ella, sus manos temblaban cuando sintió una fuerte sacudida en la choza, se asomó por una pequeña ventana y observo como el lagarto demonio arremetía contra un campo de fuerza espiritual que rodeaba la cabaña, pero sin hacerle daño, solo causando unos cuantos estremecimientos.

\- ¡Esta bien, escóndanse como las ratas que son, tarde o temprano tendrán que salir y cuando lo hagan los aplastare y les quitare los fragmentos! – Gritaba furioso el Yokai rodeando el campo de fuerza y dando arremetidas ocasionales en este.

Akane soltó el aire que retenía celosamente en sus pulmones, _Inuyasha_ – pensó y rápida se giro buscándolo estaba aún inconsciente con un profuso sangrado brotando de su sien derecha, se acercó con cautela al joven que estaba recostado, lo observo con detenimiento, su cabello largo y negro, sus orejas de perro habían desaparecido, ahora tenía orejas humanas, no había garras ni en sus manos ni en sus pies, pero en esencia era el mismo solo que ¿humano? Se arrodillo a su lado y saco su kit de primeros auxilios de su mochila, doblo una manta y la puso bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada y con cuidado comenzó a limpiar la herida.

\- Él amo Inuyasha al ser mitad yokai, pierde sus poderes demoniacos cuando hay luna nueva. – Dijo con seriedad la vieja pulga observando fijamente a la joven para ver su reacción.

Akane le escucho en silencio sin alzar el rostro, fijaba su mirada en Inuyasha. Terminada su labor, comenzó a acariciar con ternura el negro cabello. Demonios le recordaba tanto a Ranma. Se dio también cuenta de que era él con quien había soñado aquella primera noche de su viaje, era a él a quien había visto hacer el amor con Kikio, se le revolvieron las tripas, sacudió su cabeza no quería seguir pensando aquello. También analizando la situación era precisamente eso lo que él quería decirle antes de que la lagartija los atacara. Suspiro y acaricio el rostro de Inuyasha con la punta de los dedos.

 _No debes tener miedo, lo que sientes por él es inevitable, era tu destino conocerlo y amarlo como a ninguno._

Las palabras que le había dicho la sacerdotisa de su sueño llegaron a su mente repitiéndose como un eco.

Inuyasha era absolutamente hermoso, y le enfurecía saber que estaba inconsciente por el ataque de la estúpida bestia que seguía fuera gritando idioteces. Se sentía tan inútil.

Cuando estaba por levantarse por la ansiedad de no poder hacer nada la mano de Inuyasha la retuvo, y hablo somnoliento.

-No, no te alejes por favor… te necesito. – Dijo abriendo sus ojos… sus preciosos _ojos azules._

Akane ahogo un grito de asombro al ver esos ojos, esos dos pozos azules que la veían con profundidad, frente a ella la cara de Ranma e Inuyasha se fundían en una misma.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto él, haciendo el amago de sentarse – mierda… maldito cuerpo humano, tan inútil y débil.

Akane lo sostuvo de la espalda, sin quitarle la vista. Atónita.

\- No te levantes, podrías tener una contusión.

\- ¿Una contu que? – Pregunto a su vez tocándose la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, se sentía mareado.

Una suave sonrisa curveo los labios de la joven – Una contusión Inuyasha, un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza que podría inflamar o hacer sangrar a tu cerebro.

La cara de ¿wath? Que tenía Inuyasha no tenía precio era obvio que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

\- Dejémoslo así, solo no te levantes aún…quieres. – Dijo suavemente, más relajada – Así que… cuando pensabas decirme de tus radicales cambios de look, debo decirte que te sienta el cabello negro y los ojos azules, pero prefiero el plateado y el dorado. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo, a lo que el muchacho respondió ruborizándose.

\- Feh…pero que tonterías dices.

Comenzó a mirar a todas partes.

\- Oye ¿y donde demonios quedo la lagartija crecida? y ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

\- Bueno veras…

Akane le conto todo lo que había ocurrido varios minutos antes, con los gritos de fondo del Yokai.

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué precisamente hoy tenía que haber luna llena? -Se lamentaba renegando.

De pronto como si hubiera recordado algo se quedo callado y volteo a ver con seriedad y preocupación a Akane.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿No te hizo daño? – Pregunto tomándola del rostro y con la voz muy suave.

\- No estoy bien – Contesto sonriente.

\- Me alegra. – Dijo rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos y aspirando el olor de su cabello.

\- Amo Inuyasha a mi también me alegra que ambos estén bien. – Dijo la pulga Myoga muy feliz.

\- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS! – Grito espantado Inuyasha quien veloz se había separado de Akane y ahora estaba trepado como gato en una de las vigas del techo. - ¿En que maldito momento volviste tú? ¿No se suponía que tardarías más en regresar?

\- A bueno pues vera amo es que me encontré a un viejo amigo que me llevo volando al templo de Yamadera y por eso pude volver antes. – Explico con tranquilidad la pulga.

\- Como sea no vuelvas a sorprenderme de esa manera ¿¡quedo claro!? – Dijo estampando a la pobre pulga en el piso de una palmada.

* * *

Akane se sobaba distraídamente el hombro lastimado, gracias a Kami no había vuelto a abrirse la herida, pero si que le dolía, su mente divagaba por la serie de acontecimientos por los que habían pasado desde hace unos días, desde lo que se empezaba a cocinar entre ella e Inuyasha, su declaración, los sueños con la criatura de humo, la lagartija gritona que arremetía cada cuanto contra el campo de fuerza que los protegía en la cabaña y… el cambio físico de Inuyasha.

Que demonios estaba sumamente confundida y nerviosa por más que intentara aparentar tranquilidad, inconscientemente se mordió un labio.

Inuyasha la observaba desde hace varios minutos, como se pasaba la mano una y otra vez por la herida, y luego la serie de emociones que su rostro y sus expresivos ojos demostraban y por último la vio morderse el labio con tanta fuerza que temía que sangrara. Acaso ella se sentía… que mierda no tenía ni idea de que pasaba por la cabeza de la peliazul.

\- ¿Es-está todo bien Akane? Este cambio solo durara hasta el amanecer, cuando vuelva a ser yo voy a destrozar a ese malnacido.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Estas molesta porque no te lo dije antes?

\- Claro que no… digo hubiera sido de mucha utilidad saber que esto sucedería… ya sabes, pero, no me molesta Inuyasha, solo me…me confunde. – Observo la mirada de confusión del chico, así que continúo hablando. – Mira lo que intento decir es que, cuando todo esto haya pasado, - dijo señalando hacia afuera a Kingurizâdo precisamente, quien arremetía furioso llamando cobarde a Inuyasha – te diré lo que pasa es… algo complicado.

Y si que lo era como demonios le diría que en su forma humana era casi la calca a color de su ex prometido, a quien por cierto seguía amando, y que bueno a él también lo amaba… Demonios que complicada se había vuelto su vida.

La noche seguía su curso, tan oscura y silenciosa a no ser por las vociferaciones de la lagartija crecida de fuera.

\- Y esto, bueno como es, que sientes al ser bueno ¿eres completamente humano ahora, no es cierto?

Inuyasha quien hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio, sentado en una esquina de la cabaña, con los brazos cruzados dentro de su haori, giro su rostro hacía ella.

\- Si, lo soy. – Fue su escueta respuesta.

 _Ups creo que toque una fibra sensible._ – Pensó.

\- Lo siento no quise ofenderte.

\- No… yo… solo no me siento cómodo en esta piel, no se como explicarlo, mis capacidades se ven drásticamente reducidas, me siento… débil e inútil.

\- Para los seres como mi amo, son muy complicadas y difíciles las noches como esta, en que se vuelven humanos, y además es sumamente peligroso, si algún enemigo descubriera la noche en que esto sucede los cazarían para asesinarlos. Es por eso por lo que el amo Inuyasha no se lo dice a nadie.

\- Yo no había pensado en eso, así que ¿todos los hanyos cambian la misma noche, la noche de luna nueva?

\- No el amo cambia en esta noche, porque desciende de los Inu Yokais quienes son regidos por la luna.

Inuyasha los ignoraba dignamente. O eso creía, porque con cada palabra que decían, sus facciones cambiaban, en realidad para él, lo que decía Myoga estaba siendo de verdadera utilidad, no sabía que se regía por la luna.

\- ¿Por la luna?

\- Si, por ejemplo, el amo podría sufrir más posibilidades de ser poseído por su lado demoniaco en una noche de luna llena, por el contrario de una noche como hoy de luna nueva en que su lado humano es el predominante. – Decía la pulga con sabiduría. – Gracias a Kami que el amo ahora posee a Tessaiga, ya que ella le ayuda a controlar su lado demoniaco, porque al ser un hanyo, el no puede controlarse en ese estado y podría terminar asesinándonos a todos. – Finalizo la pulga con una ligera tonalidad azul, de temor.

Akane recordó aquella noche donde casi, casi se acostaba con Inuyasha. Había luna llena, por eso las marcas en sus mejillas, y los ojos… la piel se le puso de gallina, ¿Inuyasha podría haberla matado?

\- Yo jamás te haría daño. – Dijo aparentemente indiferente Inuyasha. Se dio cuenta de como ataba cabos en su mente. No quería que le temiera… ella no.

Akane alzo el rostro, con sorpresa, a veces hasta creía que ese atractivo muchacho que la observaba con ímpetu podía leer su mente. Una suave sonrisa se extendió por sus labios. Sostuvo la mirada de Inuyasha hasta que comenzó a sentir un agradable calor en su interior y en sus mejillas. ¡Que ojos!... tan azules… tan profundos… tan de él. Ya no le parecía que era Ranma a quien veía, él era Inuyasha pese a toda semejanza física. Él era quien prometió protegerla, quien le había abierto su corazón.

El sonido de cristales rompiéndose, rompió la escaza paz que tenían, se pusieron de pie con premura, y se asomaron por la ventanita, Kingurizâdo lo había conseguido, a base de cabezonería principalmente. Había roto la barrera espiritual de Tessaiga. _Mierda_ \- fue el pensamiento de los tres.

Grandes trozos que a simple vista parecían de un cristal tornasol, se desprendían cayendo y esfumándose al contacto con el suelo. El lagarto demonio, sonreía, agotado pues casi toda la noche la dedico a arremeter y vociferar amenazas. Siendo francos había sido bastante impulsivo. Se sentía solo un poquitín cansado.

\- Mierda, aún faltan unos minutos para que amanezca.

\- Tendremos que luchar hasta entonces.

Akane sostenía su mazo espiritual entre sus manos. Sería acaso su imaginación o ese mazo que la muchacha portaba era más grande.

Salió de la cabaña seguida por Inuyasha que se había enfundado nuevamente a Tessaiga, ansioso, y Myoga… Myoga se había esfumado.

\- Pase lo que pase, no seas imprudente Akane.

\- Oye, yo no soy imprudente. – Contesto ofendida, pero la sonrisa de medio lado de Inuyasha la descoloco.

Kingurizâdo arremetió contra ellos, dando fuertes golpes con su cola, a lo que nuestros protagonistas, esquivaban, media cabaña fue destruida en uno de los ataques del Yokai.

Akane lo analizo, sus ataques eran erráticos y sin ninguna técnica, era un idiota crecidito de más, con un buen golpe de la espada de Inuyasha usando su viento cortante o una flecha clavada justo en el corazón donde resplandecía el fragmento de la perla, lo destruirían.

\- Inuyasha, veo el fragmento esta en su pecho, justo en el corazón. Grito Akane desde su posición.

El muchacho asintió, jadeando y corriendo, esquivando un zarpazo de la bestia. Un latido en su cuerpo lo hizo sonreír triunfal, pronto cambiaria su cuerpo y volvería a ser el de siempre. Su pequeño festejo mental fue interrumpido cuando fue arrojado varios metros contra un árbol, escucho sus costillas romperse. Demonios eso dolía, ansioso busco a Akane, al igual que él ella había volado por los aires aterrizando sobre el suelo levantando una polvareda, había intentado tomar su arco y aprovechando la ligera distracción de la chica el lagarto se abalanzo dando un poderoso golpe con su cola que la lanzo varios metros.

Se puso de pie furioso, esa lagartija vería de lo que era capaz. El sol comenzó a lanzar débiles rayos sobre las montañas, revelando el glorioso amanecer de un nuevo día, los cabellos de Inuyasha comenzaron a perder color volviéndose pálidos y brillantes, sus orejas erguidas sobre su cabeza se movieron con gracia, el fuego liquido de sus ojos resplandecía con orgullo, mientras su ladeada sonrisa mostraba el inicio de un afilado colmillo, trono sus dedos los cuales mostraban las cortantes garras que prometían dolor. Y hablando de dolor, sus costillas ya no dolían se soldaron en cuanto recupero su cuerpo de hanyo.

Se arrojo sin esperar más, desenvainando a Tessaiga y con voz potente grito:

\- ¡VIENTO CORTANTE!

Las cuchillas de viento atravesaron cortando al yokai, grandes trozos de carne caían al suelo, chorros de sangre verdosa bañaron a Inuyasha, quien permanecía estoico, viendo morir a su enemigo.

\- Feh, siempre lo dije era una basura.

La tos de Akane lo atrajo camino rápido y la sostuvo por la espalda, ella apretaba los labios formando una línea recta, y respiraba con un poco de dificultad.

\- ¿Dónde te hirió? – Pregunto con preocupación, dándole un rápido vistazo de cuerpo completo, buscando heridas.

\- Yo… estoy bien… solo me saco el aire. – Abrió los ojos y sonrió débilmente para él. Para tranquilizarlo. Parecido funcionar porque a Inuyasha se le ilumino el rostro y sonrió.

\- Rápido señorita Akane donde esta el fragmento, la criatura se empieza a regenerar. – Grito espantado Myoga.

\- Vaya ahora que el peligro ha sido eliminado si das la cara. Cobarde. – Decía filoso el Hanyo.

Myoga reía nerviosamente, mirando de un lado a otro, pensando en la mejor forma de huir sin ser aplastado.

\- Tranquilo Inuyasha, Myoga tiene razón.

Se puso de pie con la ayuda del chico, y camino entre los restos de la criatura, tapándose la nariz. Apestaba.

\- Ahí esta – dijo y se agacho a tomar el fragmento de entre un trozo sangrante – Aquí estas pequeño – dijo y al sostenerlo el color del fragmento se volvió rosado y brillante, siendo purificado. Y lo guardo en el saquito que colgaba de su cuello.

Después de aquella cruenta batalla, buscaron la mochila de Akane entre los restos de la cabaña, y se alejaron, sabían que los restos del Yokai atraería a fieras salvajes e incluso a otros demonios.

Cuando se alejaron algunos kilómetros, Akane bajo de la cálida espalda de Inuyasha. Estirándose.

\- Ja, ja, ja, vaya Inuyasha estas hecho un asco… y apestas, ja, ja, ja. – Decía tapándose la nariz con sorna, mientras señalaba a Inuyasha quien estaba cubierto de sangre y más cosas asquerosas, su cabello estaba verdoso y enmarañado y su ropa…

\- Feh, mira quien lo dice. – Dijo señalándola a su vez, también daba asco.

\- Tendremos que bañarnos, busquemos un río o algo así. - Dijo comenzando a caminar.

Caminaron en dirección al río que Myoga había visto en su corto viaje. Al llegar Inuyasha entro sin más descubriendo su pecho y meneando con energía su haori y kosode en el río, para lavarlos.

Cuando hubo terminado arrojo sus ropas a la orilla y se sumergió por lo que parecieron interminables minutos en el agua, cuando emergió su cabello plateado estaba limpio. Salió del río dejando a una Akane completamente ruborizada parada en la orilla, que se lanzó al agua rápidamente. Se veía tan malditamente sexy con el agua escurriendo por su tonificado torso, y el cabello empapado pegado al rostro. _Diablos me estoy convirtiendo en una pervertida_ \- pensó acalorada.

* * *

 **Japón – Época actual.**

 **.**

\- ¡Maldito Ranma como te odio malnacido, cuando te encuentre te sacare la mierda a golpes!

El grito de guerra de Ryoga se escucho por todos los rincones de la tierra poniéndole la piel de gallina a más de uno, y lamentándose por ese Ranma al que le sacarían el relleno a punta de puñetazos.

Cuando Ryoga se entero de lo que había decidido Ranma no pudo más que sentir que por fin todas las cosas estaban, en su sitio, la alegría que lleno su corazón no se comparaba con ninguna bueno casi con ninguna solo era eclipsada por el recuerdo del bello rostro de la dueña de su corazón Akane, pero después todo se convirtió en una pesadilla, Akane no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Ryoga-kun no debes preocuparte, mi hermanita volverá cuando lo crea necesario, porque no descansas un poco y después si lo deseas puedes continuar con tu viaje. – Decía tan tranquila como de costumbre la hermana mayor de las Tendo.

\- No…muchas gracias Kasumi, pero yo debo encontrar a Akane y si no logro encontrarla, entonces te juro que encontrare a Ranma y lo matare.

\- Oh cielos, no es necesario que lo mates Ryoga-kun, con golpearlo hasta el cansancio y hacerlo suplicar por su vida es más que suficiente. – dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa que le helo la sangre al joven.

\- C-claro Kasumi, ten por seguro que lo hare.

A pesar de haberse negado, Kasumi no acepto un no por respuesta así que después de descansar, comer y darse un baño, Ryoga por fin pudo salir del dojo Tendo.

Busco por alrededor de dos semanas, pues según sus cuentas Akane se había ido apenas tres días antes de que él llegara al dojo, así que ella no podía estar lejos, pero no encontró ni rastro de la dueña de su corazón, luego pensó si en su desesperación y por culpa de su corazón roto la muchacha no habría ido a buscar al idiota de Ranma a China.

Maldita fuera su suerte si así era.

Tres días después caminaba furioso y desanimado a la vez, su aura ardía de determinación buscando al ser causante de todas sus desgracias, a lo lejos pudo ver una aldea, _por fin algo de_ _suerte_ – pensó, cuando una conocida voz lo sorprendió.

\- Hola chico cerdo, ¿qué hacer por aquí? ¿acaso buscar a airen de Shampoo? – Pregunto con retintín la chica gato.

Estaba en la Aldea Joketsuzoku.

Ryoga estaba de frente a Shampoo, la jovencita era bastante más baja que él, así que su mirada se dirigía hacia abajo, pero por desgracia, Shampoo vestía uno de sus ajustados, cortos y reveladores vestiditos chinos, así que lo primero que vio Ryoga fue el espectacular escote de la muchacha, quien sonrió de medio lado al ver el profuso sangrado nasal del joven que cayo desmayado a sus pies, ya sea por la perdida de sangre o por el cansancio.

No sabía porque le atendía de aquella manera, en realidad poco había convivido con el muchacho, e incluso en muy contadas ocasiones se habían dirigido la palabra, pero ahora que lo tenía frente a ella, desmallado por el agotamiento de su viaje, y mientras le limpiaba la frente con un paño húmedo pudo notar que el joven era en realidad muy apuesto, casi tanto como su querido airen, era alto, con un cuerpo esculpido y estilizado, su rostro era de rasgos fuertes, masculinos con una fuerte quijada y gruesas cejas negras, una nariz recta y grandes ojos, labios pequeños pero carnosos y pómulos altos, cabello negro como la noche…en definitiva muy atractivo.

Shampoo se abofeteo mentalmente y se levantó de la cama como si le quemara estar al lado de Ryoga, ¿ _que pasarme_? _yo solo estar interesada en airen, no poder ver otro de esta manera… aunque… si airen no darse cuenta, quizá yo poder divertirme con el chico cerdo,_ \- pensó con una sonrisa ladina y un sonrojo bastante notorio.

Ryoga despertó sintiéndose fresco y descansado.

\- Vaya muchacho pensé que no despertarías nunca – dijo la anciana Cologne, sentada en lo alto de su báculo, observándolo fijamente.

\- ¿Eh? – Ryoga se rasco la cabeza en claro signo de no saber que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Acaso se te frieron las neuronas de tanto estar al sol? Vaya con estos jóvenes de hoy en día no aguantan nada, - suspiro sonoramente y luego de aclararse la garganta volvió a hablar – mi nieta te encontró desmayado a la estrada de la aldea, supongo que has venido a retar al yerno, pero lamento informarte que él no está aquí, salió hace más de tres semanas a entrenar a las montañas. – Finalizo con aburrimiento dándose la vuelta.

-Shampoo prepara algo para que este muchacho coma y luego que se marche no hay nada que tenga que hacer por aquí.

-Por supuesto abuela, yo hacerlo.

La anciana había estado observando como su nieta veía al joven visitante y no le agrado para nada, tenía que alejar al joven lo antes posible antes de que la tonta de su nieta hiciera algo estúpido, como lo hizo una vez con el tonto de Mousse y por el cual casi se rompe el compromiso con Ranma, menos mal que nadie más que ella se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, pero deshacerse del cegatón le costo varios dolores de cabeza.

Cuando la anciana salió Shampoo se acerco con su paso felino a Ryoga agachándose frente a él, que aun estaba sentado sobre la cama que era de Ranma, la muchacha sonrió, había tenido el efecto deseado, Ryoga no apartaba la mirada de su escote, estaba tan sonrojado y nervioso que no atinaba a decir nada coherente.

El rostro de Akane apareció de pronto en su mente con aquella sonrisa que le hacia latir el corazón con mayor intensidad, sacudió la cabeza, frente a el Shampoo le veía con diversión.

\- ¿Akane no ha venido? – pregunto sorprendiendo a la china.

\- Que decir, que Akane venir a buscar a airen, si ser así yo retarla a duelo y ella perder. – dijo molesta.

\- No lo sé, yo supuse que sí. _Pero si no ha venido entonces quizá es solo que no quiere ver a nadie_ – pensó – tengo que irme Shampoo gracias por la ayuda. – dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando su mochila de viaje.

Salió de la habitación, ella lo miro marcharse un poco decepcionada pues sus planes de diversión ya no podrían ser. Ryoga estaba cansado de dar vueltas sin sentido por más de media hora por toda la casa.

Shampoo lo veía con cara de fastidio, cruzada de brazos y moviendo un pie constantemente, exasperada lo tomo de un brazo y lo jalo hasta la puerta y de una patada lo saco de su casa y cerro la puerta dando un portazo.

\- Y yo que pensar que poder divertir con ese tonto. Definitivamente estar desesperada, ¿Cuándo volver airen? Yo extrañarte.

Después de caminar por lo que le parecieron días (solo habían sido un par de horas) Ryoga logro salir de la aldea amazona y se adentro a un bosque, camino un poco más y llego a un claro, se quito la mochila de la espalda y comenzó a preparar un campamento, _si Ranma fue a entrenar pronto regresara y será mejor que no me aleje, así cuando lo encuentre nuevamente lo destruiré por lastimar a Akane de esa manera tan cruel…maldito afeminado.-_ pensaba molesto mientras encendía una fogata.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Hasta aquí lo dejamos el día de hoy como verán, así es como comenzara la historia del pervertido Ryoga y la ninfómana de Shampoo, ja, ja, ja, perdón no pude evitarlo.**

 **De Ryoga y Shampoo.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, espero ansiosa sus comentarios y preguntas sobre este capítulo.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews a:**

 **Elena Bronte: Te contestare por partes primero, que bueno que te agrado el capítulo y que como tu dices por fin esta cuajando, ja, ja, ja, segundo, Inu y Akanita son shenshualones que se podía esperar en este limoncito picaron, XD. Tercero, Ranma sufrirá aún más… que te puedo decir me tiene molesta por tonto y fácil. Cuarto, Ranma en el manga es más bruto si es posible, dudo que se le llegara a decidir por alguna de las chicas y ya ni se diga declarársele a alguna, aunque todos sabemos que A QUIEN AMA ES A AKANE… y quinto, P-Chan siempreee ha sido un pervertido picaron, ja, ja, ja. Saludos y gracias por comentar siempre.**

 **Dennis 97: ¡Hola! Gracias por comentar y no desesperes más que llego el nuevo cap. Saludos.**

 **Nancyricoleon: Lo se pobrecito ya ha de tener unas lindas Blueberries, XD. Ja, ja, ja, tu lógica es maravillosa ¿por qué solo uno si puede quedarse con ambos? Ja, ja, ja. No me engañas se que quien quisiera con** **asías eso, eres tú picarona… ¿y quién no? Saludos.**

 **Akanita87: Se que es doloroso… pero se sincera con este Ranma facilón, ¿apoco no da gusto que sufra un ratito?… no te daré spoilers, solo diré que continúes leyendo la historia y ya te enteraras, ji, ji, ji. Saludos.**

 **Iselaglezcam: ¡Lo se que emoción! Al fin. Tenías razón sobre la razón de que Ryoga este en China. Eres una vidente, y si mujer ya no hagas más conjeturas… ja, ja, solo disfruta de la lectura, no te creas, conjetura todo lo que gustes y luego me lo dejas en un review que yo disfruto horrores leyéndolos. Gracias por tu comentario. Saludos.**

 **Sakura son zukino: Hola, que te digo… ni yo misma lo se… es mentira si que se lo que ocurrirá,** **pero no lo diré ni bajo tortura. JA, JA, JA. Saludos.**

 **Nancyrini: ¡Hola! Vaya que largo comentario, debo admitir que en ciertos puntos sentí como mi frágil corazoncito se resquebrajaba poco a poco, ja, ja, ja. Agradezco infinitamente tu sinceridad, y para nada te odio, es genial especular y ¡¿No me digas que tu también tienes poderes mentales y ves el futuro!? Que cosa, ja, ja, ja. Deja la impaciencia de lado y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Claudio: Solo tengo algo que decir y te lo digo con mi corazón palpitando de alegría… ¡De nada! Ja, ja, ja. A mí me ha pasado también, ya sabes eso de las noches cortas por culpa de algún fic… pero no creas que esto es venganza… bueno quizás un poco, je, je. Saludos.**

 **Lapocho: ¡Hola! GRACIAS. Que linda eres. Saludos.**

 **Sin más por el momento me despido y nos leemos a la próxima.**


	11. ¿Quién eres?

**Hola, no estaba muerta andaba de parranda… que quieren que les diga, las posadas ya están a la orden del día ¡y apenas empieza diciembre! Quiero aprovechar para anunciarles que me tomare un descanso, no de escribir, pero si de subir capítulos, al menos hasta enero, y les prometo que a cambio empezando el nuevo año escribiré como loca y sin parar para subirles actualizaciones cada semana.**

 **Gracias infinitas como siempre a quienes leen anónimamente este fic, a quienes le han dado una oportunidad y lo siguen e incluso lo han puesto en favoritos ¡LOS AMO!**

 **En este capítulo aparecerá un nuevo integrante, lean y verán de quien se trata. Y no, no es Shippo.**

 **Al final del capítulo les aclarare algunas cosillas y como siempre contestare sus reviews.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: ¿Quién eres?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **China - época actual**

 _Ese malnacido, cuando vuelva lo derrotare, le hare pagar por dañar de esa manera el honor de mi adorada Akane… querida Akane ¿dónde estarás y que estarás haciendo? Te prometo que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar por fin te confesare mis sentimientos y luego tu y yo seremos muy felices y tendremos muchos hijos y…_ Pensaba Ryoga sonrojado, sentado frente a su tienda de campaña, mientras en las brazas de su fogata calentaba agua para prepararse una sopa instantánea.

\- ¿Qué hacer chico cerdo? ¿Por qué tener cara de bobo?

\- ¡Shampoo! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto sonrojándose más si se podía, por dos motivos el primero, la chica lo había encontrado con cara de idiota, de eso estaba seguro y segundo de nuevo ella estaba con esa vestimenta que dejaba poco… muy poco a la imaginación y, se inclinaba ante él dejando ver aún más de su llamativo escote.

\- Yo preguntar primero, ¿Qué hacer aquí? Abuela decirte que airen no estar aquí. – Dijo la muchacha sentándose frente a él en una roca.

Ryoga se sintió confundido, ¿Por qué Shampoo se sentaba a platicar con él? Y además ¿qué mosca le había picado? ¿de cuando acá a ella le importaba entablar conversación con alguien que no fuera su adorado airen? Él solo la observaba analizándola.

\- ¿Qué estar cocinando? – Pregunto inclinándose un poco para ver que cocinaba - ¿No preferir una comida casera? Yo poder traerte algo si tu quieres.

La sorpresa de Ryoga se hacía cada vez más grande ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

\- ¿Por qué estas portándote tan amable conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunto a su vez receloso, conocía a la chica sabia que era demasiado astuta para su propio bien, ella no haría algo sin obtener algún beneficio.

\- ¡Vaya! Yo querer ser amable, pero si preferir estar solo y comer basura poder hacerlo. – Se levanto ofendida.

\- No me malinterpretes Shampoo, pero en serio ¿Qué haces aquí? Si lo que quieres hacer es que me vaya para que no luche contra Ranma, déjame decirte que no lo conseguirás. Yo no soy ningún idiota debilucho como el cegatón de Mousse, con él que hacías lo que se te venia en gana, y tampoco soy un imbécil como Ranma.

Shampoo lo observo divertida. Sí, Ryoga era bastante interesante, no se dejaba amedrentar como Mousse, y al contrario de Ranma, Ryoga si que se la comía con la mirada cada vez que podía. Sería interesante divertirse un rato con él, al menos hasta que llegara su airen. Cuando aún estaban en Japón esperando a que Ranma se decidiera quería aprender las mejores técnicas en el arte del sexo, para poder engatusar a Ranma y tenerlo a sus pies como siempre debió haber sido, por eso cuando tuvo la oportunidad sedujo a Mousse y se acostó con él.

En la aldea se sentía aburrida, y más desde que su abuela le había borrado la memoria a Mousse y le hizo marcharse de la aldea una noche y ya no tuvo con quien divertirse, Ranma no le hacía el menor caso, generalmente la trataba peor qué cuando estaban en Japón y eso la frustraba. No quiso seguir pensando en aquello realmente le dolía. Que mejor forma de vengarse de Ranma que acostándose con su amigo/enemigo, y cuando estuvieran casados y consiguiera que Ranma se enamorara de ella, entonces se lo diría para que sufriera como ella cuando llamo a la estúpida de la Tendo estando en un momento tan íntimo, en lo de la bañera.

Después de que Ryoga se fue pensó que sus días de aburrimiento regresarían, pero al día siguiente al salir a entrenar al bosque como hacia cada mañana, sintió una pequeña alegría al ver al muchacho acampando en el claro al que ella solía ir cada mañana. Definitivamente eso era una señal.

Y ahí estaba Shampoo, pasándoselo en grande mientras planeaba como seducir a Ryoga, seria doble venganza, pues también le arrebataría a Akane el amor del chico cerdo, igual que le arrebato a Ranma.

\- Yo solo estar aburrida, si querer poder entrenar juntos mientras llegar airen.

\- Ahora te entiendo menos, desde cuando tu te ofreces a entrenar conmigo, no te ha quedado claro que lo que quiero es vencer a Ranma.

\- ¡No ser tonta ya saberlo! – Una vena palpito en su sien - Pero saber que no poder vencer a Ranma… además yo estar triste porque Ranma solo tratarme mal.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Pregunto interesándose un poco en el tema. Sin saberlo había caído en la red de Shampoo.

Shampoo le conto casi el guion una telenovela en la que ella, era la frágil chica engañada por el protagonista atractivo y cruel, quien se había aprovechado de su inocencia, soltando incluso una que otra lagrima, y por supuesto gracias a sus maravillosas dotes de actriz, y conociendo que Ryoga era bastante proclive a caer ante una chica bonita, le dijo uno que otro piropo, como que él podría defenderla, o que él era atractivo y tierno no como Ranma, etc.

\- No lo dudo, Ranma es un idiota, no sé porque nadie excepto yo puedo ver al verdadero imbécil y pervertido que es. No te preocupes Shampoo, se que nunca hemos sido grandes amigos, pero si necesitas protección yo te ayudare – se puso de pie, poniéndose en pose de victoria – cuando el afeminado regrese le daré una paliza por tu honor y el de mi amada Akane.

Al decir aquellas palabras Shampoo torció la boca. Akane, siempre Akane que rayos le veían a esa gorda desgarbada y pecho plano de Akane. Ella demostraría que era mejor que Akane.

Sin darse cuenta se había empezado a encaprichar con Ryoga solo por el hecho de que tanto él como Ranma, estaban enamorados de Akane, su eterna rival.

* * *

 **Japón - Era feudal, 500 años en el pasado.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿Y qué es lo que encontró en el templo de Yamadera Myoga Ojîsan? – Pregunto Akane, mientras bebía un té para el dolor de estómago que Inuyasha le había preparado.

\- Pues lo único que encontré fue a varios mojes que viven ahí, no hay más.

\- Mmm… así que no es una trampa… entonces creo que debemos ir ¿no lo crees Inuyasha?

Pregunto volteando a ver al susodicho que la veía con molestia, y muy pálido mientras se sobaba la tripa, semi recostado en un árbol.

Akane enrojeció, como iba ella a saber que esos hongos eran laxantes, o que tenía que limpiar los peces, o sea ¿en verdad tenía que quitarle las entrañas y las escamas para hacer una sopa? Ella solo quería hacer la comida en agradecimiento por los cuidados que él chico había tenido para con ella.

Al instante en que ella comenzó a cocinar Inuyasha no dejaba de preguntar que es lo que apestaba, pero por el hambre que tenía no dudo en comerse un plato casi sin masticar, (a pesar de que del plato salió un humo que formaba el conocido símbolo del veneno) luego de casi ahogarse con las espinas y las escamas, el dolor de estómago fue instantáneo, la tremenda punzada le impidió advertir a Akane quien en ese momento daba un sorbo a su sopa, soltando el plato al instante con la cara azul, sujetándose la barriga. Inuyasha la quiso ayudar, pero tuvo que correr a los arbustos más cercanos si no quería sufrir un accidente, llego por los pelos. Después de media hora de sufrir detrás de aquellos arbustos por fin pudo salir a socorrer a la chica que se retorcía de dolor, fue ahí cuando vio los hongos del mal, y molesto fue a por una planta para el dolor de estómago. ¿Cómo una chica puede tener tantos atributos y a la vez tantos defectos? ¿Quién en su sano juicio, intentaría cocinar algo que no sabe ni lo que es?

Era un misterio.

Myoga se salvo del chorrillo asesino, gracias a su desarrollado instinto de autoprotección, huyo en el instante en que vio a la chica arrojando a la hoya los ingredientes para su sopa.

\- Pues sí, supongo que debemos ir al templo. Dijo serio pensando que nunca de los nuncas volvería a dejar que Akane cocinara.

\- Pues ya está dicho, ¡a Yamadera! – Grito entusiasta la muchacha.

Inuyasha sonrió, esa clase de cosas la hacían verse tan adorable. Se entusiasmaba por las cosas más sencillas, como una niña. Bueno en realidad si que lo era, solo tenía 17 años, y él… bueno él tenía unos cuantos añitos más, pero se veía joven y con ella a su lado sentía que no debía portarse tan serio y formal como cuando estuvo con Kikio. Con Akane podía ser él mismo.

Se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos mientras la muchacha terminaba de guardar todo en su mugrienta mochila, al terminar y ver que ella se disponía a colgársela, se la arrebato de las manos y se puso de espaldas frente a ella, inclinándose un poco.

\- No tenemos todo el día, ya súbete. – Ordeno.

\- ¡Si mi general! – Dijo Akane con una gran sonrisa y saludando al estilo militar. De un brinco subió a la espalda del chico, y le dio una suave caricia en las orejas, que le puso la piel de gallina al muchacho.

\- Llévame a donde quieras Inuyasha… - Dijo haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello con su aliento.

Sonrojado comenzó a correr con Akane en la espalda y Myoga colgado de su cabello cerca de su oreja para indicarle el camino.

* * *

La noche se cernía sobre ellos como un manto estrellado, Inuyasha asaba unos peces en las brazas de la fogata que Akane había encendido. No sabían en que parte del camino Myoga se perdió, cayo del cabello de Inuyasha y desgraciadamente se dieron cuenta mucho después, volvieron sobre sus pasos, buscándolo, pero no lo encontraron, y comenzaba a atardecer así que no les quedo de otra más que buscar algún sitio seguro para descansar. Estaban a los pies de un enorme árbol, en el bosque para variar.

\- Estoy preocupada ¿crees que Myoga Ojîsan esté bien?

\- Por supuesto que sí, seguro el muy cobarde se escondió. No me trago que haya vuelto tan rápido del templo Akane, y ese cuento de que solo vio monjes y nada más… seguro ni siquiera llego hasta el templo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y entonces porque aceptaste que fuéramos a Yamadera?

\- Porque de todos modos tenemos que ir… lo que soñaste… lo que te dijo la sacerdotisa es importante y no creo que sea una trampa… la sacerdotisa de tu sueño… tengo que decirte algo – dijo de pronto un poco nervioso – ella… es Kikio.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Pregunto enderezando la espalda sin poder evitar el malestar al escuchar ese nombre salido de los labios de _su_ Inuyasha.

\- Es por la descripción que me diste de ella, y bueno tu eres su reencarnación… a demás eso de darte las gracias por liberarme del árbol… Es muy raro y debo admitir que tengo curiosidad.

Akane sopesaba las palabras de Inuyasha. _Kikio, así que es por eso, aún la ama_ – aquel pensamiento le revolvió las entrañas. Celos, eso era lo que sentía. – _Pero a fin de cuentas ¿quién soy yo para molestarme? Si yo, aún amo al idiota de Ranma… Ranma, ya es hora de que hablemos, él parecido entre ambos es demasiado perturbador. Tengo que decirle que son casi como dos gotas de agua, lo cuál por cierto es super extraño ¿Qué pensara Inuyasha cuando se lo diga?_

Inuyasha vio el desfile de emociones en el rostro de la muchacha, era como un libro abierto, no podía ocultar sus sentimientos. Adivinando lo que estaría pensando le dijo:

\- No es lo que piensas… yo… bueno todo lo que paso entre Kikio y yo fue… ya te lo conté y solo tengo curiosidad, sabes que ahora lo único que me importa eres tú Akane.

La muchacha había alzado el rostro sorprendida, ¿Cómo hacia para adivinar sus pensamientos? Bueno casi todos. Estaba por replicar cuando Inuyasha, se abalanzo a ella y la tomo del rostro besándola con pasión, como siempre que él la besaba, con un toque de salvajismo.

La temperatura subió en un santiamén, Inuyasha la había recostado sobre el saco de dormir que Akane ya tenía preparado para dormir. Las manos del chico recorrían traviesas la anatomía de la muchacha, haciéndole emitir soniditos de sorpresa, cuando tocaba algún sitio sensible.

Estaban en aquello, comenzando a olvidar incluso donde estaban, con Inuyasha comenzando a besar con más pasión que nunca el cuello de la chica, mordisqueando un punto entre este y la clavícula y gruñendo, cuando un ruido los puso alertas. Era el sonido de hojas moviéndose, o mejor dicho siendo movidas… por algo.

Inuyasha se quedo quieto unos momentos y se acercó al oído de Akane. En un susurro le dijo:

\- Hay alguien observándonos desde lo alto de este árbol.

\- Ella igual le contesto aun más bajo sabiendo que él la escucharía, lo sé, puedo sentir un aura poderosa, pero… creo que no es maligna.

Se observaron a los ojos un momento poniéndose de acuerdo en silencio, como solían hacerlo desde que se conocieron.

Inuyasha se puso de pie, un poco sonrojado porque cierta parte de su cuerpo se negaba a disminuir su tamaño, la suave risa de Akane al notar el pequeño inconveniente del muchacho lo hizo sonreír a él también. Fingió estirarse y de un salto super veloz subió a la rama más próxima, Akane por su parte había sacado su mazo y estaba al pie del árbol esperando, cubriendo al chico, por si hubiera alguien más espiándolos.

Algo cayo pesadamente al lado de Akane y la sujeto por los brazos. Era un hombre joven y alto, vestido de monje, con una larga túnica negra y un manto cubriendo parte de esta de color violeta, la puso detrás de él, y alzando el báculo que llevaba consigo amenazo a Inuyasha.

\- ¡Demonio, como te atreves a secuestrar a esta jovencita pura e inocente, para tus perversiones! No se preocupe Señorita yo la salvare de este cruel destino. – Decía y al mismo tiempo le toqueteaba las caderas. – Soy Miroku, un monje budista al servicio de quienes me necesiten. Permítame preguntarle esto bella jovencita - tomándola de ambas manos y olvidando que delante de él estaba un Inuyasha muy molesto. - ¿Desea tener un hijo mío?

¡PUMMM!

\- ¡PERVERTIDOOO!

El golpe fue tan fuerte y rápido que ni el monje ni Inuyasha lo vieron venir. Miroku yacía enterrado a casi medio metro debajo de la tierra, en un hueco que su propio cuerpo había hecho gracias al golpe que la chica le había dado, su cabeza era la más afectada pues sobre esta había caído el poder del mazo anti pervertidos de Akane, quien aún sostenía el arma en sus manos. Parecía un Oni, incluso salía algo de humo por sus oídos, y sus cabellos serpenteaban como si tuvieran vida propia, el aura brillante y roja, hizo que incluso Inuyasha gimiera como un cachorrito.

(Después lo negó rotundamente durante toda su vida, según sus propias palabras el jamás gemiría como cachorro asustado, seguramente había sido el tarado de Miroku.)

Varios minutos después, cuando Akane se calmó, Inuyasha dejo de intentar asesinar al hombre y Miroku había vuelto de un corto viaje por un túnel en el que le esperaba al final una brillante luz. Por fin hablaron.

\- ¿Quién rayos eres? ¿Qué demonios hacías espiándonos? ¿¡Y QUIÉN MIERDA TE CREES PARA TOCAR A AKANE MALDITO¡? – Inuyasha estaba de pie al finalizar su interrogatorio, con una de sus manos empuñando a Tessaiga fuertemente, preparado para desenvainarla en cualquier momento.

El monje Miroku también estaba de pie, sosteniendo su mano derecha, que estaba envuelta en un pañuelo y un rosario.

\- BASTA. - Dijo poniéndose de pie y deteniendo a Inuyasha, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su pecho, y extendiendo la otra hacia el monje. – No queremos pelear – dijo mirando al monje para dejarle claro lo dicho – pero queremos respuestas. – Finalizo, tomando a Inuyasha de la mano y sentándolo a su lado nuevamente frente a la fogata.

Miroku les imito. Los observo unos segundos, sus manos permanecían unidas, sentados lado a lado. Inuyasha pasaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de la muchacha en actitud protectora.

\- Me disculpo por el malentendido. – Dijo haciendo una leve inclinación. – Y yo no los espiaba, - dijo desviando la mirada a la izquierda, claramente mintiendo, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Akane, quien frunció el seño al instante. – Yo solo estaba pasando la noche en lo alto de este árbol, por seguridad, en este bosque habitan fieras salvajes y yokais. Como ustedes ya sabrán.

\- Lo sabemos. – dijo a su vez el Hanyo.

\- Debes saber que no te creemos – dijo Akane, molesta – es poco probable que alguien tan poderoso como tú, este ocultándose como si fuera débil y no pudiera defenderse. ¿Qué es lo que hacías espiándonos? Y quiero la verdad. – Finalizo, con una voz que no dejaba espacio a replica alguna. Manifestando aquella aura morada, que indicaba que tanto su alma como la de Kikio estaban en perfecta armonía.

Miroku la miro sin dejar de sorprenderse, identifico en aquella muchacha un poder enorme, una pureza que no se explicaba como es que mantenía si ella estaba con ese Hanyo y por lo que había visto, no era una relación muy pura que digamos. ¿Quién era esa muchacha realmente?

\- Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta antes… si no es molestia, claro.

\- No, responde, te preguntamos nosotros primero y en vista de las circunstancias déjame decirte que estas en desventaja, si lo quisiéramos tanto yo como Inuyasha, te habríamos dado digna pelea, pero no lo hicimos, a pesar de que estabas ¡claramente espiándonos! En un momento íntimo. - Dijo ruborizada.

Miroku, se sintió por primera vez un poquito, solo un poquito apenado.

\- Tienes razón, lamento lo que hice, pero para que puedas entenderme, tendré que contarte mi historia, y yo aún no se si ustedes son amigos o enemigos.

\- Dejémoslo en que por el momento no te arrancare la cabeza ¡maldito monje pervertido de mierda! – Dijo Inuyasha echando fuego por los ojos. Solo se contuvo por el ligero apretón que Akane le dio en la mano que sostenía.

Miroku trago en seco.

\- No queremos pelear – dijo Akane tranquila, pero sin perder aquella aura de autoridad – solo queremos la verdad, hemos tenido días bastante… complicados como para terminar hoy también peleando. Digamos que por el momento solo somos personas charlando, ni amigos ni enemigos.

\- Esta bien, con eso me basta por el momento. – Se le paso por la cabeza acercarse de nuevo y hacerle la maravillosa oferta a la chica, la de ser la madre de su hijo, pero al ver al hanyo a su lado como perro rabioso, sospeso la idea y pensó que por el momento no valía la pena. Ya lo haría en otra ocasión.

Alzo su mano, la que estaba vendada y envuelta en un rosario.

\- Esta es la maldición que recae sobre mi familia, el agujero negro o vórtice de viento. Cada día crece más y llegara un punto en el que se abra totalmente y me absorba a mi como paso con mi padre y mi abuelo, y solo quedara un agujero en la tierra para demostrar que alguna vez existí, por eso debo encontrar una bella y fuerte mujer que desee procrear conmigo un hijo para que siga en la búsqueda del maldito causante de esta maldición o encontrarlo y derrotarlo yo mismo para que la maldición sea rota.

Tres generaciones han pasado desde que la maldición comenzó en mi familia, fue a mi abuelo Miatsu cuando era joven en quién fue impuesta esta maldición, él lucho contra un malvado yokai que se hace llamar simplemente Kokuen. Mushin mi padre adoptivo fue quien me crio, y me entreno para canalizar mi poder espiritual, como se han dado cuenta soy un monje budista y dedico mi vida a orar por los necesitados, luchar por los débiles y exorcizar demonios. - Dijo esto lanzando una mirada de desprecio a Inuyasha, el cual lo noto y broto de su garganta un gruñido de advertencia.

– Supe hace unas semanas que la poderosa perla de Shikon apareció nuevamente y que por error de una sacerdotisa torpe fue rota en pedazos. Desde entonces me he dedicado a buscar los fragmentos – dijo sacando de su túnica un pedazo de cuero y al abrirlo mostro tres pequeños fragmentos un poco ennegrecidos. Volvió a cerrar en envoltorio. - Si Kokuen consigue los fragmentos se hará más poderoso, estuvo escondido, pienso por casi 50 años, pero al reaparecer la perla él también lo hizo, he escuchado rumores. – Se sobo el mentón pensativo.

Tras varios minutos de tenso silencio dijo:

\- ¿No me digas que tu eres la sacerdotisa que rompió la perla?

Akane enrojeció furiosamente y agachando la mirada solo asintió.

\- Pero no es tan torpe, solo fue un accidente, ella solo quería salvar a un mocoso, pero la muy bruta le dio también a la perla. - Dijo Inuyasha tratando de justificarla.

\- ¡Oye idiota mejor no me ayudes! – Grito molesta.

Estuvieron hablando por varias horas, en las cuales Miroku se dio cuenta de que era Akane a quien correspondía cuidar de los fragmentos de la perla, un poco receloso se los entrego y en el momento en que ella los toco fueron totalmente purificados devolviéndoles su original tono rosado y cristalino. El monje al ver esto supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. Siguieron hablando y tanto Inuyasha como Akane le contaron su versión de la historia, omitiendo algunas cosas que no eran de la importancia del monje. Al llegar al punto de la historia en el sueño de Akane y la aparición de Kingurizâdo, con aquel extraño humo negro, Miroku supo que debía acompañarlos si ellos se lo permitían.

\- Definitivamente ese humo es Kokuen. ¡Por favor permítanme unirme a su búsqueda! No se que es lo que ese maldito planea, pero no es bueno, yo puedo ser de utilidad, ya han visto que no me interesa la perla de Shikon, yo solo quiero detener a ese malnacido y romper la maldición.

Akane e Inuyasha lo pensaron solo un poco, realmente no había hecho nada malo y tener un aliado poderoso no estaba de más.

\- Aún no has dicho que hacías espiándonos. – dijo Inuyasha mirándolo fijamente.

\- Je, je, je… buenooo… yo… es que veras no podía permitir que un demonio abusara de una pobre jovencita inocente.

\- Si eso fuera cierto porque no bajaste a "ayudarme antes" según tu yo estaba en peligro ¿no? - Dijo Akane mirandolo con recelo.

\- Bueno dejémonos de cosas sin sentido y descansemos que mañana empezaremos a viajar a Yamadera y recuerden que se exactamente donde esta ese templo incluso he estado ahí.

\- Maldito pervertido lo que querías era vernos haciendo, ¡haciendo eso!… - Inuyasha estaba rojo tanto de pena como de ira. – Se puso de pie y le asesto un coscorrón tan fuerte que el monje quedo K.O. hasta el día siguiente.

Akane no lo amonesto por eso, estaba igualmente molesta y apenada.

 _¿Estaremos haciendo bien al dejarle unirse a nuestra búsqueda? –_ Pensaba mientras veía como Inuyasha ataba a Miroku, quien permanecía inconsciente.

\- ¿Por qué lo atas?

\- Acaso quieres despertar y que este pervertido te este toqueteando o que su vórtice o esa cosa que tiene en la mano se le destape por accidente y nos trague… yo no me pienso arriesgar.

\- Me parece poco probable si tu estas a mi lado, - dijo dándole un suave beso en la mejilla y tomándolo de la mano lo jalo a su lado y se sentaron ambos al pie del árbol. – Durmamos un rato – dijo acurrucándose en el pecho de Inuyasha.

Continuara…

.

* * *

 **Kingurizâdo = Rey lagarto.**

 **Kokuen, literalmente significa: Humo negro. Ja, ja, ja, que les digo la musa anda de parranda.**

 **En esta actualización estamos viendo como comenzó la "realación" entre Shampoo y Ryoga, como ya les había dicho antes esto ocurre al mismo tiempo que Ranma estaba entrenando en las montañas, antes de conocer al viejo que le ayudo a leer el pergamino.**

 **Estuve a punto de insertar un lemon... pero lemon de adeveras ya no solo arrumacos, pero sentí que era demasiado pronto en la relación de Akane e Inuyasha, sean pacientes.**

 **Espero que aun así lo hayan disfrutado, ya saben espero ansiosa sus reviews al respecto. Estuve pensando si aparecerían los amigos de Inuyasha en la trama de este fic, ya saben, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, etc. Y al final me he decidido solo por unos cuantos como en este caso Miroku, y no me parece correcto que Shippo aparezca, ya que este fic es un lemon y como tal habrá varias escenas en las que un pequeño niño no debe andar viendo o escuchando ni nada por el estilo, compréndanme soy una mamá y no tolero esas cosas frente a los peques ja, ja, ja, en fin espero les haya gustado ya que con más compañeros de viaje las cosas se pondrán más interesantes.**

 **Y en definitiva Naraku no existe en este fic, lo pensé un tiempo, pero decidí inventarme yo misma a mi chico malo de la historia, o sea Kokuen. Espero cubrir las expectativas.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews a:**

 **Iselaglezcam: Hola, lo sé yo estaba toda emocionada mientras escribía esa parte, pensando como actuaria yo si estuviera en esa situación y bueno… yo… mejor no te digo lo que haría si estuviera en lugar de Akanita, Ja, ja, ja, no te desesperes pronto llegara Ranma pero primero tienes que pasar algunas cosillas, que por cierto ya tengo escritas y lo único que dire es que hasta yo estaba abochornada por la situación, je, je. Saludos.**

 **Nancyricoleon: ¡Hay Dios mío! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ¡DIME! Cuando leí tu comentario solo puedo decir que pasaron dos cosas, primero mi boca se abrió hasta limites que aún eran desconocidos para mí, segundo, dije bastante sorprendida… algo que no pienso escribir porque sería un bárbaro spoiler, ja, ja, ja. Saludos.**

 **Elena Bronte: Holis, ja, ja, tu ex que cambia de sexo y tu nuevo que es mitad demonio, me fascino tu comentario. La tiene difícil Akane ¿no es cierto? Y si es una suertudota la muchacha. Saludos.**

 **Sin más por el momento nos leemos a la próxima… o sea… en enero, ji, ji, ji.**


	12. Mi Akane

**¡POR FIN!**

 **Espero que sean muchas quienes digan esto, ji, ji, ji, pero es que se me ha complicado este año y no me queda mucho tiempo para escribir como yo quisiera. Espero se lo estén pasando maravillosamente, adoro leer sus comentarios, me animan un montón… aunque debo ser sincera y es que ya estaba por rendirme con esta historia, pienso que no he sabido muy bien como expresar mis ideas y no quiero fallar a quienes son fieles y le han dado la oportunidad, así que me dije:**

 **\- ¡Mi misma tienes que terminar, este es tu primer fic, y como tal o lo terminas o lo terminas! –**

 **Y aquí estoy de nuevo, escribiendo como loca y con un sinfín de ideas que espero les gusten, y para quienes esperan la llegada del chico de la trenza no desesperen ya pronto llegara, no en este capítulo debo aclarar, pero pronto, lo prometo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran y talentosa Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Sin más por el momento disfruten la lectura por favor.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12:** _ **Mi** **Akane.**_

-Y dime… ¿Qué ganaría yo con esto? Sabes de sobra que el Señor del Oeste no necesita nada, lo tengo todo y si me place alguna cosa la tomo sin más.

\- Sesshomaru, sé que aborreces a tu hermano, esta seria una buena oportunidad para deshacerte de él… no lo crees.

\- Lo aborrezco, es una vergüenza para mi linaje… en eso tienes razón, pero me da igual si vive o muere.

\- Pero tengo entendido que el posee algo que tu quieres ¿no es así?... ¿Tessaiga? Me parece, que es el nombre de la espada que deseas.

El gran señor del oeste le miro por primera vez a la cara, su gesto era adusto, le miraba con aquellos dorados ojos, como si se tratara de una cucaracha.

\- Si… sabes… yo puedo conseguirla por ti, solo para que tu no tengas que ver al inútil de tu medio hermano claro, pero a cambio tendrías que… hacer lo que te pedí… por supuesto.

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta, con ese porte imperial que era tan propio de él, caminando con lentitud alejándose del sitio, su sirviente Jaken le siguió, aun desconfiando de la criatura con la que su amo había mantenido esa extraña conversación.

\- Lo pensare y te hare saber mi respuesta. – Fue la seca contestación del Inuyokai, quien se marchó, desapareciendo entre la niebla del oscuro bosque.

 _Pronto obtendré lo que quiero. Y tú, escurridiza sacerdotisa, serás mía, y obtendré tanto placer al desgarrarte y hacer clamar por mi piedad… sí, definitivamente lo disfrutare._

Kokuen se transformó en humo negro, escurriéndose entre los árboles y la oscuridad, desapareciendo, mientras una siniestra carcajada hacía eco en el bosque.

.

.

* * *

Habían dos meses y, por diversas situaciones, incluyendo el ataque de varios Yokais que parecían salidos de la nada, y unos problemillas minúsculos gracias al tremendo gusto por las faldas de su nuevo acompañante Miroku, aún no llegaban al templo de Yamadera.

Caminaban serios por el bosque, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, Miroku tenía una mirada pervertida que indicaba claramente que estaba recordando a la última chica con la que estuvo, una pobre criatura inocente que gracias a la oportuna intervención de Akane no termino siendo la madre del futuro hijo del monje. Miroku se sobo la cabeza, tenía una protuberancia nada agradable y bastante dolorosa. Giro su rostro y observo con detenimiento a la chica que caminaba a su lado, _¿Cómo es posible que una chica tan delicada y pequeña tenga esa fuerza tan brutal?_ Se preguntaba. Él solo buscaba la mejor manera de continuar su linaje.

Akane no dejaba de pensar en su familia. Desde hacía algunos días cuando soñó con ellos, en su sueño ella volvía a su casa, al dojo Tendo, y que su padre no dejaba de derramar lágrimas de alegría, que sus hermanas la abrazaban e incluso Nabiki le decía que dejaría de hacer negocio con ella, sus tíos sonreían alegres y luego… él, aparecía sonriendo acercándose a ella con un semblante de infinito amor y cuando estaba frente a ella, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento chocando contra su piel, él inclinaba su rostro y acercando sus labios le decía al oído _, te encontrare dónde quiera que estés… te encontraré,_ luego enderezaba su rostro nuevamente y al mirarlo a los ojos estos que eran de un azul intenso y maravilloso empezaban a cambiar ante su atenta mirada, del azul rey al dorado más brillante.

Después de aquél sueño despertó sintiéndose mal, muy mal como si estuviera jugando a dos bandas, el firme agarre de Inuyasha en su cintura, mientras roncaba suavemente, la regreso a la realidad, ahora su vida estaba junto a él, junto a Inuyasha. Desecho rápidamente ese sueño e intento ignorarlo, pero volvía una y otra vez a su mente en los momentos más inesperados, como ahora. ¿Qué significaba? Su razón le decía la respuesta pero no podía ser ¿o sí?

Inuyasha era cuento aparte, analizaba el bosque, pues desde que entraron no dejaba de sentirse un poco extraño, no lograba identificar el motivo, pero probablemente no era nada malo, si ninguno de sus compañeros de viaje se había percatado. Confiaba ciegamente en el poder de Akane, era muy sensible a los malos espíritus y demonios, rayos incluso presentía si algún humano no era de fiar, y Miroku… bueno independientemente de lo pervertido que era, se había dado cuenta que era confiable, lo había demostrado en las batallas en las que habían peleado codo a codo.

No pudo evitar observar disimuladamente a la pequeña chica que caminaba a su lado, haciendo gestos graciosos, algo le preocupaba de eso estaba seguro, luego le preguntaría que pasaba, ella suspiro gimiendo con suavidad sin percatarse de ello, una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en los labios del hanyo, mientras sus orejas permanecían atentas a cualquier otro sonido que emanara de los labios de la preciosa muchacha. Su mente divago recordando cada momento vivido a su lado desde que se volvieron a encontrar, el sabor de sus labios, la suavidad de su piel, el aroma de sus cabellos, la facilidad que tenía para reducirlo a un mero esclavo si ella lo deseara con solo una de sus caricias. La sangre de su cuerpo comenzó a agolparse en cierta parte de su anatomía, y sus mejillas estaban bastante coloradas sin contar que de pronto se sintió bastante acalorado, las imágenes que su mente reproducía de Akane aferrándose a él, gimiendo de aquella manera tan seductora, mientras compartían un sinfín de besos y caricias le nublaba la mente.

\- Querido Inuyasha me sombras y luego te atreves a decir que yo soy el pervertido, dime ¿acaso estas pensando en la señorita Akane? – Dijo Miroku aguantando las ganas de echarse a reír.

Inuyasha tardo unos segundos en comprender de lo que el monje le estaba hablando, pero todo quedo confirmado cuando, sintió la mirada de Akane sobre cierta parte de su cuerpo.

Akane le observaba con la cara roja. – OSWARI – dijo sin poderlo evitar. ¿Por qué era tan pervertido? Se preguntaba, o ¿era ella la pervertida al no poder evitar mirar allí?

\- Señorita Akane, quien lo diría, una jovencita que se ve tan pura e inocente, viendo de esa manera a un chico, y en esa parte tan… notoria, no imagine que sería tan pervertida. – Picaba Miroku, dándose el gusto de poder burlarse de ellos.

\- ¡YO NO SOY NINGUNA PERVERTIDA! – Enmudeció unos segundos al sentir la cercanía del monje y la mano de este sobre su trasero, sobándolo sin pena alguna.

Akane camino refunfuñando a lo lejos, gritando pervertidos cada tres palabras, mientras se alejaba.

\- Te voy a matar cuando el maldito hechizo se termine Miroku. – Dijo Inuyasha con la cara enterrada.

\- Amigo mío, no puedes condenarme, ha sido mi mano maldita que tiene vida propia, no pudo resistirse a tanta belleza. – Decía a su vez Miroku con la cara también enterrada y un tremendo bulto en la nuca, junto al otro que ya tenía desde la tarde anterior.

Akane se detuvo asombrada, frente a ella se alzaba imponente una montaña, cubierta de árboles, una escalera de piedra serpenteaba entre los árboles subiendo hasta desaparecer de la vista.

Habían llegado por fin a Yamadera.

Inuyasha por fin la había alcanzado, y se sacudía el polvo de la ropa.

– Oye niña tonta no tenías porque hacer eso. –

Se percató que Akane no replicaba como era su costumbre, se giro a verla y al igual que ella advirtió el imponente lugar, la sensación extraña que lo había acompañado toda la mañana se incrementó.

\- Así que es aquí… - Dijo más para sí mismo.

\- Así parece. – Dijo ella con el mismo tono que él había utilizado.

\- Si, hemos llegado amigos míos y debemos empezar a subir si queremos llegar antes de que oscurezca. – Dijo Miroku comenzando a caminar.

Inuyasha se agacho frente a Akane, sin decir palabra le daba a entender que él la llevaría, Akane enternecida por el gesto subió a su espalda, disfrutando de la calidez y seguridad que le infundía con ese gesto.

\- AHHHH - Grito Miroku, de pronto desparramado en el suelo, tomándose el tobillo y con algunas lagrimillas amenazando con salir a flote – me torcí el tobillo, Inuyasha amigo mío, tendrás que ayudarme a subir las escaleras, - decía dramáticamente con el dorso de la mano sobre la frente - quizá si la señorita Akane se abraza un poco más a ti, yo podría… - Decía todo esto ya en pie y olvidando el dolor e intentando subir a la espalda del hanyo.

Inuyasha respingo poniéndose azul, una descarga eléctrica de lo más desagradable le recorrió entero cuando sintió la mano traicionera de su "amigo" toqueteándolo sin pena.

\- ¡¿PERO QUE TE PASA MIROKU SUELTAME?! – Grito el hanyo mientras se alejaba corriendo del monje, y comenzando a subir las escaleras a toda velocidad, aun con un ligero tono azulado en el rostro. - ¡MALDITO MONJE LIBIDINOSO!

\- Demonios, por un segundo pensé que esas firmes posaderas eran de la señorita Akane…– dijo mirándose la mano con una mueca de tragedia. - ¡MANO MALA¡ Ya decía yo que estaban demasiado musculadas… ni modo a caminar se ha dicho… - Dijo el monje caminando con pesadez, sus amigos habían desaparecido de su vista.

Inuyasha había corrido tan rápido que le llevaban a Miroku al menos 1 hora de ventaja, y aun las escaleras parecían no tener fin, vio un pequeño descanso con una pequeña banca de piedra a la sombra de un enorme árbol. Se dirigió a este y bajo a su valiosa carga con delicadeza.

\- Ahora que estamos solos, ¿me dirás que es lo que te pasa? Has estado rara de unos días para acá. – Dijo Inuyasha sacando una cantimplora de la mochila de Akane y dando un largo trago, en el cual varias gotas rebeldes caían de la comisura de sus labios, resbalando por su barbilla y bajando lentamente por su garganta.

Akane estaba perdida, viendo con envidia el recorrido de aquellas gotas traicioneras, de lo cual el chico se percató, sonriendo ladinamente y acercándose peligrosamente a ella, con un brillo de lujuria en su mirada.

\- Se que soy atractivo Akane, pero no debes ser tan obvia. – Dijo con una sonrisa lobuna al estar frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué? Ya quisieras, - dijo cruzándose de brazos y girando el rostro mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño, aun con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas. – Tarado.

Inuyasha le robo un pequeño beso, casto y tronado que le saco una sonrisa a la peliazul.

\- Este es un lugar sagrado puedo sentir su poder. - Dijo Akane abstraída por la belleza del lugar y la energía que sentía en el lugar.

Inuyasha se dedico a contemplar el lugar, sí era cierto había una extraña aura rodeando el lugar, sin duda era lo que había sentido antes. Aquello aumentaba cada vez más, y ya no era solo una incomodidad comenzaba a ser verdaderamente molesto, se sentía débil y con los músculos doloridos. Extraño.

Estuvieron descansando un rato.

A lo lejos se escuchaban los lamentos de su amigo Miroku, gritando que lo esperaran, que le dolían los pies, que lo cargara Inuyasha, que no había sido su intención tocarle las posaderas pero que, si le servía de consuelo, que estaban muy firmes y redonditas.

Inuyasha volvió a poner cara de asco y miedo mientras tomaba de la mano a una Akane muy divertida, corrió a subir las escaleras alejándose del más pervertido del grupo.

Varias horas después Inuyasha sintió lastima de Miroku y fue por él, alzándolo como si fuera un costal de papas y amenazándolo con que le cortaría las manos si se atrevía a tocarlo de nuevo.

Casi al ocaso, los tres subían los últimos peldaños, tanto Akane como Miroku sonreían con fuerzas renovadas como si no hubieran subido mas que una ligera cuesta, pero Inuyasha caminaba agitado, con sudor cayendo de su frente, respirando fatigado, e intentando ocultarlo a como diera lugar.

\- ¿Que te sucede Inuyasha? – Pregunto Akane al percatarse del estado del chico. Se acerco a él tomándolo de un brazo, mientras Miroku lo tomaba del otro, Inuyasha quedo inconsciente.

Akane entro en pánico, subieron el último tramo casi corriendo con Inuyasha en peso muerto.

\- ¡AYUDA! – Grito Akane histérica, nunca había visto a Inuyasha en ese estado, ni siquiera estaba herido, o tal vez si y ella no se había dado cuenta, comenzó a revisarlo.

\- ¿Porque has traído contigo a un semi-demonio sacerdotisa? – Pregunto un anciano a sus espaldas – Y tú monje Miroku ya habías venido antes y te dijimos que no podemos hacer nada con tu maldición. ¿A qué has venido ahora?

\- ¡¿Qué?! Necesita ayuda no puede verlo y su nombre es Inuyasha no semi-demonio. – Dijo ya comenzando a sentir la furia recorriendo sus venas.

\- No es necesario hablar en ese tono sacerdotisa, solo lo digo porque este es un lugar sagrado y un ser como él no puede permanecer mucho tiempo aquí o morirá. – Dijo con seriedad el anciano de larga barba blanca, un monje vestido con una túnica café, y sin un solo cabello cubriendo su cabeza.

Akane giro su rostro de inmediato hacia Inuyasha y tomo a Inuyasha de un brazo intentando levantarlo.

\- ¿Qué hace señorita? – Pregunto Miroku confundido, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer.

\- Si Inuyasha no puede estar aquí entonces yo tampoco, me voy eso hago y ahora ¡¿Podrías ayudarme?! – Decía ya con Inuyasha sobre su hombro aun desmayado, y con extrañas marcas en su piel, como venas verdosas muy marcadas.

\- Si, sí claro. – Y corrió a ayudarla sosteniendo a Inuyasha casi por completo.

Inuyasha comenzó a gemir levemente, inquietando cada vez más a sus amigos, cuando de pronto un grito desgarrador de su parte le hizo recobrar algo de conciencia, alejándose de ellos y cayendo al piso, mientras su cuerpo latía, las venas en su piel palpitaban, y cada vez que lo hacían Inuyasha apretaba fuertemente los dientes y enterraba sus garras en la tierra.

Akane estaba asustadísima, no sabia que hacer, pero de algo estaba segura tenía que ayudarlo a como diera lugar, se acercó a él. A Inuyasha le faltaba el aire, sentía que se asfixiaba y cada palpitar de su corazón hacia que sus venas ardieran como el infierno, su vista estaba borrosa, comenzaba a perder nuevamente la conciencia, alzo su rostro, si iba a morir en ese maldito lugar entonces vería por última vez el rostro de la mujer que amaba. Akane se acerco a su lado y lo abrazo fuertemente enterrando su cara en el fuerte pecho de él, lanzando corrientes eléctricas a través de su cuerpo que curiosamente calmaban su dolor y, poco a poco disminuyeron hasta desaparecer.

Un campo de fuerza los rodeaba, protegiendo a Inuyasha de lo que fuera que había en ese lugar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hiciste? – Pregunto asombrado el Hanyo.

\- No lo sé – Dijo alzando su rostro y viéndolo con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios. – Pero no podía permitir que siguieras sufriendo o que… - No pudo seguir el solo imaginarlo le revolvía las entrañas, perder esos ojos dorados la aterraba, así que lo beso, importándole un comino lo que el monje o Miroku pensaran, sólo necesitaba sentirle, saber que realmente él estaba bien. Vivo y a su lado.

\- Así que eres tú… has vuelto sacerdotisa Kikio. – Dijo el monje, con un tono un tanto más alegre. – No hay nadie más que pueda hacer un despliegue de poder como este, - dijo posando su mano sobre el campo de fuerza tornasol. – Me alegra que volvieras, porque también un antiguo enemigo lo ha hecho.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse y la noche comenzó a caer sobre ellos como un manto oscuro… no había luna., y antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier pregunta, el cambio empezó.

El cuerpo de Inuyasha latía rápidamente y su plateada cabellera se oscureció, sus orejas caninas se hicieron humanas y tanto sus colmillos como sus garras se retrajeron desapareciendo, el dorado de sus ojos se convirtió en un intenso azul. Nuevamente era humano.

El anciano monje le veía impresionado a lo largo de su vida jamás había visto el cambio de un Hanyo, cierto que lo había escuchado pero sus ojos jamás lo habían visto.

Miroku no se sorprendió no era la primera vez que veía el cambio físico de su amigo.

Para Akane esta ya era la tercera vez que veía el increíble cambio de Inuyasha, de lo que se dio cuenta con el tiempo es que no solo cambiaba físicamente y que sus habilidades disminuían de alguna manera si no que sus sentimientos eran más transparentes por decirlo de algún modo, cuando era 100% humano, era como tener a su ex, nuevamente a su lado. Y esto la confundía enormemente.

Inuyasha se puso de pie, al ser humano obviamente el poder espiritual de aquel lugar ya no le afectaba, todo lo contrarío era como si tuviera toda la energía del mundo se sentía fresco y descansado. Observo al anciano y se puso alerta, nadie a parte de Akane o Miroku sabía su secreto y ahora este viejo lo sabía. No le agradaba.

\- Por favor, síganme la noche ha llegado y aquí arriba de la montaña, el frio cala hasta los huesos, aunque estemos en pleno verano. – El anciano les dio la espalda y comenzó a andar por un caminito de piedra.

Los tres se miraron en silencio, decidiendo si harían lo que el monje les pedía, y a los pocos segundos Inuyasha comenzó a caminar tomando de la mano a Akane, con Miroku a su lado.

él monje los llevo a una habitación del templo, era fría y escueta, pero al menos no estaban a la intemperie, un pequeño fuego en el centro de la habitación ayudaba a caldearla un poco, cenaron el arroz y las verduras escalfadas que les llevo el monje. Cuando hubieron terminado el viejo monje volvió con té y se sentó frente a ellos.

\- Discúlpeme por no haberme presentado antes, - dijo Akane con su calidez habitual y haciendo una reverencia dijo – Akane Tendo, es un gusto conocerle.

\- Yo soy Hayashi Fudo, sacerdotisa, pero, ciertamente no tienes porque presentarte se quien eres y a que has venido, tu misma… bueno tú vida anterior Kikio me aviso hace un poco más de dos meses que vendría de nuevo, por medio de un sueño.

\- Si es lo mismo que me paso a mí, - dijo pensativa Akane – entonces usted me conocía, a mi otra vida digo.

\- Así es, hace muchos años Kikio vino en busca de respuestas, al principio fue esquiva y reservada pero después de unos días confió lo suficiente en mi como para confiarme sus dudas y el motivo por el que había venido, fue por este joven, - dijo sin más señalando a Inuyasha, a lo cual todos se sorprendieron. – Así es tú joven debes de ser Inuyasha ¿no es así? Kiko me hablo de ti, – Inuyasha solo asintió con los ojos muy abiertos – Lo sabía, no creo que la Señorita besara de esa forma a nadie más. – El sonrojo de ambos fue bastante notorio, el anciano se aclaró la garganta y siguió con su relato.

\- Pues verán ella me dijo que se había enamorado de un medio demonio, que no entraba en sus planes pero que no lo había podido evitar, dijo que estaba pensando en la forma de que su amor no fuera condenado y yo le propuse la idea de que el joven en cuestión se lo pidiera a la Shikon no Tama, puesto que si el deseo era puro la perla se purificaría y posiblemente desaparecería, ella me dijo que también se lo había planteado pero no confiaba en su juicio por eso decidió venir para hablar con los monjes de este templo que son conocidos por su sabiduría y confirmar así si su plan era el adecuado, cuando ella estuvo de acuerpo con mi consejo se dispuso a marcharse, yo la acompañe pues temía que algo le sucediera ya que viajaba sola… si he de ser sincero me enamore un poquito de aquella hermosa joven, - dijo soñadoramente y sonrojándose el viejito - ¡Yo también era joven en ese entonces no me miren así! – Dijo justificándose, ante las miradas reprobatorias y medio de asco de sus oyentes.

\- Como decía, decidí acompañarla y mientras caminábamos se resolvió que la dejaría en un pueblo cercano, ella dijo que desde allí el camino seria más seguro y que le pediría a algunos aldeanos que la acompañaran para que no me preocupara, la cuestión es que al llegar a la aldea los planes no salieron como los proyectamos, para empezar el lugar estaba hecho un caos, habían sufrido el ataque de un yokai, y los heridos se multiplicaban ya que este ser no se marcharía hasta devorar todas y cada una de sus almas, fueron las últimas palabras de un moribundo niño que murió en los brazos de Kikio.

Akane se apretaba las manos fuertemente, sintiendo la angustia… de alguna manera, recordando el dolor.

\- La joven sacerdotisa me sorprendió por su valor, después de decir en silencio una plegaria por el alma de el pequeño, se puso en pie y tomo su arco con determinación, camino por la aldea con un aura poderosa flameando a su alrededor, yo prepare mis pergaminos purificadores y camine a su lado preparado para lo que viniera. La sangre corría por las calles como arroyuelos, los cuerpo secos y sin vida de las victimas se amontonaban, el humo negro se acumulaba a nuestro alrededor, al principio creí que se trataba de algún incendio en el poblado, pero no pude evitar notar que no había fuego por ninguna parte, aquel humo tomo la forma de afiladas lanzas que fueron arrojadas con violencia hacía nosotros pero chocaron rompiéndose en pedazos al chocar con el campo de fuerza de Kikio, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando lo puso. De entre el humo apareció un hombre que no dejaba de observar con insistencia y curiosidad a la Señorita, ella ni se inmuto preparo una flecha y tensando su arco la lanzo con un brillo rosado cubriendo la saeta, esta se impactó en el hombro de aquel hombre, puesto que se había movido un poco si no fuera así le habría dado en el pecho, eso es seguro. El hombre transformo su rostro, que antes estaba curioso por uno de infinito odio, su voz cambio, - dijo el anciano, sin poder evitar que un escalofrió le recorriera la espina – era como si muchas voces fueran una, como si cientos de demonios hablaran en esa misma voz, horrible sinceramente, no se lo que dijo pues uso un idioma que no conozco pero estoy seguro que no fue nada bueno, al finalizar escupió sangre negra que burbujeo en la tierra como si fuera acido y se marchó, y la claridad volvió al lugar, no había sobrevivido nadie.

Nos marchamos de allí de vuelta al templo, necesitábamos ayuda para organizar los funerales de aquellas pobres personas, durante todo el trayecto la Señorita Kikio estuvo taciturna y pensativa, mientras subíamos la escaleras ella me dijo que necesitaba hablar con mi superior al llegar, pensé que para decirle lo que había pasado en la aldea, luego me entere que no fue así, al parecer ella entendió a la perfección lo que aquel hombre dijo, y por eso decidió guardar una parte de su alma aquí, y la dejo al cuidado de nosotros los monjes de este templo, dijo que algún día ella volvería, cuando necesitara esta parte de su alma. Se hizo un ritual para que esto fuera posible, fragmentar el alma es un proceso difícil y doloroso, en el cual se podría incluso morir, pero ella lo consiguió y luego se marchó, un tiempo después de eso me entere que aquella hermosa y poderosa joven sacerdotisa había sido asesinada por el hanyo que ella amaba. – Dijo mirando seriamente a Inuyasha. – Pero no te preocupes joven, se que tu no fuiste quien la mato.

Inuyasha estaba confundido, nunca supo nada de eso, recordó que ella le dijo que viajaría a un templo y que él no podía acompañarla, luego de unas semanas ella volvió y le dijo su plan de darle la perla y que pidiera aquel deseo, él estuvo de acuerdo y el día después de su primera noche juntos ella lo traiciono, ¿porque decían entonces que él la había matado? Eso no era cierto.

Veo que les ha sorprendido escuchar esto, Akane debes acompañarme, debo supones que la parte de tu alma que esta guardada aquí en el templo debe contener tus memorias y recuerdos, aunque no estoy muy seguro.

Inuyasha y Miroku pronto se pusieron de pie, indicando que irían con ellos pero el monje dijo que esto solo le concernía a Akane, Inuyasha estuvo de acuerdo solo cuando Akane se lo pidió.

* * *

Caminaron en la oscuridad iluminados por un farolillo que el monje Fudo llevaba, se internaron en una parte del bosque y caminaron hasta una pequeña pagoda que estaba resguardada por otros monjes.

El monje Fudo se acerco a ellos y les dijo:

\- La dueña de esta alma ha vuelto a recuperarla.

Los que resguardaban el lugar miraron fijamente a Akane y se hicieron a un lado, Fudo saco de su túnica una llave y abrió el candado que cerraba la puerta de madera de la pagoda.

\- Sígueme por favor. – Pidió amablemente mientras entraba al lugar.

El lugar estaba vacío de no ser por varias velas e inciensos que permanecían encendidos en mesas bajas y repisas, al centro estaba una gran roca cuadrada y una vasija de madera sobre ella, con un líquido tornasol que según dijo el monje había permanecido estático hasta ese momento en que ella entro, ahora se movía como haciendo diminutas olas dentro de la vasija, como si respondiera a su presencia.

\- Debes beberlo. – Indico.

Akane se acerco insegura, ¿estaría bien que lo hiciera? Pero antes de seguir preguntándose lo que hacía ya había cogido la vasija y la acercaba a sus labios con lentitud, como si una fuerza extraña dirigiese sus movimientos, bebió con avidez el líquido, y cuando hubo terminado su contenido, un dolor punzante la franqueó como un rayo, cayo de rodillas y se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos intentado controlarse, pero el dolor era tan intenso que no pudo evitar gritar mientras encajaba sus dedos en su cabeza con fuerza, los recuerdos se agolpaban dolorosamente en su cerebro, la vida de Kikio pasaba por su mente como una película a la velocidad de la luz, implantándose en su mente junto a su vida propia, acoplándose lado a lado, fundiéndose en una misma vida.

Algo más sucedía al tiempo que ella pasaba por este proceso mental y es que su cuerpo comenzó a lanzar destellos de luz cada vez más intensos, la figura fantasmal de Kikio apareció frente a ella tomado sus manos y al instante sus gritos de dolor se detuvieron, pues este había cesado, Akane y Kikio se observaban a los ojos, cuando Akane sonrió reconociéndose a sí misma en la otra chica, Kikio la abrazo sonriendo también y sus cuerpo se fusionaron en uno mismo al igual que sus vidas lo acababan de hacer, el cabello de Akane creció hasta su cintura pero manteniendo el hermoso color azulado que lo caracterizaba, su cuerpo se hizo un poco más estilizado y su mirada antes inocente se hizo de alguna forma más sabia y madura.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba impaciente, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación como león enjaulado, refunfuñando.

\- Vamos amigo mío, tranquilízate.

\- Como que me tranquilice Miroku, si hace más de una hora que se fueron. – Dijo Inuyasha molesto. – Iré ahora mismo a buscarla.

Salió de la habitación y del templo buscando en la oscuridad a Akane, maldecía su condición humana una vez más, no podía ver bien en la oscuridad, y ni hablar de su pésimo olfato o de su incapaz audición, mientras rumiaba su malestar frente a él a varios metros de distancia se vio la figura de una chica, de largos cabellos, con la misma ropa que Akane vestía ese día, unos jeans (como les había llamado ella) de color azul bastante ajustados, y una blusa de maga larga de color amarillo claro, ¿acaso era ella? No podía ser, esa chica tenía el cabello muy largo además en la oscuridad no podía ver bien su rostro a pesar de que la luz del farolillo que llevaba el monje la iluminara un poco, la chica detuvo su caminar por unos instantes y luego de ahogar un pequeño grito de asombro, corrio como loca hacia Inuyasha, mientras se acercaba él pudo ver que claramente era Akane pero estaba diferente, y no solo por la longitud de su antes corta melena, ella se detuvo con la respiración agitada frente a él y con una maravillosa y gran sonrisa.

\- No sabes cuanto te extrañe tonto. – Y sin decir más se colgó de su cuello y lo beso con intensidad.

Inuyasha no tardo en responder aquel beso, sintiéndose tranquilo de tenerla a su lado nuevamente, ella se separó de él y sosteniendo su rostro en sus manos le dijo:

\- No te das cuentas bobo, soy yo Kikio y Akane soy… soy yo... he vuelto una vez más a ti, ahora lo recuerdo todo.

La mirada de Inuyasha no pudo ser más obvia, no tenia idea de lo que ella decía, tardo unos segundos en asimilarlo y cuando lo comprendió sostuvo las manos de la chica y las alejo de su rostro mientras la veía con dureza.

\- Yo quiero a _mi_ _Akane_ no a Kikio… tu me clavaste a ese maldito árbol sin ningún motivo. – Y la soltó como si tocarla le quemara, alejándose de ella.

La mirada de dolor y confusión de Akane/Kikio, fue desgarradora más cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a mojar su bonito rostro.

Continuara…

.

.

* * *

 **OMG, ¿Qué les pareció? Ha valido la pena la espera o ¿mejor me voy a mi habitación, me siento en la esquina y me hago bolita? Ja, ja, ja… No es broma, estoy muy tensa caramba espero sus reviews, con críticas, consejos o lo que ustedes gusten decirme.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews a:**

 **Nancyriny : Querida no desesperes, sé que parece lejano, pero pronto llegara Ranma y las cosas seguramente se complicaran aún más, pero… bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **iselaglezcam: Primero que nada, que gusto que te agrade la historia, que te digo, rayos ¿qué te digo? Ja, ja, ja, solo puedo decir que no desesperes hay una razón por la cual Akane actúa como lo hace, ella es la única que decidirá si lo ama o no… bueno y yo, Muajajajaja, no ya enserio, tomo tu comentario en cuenta, no lo dudes. Saludos y un abrazo.**

 **nancyricoleon : Debo decir al igual que tú que Akane es uno de los personajes de Ranma ½ que más me gusta, y pues lo de no sabe cocinar, vamos chica es parte de su personalidad es una negada de la cocina, pero aun así no se da por vencida no se si por inocencia o por cabezota, la cuestión es que a mi me fascina que sea tan mensa a la hora de cocinar, y opino igual que tu no hay engaño que haga daño. Saludos y abrazos.**

 **Dennis97: Ja, ja, ja, ya se era bien tremendillo el pequeño Kitzune, y sobre el lemon pues tendremos que ser pacientes. Saluditos y un abrazo virtual.**

 **Sara Tendo : Respeto totalmente tu forma de pensar y es verdad la verdadera personalidad de Akane es más… inocente por decirlo de algún modo, pero recordemos que en esta historia ella ya se entrego a Ranma por amor, y lo que siente por Inuyasha es igual de intenso y pronto muy pronto se comprenderá por qué, si es que no lo has deducido ya para este momento y, espero que no me odies tanto cuando lo leas. Gracias por tu comentario y saludos enormes.**

 **Lila: Bella Lila, que gusto leerte por aquí, que alegría que te este gustando este fic, me alegra saber que no pienses que Akane es una facilita, jajaja, aunque si un poquito, pero es que lo ama ¡¿cómo no dejarse llevar por la pasión?! Y claro que no me he olvidado de "Y todo gracias a los zombis" ya lo actualicé y espero te haya gustado. Saludos y abrazos.**

 **Sin más por el momento nos leemos a la próxima. Bye, bye.**


	13. Odio

**Hola de nuevo, mis adorados y fieles lectores de esta historia diferente, gracias por continuar leyéndola, lamento profundamente la tardanza y agradezco de corazón su paciencia.**

 **Este capítulo era necesario para dejar en claro el punto de vista de Kikyo, y el porque de todo… espero les agrade y ya en el siguiente volveremos a la historia.**

 **Gracias a quienes le han dado una oportunidad a este fic, lo siguen y le han puesto en favoritos.**

 **Gracias eternas a quienes me regalan un poquito de su tiempo y me dejan algún comentario, es gracias a esos comentarios que esta historia continua.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Sin más por el momento disfruten la lectura por favor.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Odio.**

 **.**

 **.**

Amaba sentir la calidez del viento rozando su piel y jugueteando con su largo cabello porque, aunque estuviera en pleno verano, y los días fueran cálidos e incluso sofocantes, ella no dejaba de sentir frio, uno que le calaba en el alma. Era la soledad.

Toda su vida fue educada para reprimir sus sentimientos y deseos, se le educo con el firme propósito de ser una protectora, un instrumento, una sacerdotisa, no una persona, no una mujer.

Un día a la tierna edad de 7 años le dijo a su maestra que cuando creciera tendría una enorme familia con muchos hijos y un fuerte y guapo esposo.

Su maestra fue tajante al decir que eso no era posible para una sacerdotisa y menos para una con un poder espiritual tan grande como el de ella, le dijo casi sin emoción en la voz, que su destino había sido trazado por Kami, que ella no podía jamás ser esposa ni madre le dijo que tenía prohibido casarse, que tenía prohibido... amar.

Acepto las palabras de su maestra, las acogió, a esa edad no sabía nada de la vida realmente, no sabía que el corazón no obedece a leyes trazadas por otros, obedece a su deseo, el corazón es rebelde y anhelante, simplemente el corazón quiere amar y ser amado.

Kikyo era una joven sacerdotisa, hermosa, poderosa, amable, pura y para su desgracia demasiado indomable, escuchaba lo que su maestra le decía, pero a la larga terminaba haciendo las cosas según su propio juicio. Fue entrenada para luchar contra yokais, contra malos espíritus, la instruyeron en el uso de plantas medicinales, era además de sacerdotisa una curandera y gracias a su poder a veces no era necesario el uso de plantas, solo con posar sus manos y concentrarse lograba curar a los heridos, se decía que era por la pureza de su corazón.

* * *

Crecía en poder, sabiduría y belleza. A los 16 años sus padres fallecieron, así ella y su hermana pequeña Kaede quedaron huérfanas, comenzaron a viajar por Japón, Kikyo comenzó el entrenamiento de Kaede como sacerdotisa ya que esta poseía al igual que ella cierto poder espiritual, en uno de sus viajes conocieron a una joven sacerdotisa, bastante común y con un bajo poder, les permitió vivir con ella un tiempo en el templo que cuidaba, su nombre era Tsubaki, con el tiempo esta dio a conocer su verdadera naturaleza malvada, envidiosa y rencorosa. Envidiaba enormemente el poder, la pureza y belleza de Kikyo tanto que le lanzo una maldición.

 _\- Si algún día dejas que un hombre cautive tu corazón, tendrás una muerte trágica y triste. -_ Grito Tsubaki con odio mientras Kikyo y Kaede se alejaban.

La única respuesta de Kikyo fue el silencio, ella jamás se enamoraría y Tsubaki hablaba por rencor y envidia. No le tomo la importancia que debió haberle tomado.

Con el pasar del tiempo llegaron a una aldea, y se establecieron en ella, se difundió el rumor de su gran poder, se decía que era la sacerdotisa más poderosa, solo superada por la gran Midoriko de antaño, fue así que se le encomendó el deber de proteger la Shikon no Tama, desde ese momento su vida cambio, antes la alegría que la caracterizaba, su amabilidad se vio opacada por la frialdad que desde ese momento se adueñaría de su vida, no podía mostrar debilidad, no podía demostrar sus sentimientos, se volvió una mujer dura, sería. La aldea era constantemente atacada por demonios, que intentaban por todos los medios obtener la perla, ella luchaba a veces durante horas para acabar contra estos seres, veía como la vida pasaba a su alrededor, las jóvenes de su edad se arreglaban y pintaban sus labios, se enamoraban, se casaban y formaban familias, sin saberlo su corazón comenzó a desear aquello, a anhelar el amor.

* * *

Cuando cumplió 18 años su vida dio otro giro radical, un día después de luchar todo el día en el bosque contra quizá 100 o más yokais, sitio la presencia de un ser diferente, ni humano ni demonio, probablemente un Hanyo, no lo vio, solo le dirigió palabras de advertencia, le dijo que si valoraba en algo su vida no se acercara, para su desgracia la debilidad por luchar por tantas horas la hizo desvanecerse, antes de perder la conciencia en su totalidad, vio ante ella unos ojos que la veían con curiosidad, los ojos más hermosos que jamás vio, dorados pero poco a poco se volvieron de un profundo azul, los ojos de un joven.

.

El tiempo paso, y en ella un sentimiento desconocido comenzó a abrirse paso en su corazón. El dueño de esos ojos le seguía constantemente, por alguna extraña razón no podía matarlo, ella sabia que él deseaba la perla como todos, pero no podía evitar que sus manos fallaran cada vez que apuntaba con sus flechas, con solo ver aquellos dorados ojos, sus manos temblaban y erraban el blanco.

Inuyasha, ese era su nombre y poco a poco, se fue fraguando una amistad entre ellos, le dijo cosas que jamás le había dicho a nadie, pudo mostrarle su verdadera personalidad, la jovial, la alegre aquella que ocultaba desde que se hizo guardiana de la perla. El amor empezó a nacer de esa amistad, Inuyasha demostró ser más de lo que parecía, era valiente, protector, la hacía reír y porque no decirlo, era muy atractivo, se convirtió en poco tiempo en el dueño de sus pensamientos e inevitablemente de su corazón, ese corazón anhelante.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que su relación con Inuyasha florecía, su desconfianza hacía otros se vio mellada, su coraza de frialdad se vio de algún modo debilitada por el amor, tanto así que un día conoció a un joven yokai, Kokuen dijo llamarse y por increíble que pareciera, él la ayudo, salvo su vida.

Kikyo se dirigía a ayudar a unos heridos en una aldea vecina, había estado lloviendo, por lo tanto, la tierra estaba lodosa y resbaladiza, para llegar a la aldea debía subir una cuesta bastante empinada y llena de rocas, Inuyasha quién solía acompañarla esta vez no lo había podido hacer, le había dicho que tenía que viajar al que antes fue su hogar, donde su madre murió.

Caminaba, o escalaba mejor dicho hasta la aldea y resbalo, toda su vida paso ante sus ojos, y cuando esperaba el golpe fatal que terminaría con su vida al caer desde esa altura unas fuertes manos la alzaron, el dueño de aquellas manos era un apuesto joven de cabellos negros, piel blanca sin imperfección alguna y hermosos ojos carmesí, no trasmitía maldad, o eso es lo que Kikyo creyó, aquel ser ocultaba a la perfección su aura y si la sacerdotisa no hubiera tenido abajo sus coraza se habría dado cuenta de aquello, sin embargo la conmovió la amabilidad de aquel joven y su nulo deseo de obtener la perla, cruzo algunas palabras de agradecimiento, se despidió de Kokuen y siguió su camino, la aldea había sido consumida, los aldeanos estaban muertos, secos, como drenados, no hubo nada que pudiera hacer, se marcho de aquel lugar con un profundo dolor e su corazón. ¿Quién podría haber hecho algo tan horrible?

Lo que ella no supo es que aquel ser, la vigilaba desde hacía algún tiempo, pero jamás se había acercado a ella pues ella nunca estaba sola, el hanyo siempre la acompañaba, la busco por primera vez cuando supo que ella era la guardiana de la perla, luego porque simplemente había quedado prendado de su belleza, la vio un día bañándose en el río y decidió que ella sería de él. Ella y la perla.

Trabo amistad con la joven sacerdotisa, una joven seria, pero para su desgracia confiada, ni siquiera supo que era él quién mandaba multitud de demonios a atacar la aldea.

.

Kokuen era un ser rencoroso y cruel, que conseguía todo lo que se proponía a base de paciencia y planeación. Se dedico a idear su siguiente movimiento, obviamente deseaba la perla, pero la obsesión por la sacerdotisa que la protegía era aún más grande. Cada vez que ella estaba sola aparecía como el joven mas inocente y encantador, y si por alguna razón Inuyasha no podía acompañarla durante sus viajes él lo hacía, incluso matando a sus propios esbirros con tal de quedar como un aliado.

Necesitaba conocer todas las debilidades de la joven, todas sus fortalezas… todo.

.

Los meses pasaban y Kikyo empezó a desconfiar de su amigo, porque le pareció percibir cierta aura conocida, un aura de maldad y muerte, la sintió un día que él la acompañaba mientras estaba en el bosque buscando plantas medicinales, ella estaba platicándole anécdotas de Inuyasha, le contaba que a veces le parecía un niño berrinchudo, pero que era tierno, incluso le había dado un regalo, una pequeña concha con labial que había sido de su madre.

No supo que al contar aquello la alegría y el amor que sentía por Inuyasha se reflejó clara y cristalinamente en sus facciones y en su voz, cosa que Kokuen no pudo evitar notar, descubrió para gran decepción que la muchacha estaba enamorada del miserable hibrido, el odio que sentía por el peli plateado broto como finas hebras a su alrededor y se incrementó hasta límites peligrosos, pero el deseo por la joven también lo hizo, al darse cuenta de su descuido recompuso su aura, pero supo que ella lo percibió, pues la espalda de la sacerdotisa se tensó al instante. Debía darse prisa con su plan.

Kikyo supo que algo pasaba, las muertes extrañas en las aldeas cercanas se incrementaban. Era cada vez más común encontrar cuerpos secos, drenados. Y sabía muy en el fondo, aunque no quisiera creerlo que su amigo tenía algo que ver en el asunto.

Un fatídico día la vio, junto al maldito Inuyasha besándose en un muelle, le consumió el odio, y fue a atacar la aldea con el firme propósito de obtener la perla, desgraciadamente ella llego antes, y lo reconoció entre el humo negro que lo rodeaba, él formo con su humo navajas que lanzo hacía los aldeanos, una le dio de lleno a Kaede causando con ello que perdiera el ojo, la ira opaco la pureza en el corazón de la joven, haciendo que su aura se volviera rojiza, gigantesca y amenazante, supo para su vergüenza que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para doblegarla y vencerla, tuvo que salir huyendo.

Kokuen, su buen amigo la había traicionado, siempre codició la perla y se aprovechó de su estúpida inocencia, se burló de ella, asesino a cientos mientras ella como una idiota le contaba su vida, sus alegrías y tristezas y como toque final, lastimo a su hermanita, sin darse cuenta el desprecio y odio que sintió hacia su examigo y hacia si misma, mancho su antes puro corazón, una mancha que crecería hasta limites insospechados sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Lo mejor sería deshacerse de la perla cuanto antes, y la idea de ser una mujer normal de nuevo junto a Inuyasha alegro su corazón, pero no quería tomar esta decisión a la ligera, tenía pensado ir con unos monjes conocidos por su sabiduría, vivían en un templo un poco alejado, pero era necesario, sentía que su amor por Inuyasha la cegaba y quizá si su deseo no era puro la perla no se purificaría, y solo traería más problemas.

* * *

\- Kaede, debo marcharme unos días, iré al templo que está en Yamadera...

Su pequeña hermana la interrumpió. - Pero Onee-chan ese templo está muy alejado, y el camino es peligroso ¿ira Inuyasha contigo? - Pregunto inocentemente Kaede.

\- No, no lo hará, él se quedará aquí en el bosque para ayudarte a proteger la aldea.

\- ¿Y es necesario que te marches? Sabes que los ataques a la aldea se han incrementado, que hare sí...

\- ¡Basta! Tengo que ir precisamente para detener estos ataques – la tomo por los hombros – esto lo hago por nosotras Kaede, por los aldeanos y por… - callo por miedo a parecer egoísta - no debes preocuparte, he dejado un campo protector alrededor de la aldea y solo debes reforzarlo al amanecer y al anochecer, justo como te he enseñado.

Kaede asintió un poco recelosa, pero sabía que su hermana no haría nada solo porque si, si tenía que viajar a ese templo es porque era necesario.

.

.

* * *

\- Pues no me parece bien que viajes tu sola hasta ese templo. – Inuyasha la observaba con el ceño fruncido y las manos cruzadas fuertemente sobre su pecho dentro de las mangas de su haori.

\- Pero debo hacerlo, es por… - su semblante cambio, discutiendo no llegaría a buen puerto con Inuyasha lo sabía de sobra - ¿alguna vez has pensado que todo sería más fácil si yo no estuviera encargada de la perla y tu no fueses…? – se detuvo, ¿cómo decirlo sin herir a su adorado hanyo?

\- Sí, lo he hecho. – Contesto serio, sabia a lo que Kikyo se refería, si él no fuera un hanyo y ella una sacerdotisa, su relación no se vería juzgada y mal vista, podrían formar una familia, podrían estar juntos hasta el fin de sus días. – Si pudiera ser un humano completo para ti… lo sería Kikyo.

\- ¿Acaso ya no deseas ser un yokai completo? – Pregunto sorprendida, nunca habían hablado del tema y sin embargo parecía que ambos pensaban lo mismo.

\- Feh… - Se giro para verla de frente sacando sus manos de las mangas y tomándola de los brazos, mientras fijaba su vista en ella, en sus enormes ojos chocolate. – Lo único que me importa es estar a tu lado, pero dime ¿cómo podríamos estar juntos si yo fuera un demonio? Ya de por si es bastante difícil hacerlo siendo lo que soy… -dijo con un dejo de desprecio - de todos modos no importa, porque sabes que jamás te robaría la perla.

\- Inuyasha nunca pensé que tú… que pensaras que… te amo. – Y lo beso, un beso profundo, lleno de amor y anhelo.

Se besaban como nunca lo habían hecho, con pasión, con deseo, Inuyasha la pegaba a su cuerpo como si quisiera que se fundieran en uno mismo sintiendo los suaves senos de la joven aplastándose en su fuerte pecho, ella lo sujetaba fuerte de la nuca impidiendo que se alejara un solo centímetro de ella, la beso como nunca lo había hecho, dejo sus labios y comenzó un camino de besos recorriendo sus quijadas y su cuello, mordiéndolo con delicadeza y avidez, pronto se abrió camino entre sus ropas bajando el cuello de su camisa, beso sus hombros y sin ningún tapujo el comienzo de sus senos, sin darse cuenta ya estaban sobre la yerba. Inuyasha se movía sobre ella, entre sus piernas, arremetiendo con desenfreno deseando con todas sus fuerzas que las ropas de ambos no le impidiera avanzar más.

Ante todo, Kikyo siempre había tratado de mantener cierta distancia con Inuyasha, tenía miedo de lo que pasaría si se acercaban demasiado… justo lo que pasaba en esos instantes.

La razón se abrió espacio en la mente de la sacerdotisa cuando sintió las desesperadas manos de Inuyasha desasiendo el nudo de su hakama y forcejeando con su haori para desnudarla.

\- Inuyasha espera… Inuyasha.

El hanyo alzo su rostro ante la mirada aterrada de Kikyo por lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Siempre que la pasión poseía su cuerpo, su yôki se adueñaba en cierta parte de él, haciendo que marcas purpuras se bordaran en sus mejillas, y que tanto sus colmillos como sus garras aumentaran su tamaño, sus ojos dorados se veían rodeados por un halo rojo, haciendo que se viera salvaje y temible.

Esto incremento el miedo en el rostro de Kikyo ya que ella nunca lo había visto así y él lo asocio solo al hecho de que él era un hanyo. Soltó un ligero suspiro de decepción mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a la muchacha a levantarse también.

\- Perdón. No lo volveré a hacer… te lo juro. – Alzo su rostro entristecido, sabiendo que como hanyo jamás seria lo suficientemente bueno para ella, necesitaba ser humano y por ella… lo sería.

\- Yo… iré a ver a los mojes, y cuando vuelva pediremos el deseo Inuyasha y podremos estar juntos.

\- Ve, yo cuidare a la mocosa y a la aldea. – Dijo ya dándole la espalda, las lagrimas de ira por ser un hibrido amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos y no podía permitir que ella le viera y menos tan vulnerable.

A Kikyo se le estrujo el corazón, no quería rechazarlo en verdad, pero tuvo miedo por muchas razones y verlo casi como un demonio completo la aterro, para que negarlo, pero se juro así misma y a Inuyasha en silencio que cuando volviera le demostraría cuanto lo amaba, fuera humano o no.

.

.

* * *

Ese mismo día después de dejar a Inuyasha molesto en el bosque se marcho directo a Yamadera desde ahí serían al menos 10 días de viaje, preparo lo que se llevaría y comenzó el viaje. No sabía que Kokuen la seguía a la distancia.

Pasaron los días y Kikyo caminaba casi sin descansar se había propuesto llegar lo antes posible al templo, le inquietaba dejar a su hermana sola, aunque Inuyasha estuviera con ella, sabía que no era tan fuerte como para vencer a un demonio completo como Kokuen, y también el como habían quedado las cosas con el hanyo la tenían en un estado de desesperación, no supo porque el miedo la domino, había lastimado a Inuyasha y no podía perdonárselo, imaginaba que hubiera pasado si no se hubieran detenido si el miedo no la hubiera invadido.

Tres días antes de llegar a Yamadera, solo se había detenido en ciertas ocasiones a ayudar a personas enfermas y necesitadas, pero lo raro era que no se había topado con ningún peligro realmente.

La noche llego como un manto estrellado, la alcanzo en el camino, y por obvias razones no tuvo tiempo de llegar a ninguna aldea a pedir asilo, encendió una fogata y se sentó debajo de un frondoso árbol que le recordó el árbol sagrado donde había conocido a Inuyasha, una suave sonrisa curveo sus labios al recordar a ese joven que se había metido en su corazón. Sin darse cuenta mientras el sueño la vencía entro en un mundo de utopía, era tal su deseo de volver a ver a Inuyasha que cuando lo vio parado frente a ella no pudo evitar levantarse de un salto y arrojarse a sus brazos.

\- ¿Pero que haces aquí? ¡Inuyasha se suponía que debías quedarte para cuidar la aldea y a Kaede!

Sin embargo, el no respondió, al menos no con palabras, solo la abrazo y la beso igual que aquella vez antes de que ella se marchara, lo sintió, sintió su cuerpo responder a sus besos y caricias, lo sintió clavándose con fuerza en su abdomen, su vientre ardía en llamas por el deseo y decidido que no le importaba nada más, ella lo amaba y él a ella ¿Qué impedía entonces que se demostraran su amor? Nada. Se volvió como la seda en sus manos, besándolo con todo su amor, no se hizo más preguntas, que más daba porque estaba él allí, siempre hacia lo que le venia en gana, en muchas otras ocasiones él había hecho lo mismo, la alcanzaba después de varios días en sus viajes.

Mientras él la recostaba en su haori que se había quitado previamente ella observo todo a su alrededor, se veía más oscuro, neblinoso pero no le importo, Inuyasha la desnudo por completo y luego lo hizo él, la recostó y se arrodillo frente a ella mientras descendía su rostro entre sus piernas, un escalofrió de placer la recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando sintió la húmeda lengua del chico, él se dedico a darle placer mientras ella se retorcía debajo de él sin tapujos, sosteniendo su cabeza mientras él, lamia, besaba y mordisqueaba deliciosamente su centro, espasmos de placer la hicieron arquear su espalda y alzar sus caderas, ansiosa por más mientras llegaba al clímax en los labios del joven que no dejaba de lamer sin saciarse.

Mientras ella se recuperaba del intenso placer el se tendió sobre ella, listo para entrar en ella, rozando su miembro en la húmeda y palpitante entrada de la chica, mientras decía.

\- Siempre supe que eras dulce Kikyo, - dijo relamiéndose - me alegra saber que aun eres virgen y que el maldito hanyo no te ha marcado, ahora serás mía, dulce… dulce sacerdotisa.

 _¡¿QUÉ!?_ Pensó, pues estas palabras la aterraron al reconocer la voz de quien se las dijo, abrió los ojos de golpe y sobre ella estaba Kokuen, con sus carmesís ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, sonriendo, mostrando sus colmillos ante la confundida y aterrada Kikyo.

Rápidamente y de un solo empujón entro en ella, desgarrando su pureza, lo hizo sin consideración alguna arremetiendo una y otra vez, haciéndola sangrar, mientras gruñía de placer por la estrechez de la chica. Se preparaba para marcarla, mordiendo en su cuello cuando una fuerza invisible lo arrojo varios metros de ella, haciendo que chocara con el tronco de un árbol que se partió al contacto, lanzando astillas por todas partes.

Se pudo de pie en un instante sin preocuparse de su denudes, el aura de ira, odio y dolor creció enormemente, roja y flameante haciendo su largo cabello danzar al ritmo de su aura, en sus manos desnudas se formo un arco de energía, tenso una flecha de fuego que formo entre sus manos, llena de odio y venganza y la apunto, pero Kokuen fue rápido y se convirtió en humo que se esfumo en un segundo, dejando a Kikyo, llorando amargamente, encogida y cubierta a duras penas con su chihaya, mientras las flamas de la fogata danzaban frente a ella, imágenes de lo vivido se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez, ese maldito la había engañado y la había violado.

Lloro y grito con todas sus fuerzas hasta que su garganta no pudo más, el día llego con un hermoso amanecer, pero ante Kikyo ya no había más belleza, se maldijo mil veces por ser tan estúpida, maldijo a Kokuen y juro vengarse de él, decidió callarse y no decirle a nadie pues se culpaba por haber sido débil.

.

* * *

Llego a Yamadera y conoció a un joven monje al que le dejo saber sus dudas, cuando se sintió satisfecha se marchó, pero el monje Hayashi Fudo se llamaba insistió en acompañarla, alegando que había muchos peligros, sonrió amargamente que cosa podían hacerle que fuera peor.

Llegaron a la aldea donde se separarían, pero el lugar estaba en ruinas, había sido atacado, un pobre niño dijo que un demonio les había atacado y devorado sus almas. Kikyo supo al instante de quién se trataba el deseo de venganza flameo en su interior y camino tensando el arco, adentrándose en el lugar entre, escombros y cuerpo secos.

Kokuen apareció frente a ellos, materializándose entre el humo negro. Kikyo disparo, pero el muy maldito se movió solo un poco y la flecha le dio en el hombro.

\- Querida mía, pero que haces ¿acaso quieres lastimarme? ¿A mí? Tu amante… - sonrió con las facciones deformadas por el odio, al ver la acara de asco de Kikyo.

\- ¿Quién es este? ¿Otro amante tuyo? – Kikyo no reflejaba emoción alguna en su rostro. – O bueno de todos modos este insignificante muchachito no entiende ni jota de lo que digo, sabes querida mía, nuestra… incompleta unión te ha legado algunas, como lo diré… habilidades, solo tú puedes entenderme ya que en estos momentos estoy hablando mi lengua, la de los demonios... ¿¡Qué no vas a agradecerme!? Debo decir dulce sacerdotisa que aun tengo tu sabor, y me muero por que seas mía por completo, anda deja al hanyo y únete a mí, se que lo disfrutaste tanto como yo. – Hizo un a mueca de ira y finalizo diciendo:

\- Te demostrare que ese insignificante hibrido no te merece. – Escupió sangre negra y desapareció, frente a la implacable mirada de Kikyo y la aterrada del joven monje.

Se marcho de nuevo al templo, esas pobres personas necesitarían funerales apropiados, y ella, ella necesitaba hacer algo importante, cuando era más joven escucho de la desfragmentación del alma, le pareció algo descabellado e innecesario ¿para que alguien haría algo así? Ahora lo comprendía. Ella no descansaría hasta que Kokuen pagara por todo el daño que había hecho, y si moría en el intento entonces su reencarnación lo haría, pero tenía que dejarle el conocimiento, el odio, la ira, el deseo de acabar con ese maldito si es que en esta vida no lo conseguía.

Por eso hablo con el monje superior, por eso hizo el maldito ritual, que termino de destrozarla, pero gracias a eso, una parte del odio y la ira se quedaron en esa fracción de su alma, la que dejo encargada a los monjes. Regreso a la aldea, herida y triste pero decidida a luchar hasta el final, no podía decirle a Inuyasha que el deseo de hacerlo humano no se llevaría a cabo, al menos no por un tiempo, la venganza era primero, acabar con Kokuen era primero.

* * *

Antes de entrar a la aldea, puso su mascara aquella mascara de indiferencia que no usaba desde que conoció a Inuyasha, sonrió falsamente para él cuando la recibió en el bosque, recibió su abrazo sin evitar estremecerse al recordar lo que le hizo Kokuen disfrazado como él.

No lo vio por algunos días, no podía mirarlo a los ojos sin recordar la humillación, y el dolor. Pero un día cuando vio la tristeza reflejada en sus dorados ojos no pudo evitar abrazarlo y besarlo, la noche llego, noche de luna nueva, Inuyasha se volvió humano ante sus ojos y dejando atrás todo el dolor se entrego a él en un acto de puro amor, descubrió que él era delicado y apasionado, que no la lastimo más que lo estrictamente necesario, que aquella mordida en su cuello la hizo ser feliz de nuevo en varios días, al diablo la venganza, al día siguiente le daría la perla a Inuyasha, al día siguiente desaparecerían llevándose a Kaede, a un sitio donde Kokuen jamás los encontrara, formarían una familia, estarían juntos amándose para toda la eternidad. Durmió tranquila por primera vez en días, acunada en los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha, sintiéndose protegida y amada, al alba se levanto no quiso despertarlo se marcho directa al río, se ducharía y luego iría por la perla, su nueva vida empezaba ese día.

.

Cuando se adentro al bosque con la perla lo vio al sitio donde había dejado a Inuyasha, lo vio… con otra, una hermosa muchacha de la aldea, de largos cabellos purpuras, estaban entre los árboles, haciendo el amor como salvajes, Inuyasha no paraba de decirle que ella si era una verdadera mujer no como la frígida de Kikyo, la chica gemía mientras Inuyasha arremetía detrás de ella, esto se alargó por minutos que para Kikyo fueron eternos, Inuyasha arrodillado gruñia mientras se derramaba dentro de su amante, se separaron y escucho como le dijo:

\- Te amo, volveré en cuanto la idiota me de la perla y escaparemos juntos.

La chica se vistió y se marchó, Kikyo se escondió entre los árboles llorando en silencio, Inuyasha se convirtió entonces en Kokuen, que se esfumo, Kikyo no vio nada de esto por supuesto corrió por el bosque con el dolor de la traición, la ira se adueñó de ella y se paro en seco esto no se quedaría así, todos los hombres eran unos malditos, la habían usado y se habían aprovechado de su deseo de amar, se dio la vuelta y ante ella estaba Inuyasha, mirándola con ira, molesto hasta las entrañas se lanzo hacia ella con una velocidad que ella jamás había visto y la hirió con sus garras, dejando profundas heridas sangrantes, le arrebato la perla y corrió carcajeándose a lo lejos.

Kikyo tomo fuerzas del odio y marchó a la aldea donde Inuyasha había sido acorralado por los aldeanos sin pensárselo más tomo una flecha y tenso el arco, vio a Inuyasha frente a ella viéndola con ¿dolor? ¿Como era posible? ¡Era él quién la había traicionado! soltó la flecha y lo vio nuevamente a los ojos, los dorados ojos de su Inuyasha… el real, y lo supo, supo que había caído de nuevo en la trampa de Kokuen, por fortuna la flecha dio no era mortal, su inconsciente la había traicionado y solo sello a Inuyasha.

 _Si algún día dejas que un hombre cautive tu corazón, tendrás una muerte trágica y triste._

Sonrió con tristeza al recordar la maldición de Tsubaki, se había cumplido. Las fuerzas le fallaban y sentía como la vida se le escurría entre los dedos como agua. Pidió ser quemada junto con la perla.

* * *

 **Horas antes.**

Inuyasha despertó sintiendo en vacio que Kikyo dejo en sus brazos, pero sonrio al recordar lo que habían hecho, olfateo reonociendo el dulce aroma de Kikyo en el aire y en su ropa, se fue al río y tomo una ducha, sin poder dejar de sonreir. A la distancia un demonio le observaba, maldiciendolo en silencio, el maldito había marcado a la hembra, ya no podría hacerlo él, no le quedaba más opción que vengarce de los dos, de esa zorra en primer lugar.

Inuyasha camino hasta un claro donde había quedado de verse con Kikyo para pedir juntos el deseo a al Shikon no Tama, ella se acerco seria ante él, sin sonreír, sin decirle nada. Le dio mala espina.

\- Oe Kikyo ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso estas molesta por algo? – No pudo evitar que se le contrajera el corazón, ¿y si ella se arrepentía? ¿y si…?

No pudo seguir con aquellos pensamientos porque la cruel risa de Kikyo corto el aire.

\- Ja, ja, ja. Molesta… ¿Que si estoy molesta? ¡Claro que estoy molesta! No se que es lo que me paso por la cabeza al entregarme a un ser impuro y asqueroso como tú… No quiero echar a perder mi vida con un ser inferior como tú. Me das asco, me doy asco por permitirme algo contigo, soy una idiota. – Tenso su arco. – No te amo Inuyasha, nunca lo hice, solo quería divertirme u rato, y ese rato ya paso, no te daré la perla, maldito hibrido. – Lanzo la flecha que corto la mejilla del peli plateado.

La vena orgullosa de Inuyasha tomo el control, le dolía, le dolía como el infierno que ella lo estuviera traicionando así.

\- Feh, miserable sacerdotisa, lo mismo digo. Nunca te ame.

Y se dio la vuelta, corrió mientras lagrimas de dolor y coraje se resbalaban por su rostro, llego a la aldea y busco la perla que estaba en el santuario donde Kikyo solía dejarla.

Kokuen sonrió satisfecho mientras su cuerpo dejaba de imitar el de Kikyo.

No llego muy lejos pues los aldeanos, le cerraron el paso, a pesar de todo no quería herirlos, y entonces ella aprecio frente a él, herida, _¿cuándo se hirió así?_ No podía dejar de preocuparse por ella, maldita sea y ella lo veía con profundo rencor, la vio preparar una flecha, _que así sea,_ pensó _moriré en tus manos, al fin ya no tengo vida después de perderte._ Y todo se oscureció.

.

* * *

 _Deseo volver a verte Inuyasha._ Fue el último pensamiento de la joven sacerdotisa antes de morir.

.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Pues hasta aquí lo dejo por hoy, espero les haya gustado. Sentí necesario este capítulo para que se entienda lo que pasara en los siguientes capítulos. No se ustedes pero a mí me da harta tristeza lo que vivió la pobre Kikyo, solo por enamorarse de Inu.**

 **Ya en el próximo capitulo retomare la historia donde la deje en el capítulo anterior.**

 **Gracias por su reviews a:**

 **Nancyricoleon: Hola, gracias por siempre dejarme tus comentarios y dudas, y si cada vez se complica más la cosa. Espero tu confusión no perdure por mucho, prometo actualizar pronto. Saludos.**

 **Dennis97: Perdón por tardar tanto, es que estaba en blanco, pero ya he retomado la historia, y lamento que tú también estés confusa, ya se aclarara todo en los siguientes capítulos, gracias por tu comentario. Saludos.**

 **Akanita87: Hola que gusto leerte por aquí, que alegría que te guste la historia, y si todas me piden que vuelva Akane, pero no desesperen pronto entenderán el porque de toda la confusión. Y pues solo diré que tus sospechas son ciertas, por eso Akane no se puede resistir ante tremendo pedazo de** **hombre, espero no decepcionarte mucho con los siguientes capítulos. Saludos.**

 **Iselaglezcam: Querida Isela, ya volví, aquí esta la actualización que me pedias, espero no te hayas aburrido mucho con este capítulo, y prometo que pronto subiré el próximo capítulo, ya esta en el horno. Gracias por tui apoyo y tus comentarios. Saludos y abrazos.**

 **Sin más por el momento nos leemos a la próxima.**

 **Edisa Inu.**


	14. Confusión

**Hola, lamento la demora, pero es que estaba en ceros, la musa se negaba a venir a mi para llenarme con su dulce inspiración.**

 **Espero les guste el capítulo, poco a poco se devela la trama que espero no les desagrade tanto o al menos les interese. El tiempo esta corriendo en la era feudal y pronto, muy pronto llegará Ranma, aunque no en este capítulo, quizá en el siguiente, así que prepárense.**

 **Debo advertir que habrá lemon en este capítulo.**

 **Gracias eternas a quienes siguen este fic, y lo han puesto en favoritos, a los lectores anónimos, a todos aquellos que le han dado una oportunidad, y por supuesto a quienes me han regalado algo de su tiempo para dejarme algún comentario, los leo todos y me alegra un montón leerlos.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de doña Rumiko.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Confusión.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando murió, su alma etérea, se desprendió de su cuerpo terrenal, pudo verlo todo desde una perspectiva diferente, literalmente estaba ahí aunque nadie pudiera verla, estaba junto a los aldeanos que lloraban en silencio por ella, junto a Kaede quien permanecía de rodillas frente a la pila funeraria con inciensos humeantes entre sus manos mientras expresaba plegarias en silencio por el alma de su hermana, a la distancia estaba él, profundamente dormido, y así permanecería por toda la eternidad o eso es lo que ella creyó que pasaría, sentía una profunda tristeza, un enorme rencor que amenazaba con impedir que reencarnara, lo sabía y si seguía en ese estado seguramente terminaría en el infierno.

 _Deseo volver a verte Inuyasha._

Aquellas palabras que nacieron de su corazón antes de dar el ultimo respiro y entregarse a la muerte se repitieron a su alrededor, todo desapareció ante su mirada, los aldeanos, Kaede, su propio cuerpo siendo incinerado, la aldea, el árbol sagrado dónde permanecería Inuyasha, en fin, todo. Todo se volvió blanco y sin sonido a no ser por la potente voz que le dijo:

\- Sacerdotisa Kikyo he escuchado tu deseo, y ahora lo cumpliré, volverás a verlo, volverás a su lado.

La blancura se volvió de colores purpuras del más oscuro al más claro con diminutas partículas brillantes flotando en el vacío, y comenzó a girar con fuerza a su alrededor era un torbellino y ella estaba en el centro, su cuerpo empezó a latir cada vez más rápido.

\- ¡Espera! – Grito con urgencia - Yo… no puedo, para que, si él me traiciono, no quiero verlo, ¡no quiero volver a su lado!

El movimiento se detuvo y esta vez la voz que se dirigió a ella fue otra, una voz cálida y femenina.

\- Kikyo, solo hare esto como un favor por el tiempo que fuiste guardiana de la perla – ante Kikyo se materializo una mujer de largo cabello negro, vestida con una armadura sobre su traje de sacerdotisa -, soy Midoriko, la guardiana original de la perla, debes haber oído hablar de mí, pues tu eres mi reencarnación.

Kikyo solo asintió, no podía hablar, demasiadas cosas estaban pasando y se sentía confusa, demasiadas emociones que se desbordaban en su interior amenazando con brotar como ríos embravecidos si tan sólo bajaba la guardia por un instante.

\- Te mostrare al traidor, al causante de todo tu dolor… y de tu muerte.

\- ¡No quiero verlo! – Grito sollozante, las emociones se desbordaron, sintió una desesperación y dolor que le taladraba el corazón. – Se que ha sido Inuyasha, no quiero volver a revivir su traición.

Le avergonzaba que Midoriko viera que el hombre por él que ella había estado a punto de dejarlo todo la había traicionado y se había burlado de ella de una manera tan cruel, no quería ser la burla de Midoriko también, o peor… no quería su lastima.

Midoriko la escucho en silencio y vio su angustia.

\- Sólo observa.

Ante las dos sacerdotisas la vida volvió, los aldeanos llorando en silencio, Kaede arrodillada frente a su cuerpo que ya era solo cenizas a esas alturas, el árbol, Inuyasha… Kikyo ahogo un sollozo.

\- Observa. – Pidió Midoriko nuevamente, con un tono de voz que no dejaba espacio a replicas.

Aguzo la mirada, Inuyasha permanecía clavado al árbol sagrado, con la herida sangrante, aunque ella sabía que pronto esa herida sanaría y dejaría de fluir. Recordó de pronto la mirada de dolor del oji-dorado mientras su flecha zumbaba volando directa a su pecho, ¡él no la había traicionado! No supo cómo lo sabía, pero lo sabía. Un rumor entre las hojas del espeso árbol llamo su atención. Allí escondido como la rata que era estaba Kokuen, sonriendo mientras veía como su cuerpo se volvía cenizas, de vez en cuando bajaba la mirada para observar al Hanyo y soltaba una sonrisita de satisfacción.

.

.

El tiempo dejo de existir para ella, el remolino purpureo y destellante a su alrededor comenzó a girar con demasiada velocidad hasta hacerla perder la noción de todo.

.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos y volvió a cerrarlos con rapidez, no podía dejar de parpadear la luz le calaba demasiado y lo veía todo borroso, tenía miedo, se sentía muy cansada y tenía frío, apretó sus ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir ante ella el rostro de una hermosa mujer con cabellos de un deslumbrante color azul la observaba con infinito amor, una mujer con el rostro sonrojado y que derramaba lágrimas de felicidad.

\- Mi adorada Akane, al fin te conozco mi hermosa bebé. – Y le beso la frente haciéndola sentir la más absoluta paz.

.

* * *

Cerro sus ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir estaba en un lugar extraño, muy blanco y silencioso, ella estaba sentada en un lugar alto, sintió su corazón latir con rapidez y por una puerta entro un hombre vestido también de blanco.

\- Pequeña Akane, ¿qué te ha sucedido ahora? - Pregunto examinando su rodilla, estaba raspada y le dolía -, oh no llores pequeña, solo dolerá un segundo. – Comenzó a limpiar y vendar la herida.

\- ¿No esta enojado conmigo doctor Tofu? – Pregunto la voz trémula de una pequeña niña… su voz.

\- No, ¿porque lo estaría? Sólo prométeme que tendrás más cuidado de ahora en adelante.

\- ¡Lo prometo! – Ahí estaba otra vez, porque su voz era la de una niña, porque no podía decir lo que en verdad estaba pensando.

\- Vamos Akane-chan, debemos irnos. – Una hermosa joven le extendió la mano, mientras sonreía cálidamente.

\- Sí Kasumi.

.

A veces volvía a revivir su vida, desde su niñez hasta su juventud. Volvía a estar con Inuyasha observando sus dorados ojos y su plateada cabellera, besándolo, abrazándolo, entregándose a él con absoluto amor. Volvía a ver aquello que ella creyó era la traición de Inuyasha, volvía a ver su mirada de dolor antes de que la flecha se clavara en su corazón.

En esos momentos Akane soñaba, con la vida que una vez tuvo, aunque ella no lo supiera. Cuando fue Kikyo.

.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos y frente a ella estaba una chica de cabellos rojos, pero con unos ojos que le parecían demasiado conocidos profundamente azules y expresivos, sintió una inmediata calidez, una… conexión.

.

* * *

Cerro sus ojos y al volver a abrirlos estaba ahora frente a ella un joven que ella reconoció al instante, era Inuyasha en su forma humana, estaba segura, aunque vestía muy diferente a como ella lo recordaba y su cabello estaba corto y recogido en una trenza que colgaba por su espalda. La observaba molesto con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sus hermosos ojos azules flameantes de emoción.

\- ¡Porque nunca me haces caso Akane! Siempre tienes que ser tan torpe. – Dijo el joven. Esa voz… era su Inuyasha, su corazón dio un vuelco.

Quiso gritar de felicidad y lanzarse a sus brazos, pero ni su voz ni su cuerpo le obedecieron.

\- No seas bobo Ranma, solo me torcí el tobillo, no seas melodramático.

\- ¡Boba marimacho no me vuelvo a preocupar por ti!

La ira flameo en su interior, sí, definitivamente era Inuyasha, aunque nunca le había hablado de una forma tan impertinente.

\- ¡Estúpido poco hombre!

La expresión del chico se suavizo y una sonrisa de medio lado apareció junto a una expresión de diversión, aquello le estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

\- ¡Deja de burlarte de mí tarado!

\- Nunca te lo he dicho Akane, pero también cuando te enojas te vez linda, aunque cuando sonríes te vez más bonita. - Dijo con picardía y un leve sonrojo. La ira que sentía en su interior disminuyo hasta casi desaparecer y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, mientras sentía su cara arder. – Ja, ja, ja, te la creíste boba.

Luego comenzó a correr riendo mientras la chica le perseguía con un mazo en las manos.

.

* * *

Y así en lo que le parecieron cientos de ocasiones pudo dar un vistazo a la vida de Akane, su nueva vida, le llenaba de gusto saber que nuevamente habían vuelto a estar juntos, aunque debía admitir que la reencarnación de su Inuyasha era un tarado y un egocéntrico, y ella, bueno era solo un poquito más temperamental.

Se había acostumbrado a ver por esta "ventana" su nueva vida, se había alegrado de permanecer al lado de su Inuyasha que ahora se llamaba Ranma, aunque siguiera siendo temperamental y ahora un poco demasiado tímido.

Luego el dolor de la traición apareció de nuevo en su vida, ¿que acaso su destino era sufrir por causa del idiota que amaba tanto?

Abrió los ojos mientras retenía la respiración, él estaba frente a ella, diciéndole que se iría con otra, con Shampoo, casi estaba segura de que pudo escuchar su corazón mientras se resquebrajaba y se hacía pedazos, él seguía ahí parado, con el rostro desencajado mientras le decía aquello, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo? Cerro sus ojos con fuerza y cuando los volvió a abrir él estaba sobre ella, besándola y tocándola de manera sumamente intima, recordaba sus labios sobre su piel quemando al contacto, sus manos que la recorrían como fuego. ¿Acaso lo que había dicho sobre irse había sido una broma de mal gusto? Se sentía plena y nada importaba salvo estar con él nuevamente, se quedó dormida en su pecho y cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos él ya no estaba.

.

* * *

Se sorprendió en sobre manera cuando ante ella apareció el rostro de Kaede, una en la que los años no habían pasado en balde, su hermana ya era una anciana y sintió una felicidad inmensa al saber que había llevado una vida plena a pesar de todo y que se había vuelto una fuerte y sabia sacerdotisa.

Después de volver a la época feudal, su alma se separo de la de Akane, aunque en esencia era la misma, un tema extraño y confuso, pero al cual no le encontraba explicación, solo sabía que podía ver desde fuera la relación de Akane con Inuyasha, _su Inuyasha_ y lo que vio no le agrado.

Tenía que hacerse con el control del cuerpo de la chica a como diera lugar, lo necesitaba, ella era quien tenía que volver con Inuyasha, no Akane, ella no lo merecía, su alma, la que estaba separada de Akane se volvió oscura y durante los tres meses que Akane convivio con Inuyasha planeo con sumo cuidado apoderarse del cuerpo de la chica, recordó Yamadera, y que una fracción física de su alma permanecía en el lugar.

Una noche después de haberlos visto besándose lo cual la hizo sentir un profundo malestar escucho la voz de su amado hanyo diciendo esto:

\- Lo demás ya lo conoces, ella me engaño Akane, no sé que es lo que pretendía, quizá se arrepintió, no lo sé, no te mentiré aún guardo sentimientos por ella, pero cuando tu apareciste no pude evitar que un sentimiento igual de fuerte entrara a mi estúpido corazón…mierda Akane no sé cómo haces para que yo diga estas cursilerías, pero no puedo evitarlo, me tienes idiota.

La risita musical de Akane repiqueteo en la cabaña.

Y para Kikyo fue como una burla.

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sintió celos, unos celos que la llenaban de coraje y frustración. ¿Porque Inuyasha parecía estar más enamorado de Akane de lo que lo estuvo una vez de ella? No podía permitir que aquello continuara.

Engaño a Akane para que fuera a Yamadera y cuando llego a la pagoda ella logro controlar el cuerpo de la muchacha para que bebiera el alma antes de que descubriera su plan. Necesitaba ganarse su confianza hacerle creer que permanecerían juntas en ese cuerpo, pero en cuanto tuviera la fuerza suficiente la expulsaría y ella podría obtener todo lo que deseaba y se merecía. A Inuyasha y su venganza contra Kokuen.

Kokuen apareció y aunque tuvo la oportunidad de advertir a Akane diciéndole toda la verdad no lo hizo, pues los deseos de venganza nublaron su juicio, ahora era un alma llena de odio, rencor y celos.

Pero algo inesperado sucedió, después de obtener el cuerpo de Akane, creía que había salido victoriosa y que todo mejoraría, que Inuyasha estaría feliz.

.

* * *

Caminaba junto al anciano monje Fudo, intercambiando palabras de agradecimiento con él, cuando a lo lejos y frente a ella pudo ver a Inuyasha en su forma humana, sin poder controlar la emoción corrió a su lado y se lanzó a sus brazos.

\- ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe tonto! – Y sin decir más se colgó de su cuello y lo beso con intensidad.

Inuyasha no tardó en responder aquel beso, sintiéndose tranquilo de tenerla a su lado nuevamente, ella se separó de él y sosteniendo su rostro en sus manos le dijo:

\- No te das cuentas bobo, soy yo Kikio y Akane soy… soy yo, he vuelto una vez más a ti, ahora lo recuerdo todo.

La mirada de Inuyasha no pudo ser más obvia, no tenía idea de lo que ella decía, tardo unos segundos en asimilarlo y cuando lo comprendió sostuvo las manos de la chica y las alejo de su rostro mientras la veía con dureza.

\- Yo quiero a _mi_ Akane no a Kikyo… tú me clavaste a ese maldito árbol sin ningún motivo. – Y la soltó como si tocarla le quemara, alejándose de ella.

En su interior Kikyo ardía en furia, ¿esto significaba que él ya no la amaba? Toda expresión de su rostro desapareció mientras observaba con mirada critica a Inuyasha que estaba de pie frente a ella, viéndola con dureza.

Akane gritaba desde el interior de su propio cuerpo, pero sin poder hacer nada más que permanecer como una espectadora. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua? Kikio la había engañado para quedarse con su cuerpo, pero ella también estaba ahí, ¿acaso tendría que quedarse para siempre así? El pánico que se instaló en su corazón comenzó a crecer a cada segundo mientras veía la mirada de rechazo de Inuyasha, deseo gritarle con todas sus fuerzas que ella estaba ahí, pero no podía, Kikyo tenía ahora el control.

\- ¿La prefieres a ella? Acaso no entiendes tontito ¿que ambas somos una? – Dijo Kikyo mientras una cándida sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. – Soy Akane – mintió mientras se acercaba con cautela a Inuyasha, quién no dejaba de verla con desconfianza y eso le dolía y la llenaba de ira.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **China – Época actual.**

 **.**

Entre Ryoga y Shampoo había nacido una especie de amistad, una tensa amistad en la que el coqueteo constante le ponía sal y pimienta al asunto.

Ya habían pasado poco más de tres meses desde que Ryoga llegara a China y aunque había intentado marcharse, por una extraña razón cada vez que se iba, en el camino recordaba a Shampoo y el extraño pero agradable trato que había estado teniendo con él desde que lo encontrara en aquel claro, era una chica berrinchuda y vanidosa pero lo hacía reír, entrenaba hasta el cansancio a su lado y le había mostrado una faceta suya bastante encantadora. Cuando pensaba que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos se daba cuenta que había vuelto al claro o incluso a la aldea, dónde varías amazonas ya lo conocían e incluso varias de ellas habían dejado claro que no les importaría perder en una batalla en su contra, lástima que eran señoras y chicas bastante masculinas las que decían aquello, lo cual solo lograba ponerle la cara azul.

El solo sonreía y negaba mientras se sonrojaba fuertemente ante aquellas tórridas declaraciones de las amazonas, gracias a kami Shampoo siempre aparecía a tiempo y se lo llevaba del brazo, dejándoles en claro que él chico estaba entrenando para volver a reunirse con la chica a la que amaba, o sea Akane… sí, Shampoo siempre tan amable, ganándose la confianza de Ryoga.

Pero por más que se le insinuaba el chico era demasiado lento, la exasperaba y le enervaba cada vez que Ryoga mencionaba a la estúpida Tendo, y ella tenía que sonreír y darle la razón como una idiota cuando en realidad lo que quería era despotricar en contra de la chica, aunque si que sutilmente lo hacía, dejándole en claro a Ryoga que Akane siempre había preferido a Ranma, cosa que hacía que el chico cerdo dejara de hablar de ella a veces incluso por días.

Estaban entrenando en el claro como cada mañana, hacía un calor de los mil infiernos y la ropa se les pegaba al cuerpo por causa del sudor.

Shampoo sonrío mientras daba una mortal hacia atrás y aterrizaba con suma gracia.

Ryoga destrozo una enorme roca de un puñetazo segundos después de que la china esquivara, de no ser así probablemente la habría herido de gravedad.

\- Tú ser muy lento –, decía picara la chica con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón. – Dijo Ryoga sacudiéndose el polvo y las pequeñas piedras que le habían caído en el cabello y la ropa, mientras sonreía de medio lado.

Shampoo se quedó embelesada mirándolo por unos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar.

Había sido cuidadoso, si hubiera querido desde hacía mucho tiempo habría derrotado a Shampoo, con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que él era más fuerte y veloz que ella. Siempre había pensado que Shampoo era casi invencible como Ranma, pero cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no era así, Shampoo no era muy fuerte, pero si muy ágil, lo que le daba una ventaja. De hecho, Akane era más fuerte que ella, pero le faltaba entrenamiento y velocidad.

Ah cuando la encontrara y la hiciera su esposa se encargaría de su entrenamiento y la convertiría en una excelente artista marcial, no es que no lo fuera, pero él la ayudaría a ser incluso mejor que Shampoo.

La pelimorada lo sacudió con impaciencia.

\- ¿Tu estar escuchando? ¡Esto ser increíble! ¿Saber cuantos hombres morir por que yo pasar tiempo con ellos? ¿Y tú qué hacer? ¡Ignorarme, eso hacer!

Le molestaba que él no era como los otros, incluso Ranma solía prestarle un poco más de atención cuando estaba con ella y ni decir de Mousse quien prácticamente besaba el suelo por donde ella andaba, pero Ryoga lograba sacarla de sus casillas como nadie jamás lo hizo y más le molestaba saber que era porque probablemente estaba pensando en la bruta de Akane.

Shampoo se dio la vuelta dignamente echándose su larga cabellera a un lado con el dorso de la mano, mientras se alejaba renegando en chino, contoneando sus sinuosas caderas en un movimiento hipnotizante, era en momentos como ese que lograba sin saberlo que Ryoga se olvidara por completo de Akane.

Ya volverá, se dijo a sí mismo, y volvió al entrenamiento, Shampoo le había enseñado una que otra técnica amazona y en esos momentos en que ella no estaba es cuando le gustaba practicarlas con todo su potencial.

Camino por el bosque siguiendo las pequeñas muescas en los troncos de los árboles que él mismo había hecho para no perderse, luego de casi media hora de caminata llego a un área del bosque que estaba hecha pedazos, pareciera que un huracán había arrasado con casi todo lo que estaba a un kilómetro a la redonda.

Se paro muy derecho concentrando toda su aura en sus puños, visualizando en su mente a su eterno rival Ranma Saotome dejando que todo sentimiento negativo se convirtiera en fuerza vital, sus puños se vieron envueltos en un aura dorada brillando, Ryoga salto y se lanzo desde la altura con un puño por delante contra el tronco de un grueso pino, haciéndolo explotar al contacto con su puño en ínfimas y pequeñas astillas, una onda expansiva arraso con toda planta, roca y tierra en un radio de más de 10 metros del impacto del puño de Ryoga dejándolo parado solo el cráter que él mismo había creado, la técnica si lograba dominarla al 100% sería más potente que su técnica de la explosión.

\- Mph, aún me falta más entrenamiento esto es muy básico.

El sonido de asombro a sus espaldas hizo que tensara su espalda por unos segundos.

\- ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que estas ahí? – Pregunto a sabiendas de quién estaba a sus espaldas.

\- Yo… yo seguirte desde el claro. - Dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa.

Ryoga se dio la vuelta, al filo del cráter estaba Shampoo, con los ojos exorbitados y la boca un poco entreabierta por el asombro.

\- ¿Pero c…como ser posible? Tu decir que no poder hacer técnica de Bàozhà de quántóu (puño explosivo).

\- Sí… eso, pues te mentí. - De un salto salió del cráter.

\- ¿Por qué mentir? – Su voz sonó un poco chillante.

\- ¿Por qué decirte la verdad? No veo el caso, no eres nadie a quien tenga que rendirle cuentas Shampoo, ya te lo he dicho. – Dijo dándole la espalda, pero sintió que había sido demasiado duro con ella así que añadió -, gracias por enseñarme la técnica, por cierto. – Añadió ladeando el rostro para observarla.

Shampoo se quedo callada sopesando lo que había descubierto, si no hubiera regresado a buscarlo unos minutos después de haberse marchado moleta, quizá jamás hubiera descubierto que Ryoga podía hacer esa técnica, una muy difícil que requería de máxima concentración y control del cuerpo… ni siquiera ella había logrado dominar aquella técnica tan compleja.

Un calor interno le recorrió las entrañas, era agradable y placentero, el deseo que sintió por Ryoga en esos momentos al verlo tan masculino y fuerte la hizo actuar de forma instintiva. Se acerco a él lentamente, con paso felino mientras Ryoga la observaba expectante, _¿Qué es lo que te propones_ _Shampoo?_ Se preguntaba mientras ella se acercaba a él con los parpados caídos, los labios entreabiertos y contoneándose con sensualidad en una clara muestra de seducción. Demonios si ella se acercaba de esa manera y seguía provocándolo no se haría responsable de sus actos, después de todo era hombre y ella lo sabía.

Shampoo se acerco a él quién seguía de espaldas a ella viéndola por encima del hombro, extendió un brazo y con la punta de los dedos recorrió con lentitud la amplia espalda de Ryoga mientras con su otra mano se acariciaba el cuello de forma descendente hasta llegar al inicio de uno de sus pechos, camino lentamente aun con la mano sobre la espalda baja del chico, le dio la vuelta hasta situarse frente a él, su mano ahora estaba sobre el brazo izquierdo de Ryoga que colgaba a un lado de su cuerpo, él la siguió con la mirada en cada movimiento. Se miraban a los ojos fijamente y ella pronto poso ambas manos en el pecho de Ryoga, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, Ryoga permanecía quieto observando, analizando las señales que la chica le estaba dando.

Shampoo se sentía cada vez más acalorada, más deseosa, se puso de puntitas y alzo su rostro acercándolo al de Ryoga quien no se inmuto, pero sus ojos se oscurecieron y un leve sonrojo coloreo sus mejillas.

\- Tu impresionarme Ryoga… y yo… poder mostrarte más… técnicas… si tu desearlo lo suficiente. – Dijo ronroneando sobre los labios del chico.

Al sentir el aliento de Shampoo chocando con sus labios Ryoga no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió que viajó por su espina dorsal y un palpito en la entrepierna, el sonrojo que antes se limitaba a sus mejillas se extendió y le llego hasta las orejas.

Shampoo pego su cuerpo al de Ryoga cuan larga era y afianzo sus brazos al cuello de él.

\- Que decir ¿estar interesado? – Al no recibir respuesta hizo ademán de alejarse de él.

Ryoga deglutió con dificultad y por inercia tomo la cintura de la chica entre sus manos al sentirla intentar alejarse, estaba en shock, ¿acaso estaba pasando lo que él creía que estaba pasando? ¿Sería lo suficientemente estúpido para dejar ir esta oportunidad con la hermosa amazona?...

Shampoo sonrió de medio lado cuando sintió las fuertes manos de Ryoga rodeando su cintura y pegándola aun más a su cuerpo.

Se acerco aun más a él estirando sus piernas y con sus manos, bajo el rostro del chico y le estampo un largo beso, el cual fue respondido por Ryoga después de unos segundos de sorpresa con la misma intensidad, Shampoo salto y enrollo las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Ryoga y este la sostuvo por las piernas, ella enterraba los dedos en su negro y espeso cabello casi con violencia mientras sus lenguas tenían una fiera lucha por adueñarse de la boca ajena, Ryoga subía sus manos hasta el trasero de la chica quien respondió contoneándose sobre él y alejándose de su boca para mordisquear su cuello.

Esto duro unos minutos en los cuales Ryoga sentía una profunda necesidad de recostar a Shampoo y hacerla suya en ese instante, pero el terreno era un desastre, parecía un campo de batalla gracias a sus duros entrenamientos, no había un sitio mínimamente agradable para hacer lo que estaba pensando, con pesar suspiro y dejando de besar a Shampoo la bajo de sus brazos.

\- Creo que deberíamos volver a tu aldea Shampoo, esta oscureciendo y sabes de sobra que me pierdo con facilidad. – Dijo deprimido, avergonzado y confundido.

Shampoo no estaba dispuesta a terminar con aquello, rayos había esperado casi tres meses para tener una oportunidad como aquella para divertirse un buen rato y darse un buen revolcón con Ryoga como para amedrentarse por la oscuridad, giro la cabeza observando con detenimiento el lugar, demonios no había ni un sitio decente, tomo de la mano a Ryoga y corrió por el bosque alejándose del sitio.

\- ¡¿Espera Shampoo a donde vamos?! – Pregunto sorprendido, pero ella no respondió solo acelero el paso.

Pronto llegaron a un río y caminando con prudencia para no mojarse saltaron por unas rocas que sobresalían del agua.

\- Seguirme. – dijo Shampoo y salto entre las rocas cruzando el lago para después adentrarse en una cueva que estaba detrás de unos frondosos arbustos.

Ryoga obedeció confundido, no tenía idea de a dónde iban.

Dentro de la cueva Shampoo encendió un fuego, disipando la oscuridad que dominaba el lugar y entonces pudo observarse que era amplia y dentro había algunos cachivaches, incluido un viejo catre que tenia algunas polvosas mantas.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – Pregunto curioso.

\- Cuando yo pequeña, jugar aquí, cuando bisabuela mandarme entrenar yo dormir aquí. Mucho tiempo yo no venir.

Ryoga asintió con la cabeza y camino por el lugar observándolo todo, el viejo catre que obviamente capto su atención, una vieja muñeca de trapo que le causo escalofríos, algunas armas chinas recargadas sobre una rugosa pared de la cueva y finalmente una caja llena de latas y botellas de agua cubiertas de polvo.

\- ¿A que hemos venido Shampoo? – Pregunto viéndola imponentemente y expectante, con obvias intenciones.

\- Haber venido para esto. – Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su vestido chino, captando la total atención de Ryoga, quien solo atino a sonrojarse nuevamente.

Se desvistió con deliberada lentitud, hasta quedar en ropa interior, una diminuta ropa interior, camino con paso felino de nuevo hasta el chico y comenzó a desfajarlo sacándole la camisa del pantalón, hasta sacársela por la cabeza arrancando de paso la famosa badana amarilla del chico, dejándolo con el torso desnudo, le acaricio con las uñas la piel desnuda haciendo que se le pusiera de gallina, luego con suma lentitud comenzó a deshacer el nudo de su cinturón negro, el cual arrojo cuando se lo hubo quitado, continuo lentamente con el nudo de sus pantalones pero él ya no estaba para lentitudes, desesperado la tomo en brazos y la arrojo sin mucho cuidado sobre el viejo catre, para luego bajarse el pantalón de golpe con todo y ropa interior, dejando a la vista su proporcionado miembro que hizo humedecerse a la china con solo observarlo.

Le arranco la ropa interior a la muchacha dejándola en iguales condiciones de desnudes que él, y sin más se tendió sobre ella besándola con pasión y desesperación.

Él era virgen y no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo pero para Shampoo la experiencia estaba siendo de lo más excitante, con Mousse ella siempre estuvo al mando en la intimidad pues como amazona que era el chico, se sometía ante ella y sus deseos, las veces que estuvo en situaciones de este tipo con Ranma ella también había sido quien estuvo al mando mientras él no hacia nada, solo se quedaba ahí incluyendo la vez de la bañera, ella había sido la que lo hizo todo, pero Ryoga no dejaba de sorprenderla es como si él no se sintiera cohibido ante ella, se comportaba como todo un hombre y eso la encendía en todos los aspectos, separo sus piernas hasta que quedaron a los lados de las estrechas caderas de Ryoga quien había empezado a moverse por instinto, arremetiendo con suaves estocadas contra la intimidad de la chica, quien no podía evitar suspirar y soltar uno que otro gemido de gozo, cuando ella dejo el camino abierto para él, literalmente abierto, él se adentro en ella de un solo empujón gruñendo al instante mientras el placer se adueñaba de su ser, Shampoo también gimió soltando el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones al sentirlo dentro de ella, invadiéndola por completo.

Ryoga empezó con movimientos salvajes y brutales penetrándola con fuerza mientras ella enredaba sus piernas con las de él y elevaba su pelvis moviéndose sincronizadamente, mientras se contraía en su interior una y otra vez, mordía sus hombros y rasguñaba su amplia espalda, él se sentía en el séptimo cielo, esto era increíblemente delicioso, el voluptuoso cuerpo de Shampoo aferrado al de él, con un adorable sonrojo de pies a cabeza, su larga melena desparramada debajo de ella, la sintió contraerse alrededor de su miembro con deliciosos espasmos, él no dejaba de moverse con brío, cada vez más profundo, cada vez más fuerte.

\- ¡Aiya Ryoga, si, si, si, así! – Gemía y gritaba retorciéndose debajo de él.

Escucharla clamar por él solo lo encendió más si era posible y sin poderlo resistir más se derramo con espasmos dentro de ella, mientras sentía que su corazón explotaría en cualquier momento, siguió moviéndose dentro de ella cada vez más lentamente mientras ella desfallecía exhausta.

Lo que acababan de hacer le golpeo con fuerza, se había acostado con Shampoo, se suponía que él le entregaría su inocencia a su dulce Akane y en cambio se acababa de acostar con la china que había atentado una y otra vez contra el amor de su vida, se sintió sucio y despreciable se levanto saliendo de Shampoo y comenzó a vestirse en silencio.

Shampoo noto el silencio de Ryoga y por una extraña razón sintió una ira que la consumía, seguro estaba pensando otra vez en la estúpida de Akane.

\- ¡¿Estar pensando en ella verdad?! – Escupió con coraje.

\- Si, estoy pensando en ella, y en que después de esto la merezco menos que nuca. – Dijo sonando desolado.

\- ¡Akane, siempre Akane! Acaso no entender que ella no amarte ella solo ser, estúpida gorda inútil, no competir con mi belleza y fuerza, yo poder darte lo que tu necesitar, - dijo cambiando el tono de su voz y estirándose para acariciar la espalda del chico.

Ryoga se alejó. Shampoo exploto de nuevo en ira, y se puso de pie caminando desnuda por la cueva mientras lanzaba maldiciones en chino, entre la perorata de la chica Ryoga reconoció algunas palabras entre ellas varias maldiciones contra Akane.

\- ¡Voy a pedirte que por favor dejes de decir esas cosas contra Akane!

\- ¡Akane ser idiota, gorda, fea, estúpida y no amarte tú solo ser cerdo para ella! – Grito como una niña haciendo berrinche con las manos en las caderas.

\- ¡Basta Shampoo! No permitiré que sigas diciendo esas cosas de ella. – Sentencio poniéndose de pie, amenazante.

\- Akane ser imbc…

La bofetada le volteo el rostro, haciéndola callar al instante, se toco la mejilla adolorida. Ryoga le había dado una bofetada no muy fuerte, pero al fin de cuentas una bofetada, nadie, ningún hombre jamás la había abofeteado, si hubiera estado en su forma animal se le habría erizado el pelo del lomo, pero si siseo como gata enojada cuando se lanzó al contraataque.

Para Ryoga fue fácil detenerla, la sujeto de las muñecas y la dio vuelta pegándola a su pecho con las manos en la espalda.

\- Basta Shampoo. – Pero Shampoo pudo sentirlo, y se revolvió contra él enfurecida. El muy maldito estaba excitado, y ella también, él la dominaba y eso le encantaba.

A los pocos minutos ambos estaban exhaustos de nuevo sobre aquel viejo catre, desnudos y sudorosos, esa definitivamente sería una larga noche.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Uy, que cosas tan intensas ¿no les parece? Estoy abochornada por haber escrito estas cosas, jajaja. ¡No es cierto soy una tremenda!**

 **En fin, espero no haya confusiones extremas, solo para aclarar, las escenas en las que Kikyo cerraba los ojos y los abría eran como una ventana en la que ella podía ver la vida de Akane, pero Akane no se daba cuenta de ello, los sueños que en realidad eran los recuerdos de Kikyo son los únicos que Akane podía "recordar" e identificar como una vida que había vivido antes. También vimos la relación de Ryoga y Shampoo antes de que Ranma llegara y los descubriera, una que a mi parecer es bastante disfuncional, Shampoo no parece estar enamorada más bien encaprichada ¿o ustedes que opinan?**

 **Siendo sincera, aunque se justifique un poco el actuar de Kikyo, sigue sin terminar de agradarme, es una… dejémoslo así. :)**

 **Gracias por sus reviews a:**

 **Iselaglezcam: Hola Isela querida, el capítulo anterior te hizo sentir una pequeña empatía por la sacerdotisa, pero en este capítulo, dime ¿Cómo te hizo sentir? Porque para ser sincera yo sigo sintiendo algo de empatía por ella, o sea pobre, le han arrebatado todo, aunque Akane no lo ha hecho intencionalmente. Cambiando un poco el tema yo también estoy ansiosa, no se adonde me llevaran mis dedos cuando Ranma aparezca, seguro explotara en celos. Saluditos y gracias por siempre dejarme tus lindos comentarios.**

 **Aby Romana: Hola Aby, ¿Ya puedes ver la hora? Rayos no me digas que te has quedado ciega, XD. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Guest anonimo for chapter 1: Hello, well, if I've screwed up, I hope you keep Reading the story and that you like it, thanks for you comment and I hope to rea you again very son. Greetings.**

 **Guest anonimo for chapter 9: Hello, I would love to know your name to be able to leave you personalized reply but well… I think like you. That's why I do not censure Akane's relationship with Inu. But I think that for many wath Ranma did or let Shampoo do with hi is practically, sex. Finally I hope to read you soon and that you liked the new chapter. Greetings.**

 **En fin creo que eso es todo por hoy y sin más nos leemos a la próxima, bye, bye.**


	15. Te encontraré

Hola, por fin después de meses, he vuelto con una nueva actualización, ya hacía falta ¿verdad?, antes de que comiencen a afilar cuchillos y a prender antorchas para lincharme, primero permítanme disculparme.

 **¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!**

Mentiría si dijera que no había actualizado por falta de tiempo… bueno o sea sí, no tengo mucho tiempo que digamos, pero la principal razón para no actualizar este fic, fue la falta de inspiración… Hace unos días llego a mí la señorita musa y me puse a escribir como loca, no se me alteren, espero poder actualizar pronto, de hecho, ya tengo una parte del siguiente capítulo escrito, así que…

Gracias como siempre a quienes han decidido leer este fic, seguirlo y darle a favorito, **los amo.** Gracias también a quienes leen anónimamente y por supuesto a aquellos que me han regalado un poquito de su tiempo dejándome algún review.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, Inuyasha y Ranma ½, son de Rumiko Takahasi.

Sin más, a leer.

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15: Te encontraré**

 **.**

China época actual.

El sol comenzaba a dar señales de vida, el amanecer se anunciaba con fuerza, gracias al melodioso canto de las aves y los rayos de luz iluminando el oscuro cielo.

La aldea Joketsuzoku estaba en silencio y calma, sólo algunos pocos habitantes estaban despiertos a esas horas, los que comenzaban las faenas del día o los que iban a comenzar con sus entrenamientos, porque no debemos olvidar que se trataba de una aldea de guerreras amazonas.

Ranma estaba en la habitación de Shampoo, sentado en la cama, planeando lo que haría a continuación, sí bien había visto aquella escena tan comprometedora entre _su prometida_ y el cerdo, no tenía pruebas, de sobra sabía lo astuta que Shampoo era, la prueba de eso, era la anciana Cologne sedada de la habitación de al lado, lo que lo tenía sumamente confundido era saber que era lo que Ryoga planeaba, ¿cómo había llegado ahí y desde cuando mantenía aquella tórrida relación con la amazona? Necesitaba saberlo todo si quería romper el compromiso que lo mantenía atado a esa maldita aldea y a Shampoo.

El anciano Hiro, había encontrado en un viejo libro con leyes amazonas lo que él necesitaba para romper el compromiso, lo primero era ser derrotado en batalla por otro hombre que estuviera interesado en la chica, cosa bastante improbable… o lo segundo, que la muchacha en cuestión fuera infiel, sí, las amazonas estaban locas y tenían ideas bastante extrañas, pero eran fieles a sus hombres. Él anciano Hiro le había dicho que esa sería una idea factible, pero él no creía que Shampoo pudiera ser así, más después de haberle profesado su amor por años.

La peli-morada resulto ser más suelta de lo que él pensaba y gracias a ello, y a pesar de su estúpido ego herido, por fin saldría de este compromiso impuesto. De esta manera la vida de Shampoo no correría peligro, de hecho, su vida jamás había corrido peligro, todo había sido una treta de ella y su abuela, por eso no le permitían entrar a las reuniones del consejo, le ocultaban la verdad.

Al enterarse de esto la obligarían a comprometerse con Ryoga, y la verdad, dudaba que a ella le desagradara, después de lo que acababa de ver en el bosque, aunque si sería avergonzada, su estatus descendería unos peldaños, pero nada de real importancia. No era lo que Shampoo se merecía por ser tan rastrera y desgraciada, pero al menos se libraría de ella.

Necesitaba irse de allí y buscar a Akane, sentía una urgente necesidad de volver a verla y saber que estaba bien, tenía un terrible presentimiento de que la peli-azul estaba en peligro y sus presentimientos siempre habían estado en lo correcto, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su sexto sentido esta vez estuviera equivocado.

El ruido de la ventana siendo deslizada con cuidado lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Shampoo había vuelto.

Ranma giro su rostro, observando con suma cautela a la chica que se había quedado de piedra al verlo ahí tan campante sentado en la cama, con su mochila de viaje recargada en la pared, anunciando que acaba de llegar de su viaje de entrenamiento. Cientos de pensamientos iniciaron un maratón en la agitada mente de la china, planeando lo que diría y haría de ahora en adelante.

Aún podía sentir en su piel el tacto ardiente de las manos de Ryoga, su olor envolviéndola y el sonrojo aún no se desvanecía de sus acaloradas mejillas.

\- ¡Airen! Tú volver… yo extrañarte – la china casi salto a los brazos de Ranma y en un segundo estaba sentada en sus piernas, desprendiendo un aroma que no era el usual, un aroma a intimidad, el aroma de Ryoga.

Ranma se lo permitió, permitió que lo abrazara hipócritamente, no quería darle ningún indicio de que ya sabía su secreto, necesitaba pruebas y debía descubrir cómo obtenerlas.

\- Shampoo… yo… te extrañe tanto, - sintió la bilis subiendo por su garganta, nunca había dicho una mentira que le diera tantas nauseas. Acaricio su espalda casi con asco -, dime ¿acaso estas usando un perfume nuevo? – pregunto haciéndose el inocente mientas olfateaba un mechón de su cabello que había tomado con los dedos. Desde siempre el olfato del chico era subdesarrollado, su padre solía decir que tenía olfato de perro.

La cara de la china fue todo un poema, con movimientos felinos y nerviosos se levanto de las piernas del ojiazul mientras su corazón latía con fuerza.

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Por supuesto que olía distinto, sí acaba de tener relaciones con Ryoga, pensaba nerviosa. A pesar de todo, a pesar de lo que se negaba a admitir que sentía por el chico del colmillo, no había olvidado que Ranma seguía siendo la opción más viable para su matrimonio, era el elegido por su abuela para obtener una fuerte descendencia, además él era fácil de manipular con las artimañas adecuadas, sí se lo proponía estaba segura de que pronto retozarían en su cama, siempre había podido moverlo a su antojo con algo de perseverancia, incluso aquella vez en la bañera estuvo a punto de lograr su cometido y acostarse con él; Ryoga por otro lado, era un chico inocente y tierno, aunque salvaje a la vez, que no necesitaba demasiada insistencia para cumplir sus deseos más íntimos, que le hacía hervir la sangre y la había vuelto adicta a su ternura, a su violencia y sí, a su escultural cuerpo.

Ahora entendía un poco a Ranma, quizá era esa violencia desmedida de la Tendo contrastando con su maldita inocencia lo que lo atraía como las abejas a la miel.

\- Yo lamentarlo airen, haber estado entrenando en el bosque y haber sudado. Darme un baño y prepararte algo de comer… ¿estar de acuerdo?

 _Sí claro entrenando,_ pensó él. – Claro Shampoo, yo… iré a dar un paseo, me pareció ver a un amigo en el bosque cuando venía hacia acá. _¡Demonios! ¿porque dije eso? -_ se maldijo por ser tan boca floja esperaba no haber alertado a la muchacha, bajo la vista para observar su reacción, pero si la tuvo él no alcanzo a verla _. Mierda,_ pensó.

\- ¿De que amigo hablar? – pregunto no queriendo parecer muy interesada, mientras sacaba unas prendas limpias de su cajonera, pero todas sus alarmas se habían encendido. _No, ser imposible él no poder habernos visto… ¿o sí?_ Pensaba inquieta.

\- Un-un amigo de la aldea, Talcum, ¿creo que lo conoces? Es hijo de la dueña de la carnicería.

\- Oh sí, yo conocerlo… ¿desde cuándo ser amigos? Tú…

\- Bueno debo irme, quiero preguntarle algunas cosas – dijo interrumpiéndola, además el cinismo de la chica le estaba colmando la paciencia. Salió de la habitación llevándose consigo su mochila.

.

* * *

Media hora después.

Caminó por el bosque, conocía de sobra el claro, era en el que solía entrenar antes de irse de viaje.

Y lo vio, el campamento de su _amigo_ estaba instalado, las brazas de la fogata aún estaban encendidas y una tetera con agua se calentaba colgando de una estructura de hierro, la bolsa de dormir estaba junto al fuego, con las mantas revueltas, y arrojada como cualquier cosa una diminuta pieza interior de hilo dental purpura entre ellas.

Una media sonrisa curveo sus labios, se sintió satisfecho y un poco asqueado, porque no decirlo además de satisfecho pues esta era una prueba contundente, aunque si le sorprendía un poco el hecho de que Shampoo no tenía limites, ni decencia alguna. Mira que meterse con Ryoga, jamás lo habría imaginado, pero que más daba sí con eso él sería libre.

A lo lejos, del camino que daba al río, apareció una pequeña silueta, era Ryoga que venía de asearse seguramente. El pequeño cerdo se acercó sin darse cuenta de la presencia del otro, y cuando por fin lo hizo se quedo quieto unos minutos que parecieron horas, mientras Ranma levantaba la ropa interior de Shampoo con una delgada ramita, alzándola frente al rostro del animal. Y lo miraba de forma burlona y sobrada mientras alzaba una ceja.

Ryoga se acercó lentamente y con un movimiento estudiado pateo la tetera de agua caliente que voló por los aires arrojando su contenido, mojándolo y cambiando su cuerpo al instante al de un alto chico de negros cabellos y ojos claros. Aún sin decir una palabra tomo su ropa que estaba hecha bola entre las mantas y comenzó a vestirse, cuando termino se aproximó y con un rápido movimiento le arrebato la diminuta pieza intima purpura, para después guardarla en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- Así que por fin has decidido volver Saotome… - se acuclilló frente a la fogata y arrojó unos cuantos troncos secos que ardieron en poco tiempo, llenó de nuevo la tetera y después de varios minutos de silencio preparó dos tazas de café y le ofreció una al chico de ojos azules que lo miraba con intensidad. – Seguro tendrás un montón de preguntas ¿no es así nenita? – dio un sorbo a su café mientras esperaba la respuesta del chico.

\- Pues no son tantas – dijo y bebió un trago al café – ¡qué asco de café! ¿Tienes azúcar? Esto está muy amargo, - Ryoga le arrojo unos sobrecitos de azúcar y espero paciente a que el trenzado continuara hablando. – Pues veras P-chan, - vertió el contenido de dos sobrecitos y revolvió con una cuchara -, no te preguntaré que haces aquí porque probablemente hayas venido con la intención de retarme o algo así, así que lo primero que te preguntaré es…. ¿Có-cómo esta Ak-Akane? – un fuerte sonrojo y una profunda pena podían observarse combatiendo por dominar el rostro del muchacho. Guardó silencio mientras esperaba pacientemente la respuesta de Ryoga, sin mirarlo a los ojos mientras bebía el resto del café.

Ryoga lo observó en silencio, meditando su respuesta. El desasosiego por no saber nada de Akane y para colmo haberse enredado de la manera en que lo había hecho con Shampoo, lo hizo hablar.

\- Nadie sabe nada de ella desde que la abandonaste. – Ranma se hizo pequeñito con esta declaración acusadora, pero también todas sus alarmas gritaron enloquecidas por lo que el joven del colmillo acababa de decir, nadie la había visto, ¿estaría en peligro? _Demonios_ pensó, - vine aquí con la esperanza de encontrarla, pensé estúpidamente que ella podría estar aquí… buscándote, pero pronto me di cuenta qué eso era imposible, ella es una chica increíble y jamás se rebajaría por nadie, ni siquiera por ti a pesar de que ella te… eso no importa, ella no esta aquí ni en ninguna parte, la busque por varias semanas y no encontré ni rastro de ella en Japón. Imagino que no quiere que nadie la encuentre… debe estar muy dolida – bebió de su café – decidí esperarte para darte tu merecido… pero supongo que eso ya no importa. No después de esto. – Metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó la ropa interior de Shampoo, observándola en su mano. – Ni siquiera el sabía lo que significaba, él no amaba a Shampoo, pero la lujuria que sentía por ella era impresionante, se había vuelto un adicto a ella, y a su sensualidad, y eso lo avergonzaba, sabía que no ahora ya no era merecedor del amor de la dulce y tierna Akane.

\- Sí… sobre eso. ¡No sabes cómo te lo agradezco amigo! – Ryoga alzo el rostro sorprendido, pensó que quizás Ranma estaría furioso, o al menos ofendido, era sabido por todos, el enorme ego del ojiazul -, no tengo porque darte explicaciones, pero si estoy aquí no es porque no me interese Akane… yo, Shampoo estaba sentenciada a muerte si yo no venía con ella para cumplir con el compromiso. Pero me di cuenta hace poco que tal amenaza de muerte ni siquiera es real. Ha sido una más de las artimañas de _mi prometida._

Ryoga no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño molesto por las palabras de Ranma, a pesar de saber que el chico tenía razón.

\- ¿A dónde vas con todo esto afeminado? – Preguntó apretando en su mano la tanguita purpura, con la sangre hirviendo sin saber muy bien el motivo de su molestia.

\- Gracias a ti podré irme, gracias a ti querido P-chan, el compromiso con Shampoo será nulo en poco tiempo. Y si me baso en lo que vi hace unas horas no creo que te moleste del todo ¿cierto? – fijó sus azules ojos a la tela purpura que el del colmillo apretaba fuertemente en su mano.

La mente de Ryoga era un mar embravecido de ideas y pensamientos, de recuerdos y sensaciones, la relación con Shampoo había dado un cambio radical que empezó como una amistad, ahora se había convertido en…

¿En qué rayos se había convertido? ¿Qué es lo que eran el uno para el otro? El recuerdo de Shampoo entrenando a su lado, sonriéndole con camaradería, su largo cabello meciéndose mientras estaba sobre él cabalgándolo con pasión, sus besos, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, la belleza de su rostro y su dulce sonrisa...

¿Acaso ya no amaba a Akane? ¿La primera chica que le brindó cariño y protección? El recuerdo de la pureza y ternura de Akane, su hermosa sonrisa y la calidez de sus brazos cuando lo acunaba en ellos siendo un pequeño cerdo, de su amistad. Porque eso era lo único que ella le había dado siempre… amistad y quizá lo que él sentía por ella era lo mismo, sólo amistad, de no ser así él jamás habría estado con otra chica, pero tampoco estaba seguro de querer a la china…

\- ¡Eres un pedazo de mierda que se siente con el derecho de decidir por los demás! ¿Quién te crees para decidir por Shampoo, por Akane? Quizá ya para ninguna de las dos eres importante. ¿No lo habías pensado? Eres tan egocéntrico y patán que piensas que el mundo gira alrededor de ti – sus puños comenzaron a brillar, mientras un aura amenazante comenzaba a hacer ondear su cabello y ropa, alzo la mirada para observar al ojiazul a la cara y su mirada fulguraba amenazante.

\- ¡No he venido aquí para luchar contigo! Y además ¿Por qué dices tantas estupideces? Sé de sobra que no puedo decidir por nadie, pero al menos en el caso de Shampoo creo tener razón, ella no me ama y tampoco te ama a ti, ella sólo se ama a si misma y no quiero estar cerca de ella, no quiero atar mi vida a la de una zorra astuta como ella.

Ryoga fue más veloz de lo nunca antes lo había sido, se levantó del tronco y se arrojó sobre él, le acertó un potente puñetazo directo a la mandíbula que lo lanzó por varios metros, el ojiazul descolocado y sorprendido se puso de pie de un salto escupiendo sangre con ira. Sí es lo que el cerdo quería, es lo que obtendría.

Se puso en posición, separó las piernas y flexiono las rodillas, alzo un brazo sobre su cabeza y el otro frente a su pecho con el puño apretado, su mirada de determinación hizo que sus ojos azules se oscurecieran de forma amenazante.

\- Adelante.

Ryoga no necesito más, se lanzó contra él con furia, esta vez se cobraría todas las humillaciones y burlas, vengaría el honor de Akane y el de Shampoo. Le partiría los huesos como le había pedido Kasumi y cerraría de una vez por todas la enorme boca de su _amigo,_ hasta hacerlo tragar sus palabras.

Lanzo una poderosa patada directo a las costillas del trenzado, que la detuvo con el antebrazo mientras lanzaba una patada que el del colmillo detuvo de la misma manera que él, ambos saltaron hacia atrás, midiéndose, pensando.

Ranma se aproximó hacía él con su conocido truco de las castañas y asestó unos cuantos golpes, la mayoría Ryoga los había detenido, el contraataque de su parte consistió en su conocida técnica de la explosión, varias rocas y árboles volaron convirtiéndose en pequeñas rocas y astillas. Ryoga estaba más decidido que nunca, y Ranma por su lado se sentía miserable, las palabras del chico cerdo le habían calado más de lo que había dado a notar. Estaba desconcentrado.

Un poderoso puñetazo de la nueva técnica de Ryoga el Bàozhà de quántóu (puño explosivo), dio directo en el pecho del pelinegro, rompiendo varias costillas al contacto y sacando el aire de sus pulmones con violencia. Durante la batalla se fueron acercando sin darse cuenta a la aldea y debido al escándalo varios de los habitantes salieron a observar la batalla.

Ranma se puso de pie a duras penas, apretando un poco su pecho con un brazo, luchando por jalar aire a sus pulmones.

Estaba furioso, no sólo por la golpiza, también por las palabras que le había asestado como dardos directo al corazón ¿y si era cierto? ¿Y sí para Akane ya no era importante? Después de todo, el jamás pensó que Shampoo hiciera algo así, luego de perseguirlo por años gritando a todo pulmón que lo amaba y mira nada más la sorpresa que se encontró nada más llegar a la aldea. También había dado por sentado el amor de Akane, había pensado que ella siempre lo amaría, y lo esperaría cuando lograra deshacerse del compromiso con la china, pero ella ni siquiera estaba en su hogar, ¿quizá estuviera con otro?… ¡Jamás! eso era imposible. Comenzó a sentir confianza de nuevo, él la encontraría y por fin podrían estar juntos de nuevo.

Se puso en posición de pelea nuevamente mientras escupía sangre con desprecio, hizo una pequeña seña con una de sus manos, indicándole a Ryoga que fuera por él, si tenía el valor. El colmilludo se lanzo de nuevo con los puños brillando en un tono dorado, varias de las amazonas ahogaron gritos de asombro, el joven había logrado una de sus técnicas más complejas y poderosas, entre los observadores estaban Shampoo y Cologne. La peli-morada miraba ansiosa la pelea, una de sus manos de manera inconsciente se posaba sobre su vientre de manera protectora.

Ranma libero su poderosa aura, en su mente predominaba el recuerdo de la preciosa sonrisa de Akane, dejó de sentir dolor, la determinación de volver a verla le lleno de fuerza, se lanzó contra el otro pelinegro lanzando miles de puñetazo en cuestión de segundos, asestando la gran mayoría, Ryoga escupía sangre mientras su rostro palidecía a causa del punzante dolor, pero no se amilanaba, contestaba a la violencia del ataque, con patadas y puñetazos, ambos saltaban por el aire y chocaban con agresividad, creando ondas expansivas de energía, estaban golpeados y sangrantes por igual.

\- ¡Akane será mía – dijo el del colmillo – de la misma forma en que Shampoo lo ha sido! – Saco de su bolsillo la diminuta ropa interior de Shampoo y la alzo para que todos la observaran. Las amazonas miraron a la aludida interrogantes, pero ella no les prestaba atención, estaba en shock por lo que acababa de oír de labios de Ryoga. Había revelado su secreto como si nada y no conforme con eso, quería ir a buscar a la Tendo, sintió un nudo en el pecho.

Sí el de la bandana quería desequilibrar con aquellas palabras a Ranma, se había equivocado rotundamente, la furia mano de su ser y sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente, la sangre de sus heridas, chorreo por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos escurriendo hasta sus dedos, la punta de sus dedos comenzó a brillar, dando la apariencia de garras, no supo cómo, pero pronto luchaba de manera ligeramente diferente, más por instinto que por técnica, más salvaje que nunca, sus "garras" atravesaron la carne de Ryoga haciéndola girones sobre su abdomen, estaba a punto de darle el golpe final cuando un recuerdo de Akane lleno por completo su mente, pero él no recordaba que algo así hubiera ocurrido jamás, la peli-azul estaba frente a él, con su cabello hermoso y largo, ambos en una vieja y antigua cabaña, ella le servia té, vestida como una miko, sonriéndole con dulzura. Esto, sí que lo descoloco, cosa que fue aprovechada por Ryoga que lo noqueo de una patada directa al rostro.

.

* * *

La aldea estaba en completo silencio, Ranma tenía alrededor de cinco minutos inconsciente, Ryoga estaba sentado en la tierra, respirando con dificultad, sosteniendo su estómago que sangraba profusamente. Shampoo había intentado acercarse, pero Cologne se lo había impedido, al menos hasta que el consejo de ancianas terminara de deliberar.

.

* * *

El ojiazul recobró la conciencia, se sentía dolorido y mareado, como si lo hubiera arrollado un camión. Se levanto como pudo y observo con la vista un poco desenfocada a su alrededor, los aldeanos permanecían en un silencio sepulcral, Shampoo le miraba ansiosa mordiéndose las uñas, pero su vista se desviaba a su lado el siguió el objetivo de su mirada y sonrió de medio lado con algo de decepción por su orgullo herido. Ryoga lo veía con altanería, aunque estaba incluso más herido que él, vio el estómago del aludido y se asustó, podría haberlo matado y ni siquiera sabía como había hecho esa extraña técnica que lo había dominado.

\- Se ha determinado que Ranma Saotome ha perdido de manera legal, el joven Ryoga Hibiki, ha ganado la mano de mi nieta Shampoo. Ranma deveras marcharte de la aldea en cuanto tus heridas hayan sanado, el compromiso con mi nieta está roto.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto confundido el ojiazul, pero de inmediato una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, por fin era libre. Ciertamente nada había salido de acuerdo con su plan, pero que rayos ahora era libre del estúpido compromiso, iría a buscar a su verdadera prometida, a Akane.

Shampoo corrió al encuentro de Ryoga, preocupada por su bienestar, había perdido mucha sangre y ahora estaba inconsciente, no había escuchado nada de lo que se había dicho.

.

* * *

Varias semanas después ambos jóvenes se preparaban para marcharse.

\- ¿Así que no te quedaras con tu prometida? Siempre he sabido que eres un patán, pero esto es…

\- No es mi prometida… - lo interrumpió serio el del colmillo.

\- Lo es, me venciste justamente – dijo, aunque las palabras le supieron sumamente amargas, por haber sido derrotado - y ella está más que feliz, por fin encontró a alguien que corresponde a sus sentimientos – dijo recordando la actitud de Shampoo estas ultimas semanas, tan sonriente y feliz de poder curar las heridas de Ryoga.

\- Yo no la amo.

\- ¿Entonces porque te acostaste con ella? ¿Por qué luchaste contra mí a sabiendas de lo que pasaría?

\- En primer lugar, yo no sabía que esto pasaría, lo de ganarme su mano y esas chorradas, y en segundo lugar ¿sí sabes que no hace falta estar enamorado para tener sexo cierto? A veces eres tan inocente Saotome o a lo mejor sólo te haces… después de todo tu también te acostaste con ella, y tampoco creo que la ames. No te culpo es una diosa en la cama.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? ¡Yo jamás me he acostado con Shampoo!

\- Sí, como sea. – Se sentía molesto al imaginar a la china y a Ranma en una situación sexual, salió de la habitación que habían estado compartiendo él y el de la trenza, con su mochila de viaje al hombro. Detrás de él, caminaba un Ranma confundido igualmente con su mochila al hombro.

\- ¡No es verdad! Seguro ella te lo dijo para embaucarte.

\- ¿De qué hablar? – Preguntó con alegría la peli-morada, hasta que noto la mochila de Ryoga - ¡¿A dónde ir?!

\- Me marcho Shampoo, ya no hay nada más que tenga que hacer aquí, mi objetivo era vencer a Ranma y lo conseguí – Ranma sintió como si un rayo lo atravesara, maldito cerdo después se las cobraría. – Desde un inicio fui claro, te dije a lo que había venido… lo demás… lo que paso entre nosotros… fue un excelente servicio, te doy cinco estrellas – dijo idiotamente levantando el pulgar, intentando hacerse el gracioso.

\- ¡QUE ESTAR DICIENDO! – Gritó ofendida y furiosa.

Ranma se alejo lentamente, la chica estaba furiosa y para colmo varios vecinos chismosos se habían acercado, pues la conversación se estaba llevando fuera de la casa de la peli-morada.

\- Ya me oíste Shampoo me voy.

\- ¡Tú no poder irte, tu casarte conmigo!

\- Lo siento Shampoo, debo irme, tengo que encontrar a Akane.

\- ¡Óyeme idiota eso sí que no! Akane es mía y no volverás a vencerme tan fácilmente cerdo, te lo aseguro.

\- No poder marcharte a buscar a esa estúpida de Tendo porque… ¡YO ESTAR EMBARAZADA!

El silencio se hizo nuevamente, los cuchicheos de los vecinos se detuvieron. Sí lo que decía la chica era verdad, entonces se trataba de un asunto serio, entre las amazonas podían ser liberales, siempre y cuando no hubiera embarazos antes del matrimonio. Usos y costumbres. Si el chico no le respondía, Shampoo podría ser expulsada u obligada a abortar.

\- Y yo como sé que esa criatura es mía – dijo señalando la barriguita incipiente de la chica – cuando tu y yo tuvimos sexo, ya no eras virgen, quizá te cogiste a media aldea, Ranma tiene razón eres una zorra.

Lagrimas de rabia brotaron de sus ojos escarlata, se acerco a él y lo abofeteo con despreció, después se marchó dándole la espalda, mientras su larga melena violeta ondeaba con violencia chocando en sus omoplatos.

Ranma se sintió un poco mal por la chica, después de todo él realmente no creía que fuera taaaaan zorra, y sí realmente estaba embarazada y para colmo de Ryoga, temía en verdad por la integridad de ella y del bebé, pues conocía algunas de las leyes amazonas.

\- Amigo en ocasiones eres un auténtico imbécil, toma – le arrojo un viejo libro, con las leyes amazonas que estaba traducido del chino al japones. Ryoga lo tomó y observo el titulo confundido – léelo tarado, y no huyas de tus responsabilidades. Digo seguro sabes lo que es un condón ¿cierto? No culpes de todo a Shampoo, sí ese bebé es tuyo deberías ser un poquito más responsable, yo dije lo que dije porque estaba desesperado por irme de aquí, pero a fin de cuentas ella no es tan mala chica, solo es un poco caprichosa y ese bebé no tiene la culpa de nada.

Y se marchó, dándole la espalda a Shampoo, a Ryoga, a la aldea y a China, a su más grande error. Esperaba poder encontrar a Akane pronto y rogar por su perdón.

.

* * *

Viajo sin descanso, atravesando el mar de Japón a nado, digamos que sus recursos económicos eran limitados.

Llego casi un mes después, tuvo algunas desavenencias durante el viaje, la mayoría lo hizo a pie y a nado y estaba agotado, pero decidido, encontraría a Akane pasara lo que pasara.

El sol tenia pocos minutos de haber salido, las calles estaban desiertas a no ser por uno que otro transeúnte que se dirigía a su trabajo. Estaban en pleno verano y por esa causa tampoco había estudiantes que se dirigieran a la escuela, camino por la calle, ayudado de una rama que hacía las veces de bastón, con la ropa bastante maltrecha y desgastada, rota en algunos sitios, los zapatos tenían más hoyos que un trozo de queso chédar y ni hablar de su higiene, estaba hecho un asco.

El dojo Tendo estaba al final de la calle, alzándose imponente como siempre lo había hecho, recordó con nostalgia como cada mañana Akane lo despertaba de una manera peculiar y un tanto violenta, aunque en algunas ocasiones si él llegaba a estar despierto antes, se hacia el dormido para sentirla entrar y darle una suave carica en la mejilla mientras suspiraba antes de ponerse en pie y despertarlo como acostumbraba. Fue gracias a esos pequeños gestos y mimos que se dio cuenta que la muchacha lo amaba, tanto como él a ella.

Estaba de pie delante del inmenso portón de madera, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía un miserable y quizá ni siquiera sería bienvenido en esa casa, era más que obvio. Respiro profundamente y con determinación empujo la puerta, se comportaría como un hombre y les explicaría sus motivos para haberse marchado de aquella manera, y también les diría que quería restablecer el compromiso con Akane si ella así lo quería.

Tenía la esperanza de que ella estuviera en casa y que lo que había dicho Ryoga no fuera más que una tonta mentira para lastimarlo.

Kasumi alzo el rostro cuando escucho la puerta abriéndose, estaba barriendo la entrada con su usual sonrisa, concentrada en sus quehaceres, pensando en su hermanita y en como estaría, tenia un presentimiento que no la dejaba dormir desde hace semanas.

Ranma estaba de pie ante ella, hecho un verdadero asco. Era adecuado, se lo merecía por lo que le había hecho a su hermanita, la mirada del muchacho estaba determinada, pero con un deje de vergüenza y dolor, _sumamente adecuado_ pensaba, él la miro por unos segundos a los ojos y luego los bajo al piso, apenado, sintiéndose juzgado.

\- ¿A qué has venido Ranma?

El muchacho levanto la cabeza para verla, nunca, jamás había escuchado la voz de Kasumi de esa forma, tan fría, tan dura, tan llena de ira.

\- Yo… tengo que hablar con Akane y…

\- ¿Que haces tú aquí? – dijo alzando una de sus finas cejas, apretando con fuerza el mango de la escoba.

La miro dolido, jamás había escuchado ese tono de voz en la dulce Kasumi, si que la había cagado.

\- Akane…

Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer desmayado, el agotamiento físico y mental le pasaron factura, además tenia algunos días sin comer que ayudaron a su deterioro.

* * *

 _\- Sueño-_

 _Akane estaba parada en un bosque, vestida con unos pantaloncillos cortos, desgarrados y sucios, llevaba también una blusa rosa y manchada de sangre. Él podía verla de pie entre la neblina, su hermoso y corto cabello lanzaba reflejos azulados gracias a la luz de la luna, pero algo no estaba bien, ella estaba asustada, y buscaba frenéticamente algo, o a alguien, sujetaba con fuerza entre sus manos un antiguo arco._

 _\- ¡Akane! – Grito ansioso y feliz de verla de nuevo._

 _Ella se giro para verlo y corrió frenética a encontrarse con él, lo abrazo temblorosa, enterrando el rostro en su pecho y aferrando sus delgados brazos a su espalda._

 _\- Inuyasha… pensé que te había perdido…_

 _\- ¡¿Qué dices?!_

 _La neblina aumento y los devoro a ambos, algo jaló a Akane y la apartó de él violentamente mientras ella emitía un grito desgarrador._

 _\- AKANE, AKANE ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?_

.

* * *

El sol empezaba a lastimar sus ojos, entraba por la ventana y le daba directo al rostro, estaba recostado sobre un cálido futón, abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad, se sentía mareado, le dolía el cuerpo y los pulmones le ardían al respirar, intento levantarse, pero una firme mano en su pecho lo detuvo.

\- No te levantes hijo, has estado muy enfermo, debes descansar hasta que te recuperes.

\- Ak-akan-e…

El joven volvió a sumergirse en las redes de la inconciencia.

Dos días después Ranma por fin despertó sintiéndose mejor, el doctor Tofu lo había estado atendiendo junto a su madre Nodoka, resultaba que el chico se había resfriado y como consecuencia, al no cuidarse el resfriado se complicó y terminó con una fuerte pulmonía.

Los días pasaron y cuando él se hubo recuperado, salió de aquella habitación, su antigua habitación, para encarar a la familia al completo, sabía que estaban furiosos con él, ninguno de ellos había entrado a visitarlo durante los días que estuvo grave, a excepción de su madre y el doctor Tofu, e incluso ellos lo hacía con frialdad, seguro también estaban molestos con él por abandonar a Akane.

Camino un poco mareado aún, tantos días en cama le habían pasado factura, se paro frente a la habitación de Akane, el curioso patito amarillo con su nombre también parecía juzgarlo duramente, giró la perilla de la puerta y la empujó con cuidado, entró en silencio y caminó por la habitación, todo estaba tal y cómo lo recordaba, el olor a flores de cerezo lo golpeo con fuerza, aspiro profundo y el delicado aroma inundo sus pulmones, la sonrisa brillante y hermosa de Akane apareció en su mente, su corazón palpitó con dolor, una angustia enorme crecía cada vez más en su pecho, y estar en su cuarto solo lo aumentaba, sintió unas ganas de llorar inmensas pero se contuvo.

Recordó aquella última noche que pasaron juntos, el olor de su cabello, la suavidad de su piel, aún le parecía escuchar su agitada respiración mientras se entregaba totalmente a él, podía sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo, aferrándose a él como si fuera la última gota de agua en el desierto, y él hacía exactamente lo mismo. Su rostro estaba sonrojado por los vividos recuerdos, pero en su pecho el agujero negro que se había abierto aquella noche después de marcharse como el imbécil que era, se expandía con cada recuerdo.

Había sido tan idiota, al abandonarla después de eso, ¿cómo se había dejado engañar por Shampoo? Necesitaba encontrarla y explicarle, necesitaba verla.

Aquel sueño que había tenido lo perseguía como una sombra, sabía que algo estaba mal, que Akane corría peligro, y ese nombre con el que lo había llamado… esa misma tarde se marcharía, quizá, sí el portal del que había leído era real, podría encontrar la perla y volver al pasado, y no cometer la estupidez de abandonarla, borraría todos sus errores, la maldición ya lo tenía sin cuidado no le importaba perder la única oportunidad que tenía para deshacerse de ella, ahora su más puro deseo era encontrar a la peli-azul y enmendar sus errores.

Abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio de la chica y sacó un pequeño broche para el cabello con la forma de una flor de sakura decorada con diminutos brillantes, lo guardo en su bolsillo, cerró el cajón y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, ahora era tiempo de dar la cara ante la familia.

En la sala le esperaban todos, sentados alrededor de la mesa. Le observaron fijamente y sin decir una palabra cuando deslizo la puerta de madera y entró, dando una profunda reverencia como saludo y disculpa, pegó literalmente su rostro al piso delante de ellos.

\- No hay palabras para disculparme por lo que he hecho, solo espero que comprendan qué, aunque tarde un tiempo en volver, lo he hecho decidido a obtener el perdón no sólo de ustedes, sino el de Akane. He sido un imbécil y un cobarde inmaduro, he sido un egoísta, pero prometo… - alzo el rostro esperando encontrar a su ex prometida, pero ella no estaba ahí, esto lo descoloco y se quedo mudo unos segundos, - ¡¿dónde está Akane?! – Preguntó realmente ansioso.

Todos guardaron silencio por lo que le parecio una eternidad.

\- Akane se fue el mismo día que lo hiciste tú… y no ha regresado desde entonces. Me dijo, que volvería cuando se sintiera preparada. Cuando lograra olvidarse de ti. – La voz de Kasumi sonada acusadora, dolida, enfadada. – Estamos preocupados Ranma, han pasado casi siete meses, y ella no ha vuelto, y realmente dudo que sea porque no te ha olvidado… creo…creo que algo le ha sucedido, algo muy malo… - su voz se quebró, y comenzó a llorar desconsolada, Tofu la acuno en su pecho. – No debí haber permitido que se marchara, todo ha sido mi culpa… - decía con la voz ahogada en el pecho de Tofu.

\- Si hay algún culpable aquí, no eres tú hermana. – Nabiki fue concisa, ella no culpaba a Kasumi, si no a Ranma, a quién no había perdido de vista desde que entro en la habitación.

Ranma opinaba exactamente lo mismo, enterarse de todo esto no había sido una sorpresa, después de todo Ryoga ya se lo había dicho, pero pensó tontamente que Akane ya habría regresado para cuando él lo hiciera.

\- Yo la traeré de vuelta, sana y salva. Lo prometo.

No espero contestación alguna, simplemente se levantó, se dio la vuelta con la mirada perdida y una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, y subió las escaleras sin decir una palabra. Estaba decidido a marcharse en ese mismo momento, comenzó a guardar lo que pudo en su mochila de viaje la cual estaba por cierto sucia y destrozada, pero eso era lo de menos estaba tan concentrado en aquello que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando alguien entró a la habitación.

\- Hijo… - dijo con voz dulce Nodoka, mientras se acercaba a él y ponía una mano sobre su hombro, - sé que debes estar preocupado por Akane al igual que todos aquí. Solamente quiero pedirte que te cuides y que cuando la encuentres seas valiente, de la misma manera en que lo has sido el día de hoy. Debo decir que jamás te vi tan decidido y maduro – él agacho la mirada, las lágrimas por fin habían brotado de sus ojos, se había quebrado -, me lastimó muchísimo darme cuenta de lo que habías hecho y cómo te habías marchado al lado de esa muchachita - se refería obviamente a Shampoo, siempre había dejado en claro que la china no era de su agrado, - no nos has contado todo lo que tuvo que pasar para que volvieras aquí, y creo que aún no es el momento de que me lo digas, lo único que importa es que volviste… - Nodoka levanto el rostro de Ranma con ternura, limpio sus lágrimas con la manga de su kimono, y le sonrió con dulzura. - Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, ahora ve por ella y dile cuanto la amas.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, sosteniendo su cabeza en su pecho, se dio cuenta de cuanto había madurado su hijo, ahora era todo un hombre. Por fin, podría estar en paz.

.

* * *

Antes de buscar a la peli-azul por todo Japón, quería comprobar primero si la cueva era real, le quedaba de camino, estaba realmente cerca de Nerima, en las montañas.

Observo su mapa por quinta vez, era viejo y por lo tanto la tinta estaba bastante derruida, pero él conocía de sobra este bosque, camino con decisión, subiendo sin mucha dificultad por el escarpado camino. Todo el entrenamiento en China le había servido bastante. Recordó al anciano Hiro, le gustaría hablar con él, seguro el podría buscar información sobre lo que le sucedió mientras luchaba con Ryoga, aquella extraña técnica que había hecho sin saber ni como, observo sus manos, recordando aquellas garras de sangre con las que casi mata al del colmillo, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? _Inuyasha,_ la voz de Akane en aquel sueño resonó en su memoria.

Caminó por varias horas, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Se hacía tarde.

Después de haber hablado con su madre, bajó dispuesto a marcharse en ese mismo instante, pero la familia no se lo permitió, Soun hablo seriamente con él, dejándole en claro que estaba dispuesto a restablecer el compromiso sólo si Akane lo aceptaba cuando volvieran, Genma lo llamo muchacho estúpido y luego lo abrazo y le susurro al oído cuanto lo había extrañado, dejando en shock al joven, Nabiki no dijo nada más, pero lo miraba con un claro mensaje, o vuelves con Akane sana y salva o te destruiré. Kasumi por su lado, sin decir mucho más preparó víveres y los metió a su mochila sin mirarlo a los ojos.

.

* * *

La cueva estaba delante de él, el otoño estaba en su apogeo y las hojas de los árboles estaban coloreadas de naranjas y amarillos, tapizando el suelo de la cueva como una alfombra. En el momento en el que entró sintió una extraña energía, un viento frio remolineo levantando las hojas secas, haciendo bailar su trenza y su flequillo, sentía que era el lugar indicado, ahora sólo debía pasar la noche ahí, sí lo que la leyenda decía era cierto, mañana despertaría en otra época.

Preparó su bolsa de dormir y prendió una pequeña fogata para mantener a los animales alejados, ceno sin mucho animó, la incertidumbre le revolvía las entrañas, ni siquiera tenía sueño, pero se obligó a dormir, si mañana despertaba en otra época, tendría que estar descansado y alerta.

 _Akane,_ fue el último pensamiento que cruzó por su mente antes de quedarse dormido.

.

* * *

La luz del sol entraba por la cueva, la temperatura estaba fresca, pero agradable, las cenizas de la fogata que encendiera la noche anterior aun liberaban un delgado hilo de humo, su mente navegaba entre el sueño y la realidad, abrió los ojos adormilado, las paredes de roca y las enredaderas que la cubrían en algunos puntos llamaron su atención, atorado en una rama había un trozo de tela, se destacaba entre la seca enredadera, lleno de polvo a causa del tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar, el día anterior no lo vio, estaba seguro, se levantó y caminó nervioso, extendió su mano y tomó aquel trozo amarillo de tela, sacudiéndolo para quitarle el polvo ¿cómo era esto posible? Se preguntaba ansioso, si esto era realmente lo que él creía que era ¿entonces Akane? Sí, estaba seguro era la cinta para el cabello de Akane. Ella había estado en ese lugar.

Levanto la mirada, sujetando con fuerza la cinta amarillo pálido y se acerco a la entrada de la cueva, observando hacia afuera con el rostro desencajado. Ahora lo entendía, entendía su sueño, Akane en una vieja cabaña, Akane vestida con esas ropas, Akane con aquel antiguo arco, Akane en peligro… sus pupilas se agudizaron, dio media vuelta y frenético se puso los zapatos, vestía sus acostumbradas vestimentas chinas, pantalones negros y camisa roja con las mangas dobladas a tres cuartos de su antebrazo, guardaba todo con desesperación.

Salió presuroso, todo se veía un tanto diferente, recordaba que el día anterior había recogido leña para la fogata al pie de un enorme árbol, el cual ahora era un árbol joven de delgado tronco, ciño con fuerza los tirantes de su mochila, estaba seguro, estaba en el lugar o mejor dicho en el tiempo correcto.

.

.

* * *

Meses antes, Japón era feudal.

El amanecer se anunciaba, el oscuro cielo comenzaba a clarear pronto saldría el sol y con esto Inuyasha no podría permanecer por más tiempo en el templo de Yamadera, gruño molesto, todo estaba siendo un verdadero desastre, Akane actuaba diferente, muy diferente, había dejado de ser la chiquilla alegre y divertida que le sacaba miles de sonrisas a diario.

 _\- No te das cuentas bobo, soy yo Kikyo y Akane soy… soy yo he vuelto una vez más a ti, ahora lo recuerdo todo._

Bufo nuevamente y metió las manos en las mangas de su haori, cruzándose de brazos. Caminó en silencio, cavilando mientras bajaba las numerosas escaleras del templo, mientras los primeros rayos de sol tocaban su cabello, convirtiendo el azabache en sedosos hilos de plata, sus orejas se alzaron sobre su cabeza, pero replegadas sobre ella. Estaba molesto y confundido.

\- Los esperaré abajo.

Fue lo único que dijo, ante la dolida mirada de la peli-azul.

Miroku por su parte observaba desconfiado a la que antes fuera su amiga, la Señorita Akane, con aquel largo cabello, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, su rostro un poco más afilado, vestía ahora como toda una miko, pero lo que más le impactaba era su mirada, tan punzante y aguda, sentía un aura oscura rodeándola, algo estaba mal, estaba seguro de ello, y planeaba descubrir que estaba sucediendo y así ayudar a su verdadera amiga, porque la cosa que habitaba ahora su cuerpo y que decía ser ambas, definitivamente no lo era.

 _Kikyo,_ repitió su nombre en su cabeza, ¿porque hay tanto odio en tú alma? ¿Qué has hecho con la señorita Akane?

Kikyo observaba con dolor a Inuyasha, él no la quería, ya no la amaba, él ahora quería a la insípida muchachita que había cruzado a través del tiempo, él amaba a Akane.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, calvándose las uñas en la palma de las manos. Muy bien si esto es lo que él quería que así fuera, después de todo, cruzando la cueva podría volver al futuro y volver a encontrarlo, encontraría a Ranma y estaba segura de que él, sí la amaría. Ella se encargaría de arrebatárselo a la chica gato.

Sonrió, por fin, ya tenía un plan, encontraría la perla, a Kokuen y lo exterminaría, luego se marcharía a encontrarse con su segunda oportunidad de ser amada.

Se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a caminar decidida hacia una de las pagodas del templo.

\- Monje Fudo, acompáñeme, debemos hablar de unos asuntos importantes... Kokuen, el demonio que masacro a los aldeanos hace cincuenta años ha vuelto.

El anciano abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, el color desapareció de sus mejillas y caminó dando trompicones detrás de la joven mujer.

 _¿Quién será ese tal Kokuen?,_ se preguntaba Miroku, alternando su mirada entre el moje y la sacerdotisa y escaleras abajo, a la figura de plateada cabellera que se hacia cada vez más pequeña perdiéndose en la distancia.

.

* * *

 _¿Qué es lo que planeas? ¡¿Dejarme aquí para siempre?!, Me liberaré Kikyo, te lo aseguro, y cuando eso suceda… yo… ¿déjame salir por favor? ¿No te das cuenta de lo mucho que Inuyasha está sufriendo?..._ La voz de Akane se quebró, mientras comenzaba a llorar, aterrada, estaba atrapada en su propio cuerpo, sin poderlo controlar, viendo todo sin poder hablar.

Kikyo sonrió satisfecha.

\- Estúpida chiquilla – murmuro para sí misma.

.

Continuara…

.

.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero haya valido la pena la espera, si no pues… esa ventana se ve linda ¿me arrojo por ella?

En este capítulo, el tiempo esta entre mezclado como siempre, obviamente la llegada de Ranma a la época feudal, fue meses casi tres meses después de lo ocurrido en Yamadera… así que todavía nos falta un poquitín para el reencuentro y las reacciones de los chicos. Hay varias cosas que aclarar y espero que les haya gustado el final que decidí para Shampoo y Ryoga.

Ella enamorada y embarazada de un chico que no sabe si la quiere o no, atado a ella por un hijo no deseado.

En fin, vamo a darle progreso a esto, Gracias por sus reviews a:

 **Nancyricoleon:** Ya somos muchas las que odiamos a la muerta en vida, ja, ja, ja. Epero te haya gustado la actualización. Saludos Nancy.

 **Iselaglezcam:** Hola, Isela, pues tu veladora para Artemisa, funciono… algo tarde, pero funciono XD. Gracias por tu apoyo y que bueno que la historia esta gustándote, espero tu review haber que te pareció este cap. Saludos grandototes linda.

 **AzucaCT:** Hola chica… ¿también andas por acá? ¡Que genial!, Claro que te recuerdo, no precisamente del verano pasado, pero…. Ja, ja, ja. Espero este nuevo capítulo te haya agradado, y no desesperes, ya veremos que pasa con Ranma e Inu, y sobre Akane, claro que ella regresara, pero antes tendrán que pasar ciertas situaciones. Saludos calzonudos querida Mila.

 **Day Tendo:** Hola Day, resuelvo tu duda, veras no me refería a que Shampoo y Ranma hubieran tenido relaciones, sino que en la mente de la gata, y si lo vemos desde el punto de vista técnico pues sí han tenido sus queveres, aunque no consumaron nunca, después de todo ella se metía desnuda a su cama cada que podía y aquella vez en la tina por poco y se lo tira, me explico, por eso ella decía que él no hacia nada. Y sobre lo de Kikyo, si hubiera elegido a Kagome no tendríamos a una villana tan odiada, ella es tierna y medio mensa, por eso decidí que Kikyo fuera la malosilla. Espero haber resuelto tus dudas. Saludos.

 **Lapocho:** Hola, Gracias, que bueno que te guste y espero esta actualización ye haya gustado. Saludos enormes.

Sin más por el momento nos leemos a la próxima, bye, bye.


End file.
